LEAD US INTO TEMPTATION
by Sxygrrl Huntress
Summary: FemSlash fic. A seductive stranger leads the the birds into temptation. How far will they follow down the path of destruction?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Despite my love for Huntress, and as much as I like to say she's MINE, if you want to be absolutely technical, legally speaking, I don't own the birds. Someone else does. If I owned them, they'd still be on TV.

WARNING: This fic is femslash. In other words, women loving women. If this offends you, get therapy and read something else. But I'm telling you, you don't know what you're missing ;) Also, in some countries, the 'age of consent' is 18 and over so I have to warn you that my fic contains sex with a minor (age 17). The fic also contains a bit of sexual violence. Nothing major, but enough that I need to add a warning. There is some sex in this fic, but nothing overly graphic. Just enough to make me blush as I wrote this at work. *grin*

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Anyone and everyone is welcome to give me feedback. I truly live for the stuff. Everyone has a different view of how they see the characters, this is my vision. I really hope you enjoy it – can you believe it took me 5 years to write this! LOL Please let me know what you think.

**LEAD US INTO TEMPTATION**

**By Sxygrrl Huntress**

**CHAPTER 1**

{I've lost contact with her, Oracle. Can you find a signal?}

{Again, Dinah?} Barbara shook her head, sighing. She tapped on the keyboard as she sat in front of the Delphi system, monitoring the evening sweep.

{Yes… again,"} Dinah groaned, {She jumped up the fire escape and I couldn't keep up.} Dinah tried to hide her frustration from Barbara but being treated this way, from Huntress, upset her.

{Just relax, Dinah, she'll come around. It just takes her a while for her to build up trust with someone.} Barbara thought back to the days when Helena first came to live with her, and how hard it was for Helena to open up, to believe that Barbara was on her side. {You just have to give her a bit of space,} Barbara advised the junior crime fighter.

{She's running across the rooftops! How much space does she need?} Dinah blurted, now showing her emotions. The garbage can she stared at now began to shake violently and within moments, travelled across the night sky and into a parked car. The windshield shattered and the sound of the car alarm ripped through the silence. Dinah's face went from angry to a definite gasp. She looked around quickly, sheepishly and through her comms, said a very bashful, "Oops!" before running down the street, before the car owner decided to check on their vehicle.

{What was that sound, Dinah? Are you okay?} Barbara quickly asked, and immediately stopped typing to listen for a response.

Dinah's embarrassment reflected in her voice. {Yeah, I, umm, there was this cat and it was umm…} She tried to think quickly on her feet but a witty response would not come to her. She reluctantly told the truth. {The garbage can sorta attacked this car,} she said. A huge smile crept across Barbara's face, knowing exactly what Dinah was trying to tell her. A few more clicks on the keyboard and a map appeared on the Delphi monitor.

{I've got it, Dinah. She's at the intersection of Ash and Barlow,} Barbara informed Dinah before switching the comms over to Helena. {Huntress, do you copy?}

Sounds of punches and battered thugs rang though the speakers next to Barbara's computer. {I'm a little busy, Oracle,} Huntress responded. Barbara found this amusing.

{Oh please! Busy? You're fighting what? Four guys? Pfft! Give me a break, Huntress,} Barbara rolled her eyes, knowing four men were hardly a match for the Huntress.. {Dinah's on her way to back you up anyway."}

Helena let out an annoyed sigh, {I DON'T need backup,} she stressed. {I do just fine out here on my own.}

{Huntress! Like it or not, Dinah is part of our team and you're going to have to start accepting that,} Barbara was frustrated, having to repeat the same argument almost nightly. Huntress ducked as one thug swung his fist. She let his momentum carry him forward and once he was off guard, she used a side kick which sent him flying through the window of the liquor store.

Huntress turned to the other thug who was contemplating hitting her. She walked over to the window and picked up a broken bottle of vodka. "Would you look at this! The only thing worse than seeing my clothes get ruined, is seeing a good bottle of vodka go to waste." She dropped the broken glass and took a threatening step towards the man. It only took him a moment before deciding what to do. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. "See you later!" she shouted after him, smirking at her sarcasm.

Helena watched as he kept running and for a moment, her cat-like senses were on alert, but relaxed almost as quickly as they had arrived. "What's the matter? Couldn't keep up?" she asked as she turned to face Dinah.

The teen was not impressed. "Well maybe if you would stop jumping on the nearest fire escape and fight beside me for a change!" Dinah argued.

"Hey!" Huntress snapped, "I don't fight with anyone! And I don't need your help, kid." Dinah wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or throw something at Helena. She constantly tried to impress Helena but no matter what she did, she ended up pissing her new 'sister' off.

{All right, you two,} Barbara interrupted over their comms. {I need you back at the clocktower now. It's a school night.} Helena raised her eyebrows and looked at Dinah with a smug expression.

"You're on your own, kid," she brushed her off. "I don't have a bedtime and I'm going to party," she continued her torment with her unwanted protégé. Dinah's eyes burned into Helena, but Helena found that amusing. "Go home kid, you've got school tomorrow." Helena turned her back and Dinah switched her attention to the now rattling garbage cans. Helena didn't glance back but shot over her shoulder, "Don't even think about it, Dinah," she warned. The cans stopped moving but the blood coursing though Dinah's veins made it difficult to control her power. She had come a long way in a short time, but found that when her temper got the best of her, things went flying out of control.

Dinah glanced over at the thug that went through the window. Beside him she spotted an undamaged bottle of Tequila. She turned to see if Helena was watching but she was already making her way up a fire escape in the distance. Dinah picked up the bottle and in a huff, unscrewed the cap, placed the bottle to her lips and tilted it upward, allowing the liquid to pour down her throat.

"Ugh!" she shouted as she spit out the vile drink. "That's disgusting," she said aloud but it didn't stop her from taking another swig. By the time she got back to the clocktower, she had finished off one quarter of the bottle. She set the bottle down and punched in the security code and made her way up, leaving the bottle outside. As she rode the elevator, Dinah feared she was going to throw up but managed to keep composure. She was drunk. There was no question about that. But she made a conscious effort to appear sober. The last thing she wanted was a lecture from Barbara.

The door opened and she b-lined for the stairs to her bedroom. Barbara still sat at her computer but turned when Dinah walked in. "She'll come around, Dinah," Barbara tried to be encouraging. Dinah hung on to the railing at the bottom step, unable to stand straight on her own. She swayed lightly but thankfully, Barbara didn't seem to notice.

"I'm jus gonna go to sleep," Dinah slurred slightly. "Good night!" she finished, a little too loudly. Barbara's eyebrows lowered as she carefully studied Dinah. She was about to give her a few more words of wisdom but Dinah continued to pull herself up the stairs. Barbara decided to drop the subject.

"Good night!" she shouted back as Dinah rounded the corner and entered her bedroom. Once the door was safely closed, Dinah kicked off her shoes and collapsed on top of the bed, clothes and all.

***

Helena entered No Man's Land and headed right for the bar. Before Gibson could utter a word, Helena raised her hand to stop him. "Just get me my drink and please don't say a word," she said. He frowned, but poured her a Vodka on the rocks. Asking Gibson to be quiet was like putting a bull in a china shop and not expecting anything to get broken. It was only a matter of minutes.

She sat at the bar and sipped her drink slowly. Why _does Barbara insist on making Dinah my new best friend?_ She wondered. _She knows I like to fight alone._ Helena took another sip and spun around in her stool, taking in her surroundings. The bar wasn't too busy. It never was on a Monday night.

"Slow night," Gibson leaned on the bar, right behind Helena. She sighed heavily, knowing he couldn't stay silent for long. "The last time a Monday was busy here was 96 days, 4 hours, 53 minutes and 12 seconds," he rattled off. She slowly turned her chair around, eyes blazing the catlike fury.

"Gibson?" Helena began, "What is the record for the number of minutes where you actually kept quiet?" she wanted to know, allowing her eyes change back to normal.

"Well let me see," he said, scratching his head. "If you are only counting the hours in which I am not sleeping, then the record is 4 minutes and 24 seconds but then there was this time that I had laryngitis and I tried to talk but no sound would come out. I didn't talk for 11 hours and 41 minutes and 8 seconds but I really tried so I don't know if you want to count that…"

"Gibson!" Helena shouted, interrupting his rant, "It was rhetorical," she said as she got up from her stool, grabbed her drink and made her way to one of the armchairs. She sat down and cradled her drink in her hands, debating on if she wanted to stick around or just go home out of boredom.

Helena let her eyes shift around the room and in the corner she spotted a group she hadn't noticed before. She didn't recognize them, but watched them in the distance, curiosity getting the better of her. She took a deep breath and did something she knew she would regret. "Hey Gibson, come her for a sec," she instructed and he practically flew over the counter to be of assistance.

"Yes my little peach pit?" he asked hopefully. A giddy smile crossed his face.

She cringed. Not only at the sound of his voice, but the words that came with it. "Would you STOP calling me that!" she snapped. "The day I am someone's 'peach pit' is the day I stop wearing leather," she continued and motioned to the group in the far corner. "Who are they? I don't recognize them."

Gibson looked in the direction she was motioning. "Oh, them," he began. "They said they are visiting from Metropolis."

"When did they get here?" Helena inquired. Gibson checked his watch.

"Two days, 17 minutes and 4 seconds… 5 seconds… 6 seconds… 7 seconds…"

"Gibson!" Helena shouted, holding up her hand again. "I get it. Thank you," she stressed. _I knew I would regret this_, she made a mental note. "What do you know about them?"

He pondered her question for a moment. "Nothing, really," he concluded. "They've come in each night for a bit; always hang out in the corner by themselves and the only one to order the drinks is the blonde one." He pointed to a pretty, young blonde dressed in black leather pants and a sheer, white shirt. Gibson's stare lingered a little longer than he had intended. "Of course she's no beauty compared to the delectable Huntress," he flashed a dorky smile. Helena rolled her eyes.

"So you don't know them at all?" she found puzzling. "I thought you had every Meta in your mental database."

"You know, I thought I did," he frowned. "I guess I'm going to have to fire my Metropolis contacts for lack of information," he answered. She didn't know if he was kidding or serious. Not that she cared.

Helena kept her eye trained on the group and was surprised when the blonde tilted her head, as if she heard something, and then turned around, staring directly at Helena. Helena's lips parted in surprise, not expecting the woman to catch her looking and staring back so intently. She closed her mouth and attempted a half-assed smile.

The woman turned her attention to one of the guys in the group and whispered something in his ear. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded, approvingly. She kissed his cheek and made her way across the room. Helena tried to look away but found herself curious. Her catlike senses were on alert; she was sensing danger.

Without looking at him, Helena told Gibson to go back to the bar. Obediently, he got up from the other chair and went back to serving drinks.

Helena's eyes never broke her stare. She walked casually, almost gliding across the room, her blue eyes locked with Helena's. Once she was several feet away, Helena rose from her chair. The woman smiled. "Are you Huntress?" she asked, her voice soft and hypnotic. Helena blinked a few times.

"Yes," she replied, mesmerised. Helena reached out to accept the hand that the woman had outstretched. They shook hands but the woman lingered, not letting Helena's go right away.

"My name's Karla," she smiled, and slowly slid her fingers out of Helena's grasp. "I've heard a lot about you." Her eyes were a brilliant blue, and her smile infectious.

Helena smiled and the curiosity grew even stronger. "What exactly have you heard?" she asked, a touch defensively. Karla motioned for Helena to sit back down, so she did. Helena picked up her drink from the table and Karla took the seat where Gibson had been sitting.

"Not to worry, Huntress. I've only heard good things about you," Karla winked.

"Well they couldn't have been talking about me in that case," Helena informed her, while rolling her eyes. This made Karla curious.

"Oh? Why is that?" she wanted to know.

"Because I'm not known for being good," Helena answered. "I'm more known for being a troublemaker and destroying city property."

Karla leaned over and put her hand on Helena's knee and whispered, "That was the 'good' I was talking about," she winked and a smile crept across her face, leaving Helena very intrigued.

Helena looked down at the hand on her knee, and then at the stranger before her. Karla immediately removed her hand and smiled, sweetly. Karla then leaned back in the chair, stretching her long legs and putting them up on the small table in front of her. Her level of comfort around Huntress confused Helena. She was used to being feared, not challenged. Although it was subtle, she knew Karla was challenging her. But whatever the game was, Helena was up for it. She stretched her own legs out as well.

"So what brings you to New Gotham?" Helena started the conversation.

Karla eyes sparkled and she parted her lips in a shy smile. "You," she simply replied. Helena nearly choked on her drink.

"Me?" she coughed, suddenly feeling very embarrassed_. I'm The Huntress. This is my city!_ She reminded herself. She shook her head back to reality, trying to break her humiliation. Helena sat upright and tried to play it cool, even though she felt her insides twisting in knots. "Okay," she spoke, "What exactly did you want to see me about?"

"All in due time, Huntress," Karla replied. "I have several things I would love to discuss with you. Right now, business isn't one of them." Helena knew she was flirting and decided to play along. She was curious to see what Karla was up to. Karla snapped her fingers and one of the guys from the group rushed over.

He didn't say a word but stepped before her and waited for her request. She answered his silent question. "Michael? Could you bring over two of the bottles for Huntress and I?" Her voice was strong and commanding yet seductive at the same time. He obeyed the request and was back within moments, carrying two bottles of Raspberry Vodka cooler. Michael offered the drinks to Karla and she handed one over to Huntress. As Helena grabbed one of the bottles, Karla's fingers once again lingered over Helena's. An eternity seemed to pass but it was mere seconds.

_What is wrong with me?_ Helena wondered. _I'm not THAT drunk._ "Thanks," she said, finding it more difficult to break the stare and regain some inner control. Karla tilted her own bottle to Helena as a toast. Helena did the same and took a long drink. The raspberry liquid slowly made its way down Helena's throat. In all the time she drank, Helena could not break the fixed stare. She felt herself getting mildly dizzy.

Karla watched intently as Helena took another swallow. She, herself, took small sips; content on watching Helena get to the bottom of her glass in a matter of minutes. She licked her lips and Helena felt herself completely smitten. Helena was used to both men and women being attracted to her. It was all part of being The Huntress. She was desirable… dangerous… seductive. And now she sat before someone who made her feel that very way.

Helena didn't like feeling such a pull to someone yet she could not stop herself. She finished off her drink and placed the bottle on the table. Karla seemed pleased that Helena had finished every drop and she handed over the bottle that she was drinking. "Why don't you take mine?" she said, looking into the feline blues across from her.

"No thanks," Helena politely refused, feeling too out of control as it was.

Karla leaned even closer, placing the bottle in Helena's hands. "I insist," she breathed, letting her fingers run across Helena's until she had a secure grip of the bottle. "Enjoy it," Karla finished, and once again leaned back in her chair.

Helena had her eyes fixed on Karla's and didn't break her gaze, even as she began to work on the next vodka cooler. Another wave of dizziness washed over Helena but it didn't stop her from finishing her drink in one shot. "Whoa!" she said as the alcohol hit her. "I think I'm cut off," Helena informed herself, feeling the room start to spin.

Karla watched Helena set the other bottle down and decided that they should get some fresh air. "Come outside with me," she said, outstretching her arm and pulling Helena from the chair. She led Huntress out the back exit as Gibson watched his little peach pit stagger the entire way.

Helena plopped down on the curb, outside No Man's Land. "I don't usually get this drunk on only a few drinks," she confessed, feeling very humiliated. Helena, on any normal day, could drink anyone under the table. Not that she drank much; she just had a metabolism to handle it. She rubbed her hands on her face, trying to sober herself up.

Karla sat down beside Helena, so close that you couldn't slip a piece of paper between them. "I guess I shouldn't have given you my drink, huh?" she grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing. She knew Helena would not refuse her suggestion, she couldn't. The question that lingered in Karla's mind, however, was just how far Helena would go before she would refuse. _All in due time,_ she thought to herself. She playfully bumped her shoulder against Helena's, knocking her off balance.

***

Barbara wondered why Dinah had gone to bed so early. _She must have really been angry about Helena,_ she decided. _I hope Helena gives Dinah a chance soon, she's earned it._ Barbara let out a long, deep breath and wondered just how much she could take of the constant fighting between her two girls. It was true that Helena was an adult in her own right, but Barbara still felt protective over her, in a way that had nothing to do with them being crime-fighting partners. Helena was family, her home, when she had no home to go back to. Barbara felt just as lost as Helena after Selina died, and she was shot. Although Barbara wasn't alone, her life changed dramatically and she needed to take Helena in as much as Helena needed to be taken. They provided the home each other desperately needed at that moment.

After her injury, Barbara felt a loneliness she had never encountered before. Her other partners were no longer around and her mentor, Helena's father, left town. Her life as she knew it was forever changed. It amazed her how one tiny piece of metal, the length of her thumbnail, could bring such a dramatic turn in her life. She had wanted to kill the Joker for what he had done but always stayed true to the superhero code. _We don't kill,_ she said to herself. She would never admit it to Helena, but she often wished that rule didn't exist.

Barbara switched off her monitor and made her way to her bedroom. She changed her clothing, grabbed a book and crawled into her bed. She turned to the page where the bookmark rested and stared at the words. She tried to read but could not stop her mind from flashing back to the early days with Helena. How difficult things were when Selina died. Helena did not trust a soul, and neither did Barbara. They both refused to let go of the anger and had their moments of tremendous fights and rage. It took them a lot of time to get over it, to accept and trust one another, and their new lives together. She didn't want Dinah to have to go through the same waiting period that it took Helena to trust her.

Dinah needed to feel loved, that she wasn't alone, that she was needed. Barbara could sense how traumatic her life had been with the Redmond's and she wanted to give Dinah what she was craving; to feel wanted. She would do what she could to build Dinah up but knew that Helena would only tear down part of the confidence that Dinah had finally achieved. Barbara couldn't blame Helena either. She, herself, had been put through hell and this was her way of coping. Although she was getting better at trusting people, she still had a long way to go.

Bear with her Dinah, Barbara encouraged, she'll come around. Barbara knew Helena would eventually accept Dinah as part of their family. She knew how Helena worked. She was notorious for pushing everyone away. She would do it every chance she got. Barbara couldn't fault her; she often did the same herself. Her job as a school teacher forced her to open up a bit though. With all the students turning to her for support; whether it be for help with their studies or general guidance in life, Barbara eventually warmed up to the notion of trust. She could feel the devotion and faith that her students had in her and it didn't take long before she started believing it herself.

Now it was time for Helena to start warming up to trust. Dinah was family, she was a sister, and it was time Helena started feeling that. Barbara set her book down and closed her eyes, wondering what more she could do to get the two girls working as a team. As she pondered, she heard a soft knock at her door. And then it opened.

***

"I'm getting really tired," Helena announced, and struggled to her feet. Karla stood and helped Helena. "Thanks," she spoke.

"Looks like you might need some help getting home, Huntress," Karla stated the obvious, grinning mischievously, with a gleam in her eye. Helena raised her brows curiously, wondering if Karla was suggesting what she thought she was suggesting.

Helena shifted uncomfortably, feeling even more of her commanding power slipping away from her. "You want to take me home?" she asked, feeling somewhat shy to the prospect. Karla didn't miss the look.

"Unless you think you can make it there by yourself," she pointed out. Helena knew she could make it home on her own but it wasn't going to be easy. She could barely remember where she was now; let alone how to wander the streets to her apartment above the Dark Horse bar.

Helena accepted the offer. "No, I think I could use your help to get me home," she said, consciously ensuring that her speech did not slur.

Karla looked her deep in the eyes. "I didn't say I would be the one to help you," she informed Helena, watching her face immediately drop. She waited several moments before speaking, enjoying Helena's disappointed reaction. "I'll have one of my friends inside make sure you get home okay," she finished.

Helena was disappointed. She didn't know why she was so drawn to Karla, but she was annoyed when she was tossed aside. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered. Helena was confused, having never felt a pull toward someone like this before. "Oh," she mumbled. Knowing she still needed help, she agreed.

Karla ran back in the bar and when she returned, Michael, the one who had given her the drink, was with her. "Michael will see that you make it home safely," she promised. Helena dropped her eyes and Karla placed her index finger under Helena's chin and forced her to meet her gaze. "I'll see you tomorrow, Huntress," she said, and slowly removed her hand. Before Helena could respond, Karla whisked herself back into the bar.

Michael offered Helena his arm and she looped hers in his. She told him where she lived and they walked, she staggered, the rest of the way to Helena's apartment.

***

Dinah crept into Barbara's room and slipped in her bed. She looked lost and alone… an expression she hadn't worn to this extreme since she first arrived at the clocktower. She put her book down on the nightstand and turned her concerned eyes toward Dinah.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Barbara asked, sympathetically. Dinah shook her head no. She did want to talk to Barbara but she was still feeling quite drunk from the Tequila and didn't want to get caught. Dinah turned her back to Barbara to hide her expressions. She felt very drunk and knew that must mean she looked very drunk.

Barbara switched off the lamp and before getting comfortable; she leaned over and rested her hand on Dinah's shoulder. "She will come around, Dinah," Barbara reassured the kid. "She's been on her own for so long that she doesn't know how to trust anyone but believe me, she WILL come around."

Dinah turned her face into the pillow so that Barbara wouldn't smell the alcohol on her breath. "She hates me, Barbara. She's always mad at me, I can never do anything right with her and why would she trust me? She thinks I'm a dumb kid," Dinah rambled all the while praying that her words weren't coming out slurred.

Barbara's heart melted for the kid, she understood how she felt. "Dinah," she sighed, "You just have to give her a bit of time. Even I had to earn her trust when she first moved in with me. It wasn't easy but we stuck it out and look at us now."

Dinah felt mildly reassured. "She didn't trust you?" she was confused, finding it hard to believe considering the two women were so close.

"We didn't really trust each other. It was a difficult point in our lives and neither of us wanted to open up. But eventually we did. And through it all, we backed each other when it counted. You can rest assured that when you are on sweeps, no matter what Helena says, she will always be there to back you and protect you. You are part of her family."

This statement should have provided Dinah some comfort but to Barbara's dismay, it had an adverse reaction. "Yeah, the bratty, little sister that she can't wait to get rid of," she mumbled, fluffed her pillow heavily and threw the covers over her in a huff. Barbara watched her for a few moments and knew that there wasn't anything she could really say for the time being. She only hoped that Helena would come around in a hurry.

***

Helena approached the Dark Horse with Michael's assistance. He looked at the outside of the bar with an eyebrow raised. "You wanted me to take you to another bar?" he asked, exasperated.

She let out a drunken laugh and hit him in the chest playfully; which to her; packed quite a punch. He winced from the momentary pain. "I live here," she replied.

"You live in a bar?" he pressed, still rubbing his chest. _That's gonna leave a mark, _he realized.

"I live upstairs," she explained as she opened the door. Loud music spilled out into the streets and Helena grimaced, feeling the beginnings of a hangover already happening. From afar, Leonard, Helena's boss, watched as she wavered, struggling to get up the stairs to her apartment. He shook his head, thankful that she was on her way up to her place and not sticking around the bar and causing trouble. He'd encountered those evenings more often than he would like; yet he still let her keep her job. She was magnetic and he knew she helped draw in a crowd on any given night.

Everyone wanted a piece of the delectable Huntress and he kept her around because for the most part, she knew how to con each of the paying customers into buying more drinks. Although he wished she would smile more to keep the customers coming back, he knew that he couldn't complain too much. Sure she skimmed from the bottle on her shifts but not enough to get drunk while on duty and unlike the previous bartender, she never stole from the register. She was a troublemaker, but she had morals.

Helena wouldn't admit it but living with a schoolteacher for years did eventually rub off on her. Helena tried to fight it but she often found herself wondering what Barbara would think and what she would advise. Helena gave a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Michael shouted over the music, still helping her up the stairs.

"Old memories haunting me," she said, and stuck out her tongue in a way that made it look like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

She fell against the door and fished for her keys. Once she found them, she struggled to fit the key in the lock but found it difficult figuring out which was the real lock and which was the hallucination. Michael found it amusing watching her but as the frustrations started to build, he decided to give her a hand. "Allow me," he said. He took the keys, opened the lock and handed them back to her.

Helena opened the door and turned back to Michael. "I'd invite you in but…" she paused.

"But your mind is stuck on someone else," he finished her sentence. "It's okay, we all feel that way around her," he admitted and she looked at him, bearing a confused expression.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, grabbing her head; the headache getting worse.

Michael ignored the question and smiled knowingly. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Huntress," he said as he walked off, his task complete. She was safely home.

Helena was annoyed at the implication. "I'm busy tomorrow," she sneered. He gave her once final glance, a patronizing smile and thought, _we'll see about that_. She slammed her door and grimaced again with the loud bang. Helena tried to understand why she felt such a hangover when she really didn't drink that much. She'd had more than that in one sitting so why it hit her so strongly this time; was puzzling to her.

She kicked off her boots and removed her long, leather jacket. The staggering had subsided but the headache was intensifying. Helena once again put her hand to her head, applying a little bit of pressure to relive the throbbing pain. She made her way to the medicine cabinet, pulled out a bottle of tablets and popped two in her mouth, washing them down with tap water.

Helena then made her way over to her bed and eased herself down. She didn't even bother to remove her street clothes; she passed out when she hit the covers.

***

Barbara found it impossible to sleep. Lying in bed, eyes closed and Dinah breathing softly beside her, Barbara could not shut off her thoughts enough to let herself drift into unconscious bliss. She flashed back on memories spanning from the moment she was shot to the present day.

There were many changes over the years. Helena; a happy-go-lucky kid, was now practically an orphan with a father who couldn't cope, and skipped town. Her happiness turned to anger and her caring turned to resentment. Barbara wasn't prepared for taking care of Helena; and for the rampant emotions that soon transpired between the two women. Barbara was still a carefree kid herself, sailing over the rooftops with Helena's father, doing what she loved, fighting crime. But the moment she was shot, Batman left town and along with him, followed every other partner that she had come to rely on to watch her back. They weren't there when she was shot, and they weren't there afterwards to help pick up the pieces.

But Helena was there. Not to help Barbara to pick up the pieces but to suffer through her own ordeal. They were a team; bonded together through tragedy, enduring together as family. Once the anger started to subside, the gruelling process of healing began. Barbara went through her daily rehabilitation therapy and worked with Helena, turning her into the crime fighter that she once was, and could never be again. The mantle was passed and she did everything to ensure Helena accepted her destiny.

This caused many fights between the two. But Helena also appreciated the outlet for her anger. To beat criminals into submission but in every person she fought, she saw the face of her mother's killer. Bent on revenge, Helena nearly killed a man and the only thing that stopped her was Barbara shouting over her comms. When they sat down to discuss it later on, Barbara filled her in on the 'Superheroes code'. _They don't kill. No matter what, they don't kill._ It was a rule Batman stuck by and Barbara wanted, almost demanded; that Helena follow this code.

Barbara threw part of the covers off of herself. Old memories were starting to make her blood boil and the covers were starting to make her feel trapped, confined. She sat up in bed and looked over to Dinah, still sleeping fitfully. It amazed her just how well Dinah had adapted into their family. There was no built up anger and resentment in her that consumed Helena. Not that she could see; anyway. Helena had the walls firmly in place while Dinah was never given the opportunity to build a protective wall. It was constantly broken down with verbal abuse from her foster parents. The more they broke her down, the harder that she tried to be accepted. When she finally realized that that would never happen, she hopped a bus and headed for New Gotham.

Barbara admired the young girl. She often wondered that with Dinah's great mind-melding powers, if it also brought about a wisdom that took years for Helena and herself to understand. The longer that she watching the sleeping girl, the more Barbara started to relax. She once again put her head on the pillow and soon thereafter, fell asleep.

***

Barbara stretched and opened her eyes. She glanced at her watch. Almost 5am. She looked over to where Dinah had fallen asleep and was surprised to see that she wasn't there.

"Dinah?" she called out softly, with no reply. _She must have gone back to her own room, _Barbara decided and closed her eyes, hoping to catch another hour of sleep before she had to get ready for work. That, and she insisted she help Dinah prepare for her upcoming history quiz.

***

Dinah stood outside the door of the clocktower and reached to pick up the Tequila bottle she had left in front, the night before. As she grabbed it, a voice startled her and cause the bottle to slip and some of the remaining liquid spilled on her clothing. She was still mildly buzzed, which explained the clumsiness.

"Good morning, Miss Dinah, you're up awfully early today."

"Oh! Alfred!" _ Smash! _"I didn't hear you sneak up on me," Dinah exclaimed, hoping; that she had gotten away with what she was up to.

"I wasn't sneaking, Miss Dinah, merely on my way to prepare a lovely breakfast for yourself and Miss Barbara. I do know how much you distain her cooking." Alfred motioned to the broken liquor bottle. "Especially the morning after a drunken binge with Miss Helena," he cracked a smile and Dinah's face flushed.

"I, uh… wasn't drinking with Helena," she told the truth. _This is great, _she thought, _I really didn't have to lie to Alfred! Looks like I'm going to get away with this after all._

Alfred nodded his head. "I see, Miss Dinah. You went at this one alone then. Such a shame," he shook his head, disapprovingly. "I shall be right back, I will fetch a dustpan and broom for you to continue to _hide the evidence_." Alfred punched in the code and made his way up the elevator, leaving Dinah stunned and amazed and wondering if _HE_ was the true Oracle.

As promised, Alfred returned momentarily with dustpan and broom in hand. "Thanks, Alfred," Dinah smiled sheepishly, reaching for the supplies. "You won't tell Barbara about this, will you?" she worried.

"My dear, in all my years of observing Miss Barbara dealing with a troubled, young Miss Helena, there were many times when Miss Helena would ask me to keep her secrets."

Because Alfred didn't continue, a puzzled Dinah prompted him for more information. "So does that mean you won't tell on me?"

"What that means, Miss Dinah, is that they don't call her Oracle for nothing. Miss Helena learned all too quickly that she could not hide very much from Miss Barbara and I suspect it will very well, be the same way with you." Alfred left Dinah stunned yet again and went off to prepare the breakfast that he had promised.

"I'm dead," Dinah's face dropped. She swept up the broken bottle and deposited it in the trash bin around the corner. Bringing it up to the tower was far too obvious. She stared down at the broom and wondered how she was going to sneak that back up without Barbara wondering what she was doing, and why it was soaked with tequila. _On second thought… _Dinah flung the broom and dustpan in the garbage as well. "I'll buy Alfred a new one," she sighed, and headed off to face her day with Barbara.

***

Helena bolted awake and jumped from her bed like a cat ready to pounce. "Aaahhh!" she grabbed her head to stop the throbbing from the hangover. _What happened? _She asked herself, looking around and ensuring that she was in her apartment. Her senses confirmed that she was alone so she eased up a touch. _Damn! I gotta stop drinking! _She lectured herself, trying to get a grip on reality and where she was. _It must have been a dream,_ she determined, flashing back to being cradled in someone's arms as she passed out.

"I really have to stop drinking!" she told herself, feeling ashamed and humbled at the fact that she'd lost control over herself in front of others. Helena hated to appear weak and not holding her alcohol and needing help to get home was difficult for the proud feline to deal with.

Remembering the pre-arranged breakfast at the clocktower, Helena proceeded to get ready. Her first stop was the medicine cabinet where she pulled out a small, white bottle, and popped two pills in her mouth. The last thing she needed was to bring the hangover to Barbara's. She knew Barbara well enough that some sort of lecture would come from the visit. There always seemed to be some sort of lesson or lecture when she was around Barbara. Helena wished that she would lighten up, to let her just learn things on her own but that was not Barbara's style. She was extremely moralistic and stuck to every aspect of the superhero code. A code that Helena scoffed at; at the best of times.

Today was not the day for a hangover. She knew Barbara would have something to say about sweeps the previous night. The lecture would begin with Barbara explaining why she and Dinah need to work together as a team and that she needs to accept Dinah as part of their trio. Helena rolled her eyes as she prepared herself for everything Barbara would have to say. They knew one another too well.

Helena stripped off her clothing and turned the hot water on in the shower. As she approached the tub, she momentarily glanced at herself in the full length mirror. _What the???_ She thought as she noticed something. Helena stepped closer to the mirror and examined her sleek frame. Her creamy flesh displayed several bruises and what appeared to be bites on her neck and shoulder.

The wounds were not dramatic however, she could not remember getting them. _Did someone stay over here last night? _She struggled to remember, once again berating herself for the loss of memory and control. Helena ran her fingers over her well-defined muscles, looking for more marks but came up empty. As she touched the ones on her neck, Helena flinched from the momentary discomfort. The wound still hurt. She shook her head in annoyance and climbed in the shower, allowing the hot water to cascade over her and wash the grime from the previous night, away.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"When is Helena getting here?" Dinah whined. "I'm starving and she's always late." No sooner did Dinah speak those words, the elevator door opened and Helena stepped in the room. "Well it's about time!" she complained, folding her arms across her chest.

Helena shot her a glare. She was prepared to deal with Barbara but the sound of Dinah's voice just grinded into her head, reminding her of just how bad her hangover was. "Don't start with me kid," Helena warned; her voice a near growl.

"Break it up you too!" Barbara interjected. She had been looking forward to a nice breakfast and bickering was not part of that. "Now come and sit down," she motioned to the dining table. Helena strutted over and as she passed Dinah, the younger Meta stuck out her tongue. Helena stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Dinah. Their faces only inches apart from one another.

"What are you going to do?" Dinah mocked, "Kiss me?" She gave Helena her best, smug grin. Helena returned the same smile.

"After you, Dinah," she motioned to the table. Dinah took a step and in a flash, Helena stuck out her foot and the blonde tripped and fell to the ground. "Kiss that, kid," Helena snorted and headed for the table.

"HELENA!"

Helena looked innocently. "What? She started it."

"Well I'm finishing it! Get your ass to the table and sit down. We're going to have a nice breakfast if I have to gag the two of you."

Helena snickered. "I always knew you were into the kinky stuff, Barbara."

Barbara rolled her eyes at the comment and shook her head in disappointment. "Is it too much to ask to have just ONE nice meal without the two of you going at each other's throats? I mean really, is it TOO MUCH to ask?" Helena slumped in her chair, feeling mildly guilty. Dinah picked herself up from the floor, brushed off her pants and chose a chair the furthest away from Helena that she could.

"Good morning, Miss Helena," Alfred greeted as he entered the room, carrying a platter of various breakfast foods. He placed them carefully at the table and then made a second trip with a variety of beverages. _I see you were out drinking last night, as well, _Alfred thought to himself, not daring to speak the words aloud.

"Morning, Alfred," Helena smiled, reaching for some pancakes. They ate in silence but the tension was thick in the air. Helena knew Barbara was just waiting for that lecture. She knew Barbara too well. They would sit there in peace and the moment the plates were cleared out, Barbara would begin. Helena knew it. She braced herself for it. Dinah on the other hand, didn't know what to expect as she was just getting to know her new family.

Helena decided the silence was too much for her to handle. She couldn't resist her torment on Dinah. "So Dinah… how's your hangover today?" Dinah gasped.

"I don't know Helena, how's yours?" Dinah squinted her eyes in anger.

"Mine? I don't know what you're talking about there, kid. But I can see it on you. Your face gives you away. Just look at your eyes." Dinah sucked in her breath, trying to maintain her composure as Barbara immediately turned to face her younger charge.

"In your dreams, Helena. You were boozing all night and I can prove it," Dinah challenged.

"Oh can you now?" Helena mocked but before she could react, Dinah stretched across the table and grabbed Helena's hand, her vision turning to a monochrome world and a momentary vision. Helena pulled away hard, but not soon enough.

"I knew it!" Dinah was excited.

"DINAH! What did I tell you before? What's the rule?!" Barbara was pissed.

Dinah sat back in her seat and shrugged her shoulders. "Never piss Barbara off during breakfast?" she sassed. Helena couldn't help but let a laugh echo in the air.

Barbara, however, was less than amused. "Go to your room, Dinah." The young girl stepped up from the table and looked at her watch.

"But I have to go to school soon," she reminded, not realizing her bad timing. Barbara's eyes were burning with fire as she peered at Dinah. "Uh, never mind," the kid mumbled, now heading for her room.

Barbara dropped her fork loudly and pushed her plate of food aside. "Why do you have to do that?" she asked, too frustrated to look Helena in the eye.

"Because she bugs me and I don't like her constantly being forced on me. She may be your team, Barbara, but she's not on mine. Stop trying to turn us into one big, happy family." Helena went to push her own plate aside in protest but as her stomach suddenly growled, she though better of it and instead, reached for a few more pancakes. "It's getting to bee too much. I need my space."

"She may bug you, Helena, but she _IS_ part of this family and you're going to have to accept that. She _IS_ going to go out on sweeps and I want her to learn from the best. And that's _YOU_." Barbara wheeled away from the table but stopped as she was passing Helena. "And don't think I didn't know you were hung over the moment you walked in here. Or Dinah for that matter. I'm Oracle, remember? I know all and see all." Barbara resumed her wheelchair and made her way into the living room.

Being caught by Barbara irked Helena. She had to retaliate in the best way she knew; by being a smartass. "You know it all huh? Well you don't know what it's like to kiss me," she replied, passing by her former guardian. Barbara knew the game, and she, like Helena, hated to lose. She yanked Helena's arm and pulled her close and put her lips on Helena's for several moments, before pushing her away.

Barbara licked her lips. "Hmm, seductive, passionate, fiery. I think that sums it up." Helena shook her head, realizing she'd once again met her match. Barbara continued, "And," she simulated pulling a hair off of her tongue. "And, it looks like you are shedding your fur," she smirked. "I told you Hel, I AM Oracle."

Game, set, match. Barbara had won the round.

Annoyed completely, Helena flopped on the couch and braced herself for the rest of the lecture. It never came. She sat there in silence and watched Barbara enjoying her victory. Seeing Helena fuming was punishment enough. A lecture wasn't necessary, her point had been made. Barbara glanced at her watch and realizing the time, excused herself and finished getting ready for work. Once Barbara was out of the room, Helena moved her fingers and brought them to her lips, touching them carefully.

_I can't believe she kissed me, _Helena shook her head. _When the hell did she become BETTER than me at being a smartass???_

***

"… And then she sent me to my room," Dinah finished as she walked down the hallway, talking to her best friend Gabby.

"Man, that sucks, D. Can't you just talk it out with Helena? I mean, she's too hot to be fighting with," Gabby paused for a moment, lost in her thought until Dinah nudged her.

"Would you stop drooling over my… my… whatever she is!" Dinah was a bit annoyed but she couldn't blame Gabby. She knew Gabby had a thing for Helena and she couldn't blame her. Even Dinah has her own hero-worship, crush of sorts, on the Huntress. "Let's go to class."

They headed for their science class and sat at their usual lab table. After the break-up with Gina and Dinah's fiasco with Matt Kendel, when she read his PDA, the two girls felt it best that they partner up with one another for the rest of the year.

***

Barbara sat at her desk and was still upset over what had happened at breakfast. She slammed the text book shut a little too hard and as the sound echoed in the room, the students jumped. Barbara apologized to the class and instructed them to continue with their reading. She was in no mood to teach so having the students read on their own was her solution to the problem. One of the students sheepishly raised her hand.

"Are you okay, Miss Gordon?" she asked, concerned. Barbara perked up immediately. The last thing she wanted was for students to start catching on to her problems at home.

"I'm fine, Tanya, just didn't sleep very well last night," Barbara put on her best fake smile and decided to sport it for the rest of the day.

***

Helena could not understand it, but she felt out of place all day. She struggled to remember some of the previous night's events but the memories were too fuzzy. She contemplated getting Dinah to read her and fill in the missing pieces but then scoffed at the idea of turning to Dinah for help. _I don't need that kid's help,_ she berated herself as she paced on the rooftop in the rapidly approaching, evening sky.

"I need someone to hit," she announced in the open air and without warning, Oracle's voice echoed over the comms.

{Huntress, I need you to go to the corner of Franklin and Ashby. It looks like something might be going down.} Barbara sat at the Delphi mainframe. She tapped into the city's surveillance system and a camera was trained on the intersection where she sent Helena. Barbara sat back and waited for the show.

Helena jumped from roof to roof and when she made it to the intersection, she looked down and took in the surroundings. Instantly, she knew why she was sent there. It was chaos, it was horrible, it was the thorn in her side. Helena stepped over the ledge and dropped the five stories, and landed right in front of her nightmare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Helena snarled, grabbing the victim by the throat.

*choke*

A voice erupted over the comms. {Helena! Let her go! NOW!} she demanded. Helena released her grip and glared at the blonde before her.

"I told you, Dinah, I work alone. Go away." Helena turned her back but a strange force shoved her against the wall. She turned around in anger and saw Dinah staring in fear and amazement at what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Helena demanded. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

Dinah stood dumbfounded. "All I did was wave my hand and suddenly you were against the wall." She studied her own hand as if she had never seen it before. "Wow," she mumbled in disbelief.

Over the comms Dinah and Helena both heard Barbara's voice. {Dinah, it looks like your powers are starting to develop even stronger. We'll work on it later. Right now, what the both of you need to work on is becoming a team.} Helena rolled her eyes. Barbara caught her. {I mean it, Hel… Huntress.}

{Oracle, how do you know what just happened?} Dinah wanted to know as she paced on the sidewalk, still trying to figure out how she threw Helena against the wall by just a wave of her hand.

{Because I can see you on the surveillance camera on that intersection,} she stated proudly. Helena shook her head in frustration. She hated being spied on even more than she hated being set up with Dinah. {There isn't really anything going on right now so the best thing you two can do is learn to get along and how to work with one another. And I'll be watching,} she reminded. {Oracle out.} With that, their comms went silent.

Helena brushed off her leather coat which was covered in dust from when she hit the wall. Dinah looked over at her sheepishly. "I didn't know I could do that," Dinah made an attempt at an apology. "I mean, it worked that one time but I haven't really been able to control it since." She didn't want to appear weak to Helena, so the words 'I'm sorry' were not going to escape her lips. Helena glared at her.

"Well now you know and you'd better get a handle on that power before you hurt an innocent person." Helena turned her back and headed down the sidewalk. Dinah rushed to catch up to her.

"Where are we going?" Dinah asked and Helena stopped dead in her tracks, squared her shoulders and took in a deep, calming breath. It didn't work.

"_I'm_ going to No Man's Land. You, on the other hand, are going far away from me. I told you, I don't want a crime-fighting partner. I work alone." Helena was getting tired of repeating herself. She jumped on the nearest fire escape and made her way to the bar.

Barbara sat angrily at her computer. Helena once again took off, leaving Dinah alone and refused to train her. _Maybe I'm pushing her too hard, _Barbara thought. But she knew that time was a factor and the sooner Dinah learned, the safer she would be. She had a great deal to learn and there was only so much Barbara could teach her. She needed someone in the field to show her the ropes, and that someone, like it or not, was Helena. There was no one else that Barbara would trust with Dinah's life.

***

Helena stepped into No Man's Land and within seconds, Gibson was at her side, once again welcoming her to his establishment. "Twice in one week!" he exclaimed. "To what do I deserve the honour to have the delectable Huntress in my establishment twice in one week?"

Helena pushed him away lightly. "A little breathing room Gibson, please," she rolled her eyes. He stepped back a foot. She continued. "Crime is light tonight so I thought I'd come in for a drink."

"I'll buy her one," a voice said from behind Helena. She turned around to see who was making the offer. A vision of blonde greeted her with a welcoming smile. "Nice to see you again, Huntress." Helena swallowed hard, then turned to Gibson.

"The usual," she told him, and sent him on his way. Then Helena turned back to face Karla. "Thanks for the drink," Helena tipped her head slightly. Karla's smile was huge, and still very hypnotic.

"You're welcome," she spoke, each word flowing softly, seductively. Karla parted her lips and Helena could see her running her tongue over her teeth slowly. "Did you come here to see me?" Karla asked, boldly. Helena smiled with guilt in her eyes.

"No. I came for my nightly dose of torture from Gibson. I'm a very self-destructive girl, don't you know," she responded, trying to regain the upper hand despite wanting to melt to the ground.

Karla nodded her head with a sly grin. "Oh, I see," she lowered her eyebrows and whispered, "We'll have to break that habit of yours."

"Good luck with that!" a voice piped up, piercing Helena's nerves and the fury once again returned. She turned around violently.

"What the hell are you doing, Dinah?! I told you that I work alone. Stop following me!" Helena was ready to strangle Dinah. She stepped towards Dinah but a hand quickly reached out and grabbed Helena's. Helena stopped and the fury diminished somewhat. Karla stepped in between them, never letting go of Helena's hand, but extending the other.

"And who are you, sweetie?" Karla asked, her smile warm and friendly. Dinah reached out and shook Karla's hand.

"Dinah. Dinah Red… uh, Lance," she spoke, almost forgetting her own name as they made contact. Dinah smiled at Helena's friend and noticed that she didn't let go of her hand either.

"Well Dinah, it's very nice to meet you. Lance…" Karla made a mental note. _Black Canary's daughter? It must be. _"So ladies, what do you say we all play nice and go sit on the couch?" Karla suggested. Neither had the willpower to disagree. Karla escorted them both as she held their hands. She motioned for a spot for Helena to sit which was on the chair, facing the couch. She then sat down on the couch and pulled Dinah down with her, very close. Dinah gulped, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Helena could feel her feline instincts wanting to attack. Had she had fur, it would have been standing on end.

Gibson delivered Helena's drink and she drank it all in one shot. "Thanks," she grumbled, and handed him back the glass. "I'll take a refill." Gibson knew better than to say a word to her. Instead, he turned to the others.

"It would be my pleasure to bring you two lovely ladies a drink. What will it be?" he asked.

Karla placed the order. "Bring us three of the raspberry vodka coolers that I left in the back with Michael, please." He looked over at Dinah.

"But she's underage. I can't bring her one."

Karla winked at him. "Fine then, bring one for Huntress and two for me. And you can bring Dinah some Cranberry juice." Gibson knew what she was doing, but since she said the drinks were for her, legally, he was in the clear. He was technically not serving Dinah alcohol.

Helena slumped back in her chair and Karla stared at her intently. Helena could feel her eyes on her, and she felt exposed. It was like Karla could see all that she was trying to hide from the world, and from Dinah. And now here they were, all together and Helena worried that all her secrets were soon to be spilled to her new sister. _This is not good, _Helena thought to herself. Karla sat up and placed her hand on Helena's knee, snapping her from her thoughts.

"What's on your mind, Huntress?" she leaned closer, willing Helena to look her in the eyes. Helena obliged.

"Nothing," Helena lied. "Nothing at all." She glared at Dinah. _Barbara and her little ideas… Barbara! _Helena realized that her comm. system was still turned on. She reached up to her necklace and switched it so that Barbara could not be privy to the conversation. Dinah watched what she did and followed suit. She didn't want Helena to think that she was going to let Barbara spy on their evening.

Karla removed her hand and sat back on the couch again, with Dinah close by. Gibson delivered the drinks and once his back was turned, Karla dumped out the cranberry juice, filled the glass with the Vodka Cooler and handed it over to Dinah with a sensuous smile. Then she turned to Huntress. "Well since nothing is wrong, then you won't mind leaving Dinah and I to talk for a while. Why don't you go over and talk to the guys. They are playing pool in the back." Karla finished her words and then turned her full attention to Dinah, her back slightly turned to Helena.

Helena's face dropped. A rash of mixed emotions engulfed her. _She just dismissed me. NO ONE dismisses me! _She fumed. She sat quietly for several moments while words screamed in her mind. _Yell at them… Throw Dinah out on her ass… Don't let Karla talk to you this way, _she argued in her mind. In reality, she slowly got up from the chair, grabbed her drink and in a huff, left the area.

Karla simply stared at Dinah and smiled. Dinah was amazed. "Wow! I can't believe you talked to her like that… and she let you live!" Dinah giggled. "The last time someone…"

"Dinah, stop." Karla spoke softly, but with conviction. She touched Dinah's hand that held the glass and motioned for her to drink up. She smiled the entire time, and Dinah felt light. Like all the pressures were lifted off of her and she didn't have a care in the world. Karla turned to watch Huntress walking away and heading for the pool tables but she willed Huntress to turn around. Helena could feel something nagging at her but she couldn't place it. She turned back to look at Karla and to her surprise, she was watching her walk away. They locked eyes, Helena smiled but Karla remained stone-faced, almost… angry.

Helena's control was slipping away. She couldn't understand it. They had gotten along so well the night before but now she was cast aside like a used toy that no one wanted. Helena's anxiety rose and her heart began to race. _Why is she sending me away? What is Dinah telling her?! I swear I will strangle that kid if she gets in my way again, _Helena's thoughts ran wild. She had never been treated like this before. She would not allow anyone to have that sort of control over her mind. NO ONE! Yet she willingly walked away without a fight. And now she was allowing Karla to truly have the control.

Karla knew what she was doing. She was a master at her game and no one could come close to matching her. It was her unique ability to draw people to her and have them desire her, no matter who they were. Karla had Helena right where she wanted her. She left the intangible Huntress feeling anxious, confused and willing to abandon all strength of mind and body just to have Karla call her back, to sit on the couch with her. To be allowed to sit in Karla's presence.

Helena hated what she was feeling but she was unable to stop it. Even if she could, deep down, she wondered if she really wanted to. The pull was magnetic but Helena could see that it was one-sided. She was repelling Karla or else she wouldn't have been dismissed. Replaced. Replaced with Dinah. Helena wanted to scream, to pick Dinah up by the throat and throw her against the nearest wall... hard. But she didn't. She just stood there, watching Karla, who had now turned to watch Dinah.

_Damn you, Barbara. This is all your fault._

Dinah finished her drink and put it down on the table clumsily. "Helena looks jealous," she blurted, and then giggled by the words that came out of her mouth. _Helena's jealous that I'm getting the attention and she's not! S_he laughed to herself, feeling the alcohol starting to hit her. Karla watched her intently.

"Would you like another drink, Dinah," she oozed breathlessly as Dinah slumped back on the couch. A tiny hiccup escaped and the young girl giggled some more. "I thinks I've had enough," she slurred. Obviously it didn't take much to get Dinah buzzed. Karla couldn't resist grinning. It was all going according to plan. She glanced between Dinah and Helena; who was standing at the edge of the pool table, but refusing to play.

Karla cocked her head at Helena, curious. Helena caught the look and thought to herself, _I don't play well with others._ Another grin raced across Karla's face as if she found something amusing. Helena's brows lowered in confusion. _Did she just hear me? _She asked herself, and continued to stare at Karla. Michael interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me, you're in the way," Michael said, preparing his pool cue. He motioned to the table and then nodded his head, motioning for Helena to move. This enraged the Huntress.

_There's no way in hell that he's going dismiss me! _She inwardly snarled and with a violent turn, she swept her arm across the table and knocked the balls out of play. Some landed on the floor with a loud crack, along with the bottle that Michael had resting on the edge of the table. Everyone's focus shifted to Helena as the loud crash sounded over the music. Her feline eyes glared at Michael and silently they dared him to dismiss her again. He knew better… and complied.

Karla watched silently, Dinah still close at hand, who appeared to have passed out on Karla's lap. She gently stroked Dinah's hair and when Helena caught the deliberate act, her territorial nature wanted to pounce on the threat that entered her domain. But what really confused Helena is that she wasn't being territorial over Dinah. She wanted Karla all to herself. When she realized that Karla was not giving her what she wanted, Helena went in a blind rage and stormed out of the bar, breaking a few chairs and throwing the few patrons that got in her way, against the wall.

***

In the night sky, Helena jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to exert all the excess energy that she had but with no success. With each new rooftop she reached, the higher her adrenalin rose. _I need to hit someone!_ She decided. She scanned the nearby area but there was no one in sight. And then she spotted it. There was a leather store across the street. Helena widened her pupils to see better in the dark, and to get a better glimpse of the dark shadow she saw sneaking around the store. Her first reaction was to contact Barbara, as training had taught her. As she reached up instinctively to turn on her comms, she realized what she was doing and decided to abandon Barbara's number one rule of maintaining contact. _Screw Barbara! _She thought. _She's the reason why I'm so pissed in the first place!_ No, she wasn't going to contact Barbara. And she certainly wasn't going to contact Dinah. She was going to do what she did best, go at it alone.

Huntress jumped off the fourth story building and landed on the ground with barely a sound. She glided in the darkness, her eyes focussed on the stranger in the store. She peered a little closer and her catlike senses went into overload. A security guard entered the picture. Huntress watched silently as he approached the stranger, with gun in hand. When he was several feet away from the stranger, it was obvious that he spoke. Helena could not hear him, but the stranger turned around, hearing the guard. He held up his gun and fired two shots. A flash of the barrel and the stranger rushed for the guard, knocking him with a roundhouse kick, followed by a well-crafted right hook, which dropped him instantly. The stranger moved closer to the guard and stood over him. Helena could not see if the stranger had the gun or not. She figured it was time to intervene, now was her time to hit someone.

***

The Delphi alarm rang loudly in the Clocktower and Barbara clicked away on her keyboard, gathering all the information that she could. Someone reported hearing gunshots and witnessing someone knock out a security guard at Little B's Leather Ranch. Barbara brought up the map on her monitor and pinpointed the exact location. {Huntress, it's Oracle, do you copy?} No response. {Huntress? Do you copy? Someone attacked a security guard, I need you to check it out.} Again, no response. A heavy sigh of frustration escaped her lungs. _Why does she keep turning her comms off! _Barbara was upset and fed up. First fighting with Dinah and now this. It was unacceptable for a superhero.

Barbara pulled up the programming sequence for the comms and typed in a few keystrokes. Within a moment, a screen displaying the words 'manual override' came up. Barbara smiled, pleased with herself. Now all she needed to do was hack into Helena's frequency and automatically turn it on. Helena was not going to get out of it this time.

***

Huntress entered the store without a sound and snuck up on the stranger. She tapped the person on the shoulder. "Isn't it a little late to be shopping?" she asked, excited for the fight. The stranger turned around and took a swing but Huntress was too quick. She ducked and manoeuvred behind the person and gave a swift side kick, knocking her opponent into the display of leather shoes. For a moment, Helena was disappointed that the fight was over but to her surprise, her opponent stood up, readying for a fight. Helena smiled.

The stranger took a series of punches, all of which Huntress blocked. Huntress backed away from the punches but found herself off-balance when she stepped on one of the fallen shoes. In her moment of weakness, her opponent displayed a perfect front kick, sending Helena into a rack of coats, but she did not fall. She quickly regained her form and made a run for her attacker, pissed that they had got in a shot. This was her game. She was supposed to do the hitting. Helena was quick to show that she was in charge. The jab, punch and uppercut all connected with her victim. But her next combination was defended with several arm blocks. Helena then turned to her long, lean legs to finish off the fight. A front kick collided with her victim's stomach and a roundhouse sent them flying again, into a wall. The stranger sank to the ground, clutching their stomach and writhing in pain.

Helena moved closer, ripped off the mask, grabbed the stranger's hair and tilted their head back. "Let's see who you are," she said, but was shocked by what she saw.

***

Almost there, Barbara said as she frantically hacked her way into the manual override. It would only be another moment before she was in Helena's ear.

***

"Dinah? What in the hell are you doing here?" Helena demanded an answer, picking up the young trainee with one hand until she was standing.

Dinah smiled and raised her eyebrows slyly. "Um, shopping for your birthday present?" she winked.

Helena was not amused. "And since when do you go around ripping off the shopping district and knocking the security unconscious?" She glanced over at the guard and remembering the gun, she had to ask. "Did you shoot him?

"No, I didn't. Although I should have. Bastard ripped my coat." She gripped the material and showed Helena the huge tear before an idea came over her. She removed her jacket, dropped it to the ground and grabbed a new one off the rack. Helena looked at her with blazing eyes. "What?" Dinah asked, annoyed at the judgemental look that Helena was displaying.

"What? Being a superhero not enough for you? Now you have to be the criminal as well?" Helena snarled.

Dinah shrugged with a snotty look. "Worked for your mother, didn't it?" Her words sent Helena in a blinding rage. She slammed Dinah against the wall and placed her hand against Dinah's throat and began to squeeze.

"Huntress!" a voice called out in the darkness. It took Helena a moment to realize that the voice was in coming from two different directions. In the entranceway, stood a familiar face, and in her ear, rang an unwanted voice. {Huntress, it's Oracle, do you copy?} Barbara could hear Helena sigh heavily. {I told you to stop turning your comms off!} she scolded. {There was a robbery at Little B's Leather Ranch. I need you and Dinah to get there right away. A witness heard two shots so there's a good chance the guard is hurt and the thief armed.}

Helena shook her head in momentary confusion and reached up to her necklace. _I know I turned this thing off, _she remembered. _How the hell did Barbara just contact me?_ Dinah coughed as Helena still had a grip on her throat but then a voice told her to let go. Helena did so at once and realized the Karla was standing in front of the two of them. She smiled and looked at the security guard. "Nice work, Dinah," she winked and reached out and squeezed her shoulder. Helena once again remembered just why she was so angry.

She attempted to walk away but Karla grabbed her hand, now stepping further from Dinah. The contact startled Helena, but she didn't pull away. Karla's hand burned like ice in her own. Their eyes made contact and Karla reached over and switched Helena's comm. off yet again. "What's going on?" Helena wanted to know. Karla simply smiled and helped Helena remove her jacket. Helena didn't stop her.

"I think it's time you and Dinah got a bit of a reward for your hard work that you do in this city," Karla explained. "The city owes you." Helena thought for a moment, her gut telling her that Barbara would not like this, that they were there to protect the city and the reward was not in the merchandise they were awarded but in the lives and property they saved. Karla rolled her eyes and within an instant, Helena felt embarrassed over her thoughts of morality. "Helena, believe me," Karla's voice soothed, "You deserve this. You and Dinah work hard, now get yourself the jacket of your dreams."

Huntress picked out a long coat, almost a replica of the one she was wearing, but without the rips and scratches that crime-fighting had done damage to. She was pleased with her choice, as was Dinah with her own. "Now Huntress," Karla continued, "I want you to empty out the register and make it quick, the police are on the way."

"No," Helena spoke. "It's enough that we are ripping off the coats, we aren't stealing the cash as well." She folded her arms in defiance. Karla turned to face Dinah.

"Dinah," she instructed, "I want you to take off and meet us in front of No Man's Land. Go, now," she motioned to the door. With that, Dinah tore out of the store, leaving her old coat behind in the rubble, and proudly wearing a new one. Karla then turned back to Helena, her eyes growing softer as she stared at the stubborn Huntress.

Huntress remained stoic, arms crossed, determined to not give in. Karla circled her slowly, observing her prey and looking for a weak spot. Helena felt like she was looking deep in her soul and felt her breath catch in her throat. Karla heard the almost inaudible sound of Helena's breathing; it had changed. Her heart started to pound faster and Karla knew this as well. She was well in tune with the human and meta human mind and she took every opportunity to use her knowledge.

She trailed her fingers over Helena's shoulder and ran them over her crossed arms. Then Karla stopped directly in front of Helena. The stoic Huntress was beginning to crumble. Karla found what she was looking for and moved in to play with her prey. "Tell me Huntress, are you going to let Dinah have all the fun? I thought you were supposed to be the exciting one of the partnership."

"We are NOT partners!" Helena stressed. Karla smiled at her annoyance.

"Hmm," she murmured, "That's too bad, she seems like a great kid to have around, doing your bidding," she winked. Her comment took the edge off of Helena's annoyance. "She could come in handy.

Helena smirked at Karla's words. "Wouldn't Barbara love that," she blurted. Karla cocked her head.

"Barbara?" she asked, curious for more information.

"She's Dinah's guardian. She took me in when my mom was killed and…" Helena stopped, realizing she was giving more information than she had intended. Karla took note of it all. _Damn it! _Helena cursed at herself.

"And what, Helena?" Karla asked, almost teasing, letting Helena know that she had broken through her defences.

Helena stepped further back from Karla, trying to reclaim her composure. "And nothing," she snarled. "Look, I'm not stealing the cash so stop trying to manipulate me. It's not going to work." Karla grinned. _We'll see about that Huntress, we'll see._

With a spin on her heels, Huntress turned and exited the building. In the faint distance, they heard the distinct sound of police sirens. She met up with Dinah and grabbed her arm forcefully. "Come on, we're leaving," she demanded, but Dinah pulled away hard, breaking free. "Dinah!"

"No, Huntress, I have to finish a job you were too chicken to complete. Guess I should get used to cleaning up after your messes, huh?" Dinah smugly replied, standing tall and proud. Karla stood in the building entrance and watched the two arguing.

Dinah ran inside the building as the sirens got louder. "Dinah!" Helena snapped. "Get the hell out of there! You are going to get busted!" _Just wait until Barbara hears about this. _Karla made her way to Helena's side once again. Helena turned to her. "She's going to get caught," she stated.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been afraid and left her to finish off your job… Helena," Karla drawled, sweetly smiling the entire time. It was the first time she had called her Helena. Huntress was unprepared for it. Hearing her name on Karla's lips made her want to crumble all over again. She felt weak, she couldn't explain why, but she hated it. Two nights in a row, Helena lost her control. More troublesome yet was that she appeared to be doing it willingly.

Helena wanted to argue back, to tell Karla that they shouldn't be ripping off the store but the more she tried to reason with herself, the more blurred the lines between right and wrong got. She ran her hand over her lapel, appreciating her new jacket for a moment, before reality hit her from behind. The sirens were closer, very close. Helena debated on running in the store to grab Dinah but just then, Dinah exited, bag in hand. She ran over to Karla and gave her the contents.

Karla leaned over and kissed Dinah on the cheek. "Great job, Dinah," she said, proudly. Dinah beamed with glee, happy that she impressed her new friend. Karla reached in the bag and pulled out some of the cash and quickly put it in Dinah's pocket. "You earned this," she winked.

Huntress watched the interaction and was full of anxiety because Dinah was taking too long. "Screw this!" she grumbled and made her way up the nearest fire escape. _You're on your own, Dinah._

Karla and Dinah watched as Helena disappeared in the darkness. "Guess we should go out and celebrate," Karla stated. "No Man's Land?"

Dinah was proud of the invitation and her grin said yes for her. Karla put her arm around Dinah's shoulder and guided her down the streets in the opposite direction of the sirens. A moment longer and they would have been caught. Dinah felt energized from the adrenaline rush. And she loved the feeling. Too much. _Guess this is what it's like for Helena to fly on the rooftops, _she imagined to herself, silently wishing that she had that capability as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The morning sun shined brightly overhead. Dinah put her hand over her eyes to shield the blinding rays. The moment she moved, the sudden pain in her head became very apparent, to the point where she wanted to throw up. "Uuuuaaaggggg," she moaned, grabbing her forehead and fighting off the momentary nausea.

Familiar shoes stepped before her. "Morning, Miss Dinah. Another rough night, I presume?"

Dinah glanced up. "Morning, Alfred. Yes. No one ever said crime-fighting was easy. Helena gives me quite the workout." She struggled to get up and Alfred reached out to assist her. "Thanks," she moaned, trying to figure out what she was doing outside the clockower and why her head hurt so much.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Dinah. Shall I escort you upstairs or would you like to enjoy the sun while you wait for breakfast?" Alfred smiled pleasantly. Dinah loved the guy, but couldn't understand just how he always seemed to know what was going on.

"No, Alfred, I think I got enough sun for today. I better get upstairs and shower before the criminals go running just from my smell alone." Dinah grinned, and then clenched her teeth as a sharp pain travelled through her skull. She continued to smile, hoping Alfred wouldn't see the pain. It wouldn't do her well to have him know she was hung over two days in a row.

She opened the door to the clocktower and they both made their way to the elevator. As the door opened, they were surprised to see Barbara waiting at the entrance. "Oh!" Dinah exclaimed, not expecting Barbara to be there. She winced again, the pain still throbbing in her temples.

"You're home early, Dinah. Did she kick you out all ready?" Barbara asked cheerfully. Dinah gave her a puzzled look.

"Huh?"

"Helena, did she kick you out early?" she continued. Dinah struggled to remember the night before. The last thing she recalled was Helena making her way across the rooftops and her and Karla heading to No Man's Land. She knew that they had walked. She remembered entering the bar and sitting down on the couch. Gibson commented on her jacket. Her jacket! Dinah glanced down at the new article that she was wearing. "Hello! Earth to Dinah," Barbara whistled. Dinah snapped out of her daze.

"Oh! Sorry, Barbara. I didn't get much sleep." _I think. _Barbara shook her head at her young charge and rolled her eyes.

"Well go upstairs and get showered. That should wake you up. We've got lots of business to take care of today," Barbara switched to Oracle mode. "For starters, why both you and Helena switched off your comms last night."

_Gulp!_ Dinah bashfully smiled and simple nodded her head at her guardian. "I'll let Helena explain it all to you," Dinah volunteered without thinking. _Helena's going to kill me_, she gulped when she realized what she had just said.

"Well I can't wait to hear the story. By the way, nice jacket," Barbara finished and the elevator door closed. Dinah gulped again. _They are BOTH going to kill me…_

***

Dinah undressed for her shower and turned the water on lightly. Her hangover could not take the pressure of the drops hitting her head. _Why can't I remember what happened? _She thought to herself, still trying to piece together the evening before. She ran the soapy, white cloth over her neck and when she pulled away, she noticed that there was a red spot on the cloth. She examined it curiously, and then put her hand to her throat. Small drops of blood coated her fingers. _When did I cut myself? _She wondered. The wound didn't hurt; unlike her pounding skull, but it was one more detail that she couldn't recall.

When she climbed out of the shower, she examined her neck closer. _Something bit me?_ She was puzzled. _Hmmm… _She couldn't figure it out. Then her thoughts ran wild and she clasped her hands together and concentrated hard. She had hoped by touching her own hand that she would get a flash of what she did the night before. She struggled but no success. "It works when I touch others…" she grumbled. "What's the use of having a power when I can't use it on myself?" She reached in the medicine cabinet and downed a couple of extra-strength aspirins.

***

The elevator opened and Barbara wasted no time to discuss the previous evening. "Why did you turn your comms off last night?" she asked.

Helena rolled her eyes and stepped into the room. "Good morning to you too, Barbara. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Now it was Barbara's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, good morning Helena, how nice to see you. I hope you are doing well. Now, why did you turn your comms off last night?"

"Sometimes a crime fighter needs a little privacy," Helena avoided the question and headed for the kitchen. She was immediately greeted by the smell of scrambled eggs and coffee and a smile from Alfred. "Mornin' Alfred," she smiled back and reached for a piece of toast. Alfred slapped her hand before she could claim her prize. "Hey!" she whined.

"Good morning to you, Miss Helena. Today's breakfast will be served at the table in a traditional sit-down fashion. I trust you are familiar with the concept?"

"I think I prefer eating on the go, Alfred. The moment I sit down, Barbara's going to lay into me about the comms," Helena sounded a touch annoyed. Alfred couldn't help but offer the wisdom he was so good at.

"Perhaps she's just looking out for your well-being, Miss Helena. A good superhero needs to remember the importance of communication and backup. If you turn off your communication device, Miss Barbara won't know what is going on and if you need assistance." Helena was about to protest but he raised his hand to stop her. "Not that you need assistance, Miss Helena. Miss Barbara is fully aware of your capabilities. It doesn't mean she doesn't worry and would like to be kept informed on your evening sweeps." Helena rolled her eyes. She had hoped she would escape the lecture by coming into the kitchen. She should have known better. But this was Alfred, and Helena wasn't about to talk to him the same way she talked to Barbara.

Instead, she quickly grabbed a piece of toast and made a quick get-a-away, out of the kitchen, nearly fumbling over Barbara's chair. She was watching from the doorway. "Alfred's right, you know," she smiled as Helena regained her balance. "You do need to keep me informed about your nightly sweeps."

Helena sighed heavily and slumped down onto one of the dining room chairs, crossing her arms in defiance. Barbara shook her head in one of those what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you nods. Helena chose to ignore it.

At the same time, Dinah made her way downstairs, slowly. Each step pounded in her head and made her feel ill. She tried to keep Barbara from discovering she was hung over and despite the pain, she managed to hide it well, this time. She sat down in the chair across the table from Helena.

Alfred served up breakfast and they all picked up their forks and dug in. Barbara started the conversation. "You know, Helena, if you have Dinah sleep over, it would be good to at least keep her there until morning and not kick her out at the crack of dawn," Barbara somewhat laughed.

Helena looked confused. "Huh? She didn't sleep over last night."

It was now Barbara's turn to look confused. "She told me she slept over at your place last night." They both looked over at Dinah, accusingly. "You mean you didn't?" she asked Dinah, who thought quickly.

"Of course I did!" she got excited, pretending to be upset from the interrogation. She knew she would be in trouble. _Think, Dinah, think!_ "Stop joking around and trying to get me in trouble, Helena," she looked over to her 'partner'.

Helena made a face. "What are you talking about Dinah? You weren't at my place last night." Helena was getting more annoyed by the second.

Barbara knew something was up. "What's going on, you two?" she demanded an answer.

"Barbara, don't listen to Helena, she's just trying to get me in trouble so you will ground me and I won't be able to do sweeps with her," Dinah spoke fast, convincingly, which upset Helena even more.

Helena rose from her chair angrily. "Barbara…" she began, but Dinah interrupted her.

"I forgot to tell you, Helena. That is a great coat you have on," Dinah smiled, changing the subject, but Helena knew what she was up to. Dinah smiled sweetly at Helena, and then gave her a smug look when Barbara momentarily turned away. She had Helena right where she wanted her. The last thing Helena wanted Barbara to know was about their little crime spree the night before. Helena sat back in her chair and gave Dinah a look of death.

"All right! Would someone tell me what is going on?" Barbara repeated, looking back and forth at her girls. She knew they were up to something; she just didn't know what.

Dinah maintained her victorious smile at Helena and waited for her to reply.

Helena grumbled. "Nothing's going on. Yes, she slept over last night," she sighed in protest.

"So why are you saying that she didn't?" Barbara was frustrated.

Helena looked over at Dinah, who stuck her tongue out at her. "Like she said, I don't want her on sweeps with me. I figured you would ground her and that would be the end of it." Barbara was about to give another lecture but thought the better of it. She could see Helena was ready to bolt at any moment and now was not the time to continue the conversation. Instead, she changed the subject.

"That's a great coat, Helena. You two go shopping last night?" She looked back and forth. Dinah spoke up.

"Yes. We found some great discounts, didn't we?" she grinned, revelling in her victory over Helena. The older girl just grumbled and continued to eat her breakfast. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

Once they were finished, Alfred cleared the glasses and Barbara helped by putting the plates on her lap and carrying them to the kitchen. When they were out of ear shot, Helena grabbed Dinah's arm before she could walk away.

"What the hell was that about?" she snapped. Dinah pulled away aggressively.

"Nothing. You think I was going to tell her that I went out shoplifting and drinking last night? Get real, Helena," Dinah mocked.

"You better watch yourself, kid. You are walking a fine line with me and trust me; you DON'T want to mess with me." Helena's eyes changed to a blazing, feline fury as she faced Dinah. Barbara wheeled back in the room in time to catch Dinah's response.

"Oh back off, kitty," Dinah acted bored. "Go play with your catnip," she finished, and walked away proudly. Helena wanted to strangle her and as she was about to make a move, she noticed Barbara in the distance, watching them. She didn't look happy. Helena let Dinah leave and her eyes returned to their regular, human form.

Barbara cautiously approached. "I know it's a change having her around, Helena. I just wish you would make an attempt to get along with her," Barbara spoke softly, almost pleading. Helena understood the tone. She knew it upset Barbara to see them fighting so much.

"I'm trying, Barbara. She's just a pain sometimes."

"Well so were you at first; so give her a break… for me?" she asked. Helena sighed again, for a second time today, feeling defeated.

"I'll try," she replied. It was the best she could offer her friend, her family. Barbara was content with her response.

***

Helena sat atop the roof of a nearby building and watched the entrance of No Man's Land. It was early afternoon but she was determined to wait until Karla showed up. She sat and flashed back on the previous night's events and just how badly Dinah had gotten under her skin. It angered Helena to know that she had fallen victim to power that was out of her control. How did Dinah manage to get to her like that? And why was Karla so intent on keeping Dinah around? That upset Helena most of all. It made her feel like she was competing with her unwanted sidekick. _I compete with NO ONE!_ Helena snapped at herself. And then her self-berating was interrupted by a familiar voice.

{Huntress, it's Oracle, do you copy?} Barbara said over her comms. Helena turned on the microphone on her necklace and spoke.

{What's up?} she responded, trying to hide her anger. {Why are you calling me from school?}

{I'm not at school. Most of my students are on a field trip so I have the afternoon off. I'm trying to dig up details on a robbery from last night. LB's Leather Ranch reported that several expensive items of clothing went missing along with all the cash they had in the safe, behind the register.}

_Uh oh! _Helena momentarily panicked.

{I've tapped into the police computer…}

{You mean _hacked_,} Helena corrected.

{And prior to the alarm going off; someone called in the crime. They said they saw three women at the scene, talking in front of the store. I don't know why Delphi didn't alert me but I'm trying to access the city surveillance videos. It seems there is a camera set up just across the street and it shows a clear view of the store.}

Helena's mouth dropped open. _She's going to find out,_ Helena gulped. Barbara continued. {I can't break into the surveillance video system. I'm trying to set up a direct interface but they must have installed a new encryption algorithm. The reversible transformation of data from the original format is going to take hours.}

{Barbara! English, please,} Helena rolled her eyes.

{Oh, right, sorry. What I'm saying is that they encrypted their data so I can't hack in. I have to break the encryption first. Kind of like looking for a code that unlocks a safe.}

{Oh,} Helena finally understood. She was relieved when she heard it would take Barbara some time to get the information. She needed to find a way to get that video. Helena glanced at No Man's Land again and spotted the person she was waiting for. It was nearing 2pm. Dinah was still in school so she knew she would be able to talk to Karla without anyone getting in her way. She had to talk about the previous evening.

{Huntress? Are you listening to me?} Barbara interrupted her thoughts.

{What? Yeah, I'm listening.}

{So can you?}

{Can I what?}

Barbara sighed, frustrated that Helena hadn't heard a word she had said. {Can you pick up Dinah from school and both of you see if you can find any clues at LB's Leather Ranch?}

Helena was about to protest but wanted to skip the lecture that she knew would follow. _Tell her what she wants to hear,_ a voice told her, and she listened. {Sure, Barbara, we'll check it out.} Barbara was pleased with her response.

{Great, thanks. I know it's not a high-profile crime but something has me curious about it. A woman called in the crime _before _it happened and three women were spotted outside the store. Why would they be foolish enough to stick around if they had broken in? And how did the caller know a crime was about to happen? And if the caller saw the women breaking in, why couldn't she give any description? Something just doesn't add up. Let me know what you dig up, Huntress. Thanks! Oracle out.} Helena switched off her comms and dropped the five stories to the ground below. She landed several feet away from a bum that was drinking beside a bunch of cardboard boxes, discarded in the alley. He looked up in surprise and slurred as he spoke.

"I heard of it raining cats 'n dogs but thish is a new one," he mumbled between sips of his brown- paper wrapped beverage.

She deliberately turned to face the bum, her eyes turning into their feline orbs and she winked at the man. "No, you were right the first time." His eyes flared wide in shock and he looked from her to his alcohol. His confusion amused her for the moment, and then she walked to No Man's Land.

_Pick up Dinah after school. Yeah right, Barbara! _Helena thought as she pushed open the door to the bar. _The next time I see that kid I'm going to… _ Helena stopped short. A surge of adrenaline coursed through her as she looked over at the bar. Karla was there; and she had company. Helena went into a blind rage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded an answer as she ripped Dinah off of the stool, causing her to land on the floor with a hard thud.

"Owe!" Dinah yelped as she landed. Helena yanked her up and slammed her against the bar. Her surge of anger caused Dinah to have the same reaction. A sudden rattling sound of bottles erupted from behind the bar. Gibson was horrified as he saw all the liquor bottles shaking and ready to fly off the shelves.

"Peach pit! Please let her go! I don't want Peach Pit Jr. to destroy my place," Gibson begged. Helena ignored him but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her first instinct told her to pull away but she didn't. She looked over at the person who rested a gentle hand on her.

"Helena," Karla whispered. _Let her go._ Helena heard her words but didn't see her open her mouth to speak; her lips unmoving. Helena blinked a few times to clear her confusion. It didn't work. _Let her go, Helena, come and join me for a drink. _

"What?" Helena stared at Karla, still very confused. She let Dinah go and the kid immediately lashed out with a right-cross; hitting her squarely in the jaw. Fury once again consumed the Huntress; almost as angry at herself for her slow reflexes. She reached for Dinah in a flash but Karla stepped in the way, causing Helena to run into her instead. "Get out of my way!" Helena demanded, her eyes shifting to reveal her meta human side.

Karla smiled seductively at the Huntress. "I have plans for your rage, Helena, and it's not to attack Dinah." Helena struggled to get out of her grip but couldn't. Her mind told her to pull away but something overrode her senses. It was like something was holding her back. An invisible force, taking control of her body. Karla held both of Helena's shoulders until she stopped struggling. She looked Helena in the eyes and never broke the stare. Helena could hear her talking, but it sounded like the words were coming from inside her head. Karla was not speaking, her lips were not moving, yet Helena could hear her perfectly.

_Stop fighting me, Helena. I need you… and I need Dinah. I need you to let go, relax, and let me guide you. _Helena stopped struggling and allowed herself to be escorted to one of the couches. Gibson watched them walk off before turning to Dinah and speaking.

"Wow! I've never seen anyone control my little peach pit's temper. Not even Barbara could calm her this quickly." He was amazed at the skill that Karla possessed. Dinah glared at Gibson, and then at Helena. Jealousy washed over her as she watched Karla take Helena to the couch, and completely ignore her. Dinah was beginning to like having all the attention. And now she was left alone, wounded, at the bar.

***

Barbara continued to tap away on her keyboard, hoping to crack the code so that she could access all the information about the robbery. She glanced at the clock on her cluttered desk. It was almost four which meant Dinah and Helena should be at the leather store looking for clues. She had hoped that the video surveillance would be in her possession by now. Although Barbara enjoyed the challenge, the footage was important and she hated having to wait. Considering the way Helena and Dinah were getting along, Barbara didn't have much faith in their current partnership and their ability to work together to solve the crime.

She decided to check on the girls and make sure that Dinah wasn't still waiting in the school parking lot. It's not that she didn't trust Helena, she just didn't trust that Helena would do this _particular_ favor. She knew how they had been getting on and Barbara didn't put it past Helena to leave Dinah standing in the lot for an hour while she went out looking for clues on her own. She knew Helena very well. Helena was duty-bound but in her way of thinking, she could get the job done better on her own. She didn't need the kid. But things had changed. Their family evolved and Helena had to accept this change. And Barbara was the one that was going to have to force it until Helena truly accepted it. She stared down at her keyboard and typed in a few commands into Delphi.

{Dinah, it's Oracle. Please tell me you are not standing in the school lot waiting for Helena.} Barbara tapped her fingers anxiously on her desk.

Dinah jumped, startled by the unexpected sound in her ears. She had been too busy glaring at Helena with Karla that she completely forgot that her comm. system was still on. Dinah took another hefty swig of her drink before responding to Barbara.

{I'm here Oracle. Yes, Helena picked me up.} She took another swig of her 'cranberry juice' that Karla had given her when Gibson wasn't looking. With all the anger and jealousy Dinah was feeling, she didn't even bother to mask the mild slur in her voice when she responded.

{Yesth, Or-hic-cle? She picked me up. And now I'm here.} Dinah looked around the room, catching another view of Helena on the couch with Karla. This time Helena was looking in her direction and simultaneously, the girls stuck their tongues out at one another.

{Where is _here_, Dinah?} Barbara asked for the second time but still no response. {DINAH!} she yelled, impatient for a response.

{Jesus Christ, Barbara! Are you TRYING to make me go deaf?!} Dinah snapped. {Dammit!} Barbara jumped at the equally loud voice echoing through her speakers and in her rush to turn down the volume, she spilled her coffee across the desk.

{Watch your mouth, Dinah!} She warned. Barbara didn't accept it when Helena swore at her over comms, she sure wasn't going to take it from her younger charge.

{Sorry.} Dinah mumbled, insincerely. {You were loud and you hurt my ears.} She explained while continuing to burn her eyes into Helena.

{Where are the two of you right now? Did you find out anything new?}

Dinah couldn't stop glaring at Helena. It was beyond tempting to use her powers and throw something at Helena but she didn't want to upset Karla. Karla… the one that put her in this position in the first place. She took Helena over to the couches and cast Dinah aside. Dinah didn't like coming in second to Helena. She wanted to lash out, to scream, to throw something, to… hit someone. Instead, she hit the bottle. At this point, Dinah didn't care what anyone thought. She wanted to drown her frustrations in alcohol, just like Helena did at times.

{Dinah! Are you even listening to me?} Barbara was getting frustrated. Dinah sighed dramatically, finally starting to see just how annoying being a superhero could be.

{Yes, Barbara, I'm here,} she rolled her eyes. A snicker came across her lips as a devious plan came to mind. Helena was not going to get away with this.

{Where's 'here', Dinah? I can't reach Helena, tell her to turn on her comms.}

Dinah continued to smile. {I can't do that Barbara. We're at No Man's Land and Helena is over by the couches with some new friends and is busy getting drunk. She told me to stay away from her so now I'm sitting on the stool, waiting for her.}

{You're where??? She's WHAT???} Barbara's temples began to throb as the blood rushed to her head in anger. _Why must she makes things so damn difficult? _Barbara asked herself, wishing she could reach through the comms and give Helena a smack upside the head. _Christ! I really do sound like a mother! _This realization upset her even more. _Well if they aren't going to follow direction and grow up, then I'll show them. I'll kick their ass when they get home._ Barbara turned off her speakers momentarily while she took a few deep breaths. When she calmed down somewhat, she switched them back on.

{Dinah… tell Helena to get her ass back to the clocktower,} she spoke slowly, carefully, gritting her teeth with each word that passed her lips.. {NOW!} Dinah grinned wildly, proud of herself for the trouble she just caused Helena. {Oracle out.}

Dinah got off her stool, polished off what was left of her drink and sauntered over to her partner. "Oh Helena…" she said sweetly. "We have to go." Helena turned in annoyance at the younger girl and waved her hand to shoo Dinah away. Dinah didn't let this faze her. "No really, Hel. We have to go. Barbara needs you back at the, uh… house." Dinah turned swiftly and said something about meeting Helena in the car as she headed out the door.

Feral eyes watched as Dinah left the building. First having to babysit Dinah and now she had to leave her new friend to go and see what Barbara wanted. Or, more accurately, listen to whatever lecture Barbara was going to give her for not looking into the robbery.

Karla watched as Helena was lost in thought. She studied Helena's facial impressions with a hint of a smile on her face. Karla loved her eyes. The eyes that told it all. They gave away what Helena was feeling. To Karla, she was a perfect specimen to read. So distant, but her silent actions so telling. The feral eyes possessed such anger which was clear to read but what Karla found interesting was what was hidden behind the mask. No, Helena didn't really wear a mask but the eyes were her shield. They served as a warning for others not to mess with The Huntress or they would be sorry… they would be beaten… they would be rendered powerless. Karla's smile grew wider at her observations.

Inwardly, Helena recounted all the times Barbara wanted her to check out a crime scene. Barbara relied on Huntress for all the legwork while she manned the Delphi, feeding Helena information that popped up on her screen. Helena returned the favor by feeding Barbara all of the gory details of her pummeling whichever criminal was on the docket for that particular evening. Not once on these adventures did Helena have Barbara in her ear, telling her to cater to a sidekick and let her participate. No. It was just Barbara and Helena… and Helena like it that way. She had nothing against Dinah. Well, not really. She just didn't like Dinah being forced upon her and having to suddenly teach her about going on sweeps and learning all the tricks of the trade. Helena was content with the way things were, she didn't see why they should have to change. But, no one seemed to care that Helena didn't want this new sidekick. Suddenly Dinah showed up and Helena had a partner. And now said partner told her she was wanted back at the clocktower for the impending lecture. Shit!

Helena slammed her bottle on the table in disgust. "I don't want a partner!" she shouted out of the blue. Karla continued to watch, amused. Her feral eyes returned to her beautiful blues as she realized she was being studied. "What?!" she snapped. "What are you watching me for?"

Karla carefully placed her own bottle on the table, leaning forward to mirror Helena's posture. She smiled again, a smile that was almost a satisfying grin. One of those same grins Helena would give an opponent after she had won a match. Helena changed her tone and asked again. "Why are you watching me like that?"

The grin transformed into a smile full of warmth and affection, softening Helena's demeanor even further. "Your eyes are beautiful Helena," Karla commented as her finger lightly brushed Helena's left temple. "I love how expressive they are," she placed her hand back in her own lap and watched Helena's reaction. She had gone from intense anger to a piece of clay, waiting to be molded. The reaction did not go unnoticed. After all, this was what Karla was best at. "You'd better go, Huntress," she motioned for the door, pointing out that Dinah had returned and was standing in the entranceway, tapping her foot and crossing her arms impatiently.

"You expect me to jump from my seat just because Dinah is waiting for me?" Helena cocked an eyebrow.

Karla raised a brow of her own. "Yes," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Pfft!" Helena scoffed at the idea. "That'll be the day…" she trailed off.

Karla's grin faded into a more serious demeanor. _They always think they can challenge me, _she thought to herself. "Very well Huntress, but I am leaving myself so if you would like to stay, I'm sure Gibson will be wonderful company. He really seems to have taken to you," Karla was smug, but careful not to overdo it. She was a master at her craft, her meta skills carefully perfected over the years.

Once again Helena felt as if she was being brushed off. This time she wasn't going to take it. No! _Barbara can sit in the clocktower all night if she wants, I'm not going. And Dinah can go to hell and take Karla with her. _The more she vented to herself, the more she wanted to punch a wall. Feral eyes reappeared on her face. Karla stood up and leaned down to Huntress, cupping her cheek in one hand.

Her lips didn't move, but Helena heard her anyway. "I can see why Gibson has such an interest in you." With that, Karla walked towards the exit, towards Dinah. Helena watched as the woman distanced the gap between them.

_What did she just say? _Helena asked herself. _Was she just hitting on me???_ She slumped back on the couch, her nose scrunched and eyebrow raised. _Nah… I'm imagining things. She wasn't even talking._

Dinah shifted her weight from one foot to the other as Karla approached. She was fuming with anger at Helena but her anger at Karla didn't last very long. She wanted to yell at Karla for taking Helena over to the couch and not inviting her to come with. The sibling wars were just beginning but Dinah was not about to go down without a fight. She knew her powers were growing and she knew that she was not the same scared little girl from Opal any more. She was a strong superhero with great powers and no one, especially Helena, was going to take that away from her. Helena didn't want a partner, and Dinah was starting to feel the same way. Karla introduced Dinah to a new level of strength that she never thought she had. And she liked the power within herself that was starting to grow. She didn't need Helena. And she didn't want Helena. She wanted to learn from Karla. But first she had to get Karla away from Helena.

"Goodnight, Dinah," Karla said as she passed by Dinah in the doorway. She pushed the door and exited before Dinah could respond. The blonde's nose scrunched up in annoyance as Karla left. Dinah didn't get the attention she wanted. She wanted to make Helena jealous by taking off with Karla and leaving Helena behind. But that didn't happen, and now she was left with the one she didn't want. Dinah watched through the crack in the door opening as Karla walked away in the distance, silently wishing she was by her side.

"Earth to Dinah!" Helena snapped, and then waved her hand in front of Dinah's face. The blonde jumped as Helena broke her daydream. In retaliation, she reached out and smacked Helena's hand away with a middle palm block. The sudden movement was not lost on Huntress's quick reflexes. The moment her hand was smacked away, she countered with a back-fist punch and came within an inch of Dinah's face before stopping short. Dinah's eyes grew wide at the close call.

Huntress then slammed the younger girl into the doorframe with her free hand and removed her fist that was near the kid's face before issuing a warning. "Don't even think about it Dinah," she growled, reinforcing to Dinah that she was still no match physically. Dinah pondered for a moment and decided to take an opportunity to strike. She concentrated on a bottle sitting on the bar and attempted to use her telekinesis to throw it at Helena.

Gibson watched as a bottle suddenly rattled on his bar. His immediate thought was an earthquake but when he turned to the other bottles up on the shelf, nothing else was rattling. He reached out for the one on the counter and just as he was about to wrap his fingers around it, it flew across the room and in direct path with his peach pit. He wanted to shout out a warning but it was too late, it traveled too quickly.

Dinah saw the bottle flying and heading for their direction but in her drunken state, her aim was off and the bottle veered into a new direction. Helena turned just in time to see the bottle crash into the jukebox. The bottle smashed into the glass and abruptly, the music stopped. All the patrons in the bar turned to see what was happening. Gibson's heart sank as his beloved jukebox was damaged. He had inherited it from his grandfather and he loved having it in his bar. It had meant a great deal to Gibson to display the one item his grandfather had left for him.

As Dinah looked towards the damage that she had caused, Helena sucker-punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her as she dropped to her knees. With a look of satisfaction, Helena looked down at her and spoke. "I told you not to even think about it, kid. You should have listened." She strutted with her pride intact as she walked out, leaving Dinah gasping for breath.

Despite her struggle, Dinah did manage to get out a few words. "Fuck you," she choked. Helena merely smiled as the door closed behind her.

Gibson saw Dinah on the floor, trying to inflate her lungs with desperately needed air. He contemplated going over to see if she was okay but Dinah managed to stand up and walk out the door after Helena. She couldn't stand up fully as she was in too much pain, but she wasn't about to completely crumble and give Helena that pleasure. Gibson walked over to his jukebox and when no one was looking, wiped a tear from his eye as he accessed the damage.

***

Barbara wheeled back and forth across her floor – her version of pacing. She was not happy about her former charge and the influence she was having on her newest one. Barbara desperately wanted Helena to take Dinah under her wing and show her the skills to become a great crime fighter. Since Barbara couldn't go out on sweeps like she used to, it was vital that Helena teach her the skills for survival when they are in the heat of the moment. Barbara could teach her many things but when it came right down to it, preparing in training still wasn't the same as being in the heat of the moment in battle and this was where Huntress excelled. Her instincts were top notch and she hoped a little of that would rub off on Dinah.

"Miss Barbara?" Alfred began, breaking Barbara from her thoughts. She stopped pacing and turned to face him. He continued, "Shall I make you a cup of camomile tea? It is very calming." Barbara looked at him and rolled her eyes as if to say she didn't need to calm down but before she could get the words out, the elevator doors opened.

"You are too!" snapped Helena, pushing her way past Dinah to exit. Dinah turned around and shoved Helena, forcing her to nearly trip.

"We'll see about that," Dinah retorted, snickering as Helena stumbled from Dinah's push.

Helena whipped around and readied a punch when the redhead interrupted her. "Helena! STOP!," she screamed. Her punch stopped a few inches shy of Dinah's face.

"Next time," Huntress growled, loud enough for only Dinah to hear.

Alfred continued his exit to the kitchen while speaking to no one in particular. "Perhaps I shall make three cups of tea…" he noted with disappointment on his face.

Helena and Dinah stood face to face, neither breaking the power-struggling stare. Barbara moved as quickly as she could and manoeuvred in between the girls, yanking Dinah's arm and pulling her further away from Helena. "What on earth has gotten into the two of you?" she demanded to know. Her face burned the same red as her hair. "You are supposed to be a team and I am getting really tired of having to mediate." Dinah yanked her arm and pulled out of Barbara's grip, almost pulling her out of her chair. Inwardly she smiled, outwardly she looked mortified, to match the look on Barbara's face.

"I'm so sorry, Barbara!" Dinah lied. Truth be known, she was far too buzzed to really give a damn. She didn't care about breaking Gibson's treasured possession nor did she care about hurting Barbara.

Helena watched the altercation but didn't say a word. She was waiting and hoping that Barbara would punish Dinah and she was anxious to watch the show. To her dismay, nothing happened. Instead, the school teacher calmly asked Dinah for an explanation. Helena watched with disgust. _Dinah's turning into quite the little actress,_ she realized, and she was not happy about this new revelation.

"What happened tonight, Dinah?" Barbara asked, trying to appear patient with her younger charge. Helena could see Barbara gritting her teeth but holding back from outright strangling Dinah. The scene that unfolded angered Helena. When she had been in Dinah's shoes, the yelling could be heard for blocks. "Why are you so angry?" the redhead continued.

Dinah sighed heavily and made her way to the couch. Barbara followed silently, waiting for a response. The young girl flopped down, glanced from Helena to Barbara and sighed again. "I've been trying, Barbara, I really have. But I can't do what you ask me to do because Helena goes off and does her own thing and I don't know what to do. I told her what you asked and she just ignored me and didn't want to listen so I got confused. Am I supposed to do what you say and follow Huntress or do I just leave her behind when she doesn't want to listen to you when you are on comms?" Dinah wiped away a stray tear that she forced from her eye. "It's not my fault! I just want to be a good crime fighter but whenever I try to do the right thing, what _you_ want me to do, Helena won't follow."

"Oh give me a break," Helena blurted out. Barbara glared at her older protégé. "What? You aren't buying this shit, are you?" she continued.

"Helena! That's enough," Barbara warned, staring coldly at the brunette. "Carry on, Dinah," she urged.

The blonde grinned devilishly at Helena when Barbara wasn't looking but quickly returned to a frown when her guardian turned in her direction. "She picked me up at school and I know you wanted us to go and check out some clues but she took me to No Man's Land instead to meet some of her friends." Dinah sounded convincing, but something didn't sound right. Barbara turned to the brunette.

"Why would you go to No Man's Land when I sent you out to look for clues? I know you don't like taking orders but it's not like you to be _that_ irresponsible. I really needed you to find out what happened with the robbery. I'm very disappointed in you, Helena," she finished, shaking her head.

Helena wanted to defend herself. To let Barbara know exactly what had happened and how Dinah was lying to her but she couldn't bring herself to talk. Although she didn't admit it, it hurt Helena that Barbara was now taking Dinah's side over hers. She didn't like it. Not only did she have to accommodate taking Dinah on sweeps but having to accommodate her in every aspect of her life, it was too much. Helena liked it just being her and Barbara and although she would never admit it, Helena was jealous that Barbara was automatically taking Dinah's word over her own.

Alfred entered the room, attempting to break the tension. "I have prepared some tea for everyone. Please do sit down, Miss Helena," he motioned for the couch opposite Dinah.

"Thanks anyway, Alfred, but I think I've had enough of this place for one evening. I'm going home." Helena turned to walk out but the kind butler blocked her path, handing her a cup of tea. "No thank you," she repeated and he reached out further, practically placing the cup in her hands.

"I'm afraid I must insist, Miss Helena. You see, this is a special family recipe which I have prepared especially for you and I would be terribly insulted if you did not try a sip." He placed the cup in her hand and grudgingly, she took it.

"You English take your tea way too seriously," Helena shook her head, not wanting to drink it but not wanting to upset Alfred either. Her beef wasn't with the butler so she tried her best to maintain some kindness in his direction. He handed the other two cups over to Barbara and Dinah and they all sat silently, drinking the tea as quickly as they could without burning their throats. The tension in the room was growing and it was obvious that at any moment, any one of them could erupt.

Dinah decided to break the silence by asking if she could be excused to finish her homework. Barbara nodded approvingly. She set her cup down on the table.

The kid circled behind Barbara and paused for a moment, eying Helena through her peripheral vision. The sideways glance burned into Helena. She wanted to jump up and attack. Blood pressure rose in seconds as Dinah continued to stare, to grin, to provoke. With every step she took, her eyes never broke from Helena. Barbara, oblivious to the activity, continued to drink the hot liquid, blowing inside the cup before each sip to cool the tea off. After her fourth sip, Barbara leaned forward to place her cup gently on the table before her. It was in this moment that Dinah turned squarely to face Huntress. A silent challenge. She was staring the cat down, and the claws were coming out.

For a mere moment, Helena's eyes turned feral. She picked up her mug and as Barbara was leaning over to put her own cup down, Helena heaved her empty glass at Dinah's head and threw with as much force as she could muster.

Dinah grinned. She saw the cup flying. She watched it heading directly for her head. And just as the glass was about to make contact, the blonde flicked her head, eyes shifting rapidly and the cup radically changed direction. It smashed into the picture frame on the wall, the one that carried the photo of a young Helena and her mother. Broken glass echoed throughout the clocktower. Barbara snapped her head upwards, catching Helena's arm still in the air, post throw.

"HELENA!" the now enraged redhead screamed. "What do you think you're doing!?" She turned to see the stunned look on Dinah's face, and the shards of glass across the floor. She looked back at Helena with fire in her eyes. "Go home!" she demanded.

"Wha-what?" Helena stammered.

"I said go home. I've had enough fighting one evening. Go home," she paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She then took an extra five for good measure. "Dinah, get upstairs," she warned, speaking slowly to ensure clarity. Barbara didn't repeat herself, Dinah was quick to obey.

Helena on the other hand, angrily stood up, contemplating between jumping Dinah or shouting as many obscenities that came to mind to both women. The fury engulfed her. She half expected Dinah to get out of the way. What she didn't count on was the cup veering off and smashing into the photo of her mother. _My mother. She SMASHED my mother's photo!_ Dinah gave her one final glace before heading up the stairs, and one final, satisfied smirk. _No,_ Helena thought, _she made ME smash my mother's photo. _The reality of it brought out feral eyes.

"I told you to go home, Helena," Barbara carefully enunciated each syllable. The meta-human eyes met her own, locking for a mere two seconds before Huntress kicked the coffee table and ran for the awaiting open elevator.

As the doors closed and the sounds of the elevator made its way down, Barbara drew her attention to Dinah's room. After hearing the all-too-familiar slam of the door, the school teacher turned superhero dropped her head in her hands. "I can handle all the crime lords in New Gotham and I can't even deal with my two charges," she spoke softly to herself, but she was overheard. Her softly spoken words were always heard, even if they weren't answered.

Alfred picked up a dustpan and promptly swept up the mess. He pulled the photograph out carefully and gently blew to remove any speckles of glass. The photo deserved special attention, and Alfred delicately took care to keep it being scratched any more than already. Barbara wheeled over, about to insist that she clean up the mess and spare Alfred the extra work but she knew better. She knew Alfred would insist, that he would be doing it out of love and not sense of duty and she couldn't bring herself to take the opportunity away from him. He paused for a moment, looking at the photograph.

"Miss Helena sure has her mother's fire," Alfred noted as he handed the picture over to Barbara. His words were soothing… hopeful… understanding.

Barbara wiped the tears from her eyes and reached out to take the picture. "Yes, she sure does, Alfred… She sure does." As the photo rested in her hand, Barbara took a moment to stare at it, remembering the time that it was taken and how happy that day had been. It saddened her how things were turning out. To see Helena and Dinah fighting so much and to know there was nothing she could do or say to get them to work as a team; to think of each other as family. Helena was far too angry to accept Dinah into her life and Barbara was beginning to wonder if it would ever really happen. It wasn't the same accepting Barbara into her life. She was older, she was someone to lean on when Helena needed someone and Barbara was the only connection she had left to her mother. But what was Dinah? A younger sister Helena never wanted? The one she never asked for? The one that was thrust upon her without question or choice?

But Helena did have a choice. She didn't have to accept Dinah into their life and Barbara was finally starting to realize this. Just because Barbara took her in, that didn't mean Helena automatically had to. Barbara took her in without really even asking Helena what she thought. She knew they couldn't throw Dinah out when she first arrived and Helena's response of 'we could kill her' was far from a solution. Superheroes don't kill. Ever. But did superheroes have to love one another?

"Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked again, snapping Barbara out of her thoughts. She blinked the tears from her saddened eyes and lifted her head to the wise man before her. The man who always had the answers, even at the most trying times. She half-smiled and waited for his wisdom. "Shall I pour you another cup of tea?" he asked. She waited for the rest. She waited for the wisdom. But it didn't come. Barbara shrugged her shoulders and then shook her head no.

"Thanks anyway, Alfred. I think I'm just going to go to bed." She paused again, glancing hopefully at the butler.

"As you wish, Miss Barbara. Rest well," he finished, before resuming his task at hand. _I understand, Miss Barbara, but this is one moment you must handle alone. Your love and patience will give you the answers and outcomes you seek. _He wished he could grasp Barbara's hand and reassure her that everything would work out but he knew that he couldn't. Emotions ran deep and tempers ran short. This family needed to go through all of the motions and Alfred couldn't disrupt the process, even if it was to make Barbara smile. Love and pain within a family couldn't be solved… merely endured.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The city lamps illuminated the street, shedding some light on the dark, grimy streets. Not that she needed the help, she could see well enough with her night vision. Well enough to see that the city wasn't a warm or inviting place. With each corner, every turn was a surprise, and quite often, the surprise wasn't a pleasant one. On many occasions, a person not being careful and watching their back could be pounced on and beaten down until submission. This is how Helena felt leaving the clocktower after Barbara kicked her out. She hadn't watched her back and Dinah was quick to pounce, leaving Helena exposed, vulnerable and sadly, unwanted. The kid wormed her way into Helena's life and started to take over and although it pained her to think this way, she was beginning to wonder if Barbara preferred Dinah over herself. She was the one that insisted they take Dinah in, insisted she be trained by the two of them, forced Helena to take her out on sweeps and it was enough that Dinah was interfering in her professional life but she was now interfering in her personal life.

Helena jumped to another rooftop for a new perspective on the city that never changed. Each street looked the same as the previous, each corner uninviting and every alley was a crime scene waiting to happen. Lonely people wandered down the sidewalk as she watched from above, anticipating how long it would take before something would break the silence. Not that the city was quiet, there was an endless noise of traffic, but on occasion, a scream or an alarm would break the usual city sounds. She waited only a few moments before she heard it. The screeching of tires; the sound of a window pane meeting its demise; followed by store alarms.

And then she heard what she was dreading. So clear and strong, hitting her deeply and painfully.

{Huntress? Are you there? It's Oracle.}

_Who the hell else would be buzzing in my ears, _Helena groaned to herself while removing her earrings. _Won't be needing these for the night. _She dropped them in her pocket but left the necklace around her neck. It was stylish and it went well with her jacket so Helena never complained about wearing it. As long as she had control over the on/off switch, she was content. Fingers ran along the length of the chain, the soft mesh on her skin was always a comfort to Helena. She loved the necklace. Even thought it was designed for function, the style was all her own input and she was thrilled when Barbara created it to her liking. It wasn't an easy task, Helena remembered as she continued to brush across her neck, feeling the soothing fabric. She sat down on the ledge of the building; boots dangling dangerously; thinking about old times.

"_There's no way I'm wearing that ugly thing!" Helena hastily threw the device on Barbara's desk._

"_Helena! Be careful! That ugly thing could buy a new car."_

"_Yeah, an ugly car. I'm not wearing that thing around my neck. It doesn't match my jacket, it doesn't work with my hair and it doesn't work with my vision." Helena folded her arms in defiance while Barbara picked up the pieces that broke off from Helena dropping it._

_Inwardly she cursed at her charge, outwardly she questioned, "What do you mean it doesn't work with your vision? It in no way impedes your eyesight."_

_The brunette scrunched up her face in distaste. "It will if I have to keep looking at that ugly thing. I'm not wearing it. Fix it." Helena turned and headed for the balcony._

_Fix it? Fix it, she says, Barbara thought to herself as she watched as the balcony doors opened and closed. Sure, I'll just fix it. I mean, it only took me months designing and constructing the thing. What's another few months so Helena could be stylish. It's not like I have a life to attend to._

_The redhead sunk her head at her last statement and threw the carnage in the waste basket. I really don't have a life, she grumbled, trying to decide if she was more annoyed with herself or with Helena. She let her head drop on her desk, a little harder than she had intended, but not hard enough to help her forget the truth._

"_Everything okay, Miss Barbara?" he asked, entering the room, tea in hand. _

"_Oh, you know Alfred, just the usual struggle of making technology suitable to Helena's fashion sense, that's all." Alfred smiled and rested the mug on the bat-shaped coaster in front of the monitor. As he turned and walked towards the dining room, the balcony doors swung open and Helena emerged from the darkness. As they crossed paths without stopping, Alfred whispered a few words._

"_Style over substance again, I see." High-fiving as they passed._

"_Is there any other way, Alfred?" He carried on his way and she brought the item in her hand over to Barbara. She handed it over without saying a word and when the redhead had a grip on it, Helena let go and jumped to the second story, avoiding climbing the stairs, and headed for her room. When the door closed lightly, Barbara averted her eyes and looked at the paper she had been given. On it was a beautifully drawn sketch of a necklace._

_Sighing heavily, Barbara slumped her shoulders. So much for that Ferrari I was going to buy…_

Helena let go of the charm and broke her chain of thoughts. She loved that Barbara made her the comm. set she had designed. She didn't know if it would be possible but she knew if anyone could do it, Barbara could. And she also knew that Barbara did what she could to ensure that Helena was happy and wanted her to be protected while on patrol. But all that attention that used to be hers alone; now had to be shared. Shared with Dinah.

The stoic Huntress rose from the ledge, the leather of her pants smoothing themselves out as her long legs stretched to their full standing position. _I need someone to hit_, she decided, and a target immediately popped into mind. And like a cat on the prowl, she sought out her prey.

***

The last of the flickering lights of the Delphi monitor went into sleep mode. Barbara went through her usual shutdown routine, turning off the systems she didn't need until morning and turning the speakers up so that if an alert went off, it would awaken her. As well, she wanted to make sure that if Helena responded to her calls from earlier, Barbara wanted to be able to hear them. Even though she knew she wouldn't be hearing from her charge, she still had hope. And hope was enough for her to leave the speakers on full blast.

Once the Delphi routine was complete, Barbara wheeled her chair to the elevator and pushed the button that would take her to her bedroom's floor. The clocktower groaned as the elevator took her to her destination. She made her way to her room, removed her glasses and wheeled herself in front of the bathroom mirror. Reaching for the soap to cleanse her face, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stopped to look. She was getting tired of the face that was looking back at her. Barbara was tired, emotionally drained and at a loss for how to deal with both Helena and Dinah. Making them like one another was beyond her control, and Barbara didn't like it. She was used to dealing with computers that did what she wanted, what she programmed. But no amount of programming could make her charges love one another… or could it? A momentary smirk crossed her face. _Maybe I could implant a microchip in the two of them, _she amused herself with her thoughts, pleased that she could at least smile a tiny bit.

She finished watching up, changed into a t-shirt and shorts and dragged herself from her chair to her bed. As she lifted each leg carefully onto the mattress, she once again wished she had the use of at least one of her legs so she could kick Helena in the ass. Another smirk. _Well that's progress…_

***

Helena studied the two clumsy criminals as they filled up their duffel bags with the sparkling items that were prominently displayed in the window they had just smashed. The diamonds shone brightly and cascaded a beautiful rainbow reflection off the broken glass. They spoke loudly, enjoying their new-found riches and she could swear they were even giggling.

"Great… just what a need," Helena grumbled. "As if I don't have enough drunks to deal with while I'm at work, now I have to deal with them in my spare time." She rolled her eyes at her thoughts. _Spare time? What the hell is that? What spare time? _She sighed._ Oh well, at least I won't get fired when I hit *these* guys…_

Helena dropped to the sidewalk and casually approached the key-stone criminals. She stood within five feet of them and when they didn't notice, she folded her arms, waiting patiently. As they began to argue over who got to keep what, Helena arched an eyebrow at the stupidity taking place before her.

"You said I had first pick of the watches!" one of the drunks slurred. His friend snatched it out of his hand.

"You got the diamond bracelet! This watch is mine!"

Helena finally spoke up, finally getting their attention. "Sorry boys, the bracelet AND the watch are _mine_." Before they knew what was happening, Helena had snatched both pieces out of their hands. They stared blankly at their lost spoils just before she grabbed each of them at the scruff of their neck. She slammed them into one another and imagined the sounds of a bowling ball knocking over pins. Not that Helena had ever been bowling, but she had seen it on tv. And she had to endure the countless stories of Barbara in her glory days. Not the glory days of Batgirl, but the days when she was Queen of the bowling alley. Helena mock-gagged each time she had to listen to the stories.

The two men dropped to the ground, one collapsing half on top of the other. She stared down at them and laughed to herself. _This is going to make for a kinky crime-scene photo._

Helena turned on her heels and discovered she wasn't alone. Her senses malfunctioning as the unexpected visitor was directly behind her and Helena hadn't even had the slightest of detection. She gasped and dropped the bracelet as she saw the beautiful creature before her.

"You shouldn't drop such a beautiful piece of jewelry, Huntress. Don't you know diamonds are a girl's best friend?" In one quick and fluid movement, she bent down and picked up the expensive item. Helena stared, dumbfounded that someone had snuck up on her and she hadn't even realized. This was HER specialty, HER power. How dare it be used on her. She wanted to yell, she wanted to hit, but she was more angry at herself for making such a mistake. "What's the matter Helena? Not happy to see me?" the woman pouted.

Helena's eyes focused on the full lips and swallowed nervously. _What the hell is happening to me? _She asked herself. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could make a sound, those full lips she had been staring at were suddenly on top of her own. Pressing firmly, yet gently for a mere moment, in a kiss. Helena's heart raced and her senses muddled together. _What the hell is happening to me? _She asked herself again.

Karla pulled back from the momentary kiss and stared into Helena's blue eyes, wanting to read all that they had to say. Helena stood blankly, overcome with desire and hating every minute of it. She was out of control, she could feel it, and she hated it. Karla cocked her head slightly and questioned in a soft voice, "You don't really hate me, do you, Huntress?" She lingered on her name, the word oozing from her mouth. The blonde reached out and took the watch from Helena's hand. "I know you don't hate me because you went to such trouble to get me this beautiful jewelry," she teased coyly and affixed the watch to her wrist. "Thank you." She outstretched her arm and examined the crafted metal.

"Uhhh," Helena was finally starting to speak. "I can't let you take those," she mumbled with little confidence. The insecurity was not lost on Karla.

"Of course you can Huntress… Helena." She stared at the crime fighter intently, breaking down her will to argue.

"No, really, I need those back. They are part of this robbery and I have to…" Karla placed her lips over Helena's yet again, only for a split second, but long enough to confuse Helena and break her down even further.

"Helena… hush. After all the trouble you went to steal these for me, I can't let you give them back," she circled the Huntress, trailing her fingertips across Helena's shoulders as she walked. A shiver traveled down the cat's spine but she didn't turn to face Karla.

"Huh? Steal them?" Helena was trying to regain some understanding of the situation. Her head was cloudy, her thoughts consumed with desire which made all rational thought exit her mind. She fought to keep some semblance of control. "I didn't steal these and I didn't steal them for you," she replied flatly. Karla stood behind Helena and leaned over to speak, her breathy words caressed Helena's right ear.

"That's not what I'll tell the police, my kitty." With the bracelet and watch carefully guarded on her wrist, Karla stepped back from Helena and made her way off in the distance. Helena watched her leave, not attempting to stop her. She thought about it. She even told herself to stop Karla, but apparently she wasn't listening.

With the sounds of sirens in the vicinity, the Huntress took this as her cue to leave.

***

Dinah dragged her feet as she was getting ready to go. She didn't want to, she stalled as much as she could but knew unless she was coughing up a lung, Barbara would not let her miss school. _That's the worst part about living with a teacher, they value the importance of education over fun, _Dinah grumbled as she reached for her hairbrush.

"Dinah! Are you ready yet?" the voice traveled from the lower staircase. Impatiently, Barbara pushed the button for the elevator, hoping that would encourage the younger girl to get a move on. It was a failed attempt, just as it was each morning Dinah had school. She pushed the button again and shouted, "Dinah! Hurry up!"

The door opened and Barbara turned her attention to the opening. "Nice…, " Helena snorted as she exited. "Are you my welcome wagon?" she asked. Barbara rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for another battle of wits with her older charge.

"No, it's just Dinah dragging her butt again, hoping to make us both late for school."

"Yeah well, I offered to kill her and you wouldn't let me. This problem could have been averted but noooo, you don't listen to me," Helena sneered, still obviously upset from the previous evening.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" Barbara asked. "Did you get any leads on the robbery last night?"

Helena strutted past the wheelchair and flopped down on the couch. "Yeah, I stole a really nice diamond bracelet and watch," she blurted. _What the fuck did I just say???_

"What did you just say???" Barbara snapped in shock. Turning her head to Helena and then the grumbling blonde who was now at the foot of the stairs.

"Who stole what?" she asked, reaching for her books.

Helena tensed the moment she saw her unwanted protégé. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in anticipation for a fight. She rose from the couch and slowly approached the blonde. "I wasn't talking to you, Dinah. Mind your own business," Helena warned.

"Helena!" Barbara interjected.

"You don't scare me… Huntress," Dinah mocked, accepting the unspoken challenge.

Helena stood face to face with the blonde, eyeing her intently. "That's because you're too stupid, Dead Canary."

"It's BLACK Canary!" Dinah replied sharply.

"Yeah," Helena retorted, "Tell that to your dead mother…" She stepped back a few paces from Dinah. Not to back away from a fight but to tempt Dinah to come at her.

"Helena!" Barbara screamed again but both her charges ignored her. Dinah lunged at Helena.

"You bitch!" she spit as she grabbed for her nemesis. Helena sidestepped her lunge, forcing Dinah to fall from the momentum. She snickered as Dinah hit the floor with a loud thud. The blonde caught the look, quickly got up and lunged again.

"Helena! Stop it!" Barbara shouted in vain. "Dinah! Don't!"

A split second before Dinah reached Helena, the Huntress flipped into the air, completely averting Canary's second attempt. A loud crash ripped through the clocktower followed by the sound of pain. Helena stared wide-eyed at the crash.

Barbara whimpered in agony as she was knocked out of her chair. She and Dinah had hit the floor, hard. Dinah clutched her head while Barbara moaned over the shooting pain that traveled up her arm. The arm that was pinned beneath the two of them that was in an awkward position.

Immediately Helena rushed over and pulled Dinah off of Barbara. She pulled hard, nearly ripping Dinah's own arm out of the socket. "Heyyyy!" she howled as she was yanked off. Blood droplets dripped from her temple and onto her white shirt. She clutched her head even tighter, trying to subside the splitting headache that was rapidly forming. "My head," she whimpered.

"My arm," Barbara herself whimpered, hurting too much to yell out. She struggled to free her pinned arm from underneath herself which was not an easy task. Helena rushed to her side and put her arms under the redhead's shoulders, carefully lifting her to a sitting position. "My arm," she whimpered again, unsure if the whimpering was due to the pain in her arm or the pain in her heart.

"I'm sorry, Barbara," Helena lamely apologized as she reset the wheelchair and helped her back into it. "I didn't mean for you to…" she began but Barbara interrupted.

"You never mean to Helena, but it still happens." Dinah took a breath but before she could speak, Barbara cut her off. "I don't want to hear about it, Dinah," she snapped. "You're just as responsible." Her words expressed clear heartbreak and disappointment. She painfully wheeled over to the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened immediately and she wheeled in. As the strong metal door slowly closed, Barbara glared at Dinah. "I want you downstairs in two minutes," she threatened.

The blonde clutched her wounded head and whined, "But I'm bleeding!"

As the doors shut, Barbara's voice could still be heard. "That's unfortunate," she growled unsympathetically. She had had enough. Clutching her sore left arm, she prayed that nothing was broken.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch, Dinah?" Helena questioned, cracking her knuckles as she glared at the young girl.

"Well Barbara did tell me to be like you on sweeps," she retorted, still holding her wound.

"Pfft! Whatever, kid," Helena sighed, bored of the argument. Dinah recognized the pause and for the moment, agreed with the temporary truce. Well, she knew it wasn't exactly a truce, but knew that for the time being, nothing more needed to be said. And if she didn't get moving, plenty more was going to be said by Barbara.

Helena headed for the kitchen while Dinah made her way down the elevator. Droplets of blood on the floor served as a reminder of the encounter that had taken place. She didn't feel guilty for hurting Dinah. In fact, she regretted not hurting her more. But she did feel a twinge of guilt that Barbara had been injured. That wasn't part of the plan, but in the end, she did blame Barbara for forcing Dinah into her life. So in essence, Barbara was partly to blame for the incident. She stared at the empty cupboards and decided that she had done enough analyzing about the situation. Her growling stomach and need for food became more important and required urgent attention.

"Good morning, Miss Helena," a chipper voice entered the room. "I trust you brought your appetite."

She plopped down on the chair. "Mornin' Alfred." A monotone response. "What's for breakfast?"

"Sadly, Miss Helena, Miss Barbara has not done the shopping as promised. I'm afraid the cupboards are bare this morning. Shall I place an order for delivery for you?" he asked as pleasantly as he could. Professional to the core, he was. Helena found it difficult to be angry whenever Alfred spoke. He had a natural instinct for taking the fire out of her moods.

_He must have learned that skill when living with my father, _Helena realized, knowing Batman had plenty of anger himself. "No, that's fine, Alfred," she sighed. "I'll just grab something on my way to work."

"Very well. Enjoy your day, Miss Helena," Alfred responded while reaching for the mop. He didn't comment on the blood on the floor. He had heard the fight from the balcony as he watched the morning sky. Although he had wanted to interrupt the fight that was brewing, he knew that there would simply be another clash at a later time. This fight was not an easy one, and it would be one that would get worse before it got better. Unfortunately there wasn't much he could do or say to prevent it. Families had a way of sorting things out. He only hoped they would sort it out before they killed each other.

***

Dinah's ride to school proved to be a nightmare for Barbara. The hummer was equipped with hand-controls so Barbara could drive however, with Dinah's built up anger, it caused her telekinesis to act up. Barbara gripped the steering wheel tightly and glanced over at Dinah. She had her head back on the headrest and her eyes were fixated in the distance. With clenched fists, the anger emerged. Each time Dinah would tighten her fingers, the car reacted. The first time the gear shift switched and the hummer slammed on the brake. Both women jolted forward and then slammed back in their seats. Barbara then put the car back in gear and within moments, the accelerator jumped from 25mph to 40mph.

"Dinah!" Barbara shouted, trying to regain control of the vehicle. She swerved around two other cars before she was able to let go of the steering wheel to hit the brake. Once out of immediate danger and back to the speed limit, the frustrated redhead sighed heavily. Her heart still felt as though it was in her throat, but that didn't interfere with her yelling at Dinah. "I know you're angry right now but that does not give you an excuse to try and kill the both of us!"

"I wasn't trying to kill us," Dinah replied with a shrug.

"Well control your power or you WILL kill us!" Barbara snapped. They rode the rest of the way in silence as Dinah focused her power to a specific target. Instead of the car barreling out of control, the remainder of the trip was spent with Dinah concentrating on the side window. The power window went down, then it went up seconds later. It went down again, then back up. Then halfway down… pause… all the way down… pause… all the way up. Barbara gowned at the activity, silently wishing that Dinah would at least play with her own window instead of Barbara's. _What have I gotten myself into? _She asked herself, wondering if she was cut out to raise another teenager.

When they reached the school, Barbara parked in her designated place and before she could even shut the car off, Dinah was already out and heading for the entrance. It was just as well, Barbara didn't really have anything to say to her anyhow. And the usual pleasantries of 'have a nice day' just didn't seem appropriate at the moment.

***

The late morning crowd at the Dark Horse bar seemed rowdier than usual. Helena desperately wanted to pound every drunk that hit on her and although this was a regular occurrence, after the fight with Dinah, she found the urge to resist next to impossible. Fingernail imprints scarred her palms as she clenched her fists into tight balls, ready to beat on the next guy who called her doll-face or sweetie or really for that matter, any guy who asked her for a drink. Today was not the day. Helena wanted to attack anyone and everyone to help curb the distain she currently felt for Dinah. _Barbara won't let me kill Dinah… she won't let me smack her around. No, I have to babysit her on sweeps, put up with her non-stop chatter and pretend like we are one big happy family. I swear Barbara, you are living in a fantasy if you think for one moment that Dinah and I will be best friends._

"EXCUSE ME!" the patron called out, breaking Helena's discussion with herself. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation of one but I would like to order a drink darlin'."

Helena readied her fists and just as she swung a right hook, someone behind her grabbed her bicep, pulling her arm back and preventing impact with the patron. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she heard. Helena looked down at the hand on her muscle and just as she was about to pull out of the hold, she recognized the glittering diamonds on the $30,000 watch she had unintentionally stolen the night before. She whipped around forcefully, breaking free from the grip.

"Well I'm not you," Huntress snarled in feral mode and spun around again with a spinning back fist which connected into the jaw of the patron who had asked for a drink. He sunk to the floor, unconscious. She turned back to the blonde behind her.

"You're right Helena, I'm not you," she smiled. "I wouldn't have risked breaking a nail on someone like him," she pointed to the victim on the floor and smiled even wider at the angry brunette before her. "You really should choose your victims more carefully," she continued.

Helena pushed past her and walked to the other side of the counter. "Yeah well maybe I'll just hit you instead," she snapped rudely.

"Ooo, well that just might turn me on Huntress. I might consider that foreplay." Karla parted her lips slightly at the sudden suggestion followed by an eyebrow raise.

Helena continued to walk over to the patron she had knocked out but Karla's words were not ignored. She picked the patron up by the shoulder of his jacket and dragged him to the back exit and as she walked, she replied, "Well then you're my kind of girl." Not once did she look her in the eyes. Helena knew she would be in trouble the moment she did. She had little self-control as it was, she knew if those eyes looked into her own that she'd probably end up giving away all the money in the till with little resistance.

"What an excellent idea, Huntress, but it would probably get you fired." Helena stumbled over her feet, almost tripping herself. She turned around to face Karla, still clutching the patron she was dragging out.

"What would get me fired?" she asked, fearing she already knew what Karla was going to say.

"Helena? Why don't you hurry and toss that guy outside. I think you and I have a business transaction to take care of." Karla caught Helena's eyes and in that moment, she added, "I would like to take care of business before you and I can have some pleasure," she winked. Helena choked on the saliva she was trying to swallow, feeling as awkward as a sixth grader at his first school sock-hop, asking a girl to dance.

Helena opened the back door and with an effortless heave, tossed the still unconscious patron out on his ass. _That'll teach you for calling me darlin', _she thought, glaring down at the man. As she walked back into the bar, she heard him stir slightly but Helena didn't bother to turn around and check on him. He was better off in the alley than in Huntress's grasp at this point. She headed back to her spot behind the bar and found Karla was sitting on one of the stools, looking at her curiously. A few silent moments passed before Helena snapped, "What?!"

Karla's eyes turned serious, yet her smile remained. "You wanted to give me all the money in the register," she reminded Helena.

_I what? _She thought to herself. Confused, she looked at the till and then back at Karla.

_Yes Helena, _Karla thought, _you wanted to give me the money in the till. And the money in the small safe under the counter here. _She stared at Helena intently, waiting for her to oblige.

Helena met her stare for a moment and then turned her back to Karla. With the punch of a few buttons on the keyboard, the jingle of the cash drawer sounded as it opened. Helena carefully pulled out all the bills and wrapped an elastic around them. She set it on the counter and reached under to the safe's keypad. She entered the four-digit combination and it opened with ease. To her surprise, a bank-deposit bag filled with cash sat inside. Leonard, her boss, apparently made the daily deposit in the afternoons. Helena placed the bag on the bar and unzipped the zipper. Karla watched with anticipation as Helena bundled up the money and handed it over to the blonde.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," Helena said with twisted pride as Karla took the money.

"HELENA! What the hell are you doing!" a voice ripped through the bar. Leonard ran over to Karla and tried to grab the money but she pulled away quickly. At the same time, Helena reached out and slammed his hand down on the counter, cracking a few bones in the process.

"I'm giving her the money," Helena casually responded, still holding his hand and pressing down. Leonard cried in pain as he heard the bones make a sickening crunch. His pain didn't faze Helena at all. Her mind was focused on the task at hand. _Give Karla the money, _she reminded herself, and did just that.

She let Leonard go and he immediately recoiled, trying to baby his broken hand in the other. "You are FIRED!" he choked through the pain.

Helena snapped out of her momentary trance. _What? _"What? You can't fire me!"

Leonard looked at her with fear and disgust. "You are fired, get out Kyle before I call the police," he threatened. He really wanted to call them but knew if he did, it wouldn't be the last he would see of Helena. He was just smart enough to be afraid of what she might do if he had her arrested for breaking his hand.

The reality of the situation hit Helena. She needed this job. It was the only place that gave her the freedom to go out on sweeps at a moment's notice. "Come on Leonard, don't fire me. You know I'm the only one who can really handle all the drunks and bar-fights here. Give me another chance." Once the words left her lips, Helena had immediate regret. It sounded like she was almost begging to have her job back. She knew she wasn't acting like herself. _What the hell am I doing?_ She questioned with disgust. Embarrassed by her momentary lack of pride, Helena ran out of the bar to catch up with Karla who had just exited.

Karla kept her pace and didn't turn as she heard Helena approach. "Working is over-rated," she grinned with pride, knowing she had Helena just where she wanted her. "There are much easier ways to earn a living, especially with your skills," she turned to face Helena who had to stop abruptly or she would have walked right into Karla.

"I'm not a criminal, Karla," she reminded the beauty before her.

"Oh?" Karla mocked gently, "You aren't?" she asked as she placed her forefinger on her own cheek and thumb under her chin. Sunlight reflected prominently off the diamonds of the stolen bracelet. "I guess I was mistaking you for my other girlfriend," she teased.

Helena clenched her jaw, hoping some words would come to mind that would help restore her shrinking pride. But there wasn't anything she could say. Karla was right. _This is fucked up, _she thought to herself. "It's your fault," she lamely commented as she contemplated smacking her own self just to force herself to come to her senses.

"My fault?" Karla raised a brow in question. "Are you saying that you have no willpower and I am controlling the mighty Huntress. Surely you can't be saying that," she taunted. Helena's blood boiled.

"Fuck you!" she snapped.

"Maybe later Huntress. I promised Dinah that I would meet her for lunch at school first." Karla pocketed the money from the Dark Horse bar that had been handed to her minutes earlier and pulled out keys to the Ferrari she was standing in front of. "I'd invite you along Helena, but the car is only a two-seater." She put the key in the lock, opened the door and one by one, slid her long legs into the driver's seat. Helena watched with mixed emotions as Karla drove away.

As the car vanished around a corner, Helena stood, dumbfounded. Karla was right. She had turned into a criminal and showed little restraint with her actions. After all she had learned about her mother after her death, how she gave up a life of crime to raise Helena, she vowed to show Helena a better life. And now Helena was entering that life her mother had given up. She didn't want to be a criminal, but the more she thought about it, the closer she felt to her mother. This was a lifestyle her mother had lived for many years and experiencing it for herself brought a strange euphoria to Helena. She wasn't a stranger to the occasional infraction of the law, but she had never felt as tempted as she was feeling now. She wondered how her mother got started in a life of crime as she examined her own past few days.

An ambulance pulled up in front of the bar and interrupted Helena's thoughts. She decided to flee the scene of the crime and climbed the fire escape on the building across from the bar. As she made her way up, she paused to watch the attendants escorting Leonard to the back of the vehicle. He sat on the back of the truck as they carefully examined his hand. A twinge of guilt hit Helena as she watched her boss. She didn't mean to break his hand – she just forgot her own strength. _He shouldn't have been reaching for Karla, _she reminded herself, trying to lessen the guilt. _It was his own fault._

_It was HIS own fault._

***

"…and then she just attacked me and I fell on Barbara and knocked her over," Dinah complained to her companion. "I mean, she just went all crazy and attacked me!" she continued, embellishing the story. "I landed on top of Barbara and nearly broke her arm!"

The blonde cocked her head. "I don't know, D," she paused. "I think landing on top of Barbara sounds kinda fun. Kinky, almost," she grinned. "That doesn't really sound like Helena to go all postal like that on you though."

"I'm telling you Gabby, she's nuts. And lay off the 'Barbara and kinky' references would you! I mean, ewww! She's family."

"Well Helena is kind of your family too now but you can't tell me you've never fantasized about what's under those leathers she wears," Gabby drooled at the thought.

"No Gabby! I don't lust after Helena like you do. And I certainly don't lust after Barbara!"

"Then who do you lust after, D?" Gabby raised her eyebrow curiously. Just after she posed the question, a car pulled up to the front of the school where Gabby and Dinah were sitting. Their eyes went wide at the site of the gleaming Ferrari and Gabby's went even wider as the driver stepped out. Her mouth dropped open as the tall leggy blond walked over to them.

"Are you ready to go, Dinah?" Karla asked as she approached the school girls. Dark blue jeans clung tightly to her long legs and a pastel blue shirt form-fitted to her chest. Gabby's mouth still hung open in awe.

"Yup!" Dinah said, all too cheery, with a toothy grin.

Gabby looked to her friend. "Never mind that question Dinah," she began. "I already know the answer," she finished as she looked over at the other blonde.

"What question was that?" Karla spoke to Gabby without introducing herself.

"I was asked Dinah who she lus…" Murrrph! Dinah quickly clamped her hand over Gabby's mouth before she could finish her sentence. Karla watched, amused.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Dinah blushed. "Gabby was just being silly. Karla, this is my friend Gabby. Gabby, this is my new friend Karla," she made the introductions. Karla climbed the few steps and Gabby rose to shake her hand.

_And just who is it YOU lust after, Gabby? _Karla thought as she shook Gabby's hand. Gabby blushed at the contact as her fingers slid over the smooth skin of Karla's palm. She had the feeling Karla knew what they had been talking about, which caused Gabby to blush even more. The always-confident Gabby had turned into a pile of mush, just as Helena had, around the taller, attractive blond.

_Oh my God, she's hot! _Gabby thought to herself before finally speaking. "It's nice to meet you Karla," she grinned, unable to prevent her smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Gabby," Karla spoke slowly, eyeing the younger girl intently. "And so are you," she winked.

Gabby paused with confusion. "Huh?" she mumbled. Karla looked deep into her eyes, still holding her hand.

"You're comment, Gabby… I was just returning the compliment," Karla winked, letting go of her hand and running a finger along Gabby's cheek as she spoke. Gabby swallowed hard. _GULP!_ Turning to Dinah, Karla continued, "Shall we go?"

Dinah gathered her jacket and walked over to the Ferrari. "See you later, Gabby!" she waved. "I'll be back after lunch." She climbed into the passenger's seat and closed the door.

Karla took a step down the stairs and turned back to face Gabby. "Don't wait up, dear," she drawled. "Dinah won't be back this afternoon. I think I'm going to take my time with her," she smiled with lips so seductively that Gabby suddenly wanted to lunge at the woman and beg Karla to take her instead of Dinah. _Or have us both, _Gabby momentarily daydreamed. Karla looked at her curiously.

"Next time, sweetie," Karla whispered as she kissed Gabby on the cheek, making her final goodbye before climbing into the sleek car. Gabby was frozen on the stairs. She couldn't even manage to raise her hand to wave bye to Dinah as the perky meta waved like a maniac from the passenger's seat to her friend.

***

The elevator door opened and Helena entered the clocktower in a huff, still reeling over her last encounter with Karla. She took off her leather duster and threw it violently across the room, with it landing on the couch. Then did the same with her boots, although they didn't land quite as softly at they bounced off the coffee table and landing with a heavy thud on the hardwood floor.

"My word, Miss Helena," Alfred began as he walked into the room. "Rough day?" he inquired, knowing better than to talk to her when she was in one of her moods. As their eyes met, hers became feral, while his remained calm and with the same gentleness that never seemed to leave.

"Don't start with me, Alfred!" she growled. "You know I'm bound to say things I'll regret later..."

"Indeed, Miss Helena," he agreed. Alfred was used to Helena's moods, and they didn't faze him in the slightest. After years of dealing with Bruce Wayne and his alter-ego Batman, Alfred was used to dealing with moods of anger and aggression and if that wasn't enough, his years with Batgirl certainly prepared him for almost anything. She was quite the handful in her day. So young and impetuous. "Shall I prepare some lunch or would you prefer to eat after you've finished in the training room?" he asked with a casual approach. Although she didn't say that she was going into the training room, experience taught him that when Helena was ready to kill someone, the punching bag was bound to take a severe beating.

"I'm not hungry," she growled again. "I'm going upstairs." Translation: _I'm about to go destroy yet another punching bag._ Alfred watched her as she nearly flew up the stairs, rounded the corner to the room and slammed her door. As she disappeared, Alfred picked up the telephone and dialed the number to the sports equipment store he was becoming all too familiar with.

"New Gotham Sports, may I help you?" the voice asked.

"Yes, good afternoon sir. I would like to place an order for delivery, please," Alfred began. "Please make it a repeat of my last order. The name's Pennyworth. Alfred Pennyworth."

With a few taps of a keyboard heard through the phone, Alfred knew they were looking his name up on the computer. "Oh yes, Mr. Pennyworth. I see you ordered the Master 5000 series workout bag. So you would like another?"

"Yes, sir. And please deliver it to the address on my account."

CRASH!!!

"FUCKING HELL!" Alfred heard coming from upstairs, and then pounding footsteps and another door slam.

"On second thought, could you please send two bags? Yes, two bags for delivery tomorrow, if you could," Alfred decided. With his order placed, he hung up the phone and made his way to the kitchen to prepare something for Helena to eat when her anger subsided. Having her lunch prepared seemed more a priority than cleaning up the contents of the destroyed bag upstairs that was no doubt spilling its contents all over the floor.

***

"So tell me Dinah, how long have you and Gabby been friends?" Karla leaned in closer to Dinah who sat next to her at the restaurant table.

"Not very long," she answered, flashing back to her first day at New Gotham High and being called 'Zipper girl' by another classmate. She remembered being in the lunchroom, ready to eat when she heard a girl shouting from across the room in an attempt to torment the new kid. What surprised Dinah, however, was the prominent punch to the shoulder that Gabby gave the girl sitting beside her after hearing the offending remark. She knew she and Gabby would be friends after that.

"Zipper girl?" Karla cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, being the new kid sucks," Dinah continued without missing a beat. "But Gabby wasn't like the others and we became friends instantly." She paused a moment and then a 'light switch' went on above her head. "Hey wait!" she blurted. "How did you know about that? You were reading my mind, weren't you!" she got excited, and a bit apprehensive.

The older blonde winked at Dinah. "I should have known that if anyone was going to pick up on my metahuman power, that it would be you," she smiled and placed her hands over Dinah's which rested on the white, linen tablecloth. Dinah momentarily pulled back, afraid that Karla was going to try and access even more information from her mind. Karla reached for her again, and held both Dinah's hands. "Don't worry sweetie, my powers don't work like that. I don't 'read you' by touch," she said warmly. "Is that what you do?" she asked the weary blonde.

"Well, sorta," Dinah stammered, not really wanting to share the details of her capabilities. "How does yours work? " she tried to deflect the question. "Are you a telepath?" she wondered, knowing that metahumans didn't really share the same powers so she was curious just what Karla could do.

Karla knew Dinah was trying to avoid the question. She didn't mind. She knew that if she really wanted to find out all the details, she could. She decided not to press Dinah and pretend she hadn't noticed the quick change in subject. "Yes, I do have telepathic abilities," she admitted. "But I don't have to touch someone to get a read off of them. If they are thinking about something, I can hear their thoughts, but I don't see what they see," she continued. The more she spoke, the more Dinah got comfortable about sharing information.

"That's cool!" Dinah exclaimed, happy to hear that Karla was willing to share her secret with her. "I don't know what people are thinking until I touch them," Dinah volunteered some information. "I can see glimpses of their life and their past if I concentrate hard enough." She blushed, remembering the time she touched Matt Kendal's hand to find out information to get him to like her. It was, as she called it, her lowest state of metahuman existence, reading his mind to get him to like her. She had learned her lesson after that, and vowed not to sink that low again. "I'm still learning how it all works," she continued, hoping Karla didn't 'hear' that bit of information she had just been thinking about. "Sometimes I see flashes of people and their lives but I have no idea what it means. Sorta like a dream and when you wake up, the pieces don't really make sense."

Karla nodded her head in understanding and let go of Dinah's hands as the waiter interrupted. He placed their meals in front of them, refreshed their drinks and politely excused himself. Karla carefully placed her napkin on her lap and Dinah followed her lead. Each ate in silence. Dinah grinned proudly that she was eating in a fancy restaurant instead of the dingy school cafeteria and flashed back to the envy Gabby must have felt when she drove off in the Ferrari with the blonde Dinah knew that her friend must have been checking out. Karla hid her sly smile, not letting on that she was listening to Dinah's thoughts, carefully looking for bits of information that would come in handy at a later time.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The steaming hot water cascaded down Helena's strong shoulders, beading into tiny droplets that flowed carefully over her breasts, past the contours of her abdominal muscles, detouring around her hips, travelling down the length of her thighs before rolling down her calves and then pooling in a puddle around her feet. She ran her hands through her silky hair, removing bits of sawdust the engulfed her when she destroyed yet another punching bag. _They really need to make stronger bags, _she grunted, still angry.

She reached for her shampoo, turned the bottle upside down and squeezed but nothing came out. "What the hell!" Her expensive shampoo, which cost her twenty dollars per bottle, was now empty. "You are DEAD, Dinah!" she threatened aloud, and threw the bottle out of the shower. She turned off the water, reached for her towel and carefully dried herself off. Controlled anger consumed her. _She's going to be sorry she messed with my stuff,_ Helena went over in her mind. _She thinks she can just take over my closet, use all my products AND piss me off while on sweeps? Fuck that! Now she's gonna pay!_

Once dressed in her finest leather pants and skin tight satin tank-top, Helena picked up her empty shampoo bottle and made her way down the hall to Dinah's bedroom. Alfred watched her from the kitchen and interrupted, knowing Helena was up to no good.

"Miss Helena," he called out, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Butt out, Alfred," she casually replied, controlled anger still reflecting in her feral eyes. Alfred nodded his head and went back to his duties, deciding it would be better for the moment to stay out of the sibling war. Helena opened Dinah's bedroom door and paused for a moment, taking in the surrounding.

On the bed rested a handful of shirts that Dinah had been deciding on earlier that morning. It took Helena only a second to realize that half the crumpled shirts were taken from her own closet. She stormed over to retrieve her clothing, but then paused. _I don't want her to know I was in here, _she reminded herself. _Leave no evidence,_ she instructed. Glancing down at the clothing, it took all her might to walk away. This was no time to be territorial over her clothing when she was on a more important mission.

After opening up the bathroom door in Dinah's room, she made her way to the bottles of shampoo that lined the edge of the tub. _She's got six different kinds of shampoo and she still has to steal mine! _She set her empty bottle down and removed the cap, and then removed the cap from several of Dinah's shampoos. Carefully, and with a devilish grin on her face, Helena began to pour a bit of Dinah's into her own bottle. After replacing the cap, she shook the mixture of the three brands in her bottle, combining them well. She opened it up again and this time searched under the sink for something. Helena didn't know what she was looking for specifically, but she knew she'd find something that would suit her needs. She dug around the cleaning agents until she came across a bottle of liquid Drano.

Helena studied the bottle and contemplated just how evil she wanted to be. After two minutes, she decided that she couldn't pour the Drano into the bottle. She wanted to get revenge on Dinah, but making her hair fall out wasn't part of the plan. That would only encourage Dinah to get the same revenge on Helena. And there was NO WAY she was going to risk losing her own silky locks. _No,_ she decided, _No permanent damage. _ She put the Drano back in the cupboard and spotted a package of hair coloring. Dinah and Gabby had been experimenting with dark brown highlights the previous month. Dinah only put a few in her hair. Although she never admitted it, she could be pretty vain over her blonde tresses. Helena grinned, her feral eyes returned to normal. Anger now replaced with anticipation and mischief.

She opened up the tube of brown hair-coloring and poured it into the shampoo bottle. She screwed the cap on tightly and shook it until there was no trace of the dye. It was odorless, and all she could smell was the fruity mixture of the shampoo.

Helena walked back to her own room and once again glared at her clothing laying on Dinah's bed. She growled, but exited, leaving them as they were. She stopped briefly in the kitchen and shoved the tube of empty dye in the trash, ensuring it was covered so Dinah would not see it. Once her mission was complete, she replaced the shampoo in her shower, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Dinah decided to steal it again. But this time would be her last. Helena could not wait for that day.

***

Once they had eaten their lunch, Dinah checked her watch and realized she was going to be late for her next class. She looked up with bashful eyes and told Karla she had to go back to class, suddenly feeling so young and immature in front of the woman.

"As you wish, Dinah," Karla smiled sweetly, but sinister motives hiding beneath the surface. "I'm just going to go to the ladies room and I will then meet you at the car. I appreciate you treating me to lunch," she leaned in to whisper in Dinah's ear. Her lips brushed gently on Dinah's skin as she spoke. "I had a lovely time," she finished, and kissed Dinah softly on that same ear which sent a shiver down the younger girl's spine. "I'll meet you at the car." With that, Karla left.

Dinah gathered her wits and looked about the table for the money before realizing Karla hadn't left any. She frantically lifted up the plates and cups, lifted the tablecloth, hoping the money had fallen on the floor when she was interrupted.

"Is everything okay, miss?" the waiter asked, seeing Dinah distressed.

"No, no," she panicked, "I'm fine. Just dropped an earring." She smiled weakly before adding, "I found it."

"Very well," the waiter replied. "I'll just leave this here for you when you are ready," he finished while placing the check near Karla's empty seat.

"Thank you," Dinah choked, knowing that she didn't have her wallet with her, and she had no way of paying the bill. She sat on her chair for several moments, sipping her water and contemplating her next move. _I can't go back and ask Karla for money, _she determined. That would be just too embarrassing. She knew reasoning with the waiter wasn't going to help. Visions of the truancy officer escorting her out, came to mind. _Oh God! _She gulped. Barbara would ground her for life.

Through all the distress, Karla contently watched Dinah through the restaurant window, carefully hiding where she wouldn't be spotted, behind the flower boxes and plants in front of the pane. _Come on Dinah, _she silently urged, _I know you can do it. _She stared at the girl intently, willing her to do what Dinah knew in her heart was wrong. She could see Dinah struggling with the moral dilemma, which made the game all the more pleasant for Karla. To see such innocence easily betray their morals. She enjoyed the game, enjoyed the hunt, and enjoyed turning even the strongest of wills into her prey. It was her specialty, and she was good at it. Very good.

Dinah slowly grabbed her jacket in her arms, trying to look inconspicuous. She glanced at the exit but knew she wouldn't make it out without someone catching her. _I need a diversion, _she decided, and looked around the room. Karla smiled from afar. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Dinah was thinking. It was plain as day seeing the "Oh shit" sign hanging above her head. Dinah wore her expressions on her face and had trouble hiding her feelings. This caused her a great deal of problems and resulted in various beatings when she lived with the Redmond's. Try as she might, Dinah could not hide what was so clearly written all over her face. She wanted to be still, she wanted to hide, but her face always gave her away.

Mr. Redmond would ask Dinah if she was still having visions. She wanted to say no. In fact, she did say no, but the lie was not easily disguised. The look of fright on her face each time she had a vision, especially the one of Barbara getting shot, could never be hidden. Dinah wished she could keep it to herself, but she was not designed that way. Helena was the stoic one. Helena was the one that could hide even the most terrifying of emotions, even though they were bursting to be known. Helena could bottle them up better than anyone.

Dinah couldn't.

She surveyed her surroundings until she found the diversion that she needed. A waiter exited the kitchen carrying a full tray of drinks. Dinah stared at it intently, concentrating heavily. Karla watched with curiosity. The tray of glasses began to shake, catching the waiter off guard. He momentarily panicked, trying to regain composure but in doing so, he made it worse for himself. One final mental push from Dinah and the tray crashed to the floor. Everyone in the entire restaurant turned around at the loud crash, including the waiters. Dinah got up from her chair and walked as fast as she could to the exit. She opened the door and ran smack into the principal of her school.

"Miss Lance! What are you doing off-campus?" he snapped, demanding an answer.

Dinah pushed past him, seeing the waiter quickly approaching. "Sorry, I'm late for class!" she replied, and ran out the door. The Ferrari pulled up and Dinah ran in as fast as she could. As they drove away, she looked at the restaurant and saw a very angry waiter having a heated discussion with an equally angry principal.

_I'm so dead, _she thought to herself. _I've officially turned into a criminal. _Dinah slumped back into the seat, unsure of how to feel. Her adrenaline was off the charts, but her morality was sinking lower than it ever had before. She realized that the incident with Matt Kendal was _not _the lowest form of metahuman existence. She saw that she could sink even lower. Inwardly, she was disgusted with herself, outwardly, she tried to hide her feelings, not wanting to look bad in front of Karla.

Not that it mattered; Karla knew exactly what Dinah was thinking. She'd heard it all, even though Dinah hadn't said a word. A secret smile crossed her face. _Now you're mine._

"Telepathy and telekinesis…" Karla commented as she turned to meet eyes with Dinah. The younger girl just shrugged. Karla smiled approvingly. "That could come in handy," she winked, and proceeded to tell Dinah how proud she was at Dinah's quick-thinking about how to get out of the restaurant. The more she talked, the more relaxed Dinah began to feel. Karla studied her prey, and knew just how they needed to be treated. She found behavior fascinating. And she knew how to use human and metahuman behavior to her every advantage. Karla was used to getting her way with people, and leaving them just as she wanted them to be left. It suited her to have Helena leaving with her blood boiling, encouraging her rage, whereas she knew sensitive Dinah would perform better with a little coddling. She smiled a delicious smile. _And now the real fun starts…_

***

Barbara wheeled down the hallway and spotted Gabby at her locker. "Ahem," she cleared her throat to get the student's attention. Gabby turned around quickly.

"Oh, hi Miss G," she smiled warmly before letting her eyes travel down to the loose-fitted blouse that Barbara was wearing. Gabby couldn't help herself, she'd always found Barbara; Miss G as she affectionately called her, attractive. At the level of her chair, there were moments when Gabby could catch a glimpse of the sexy bras Barbara liked to wear. Outwardly, she was Barbara Gordon; stuffy, professional teacher. Inwardly, she still felt like carefree Batgirl; the rebel. Teachers had a specific guideline for wardrobe, but there was nothing dictating what she could wear _underneath_ the boring outfits.

The glance was not overlooked by Barbara. She knew Gabby was checking her out… AGAIN. But there wasn't too much she could do about it. Truth be told, she didn't mind. Gabby was always respectful, albeit a bit of a huntress in her own right. And Barbara was happy that Gabby was comfortable enough with her sexuality to openly check her out in the hall. Gabby tried to be discrete, but Barbara knew the subtle looks and stolen glances. Again, she didn't mind. It wasn't the same as when some of the obnoxious jocks would approach Barbara. There were many times she wished she could have pulled out her escrima sticks and teach them a lesson or two on how to talk to a woman. But she figured that would be crossing that teacher-student line, and Barbara was nothing less than professional.

"Nice to see you, Gabby," Barbara said. "I was wondering if you saw Dinah at lunch. I had something I needed to discuss with her but I couldn't find her. Were you two together?" Barbara looked at her with authority, and she studied Gabby carefully when she replied.

"Umm…" Gabby momentarily stammered. "Umm… yeah, I saw her at lunch," she told the truth. Or, a half-truth anyway.

"Where were you sitting, I couldn't find you. Did you leave school grounds?" Barbara looked intent on getting a straight answer. Gabby started to shift from foot to foot, not wanting to lie but not wanting to say anything that would get Dinah in trouble.

"No Miss G, I didn't leave school grounds," she told the truth again. _She_ hadn't left the grounds. "We were on the stairs outside," she continued, looking more nervous with each word.

"I checked the stairs, Gabby. I didn't see you. Where is Dinah?" she asked more sternly.

"We were there for a while, Miss G. I swear! Then Dinah left to meet up with another friend though, and I sat outside by the benches. I don't know where she ate." Barbara knew Gabby was hiding something. She contemplated pressing for more answers, but didn't want to push Gabby too hard. It was obvious she was trying to be loyal to Dinah, and Barbara didn't want to put her in a position where she had to outright lie in order to cover Dinah's butt. She knew she would get the story from Dinah eventually, without interfering in the girls' friendship. Dinah had very few friends and she didn't want to cause problems between the two girls.

"Mm, hmm," Barbara rolled her eyes. "Well when you see Dinah, please tell her I would like to speak with her," she finished.

Gabby sighed with relief. _Whew! I got out of that one easily, _she thought as Barbara rolled away. Moments later, Barbara stopped her chair and without turning around, said, "And don't think I don't know you are trying to cover for Dinah…" She smiled proudly to herself whereas Gabby swallowed the lump in her throat. _Gotta love a hot teacher who can see past your crap. _Gabby closed her locker and made her way back to her class, fantasizing about Barbara, a teacher's uniform, a ruler stick and something about being alone in detention with the older woman.

***

The Ferrari squealed into the school lot, drawing attention from the campus ground patrolman. Inwardly, Karla smiled, wanting to stir up more trouble so she could watch Dinah's reactions and responses. It's not that she wanted to get Dinah into trouble but watching her methods to get out of it were truly fascinating. Human behavior was somewhat predictable, but every person had their own unique style of self protection and preservation. She knew Dinah would try and lie to keep from getting into trouble. That was predictable. The story she created, however, was the interesting part. Karla studied the reactions and stored it for future reference. The lies told helped her to learn about her prey. It showed her their weakness, and how to trap them in the future. Most people would use the same types of lies, so Karla would use that knowledge to challenge her prey. She wondered how far she could push them and what lengths they would go to to get themselves out of trouble. For those who were quick witted, like Helena, it was not as easy to trap them. Helena could think quickly on her feet in a variety of situations. It made the hunt all the more interesting for Karla.

The challenge was different with Dinah. She could also think quickly on her feet; a necessity for a crime-fighter; but when caught in a lie, Dinah was young and inexperienced and couldn't lie fast enough. Or at least create believable stories. Karla didn't want to set out to create better liars… that wasn't her intention, merely a side effect of the game. She set out to push morality to the breaking point, just waiting for the prey to cross the line, and then cross it even further. It was a game of the minds, and Karla loved it. It was her gift.

Karla put the car in park and looked over at Dinah who was sporting a look of dread. She saw the campus patrol making his way quickly to the vehicle. She knew there was no way to avoid him. Karla ensured they would get attention from the squealing tires. Dinah looked to Karla with a weak smile and then back to the patrolman.

"I think I'm going to be in trouble," she mumbled.

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?" Karla mentioned, stating the obvious. Dinah shrugged and mentally prepared herself to face the music.

"Um, thanks for lunch," Dinah said, feeling very uncomfortable. She wanted to be polite, but she also knew that lunch ended up a disaster, at least, for her. Karla did take her for lunch but essentially stiffed her with the check. A check that Dinah didn't have the money for. Her confidence started to crumble as she looked at the older woman sitting next to her. Karla could sense it, she knew Dinah was upset about her walking out on the bill but also knew Dinah would not speak up about it. Very few people challenged Karla, and Dinah was not going to this early in the game. Dinah smiled weakly.

"Lunch was wonderful, Dinah," Karla admitted. "And next time I won't forget to bring my wallet and I'll treat you to a delicious meal," she winked, and shifted her legs ever so slightly, ever so seductively.

"Um, okay," Dinah stammered before reaching for the door handle. "I better go." She opened the door and the moment she stepped out, her confidence dropped even lower, along with her morality.

The short, stubby patrolman slicked back his greasy hair with his left hand before pushing up his glasses with his right. "You've left school grounds and are late for class," he sneered, looking Dinah over. He was a slightly balding man in his early 40's who never made it into the police academy. Try as he might, he was never good enough, and all the students knew it. The chip he carried on his shoulder didn't bode well for the students. He resented the 'pretty people'. The ones he strived to be like, and to be liked by them, without success. He spent his school years being pushed around and picked on. Instead of getting therapy, he decided revenge was a better solution and now that he patrolled the school grounds, he used what little power he had to get everyone in trouble. Everyone that looked like a cheerleader or a jock anyway. "I want to see your permission slip," he told Dinah.

She looked over at Karla and then back to the patrolman. "I… um… forgot to get one," she blushed. Anger and delight crossed his face as he pulled out his notepad from his pocket.

"That's the problem with you cheerleaders," he snarled. "Always thinking you are above the rules and that you can get away with everything." He pulled the cap off his pen and began to write.

"I'm not a cheerleader," she tried to explain but he didn't care. His vendetta overwhelmed him and Dinah could sense it. He glared at Dinah, at her pretty face and long, blonde hair and then gave her a 'yeah, right' look of disbelief.

"Honest, I'm not a cheerleader!" she continued, trying to think of a way to stop him from writing her out a detention slip. She decided to play to his vulnerabilities, hoping it would work. "I hate the cheerleaders," she explained. "They are mean snobs and they pick on me." Dinah flashed a look of sadness. She was telling the truth. The cheerleaders went so far as to create a 'zipper girl' chant for each time they passed Dinah in the hallway.

"Well you LOOK like a cheerleader," he ignored her puppy-dog eyes, and continued to write on his pad.

"Sir," she pleaded, "I had a dentist appointment and my aunt here," she pointed to Karla, "drove me. I'm really sorry I forgot to get my permission slip. I'm new to this school so I didn't know." Karla watched the interaction and wondered what Dinah was going to say next. So far, she was doing a good job at covering her butt. Any reasonable person would let Dinah go with a warning but considering the patrolman was a bitter, angry and resentful wannabe, she wasn't sure if Dinah could pull it off.

"Ignorance of the law is not an excuse, young lady," he lectured, trying to assert his authority. Dinah was a good six inches taller than the man, which didn't go unnoticed. He felt she was laughing at him before she even stepped out the car door. Nothing she could say would probably change his mind. It had already been determined the moment the Ferrari was spotted driving up.

"I'm not trying to give you an excuse," she continued to plead. "I was just so nervous about going to the dentist that I forgot to bring in a note. Can my aunt write you one right now?" she asked, immediately regretting her statement as she didn't want to pester Karla with such a childish question. Trying to look grown up in front of someone and then asking them for a permission slip really emphasized her youth. Dinah turned several shades of red, dreading the moment she would have to ask Karla to lie for her and write her a permission slip. She cursed herself for only being seventeen.

"Is your aunt your legal guardian?" he sighed with annoyance, looking at Karla in the car. _Another pretty cheerleader,_ he thought with distaste.

"My legal guardian couldn't take me to my appointment today…"

"And they also didn't teach you about responsibility and about needing permission before leaving school grounds," the patrolman, Bernie, as written on his nametag, nagged. "You think you can break the rules and get away with it just because you think you are better than everyone. Well I'm telling you right now missy…" _Missy?? _"I don't care if you are a cheerleader or not. You broke my rules and will face the consequences. Do you understand me?" he demanded an answer.

Dinah felt her rage building. It would be so easy to use her TK to push the rent-a-cop aside but that wouldn't win her any points with Barbara. Using her powers in front of a civilian would end up doing more damage than a detention would. She could continue to plead with him but at this point, she was too angry and too embarrassed to continue the act in front of Karla. And she wasn't about to give the greasy man the satisfaction of her begging to be let off with a warning.

"Oh FUCK IT!" she snapped. "Just give me the damn ticket and stop wasting my time, you pathetic, wannabe rent-a-cop!" She snatched the detention slip out of his hand and stormed off, leaving him speechless. Karla parted her lips slightly and gave a hint of a smile. _Not quite what I was expecting,_ she thought, _but interesting none-the-less._

Dinah swung her backpack over her shoulder as she stormed off and proceeded to rip the detention slip in tiny pieces, leaving a trail of litter behind her. It was her way of telling him what he could do with his detention slip. Once she entered the school, Bernie turned to 'Dinah's aunt'. He opened his mouth to give her a lecture but before he could get a word out, Karla reached over to Dinah's open door. "I wouldn't start that sentence if I were you," she warned, knowing what was about to say. She pulled the door closed and sped off.

Bernie adjusted his glasses once more and tucked his notepad back in his pocket. He made his way to the school entrance, intending on informing the office of Dinah's behavior before he realized that he hadn't even gotten her name. He cursed himself for his mistake and headed back to the parking lot. _Goddamn cheerleaders!_ He thought as he paced back and forth, hoping no one else had seen her make a fool of him.

***

Helena paced around the clocktower out of boredom, poking her head in and out of the kitchen, pestering Alfred. Her anger had subsided but she was filled with restless energy. After the fourth time she popped into the kitchen and nibbling on the food he was trying to chop for dinner, Alfred set down his knife harshly on the cutting board.

"Shall I prepare you something to eat, Miss Helena?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

"No thanks, Alfred," she said, "This is fine," she motioned to the chopped vegetables that Alfred was cutting for dinner. Exasperated, Alfred grabbed a small plate and placed an assortment of veggies on it and put it on the table.

"Yes, they are a tasty snack," he began. "Might I suggest that you sit down and eat while I continue preparing food for the EVENING's supper?" he stressed the word 'evening'. Helena got the hint and sat down, leaving Alfred to his duties and not impeding his progress.

"Is there any dressing?" she interrupted after a moment of silence. He sighed inwardly. _Strong-willed, independent crime-fighters, _he determined, _but such a nuisance in the kitchen._ He opened the fridge that he had stocked up and pulled out a bottle of Ranch and placed it in front of Helena's plate. She stared at it and sulked before looking over to Alfred. "Don't we have any of that orange stuff?" she pouted like a child.

"Orange, Miss Helena?" he was confused.

"Yeah, that stuff from Paris." He opened the fridge, having no clue what she was talking about.

"I have not purchased any dressing from Paris, Miss Helena."

Helena stood up and opened the fridge door wider. "You always have that orange stuff!" she whined.

Alfred pulled out a bottle of Ginger-Mandarin orange Asian dressing. "Are you referring to this?" he questioned. She took it from his hands and looked at the label before scrunching up her nose.

"No, the stuff from Paris!" she started to get frustrated.

"I apologize, Miss Helena, but I have no idea which dressing you are asking for," he confessed before stepping aside. She stuck the Asian dressing back on the shelf and started pulling out bottles left and right, destroying his alphabetical order layout.

After a moment, Helena finally found her prize. "Here it is!" she exclaimed, and brought it over to the table. Alfred stepped closer to see what she had found. He shook his head with exasperation.

"That's FRENCH dressing, Miss Helena," he sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I said. The Paris dressing. They speak FRENCH in PARIS," she emphasized her point before happily drenching her plate of veggies with the dressing.

Alfred threw up his hands with a sigh. _Crime-fighting children! _He thought to himself. _Why must every crime-fighter be an overgrown child???_ He kept his thoughts to himself, but he meant them with love. He smiled at Helena and then returned to preparing supper. She could be exasperating, but he loved her just the same.

***

Dinah arrived late to her gym class. She contemplated skipping but didn't want to leave campus again. And there really wasn't anywhere else to hide due to the hall monitors and campus patrol that wandered the grounds. New Gotham High had added the extra security measures after all the school shootings started making the news in other cities. And New Gotham had its fair share of crime. So far there hadn't been any trouble at the high school other than the usual problems but the mayor felt it would be a good precaution to add the extra monitors and patrol. It was unfortunate for the students who wanted to skip classes, however.

Dinah managed to avoid the hall monitors as she made her way to the change-room. Once inside, she stripped off her pants and shirt, folded them neatly and pulled out her gym clothes from her bag. She slid the somewhat oversized t-shirt on first, and then put on her shorts. Once that was done, she tied a small knot at the bottom of her shirt because it hung down too far. She looked herself over in the mirror, ran her fingers through her blonde hair and then sighed heavily. _Time for the lecture, _she said to herself, and entered the gym.

***

A light knock at the door interrupted Barbara's lecture to her class. She was in the middle of discussing Hamlet's reactions to learning his father was murdered and the revenge he contemplated and how that related to society today. Barbara flashed on the countless times she reminded Helena that they don't kill. No matter what, they don't kill.

The class turned towards the door as Barbara called out for the person to enter. The door creaked open and the principal's assistant entered. "I'm sorry to interrupt your class, Miss Gordon," she apologized, "but the principal would like to see you in his office when you get a moment."

The students all snickered and made wooo'ing sounds. "Miss Gordon's in trouble!" they chanted in a sing-song voice. She rolled her eyes at the immaturity. She thanked the assistant and once the door closed, Barbara turned her attention back to her class.

"Okay everyone, enough. Let's get back on topic," she pointed to the book. "And you should know by now that if I ever did something worthy of getting in trouble, I'd never get caught." She winked and the class cheered at her comment. She pointed back to the book and in a few moments, the students hushed and Barbara continued the discussion on Hamlet.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Dinah entered the gym and all heads turned her direction as the heavy door closed shut behind her, echoing throughout the room. Bashfully, she made her way over to Gabby, who was sitting on the floor as the coach detailed the rules to dodgeball. When he was finished, he walked over to Dinah.

"Miss Redmond, nice of you to join us…" he tapped her foot. It wasn't a question, but by his tone, he was clearly expecting an answer regarding Dinah's lateness.

"I'm really sorry, Coach Nelson," she apologized and sneaked a glance at Gabby. "I had some…" she paused and then spoke softly, almost in a whisper, "…female issues that suddenly came up." Discretely, she pointed to her lower abdomen to emphasize her meaning. Coach Nelson turned several shades of red as most men would when women discussed their 'monthly female issue'. Gabby stifled a snicker.

The coach backed away from Dinah but before he resumed his class, he said, "I'll let it go this time, Miss Redmond, but in future, you need to bring in a note from the office if you are tardy." She nodded in acknowledgement and gave a smile of apology. When he turned his back, Gabby playfully slugged Dinah in the stomach.

"Hey!" Dinah exclaimed quietly. "Female problems… remember?" she snickered.

Gabby was amused. "Yeah, right, Redmond… female problems. You mean like a 'sexy, dark problem in leather' or 'like a sexy blonde in a Ferrari' problem? Because either way I look at it, those are NOT problems," she grinned widely, momentarily letting her mind wander to the gutter.

Dinah threw her head back in mock laughter. "Try being in my shoes, Gabby…" she paused. "Either one is going to be the death of me." She stood up and made her way to the center of the gym with the rest of the class.

Gabby remained motionless and responded, "Yeah, but what a damn good way to go."

***

After Helena had finished eating, she set her plate in the sink and hovered over the counter where Alfred was still preparing dinner. She watched in fascination at his culinary skills. He chopped the vegetables like a master.

"Been watching the food network again, Alfred?" she asked with her eyes glued to the knife.

Alfred smiled. "Who has time for television, Miss Helena? Caring for the three of you is a full-time occupation," he winked at her and continued to chop furiously.

"There is ALWAYS time for television," she insisted. "In fact, I think I'm going to do that right now." With that, Helena walked to the living room and plopped herself down in front of the big screen. He was happy to have her out of the kitchen again, but he knew she was a restless kitten who would be pestering him again shortly. He wondered why she was not at work, but decided it was best not to ask. Not if he wanted to finish his work on time.

***

Coach Nelson chose two captains for the dodgeball game and they proceeded to pick teams the old-fashioned schoolyard way. To no one's surprise, the coach chose the head of the cheerleader squad; Amanda Braydon; and the leading scorer of the boys basketball team; Jake Collins; for the team captains.

Amanda chose first, of course choosing a brainless, tough jock, to ensure her team's victory. Jake took a different approach. His first draft pick was Justine; cheerleader voted 'most likely to screw the entire basketball team'. As the numbers of students dwindled down, Dinah wasn't surprised to find she had yet to be chosen. A high school gym class wasn't complete until you were humiliated in front of the entire class when you were picked last. Especially when you were chosen AFTER the quiet guy who like to sit in the corner and pick his nose. You knew you were in bad shape when even HE got picked before you.

But Dinah took it in stride. She knew what to expect, and frankly, she didn't care. She couldn't get her mind off of the great lunch she had had with Karla and the satisfaction of knowing how much it was going to bother Helena when she found out. Sibling rivalry at its finest.

"I'll take Gabby," Jake said while sticking his tongue out suggestively at her.

"Sure ya will, man! Teach the dyke a thing or two," Gary Watson snorted, and gave his friend a high-five.

"That's enough!" Coach Nelson snapped, trying to uphold the school's anti-hate policy. Gary put up his hands defensively, a half-ass way of saying 'what, what'd I say??'

Dinah was about to defend her friend but Gabby caught her wrist. "Don't," she responded, and looked in Gary's direction. "Just ignore him like every other girl in school does." Gary met Gabby's eyes and for a moment, flashed her a peace sign with his fingers. She lowered her eyebrows in annoyance, and then scrunched up her nose in disgust as he stuck his tongue between his two fingers and wiggled it up and down. "Such a pig," she rolled her eyes.

Gabby got up and made her way over to Jake's team. Amanda looked at the two remaining classmates that had yet to be picked. There sat Scott, notorious nose-picker, and Dinah, zipper-girl extraordinaire. "Gee, what a difficult decision," she replied sarcastically, looking back and forth between Scott and Dinah. "Whatever shall I do?" She placed her hands on her hips and a devious smile spread across her face. She turned to Jake. "Tell you what, Jake," she began. "I'll pick Snot here to be on my team and you can take Zipper-girl." She glared at Dinah and then at Gabby. "I mean, it would be just cruel of me to break up the happy lesbian couple." Dinah got up and as she approached Amanda, the cheerleader asked, "So which one of you is on top?"

Dinah lifted her right arm, made a fist and just before she took a swing, Gabby grabbed her hand. "Don't do it, Dinah," she warned. "She's not worth it. Please, just let it go," she begged.

"Oh how sweet," Amanda announced. "They're holding hands!" Everyone turned to look at the two girls. Some of the boys smiled, filling their heads with perverted thoughts while others just shrugged, not really caring one way or another.

Diana Carlson; a brunette cheerleader, pulled Amanda's forearm and lightly yanked her away from Dinah and Gabby. "Give it a rest, Mandy," she rolled her eyes in boredom. "Let's go play dodgeball and beat their asses," she finished. She gathered her long hair behind her shoulder and tied it with the elastic she had around her wrist.

Everyone separated to their respective sides and Coach Nelson handed the teams two balls each. He blew his whistle. "Game on!" he shouted.

***

After fifteen minutes of channel surfing, Helena found herself restless again. She flicked off the television with the remote, set it on the table and stood up on the couch. She glanced behind her, investigating her surroundings and then did a quick spring off the couch, flipped backwards in midair before landing almost soundlessly on the floor.

"Most impressive, Miss Helena," Alfred applauded, eyeing her jump as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Alfred," she smiled warmly. "Anytime you want to learn, I'd be happy to teach you."

"Oh perish the thought!," he blew off her comment. "Imagine what would happen if I were to break my neck…" he paused. "That would leave Miss Barbara in charge of the cooking."

Helena's eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh God, Alfred! NO! Anything but that!!!" she exclaimed, and ran into the kitchen. Alfred straightened the cushions on the sofa and placed the remote control in the basket in the center of the coffee table, which housed the other remotes. He perked up for a moment before shouting.

"Miss Helena!" he warned, "Stay away from the oven!" Helena retracted the hand she had on the oven door that she was just about to open. _My butler's metahuman, _she mumbled to herself. _Oracle doesn't hold a candle to his powers!_ She backed away from the oven, opened the fridge door instead and stared inside, unsure of what she was looking for. She stared inside, trying to decide what she wanted. After several moments, she closed the fridge, realizing that she didn't really want anything after all. She was bored and restless and decided it was time to get out of the clocktower.

Helena walked over to the elevator, pressed the button and the door opened instantly. She liked when that happened. She hated standing there waiting for it when it was at the bottom floor, and she was in the apartment. It only took 30 seconds to go from ground floor to the penthouse level, but 30 seconds were enough to make Helena crazy. Her restless energy was never-ending. She walked into the small elevator, pressed the button to the ground floor and as the door was closing, she waved to Alfred. As the door shut closed, she shouted, "I'll be at No Man's Land!"

Alfred followed up her comment when she was out of earshot. "And thankfully, out of the kitchen."

***

As the brutal dodgeball game continued, players from both sides got knocked out rather quickly. Gabby and Dinah still remained in the game, discovering if they stood close to the dumb jocks, they could use them as shields and stay in the game longer. They didn't care about the game so much as they cared about the prize the winner received. Coach Nelson liked to encourage his students to try their best and the easiest way to do that was through incentive. The winner of the dodgeball game and the teammate of their choice were excused from writing the next pop quiz. That was incentive enough for Dinah and Gabby to try and win; knowing that they would choose one another if they did. Dinah hated when she had to study for tests because that meant less time she would be allowed to go out on sweeps. One of Barbara's main rules was that if Dinah had a lot of homework, or an upcoming test or exam, that sweeps were cancelled for that night. Crime-fighting was a priority to Barbara, but the teacher in her would not allow Dinah to fail an exam or ignore her homework.

It wasn't as if Barbara could write an excuse without having to lie. Something told her that writing _'Please excuse Dinah from writing today's examination. She was up all night fighting crime and keeping New Gotham safe from the underworld'_ wouldn't have gone over too well with the principal. Barbara's life depended on keeping secrets however, she did take issue with lying and tried to do it as little as possible. She had once told Helena that she got to a point where she just couldn't lie anymore and from that, the 'muffin-top cover story' was born.

A ball whizzed past Dinah, nearly hitting her, and she snapped back to attention. Gabby shook her head. "Not a good time to daydream there, D!" she reminded her friend. Dinah nodded in agreement and got her head back in the game.

The more time that passed, the more determined the players were to win. Four people were left on Jake's team, including Gabby and Dinah; and six remained on Amanda's. The game turned more competitive, more aggressive. What started out as a not-so-friendly game of dodgeball was quickly becoming a fight-to-the-death match. Two more students got hit with the ball and were out of the game. Amanda watched as the two from her team made their way over to the bench on the sidelines. The game paused momentarily as the final four players from each team moved closer to the center of the gym, narrowing the gap between the teams. Bringing them closer together made the game more difficult, and ensured a fast victory for someone.

Amanda had a pretty strong throw for a cheerleader but she wasn't fast enough to hit Gabby or Dinah as they continued their strategy of ducking behind the guys whenever the ball came too close. It pissed the cheerleader off. She was not about to lose to anyone. She decided to try trash-talking as a strategy. She looked over at the other cheerleaders and they all started to chant their favorite song to torment Dinah.

"Zipper-girl, Zipper-girl,

Eyes are crappy brown.

Move over Velcro cuz

Zipper-girl's in town!"

Some of the students laughed, others sang along. And the outcasts just sat there, thankful that they weren't the current target of the cheerleaders. Some of them really liked Dinah, but they liked self-preservation more and sticking up for Dinah would only bring torment down on themselves. So they did nothing, said nothing.

After several minutes of chanting, Amanda realized it wasn't working. Dinah tried her best to channel Huntress; to try and remain stoic; and kick Amanda's ass. But she was having a great deal of trouble trying to keep her emotions in check. Part of her wanted to cry. She hated being picked on and she hated being the outcast in school. But she didn't want to give Amanda the satisfaction of breaking her. Dinah grabbed the ball and threw it quickly at Amanda, but she managed to duck out of the way. Her teammate Frank Donovan caught it, and threw it towards Jake's head. Another miss.

Tension steadily rose, not only for the people playing but also for the students watching the game. The anticipation kept their eyes glued to the ball, wondering who was going to win. It was the universal match of the popular kids vs. the freaks; and the outcome yet to be determined.

Amanda's torment switched direction. She saw that Gabby kept hiding behind Jake so she screamed, "I guess Gabby's the one on top, huh Dinah!" She pointed toward Gabby. "I mean, like, look at her! She's always behind Jake." She laughed at her own comments. "What'cha doin' back there, Gabby? You got your strap-on, or what??"

The comments were enough to distract Gabby, who suddenly got nailed in the arm by the ball, knocking her out of the game. Rage engulfed Dinah. Frank Donovan threw the ball as Gabby started to make her way to the sidelines. Dinah's blood boiled. She grabbed the ball that was heading for Jake and immediately threw it back, aiming for Amanda. Except this time, Dinah added in a touch of TK in the mix. The ball flew at overwhelming speed but went slightly off course. It slammed into Frank who managed to turn his back a split second before it hit him in the face. Because the extra force from Dinah's telekinesis, the ball was out of control. The moment it slammed into Frank, it deflected off his back and smashed into the side of Gabby's head, right on her ear, causing a blast of pain. She stumbled from the disorienting hit, and fell to the ground, hard.

Gabby tried to use her hands to break the fall but with her disorientation and stumble, she was at a bad angle. Her right arm blocked some of the impact but unfortunately for her, it wasn't enough. Her arm twisted painfully as it couldn't take the pressure of the fall. Following that, her head hit the hardwood floor with a sickening thud. Dinah panicked after realizing what she had just done. This was the second time today that she caused injury to someone she cared about. She rushed over to Gabby and helped her to a sitting position.

"Gabby!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay???" she asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Gabby clutched her head. She could feel a bump on her skull, just inches above her right temple. Dinah gently pulled Gabby's hand down, not wanting her to touch the wound. She could see a few drops of blood on her ear where the ball hit. It caused her earring to snag, ripping it from her ear.

Gabby moaned in pain as her head throbbed. Her disorientation was two-fold. The initial hit from the ball in caused intense ringing in her ears and the hit from the floor caused a massive headache. In addition to that, Dinah suspected that Gabby had, at the very least, sprained her right arm. Gabby kept trying to clutch her head, despite the pain in her arm, but Dinah eased her friend's hands down to prevent further injury. Coach Nelson rushed over to the girls to get a look. He yelled for one of the students to get the nurse, and for another to get the icepack from the first aid kit.

Everyone gathered around, watching the scene of the accident until Coach Nelson finally demanded they all go back to the change-rooms and get changed. The last thing Gabby needed was spectators gawking. When the first aid kit arrived, he vigorously shook the cold-pack to activate it. He brought it over to Gabby but Dinah grabbed it from his hand.

"I'll take care of her!" she snapped, not wanting him to touch her friend. She carefully put the pack on the side of her skull and tried her best to care for Gabby in the way the Barbara often did for her and Helena after a rough night of sweeps. By the time the nurse arrived, it was clear to her that Gabby had a concussion. She dialed 911 on her cell phone and within moments, an ambulance was on the way. Dinah sat behind Gabby and eased her friend back; resting against Dinah for support. She gently held the ice to Gabby's head with her right hand while she wrapped her left around her friend, holding her injured arm so that it was cradled carefully against her body. Dinah didn't suspect a dislocated shoulder, but caution told her to keep Gabby's arm immobilized.

Gabby moaned quietly as Dinah tried to comfort her. Amanda exited the change-room and when she looked towards the girls, she resisted the urge to comment on Gabby sitting between Dinah's legs; spooning in a semi-sitting position. The thought crossed Amanda's mind, but she knew how badly Gabby was hurt and decided that the girl had had enough for one day. There would be plenty of other days to torment her classmates.

As they waited for the ambulance, Dinah's mind suddenly filled with intense pain. A world of monochrome flashed before her eyes and she realized that her mind had melded with her friend's. Dinah dropped Gabby's hand to clutch her own head from the instant pain. The moment she dropped her hand, the visions; along with the pain, stopped. Dinah hadn't intended to read Gabby's mind but when they were resting on the floor, Dinah allowed her mind to wander a moment and before she knew it, she was in the monochrome world where visions flooded her brain. Not wanting to violate her friend's privacy more than she already had, Dinah quickly broke hand-to-hand contact. Gabby moaned softly. Dinah had dropped her hand a little too quickly and Gabby hadn't the strength to hold her own injured arm up.

"I think I broke my arm," she spoke, barely a whisper; but one filled with agony. Dinah felt a strong sense of guilt and responsibility over Gabby's injuries even though it was an accident. She wanted to hurt Amanda. She would never hurt Gabby… yet she did. Just as she had hurt Barbara. As morality came into question, Dinah didn't have any answers. She knew she was sinking. The past week alone, she had committed crimes and hurt the ones she loved. Dinah wasn't happy with herself. The more she sat there, holding Gabby, the worse she started to feel.

Gabby used her left hand to cradle her injured right arm and seconds later, Dinah hugged her friend. She then rested her own arm over Gabby's to help her protect her injury while being careful not to touch her hand. Dinah didn't want to accidently meld minds. Although she could read people by touching any part of their body, Dinah discovered that hand-to-hand contact provided the most direct link, and it was the hardest for her to control.

She thought about the few flashes she got between the intense pain. Dinah knew the visions were from the near future, but what she saw confused her. She saw Helena at the clocktower escorting Gabby down the hall. Gabby's arm was bandaged up, as was her head.

_The clocktower?_ _Why would Gabby be at the tower?? _She asked herself. Gabby didn't know anything about their crime-fighting activities or where they lived. It didn't make sense that she was walking down the hall in her vision, and even more confusing, walking with Helena. Puzzled by her thoughts, Dinah decided to shrug it off. The pieces to her visions didn't always make sense, but she knew in time, things would be clear.

***

At the same moment the dodgeball game had been happening, Barbara had instructed her class to do some reading on their own as she left to meet with the principal. She wheeled into his office and knocked tentatively on the door. No one liked being called to the principal's office, and Barbara was no different. She knew being interrupted in the middle of her class wasn't a good sign so she wasn't expecting any pleasant reactions when she entered the office.

She wheeled closer to his desk and spoke. "I got a message that you wanted to see me?" She could see it in his eyes that he was not happy and for a moment, she wondered if she had done anything that might have upset him. Barbara was always professional and a great teacher however, the rebel in her always wondered if she might get caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Barbara resisted the urge to smile at her teenage memories of when she had been called to the office for riding a motorcycle to school and parking it in the teacher's parking lot. The lot reserved for teachers, not students. And certainly not for students who _'should be young ladies and not a gangster on a motorcycle'_. The very same principal that had lectured Barbara on the importance of parking in the student lot, the same principal who tried to tell Barbara she should act like a young lady and not a gangster on a bike, now sat before her, calling her into his office once again. This time though, she knew she was _allowed _to park in the teacher's lot.

"Yes, Miss Gordon," he began, shifting his weight on his chair and leaning forward, crossing his arms on his desk. "Are you aware that Dinah left school grounds during lunch?" he asked, confident that it would come to a surprise to Barbara.

It did. But she didn't show any reaction. She suspected something had been going on with Dinah after she had spoken to Gabby in the hallway, she didn't expect to find out quite so soon, however. "No," she admitted, "I didn't know she left."

"So I imagine then, that she didn't have your permission?" he continued, already knowing the answer. She shook her head 'no'. "Just as I expected," he sighed. Dinah hadn't really been in trouble at school before. She had skipped classes on her first day but he had let that infraction go, chalking it up to her being the new girl and uncomfortable in her new surroundings. But she had been there long enough to adjust, so he was not about to let her get away with leaving school grounds a second time.

Barbara spoke up. "I'll speak to her at home and get to the bottom of this," she said. "It won't happen again."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Miss Gordon," he continued. "Not only had she left school grounds but I caught her running out of a restaurant without paying for her bill."

Barbara stiffened in her chair. "I'm sure there was a misunderstanding," she spoke firmly. "Dinah would not do something like that." His accusation angered her, and she was quickly put on the defensive.

"There is no misunderstanding. She was running out of the restaurant as I arrived and the waiter filled me in on the situation after I explained that I was her school principal. She had run off without paying a $68 bill." He picked up a piece of paper off the desk and handed it over to Barbara. She examined it carefully. It was the check from the restaurant.

"Are you sure this was Dinah's?" she asked, biting back anger.

"Yes, it's Miss Lance's unpaid bill. The waiter gave it to me and I assured him that I would hold her accountable. He wanted to call the police but I assured him that I would hold her accountable and see to it that she is punished." Barbara breathed steadily and deeply, trying to hide her anger from him. She would have expected something like this from Helena in her earlier days but not Dinah. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know NOW. She could accept that Dinah would want to leave campus for lunch. Barbara also hated the cafeteria food, but she couldn't accept that Dinah would skip out on her bill. There was no excuse for that. Dinah was not a thief or a criminal.

"I'll see to it that she pays this," Barbara folded the bill and put it in her pocket.

"I trust you will," he replied sincerely. "I have determined that a week's detention should be punishment enough from the educational system. Although I would advise something additional for when she is at home," he continued but Barbara put up her hand and cut him off.

"I will accept whatever you decide in regards to detention but whatever I choose to do at home, frankly, is my business." She spoke firmly yet politely. Just firmly enough that he got the message to stay out of her personal life outside of school, but politely enough so that she herself didn't get a lecture on how to talk to her superior.

"Very well, Miss Gordon," he pursed his lips, "Dinah will be in detention, starting today. If she stays out of trouble from now until next Thursday… then that will be sufficient. If she misses a single day, a week's detention will be added. No exceptions! For each day she is late, an additional day will be added. I feel this is sufficient, how about yourself?" he asked out of formality. She knew he was going to do what he wanted anyway, so she didn't bother to argue. Barbara found the terms to be acceptable. If they hadn't been, she would have spoken up. These terms were acceptable for school but Barbara also had additional plans for reprimand for when Dinah got home.

"That will be fine," she agreed. "What time does detention end?"

Her last question made him smile. He cocked an eyebrow and replied, "The same time it ended when I used to send _you _to detention."

His 'superior complex' did nothing to faze her. It didn't back when she was a student so she wondered why he would think it would now that she was a teacher. If anything, Barbara felt more rebellious now than she ever had except as Oracle, she was smarter, played her moves carefully, but she still refused to play by society's rules. With each government security system she hacked into, the more firewalls she cracked, the more her inner rebellion grew. Batgirl was incredible, but what Oracle could do, was outstanding.

Just as Barbara was about to confirm that detention ended at 5:15pm, the principal's assistant burst through the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt but there's been an accident in the gymnasium," she rushed out. "An ambulance is on the way."

Barbara's face dropped, knowing that Dinah was in that class. Anger replaced with concern, Barbara quickly asked who it was.

"Gabby Johnson. The nurse said she may have a broken arm and a concussion."

"Gabby?!" Barbara gasped, and turned to the principal. "Please find someone to cover the rest of my fifth period class, I'm going to check on Gabby." Barbara turned her chair and the assistant moved from the doorway.

"Miss Gordon!" the principal called out, "Go back to your class. _I _will check on Miss Johnson," he instructed, but she ignored his comment.

"She is close with our family," Barbara shouted back as she wheeled out the door, "I'm going to check on her!" Once she was out of earshot, the principal couldn't resist commenting.

"She may be an excellent teacher and the kids may love her but she's _still_ a rebellious young lady," he shook his head in mild annoyance. His assistant just shrugged her shoulders. She too, liked Barbara, and didn't blame her for wanting to check on the injured student.

***

When Barbara arrived at the gymnasium, she could hear ambulance sirens making their way into the parking lot. Coach Nelson ran outside to flag them down so that they knew which entrance to come to. Dinah spotted her guardian and her eyes read with concern and tremendous guilt. She knew Barbara was going to be upset after learning that she had used her powers to extract revenge, and she knew she was in deep trouble. She continued to hold Gabby in her arms.

Students cleared a path for Barbara and she pulled her chair in front of the girls. She glanced at Gabby, who lifted her head to meet Barbara's eyes.

"Hi, Miss G," she half-smiled through the pain. "I found Dinah for you." Barbara smiled at Gabby as she remembered their last words in the hallway earlier.

"Thank you, Gabby," Barbara winked. "How are you feeling?" she asked with concern.

"My head hurts," she gritted her teeth. Barbara sympathized. Even though Batgirl had worn a cowl, she still ended up with a few concussions of her own. She knew the pain well. The headaches alone were enough to make her want to chop off her own head. "My arm too," Gabby continued.

"An ambulance is going to take you to the hospital," Barbara spoke calmly, concerned over the extent of Gabby's injuries. It was her instinct to want to examine the girl and bandage and splint her injuries but Gabby wasn't metahuman. Unlike Helena, Gabby needed a hospital as soon as possible. With Helena's healing abilities, a trip to the hospital was very few and far between. "The nurse is going to go with you and I will call your parents to meet you at the hospital."

Dinah's head shot up. "_I'M_ going to the hospital with her!" she demanded. Barbara glared at her young charge. Under normal circumstances, she would have let Dinah go but after the meeting she had had with the principal, the consequences of Dinah's actions had to be dealt with. She couldn't afford to have Dinah spending two weeks in detention. Barbara didn't want to have to pick Dinah up from school each night. Every spare moment she had in the evenings was spent working on the Delphi system and Dinah's detention was cutting into that time.

Barbara's face softened, but she still meant business. "I'm sorry Dinah, I know you are concerned about Gabby but you are going to be in detention tonight because of your actions at lunch." Dinah's face dropped with shame. "Yes Dinah, I know all about it…"

"Barbara, I…" Dinah began, but her guardian cut her off.

"We'll discuss it later, Dinah… _after _I pick you up from your detention. I'm going to call Gabby's parents and have them meet her at the hospital."

"But…" Dinah opened her mouth but the look on Barbara's face told her not to finish that sentence. She didn't.

After a few moments of silence, Gabby whispered so quietly that Dinah almost didn't hear her. "They are in Europe," she informed them.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Barbara asked, leaning in to hear Gabby better. Dinah replied instead.

"She said her parents are in Europe," she answered flatly, annoyed that Barbara was going to make her go to detention in lieu of being with her friend.

The ambulance attendants rushed over with their gurney and reluctantly, Dinah let her friend go so they could do their work. Immediately they placed a brace around Gabby's neck. It was standard procedure for anyone with a suspected neck or head injury. After a brief examination, they secured Gabby's injured arm to her body with a bandage that wrapped around her back.

"Do you know what your name is?" the female EMT asked as she flashed a pen light across Gabby's eyes, testing her awareness and pupil reactions.

Gabby tried to shift her neck but the collar prevented her from moving. "Gabby Johnson," she answered after the light disappeared.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" the EMT continued, and held up three fingers.

Although Gabby's vision was very slightly blurred, she could still see that the EMT was holding up three of her fingers on her right…. No, LEFT hand. Gabby looked past the fingers and saw something even more interesting. She knew Dinah was standing very close by and could hear the conversation so Gabby spoke to her friend.

"Dinah," she called out. Dinah moved closer and Gabby simply said, "Nine," with a smile. She then winked at the blonde, and Dinah returned the smile.

The EMT put down her hand and jotted down some notes on her notepad. Dinah looked at what she was writing and knew she had to correct the EMT's mistake. She blushed at what she was about to say.

She pointed to the woman's notepad and said, "Her vision is just fine." Dinah blushed even harder, and told herself that she has to smack Gabby when she heals for making her embarrass herself in front of the EMT people, not to mention Barbara. The EMT attendant met Dinah's eyes as Dinah continued, face beet red. "She didn't mean you were holding up nine fingers. She was… uh… well…, " Dinah gulped. _Curse you, Gabby! _"She was talking about _you_ being a nine…"

The pretty attendant raised an eyebrow slightly and tucked a strand of her medium length brown hair behind her ear. She wasn't sure if she understood Dinah correctly, so Dinah confirmed it. "On a scale of one to ten, Gabby thinks you are a nine." Dinah dropped her head and shook it slightly, hoping to shake the embarrassment in front of the total stranger. "She was checking out your face, not your hand… Oh God, I can't believe I just said that." She turned to her friend. "Gabby, when you get better, I am going to kill you," she promised. Gabby merely smiled.

"Well then," the EMT replied, "It appears your vision is 20/20," she joked before giving Gabby a warm, affectionate smile.

She put her notepad back into her pocket and she and her partner carefully lifted Gabby onto the stretcher. Once she was lifted, a bolt of pain shot through Gabby's arm. She tried not to scream out in agony, opting to grit her teeth and grunt loudly. A moment later, her eyes glazed over and they thought she was going to pass out. Instead, Gabby blinked rapidly and brought herself back into focus.

"My parents are in Europe…" she repeated as they laid her down and attached the safety straps. She repeated it several times as confusion started to affect her.

Barbara reached out and held Gabby's left hand and spoke gently. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll have Helena meet you there. And I will be there as soon as I can," she promised. She reached for her cell phone with her other hand and called Helena. She smiled at Gabby as the phone rang. On the third ring, someone picked up.

"Sexy seductress at your service," Helena answered, not bothering to check the caller ID before she picked up.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Riiiiight...," Barbara drawled. "I need your help," she answered back.

"Why Red! I always knew you had a need for my services," Helena flirted. "It's about time you took me up on my offer."

"I'm serious, Huntr… HELENA," she quickly corrected herself, momentarily thinking they were on comms. "There was an accident at school and Gabby is hurt. She is on her way to the hospital. Her parents are in Europe so I need you to go."

"To Europe?" she asked, puzzled.

"No, Helena," Barbara sighed heavily, "I need you to go to the hospital and be with her until I can get out of here. Can you do it?"

Helena jumped up from the couch and said, "On my way." She hung up the phone and put on her boots before a mental light switch turned on.

Barbara stared at her phone and rolled her eyes, exasperated. She waited several moments, and then it rang. She hit the answer button and simply replied, "St. Mary's Hospital on 12th."

"Right," Helena spoke. "Got it." She hung up again, and put her phone in the inside pocket of her short, leather jacket. The jacket she usually wore in the daytime, reserving the long duster for evening hours.

Barbara put her own phone away and promised Gabby again that Helena would be there. She squeezed Gabby's hand in reassurance and rubbed her thumb back and forth over Gabby's skin. After looking at Barbara for a few seconds, Gabby was unable to help herself. She mumbled, "Definitely a ten..."

Her teacher bit back laughter and leaned in to whisper in Gabby's ear. "If I'm a ten," she commented, "I'm guessing Helena would rank a fifteen on your scale..."

Gabby whispered back; starting to feel disoriented. "The scale only goes to ten," she explained just loud enough so that only Barbara could hear her. "Helena's hot, and she wears leather on the outside... You're hot too," she informed her teacher as the EMT's started to pull the gurney away, taking her to the ambulance. Gabby shouted to Barbara, "…but I know you wear it on the inside..." she finished.

Everyone around looked confused, wondering what Gabby was trying to say while Barbara instinctively reached to do up the top button on her blouse, blushing over the fact that she had been wearing a strapless leather bra under her shirt. _She's more relentless than Helena! _Barbara decided, but smiled wide at the flattery.

Dinah followed the gurney outside and yelled words of reassurance to Gabby as the doors closed. With sirens blazing, the ambulance sped off. Barbara escorted Dinah back into the gymnasium and reminded her that she would pick her up after her detention and from there, promised to take Dinah to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Helena raced over the to the hospital and arrived at emergency just as the ambulance was pulling in with Gabby. There was no time for pleasantries as the EMT's rushed her into the emergency room. Standard procedure for anyone that arrived in an ambulance although Helena always thought it was just a perk because the cost for the ride alone could buy a fancy pair of shoes. She would have rather arrived in a cab, sat around in the waiting room, and bought herself a great pair of shoes after she was released. Of course Helena never really had need to call an ambulance anyway. With her meta-healing abilities, she would have been almost healed by the time the ambulance would arrive. At least, the emergency would have been over.

She walked over to the front desk and introduced herself as Gabby's sister. She knew it would be the easiest way to get in to see Gabby and the best way to avoid the hassles. The ones that went something like… _No… I'm not a relative... No, I'm not her guardian… No, her parents are in Europe... No, I don't know how to reach them… If you don't let me in to see her, I'm going to hurt you… _

Those arguments were easily avoided simply by saying she was her sister. The nurse handed Helena a clipboard and asked her to fill out Gabby's information. Reluctantly, Helena took it and went to sit down. As she read over the questions, she knew she was in trouble. What kind of sister wouldn't even know the other's last name or if they had any allergies? Helena set down the clipboard and opted for plan B. To pretend she was too distraught to fill out paperwork. Although she didn't really have to pretend because the longer she sat and waited, the memories started to flood in. Memories of the day her mother was taken to the hospital. Helena paced the hallways like a caged animal that day, praying her mom would be okay, begging the doctors to let her see her. The more she remembered, the more anxious she got. Helena left the clipboard on the chair and decided to wander the halls to find a distraction from the memories.

***

Barbara was pleased to see that her English class had behaved while she was gone. Although that particular class never really caused her any problems, she hadn't expected them to behave as well as they did. When she reentered the classroom, she apologized for her absence and explained what had happened with Gabby. She knew it wouldn't take long for the gossip to be all over the school so before it steamrolled, she wanted to give them the facts. At least then she knew they would have the correct details and not allow room for exaggeration. The last thing the school needed was a rumor that Dinah killed Gabby with a dodgeball because she was cheating on her with Jake. Or some other story that was just as ridiculous.

Once the bell rang, Barbara went to the teacher's lounge and called Helena's cell.

"Hello?" Helena answered, sounding like she was in a rush.

"It's me," Barbara replied. "Where are you? Are you at the hospital yet?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she rushed again, stress evident in her voice. Barbara didn't mistake it.

"You doing okay, Helena?" she asked softly, expressing concern for her friend.

"Yeah, I'll deal." Monosyllabic conversations always drove Barbara crazy, but she understood her friend's reasons.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she tried to offer some comfort. "Have you spoken to Gabby yet? Have they given you any updates?"

"Haven't see her," Helena explained. "And you know doctors… they never give updates until you've been waiting and pacing for at least a couple of hours." Barbara nodded her head in agreement. She was no stranger to the inner-workings of a hospital since she had spent so much time in there herself after she had been shot.

"Hang in there, Helena. I'm guessing once they set her arm and give her a CAT scan, she'll be released. If I'm not there by that time, can you have Alfred pick the two of you up and take you to the tower?"

"The tower?? You want me to bring her there???" Helena was shocked.

"Well unless you can think of a better solution. Dinah said Gabby has no relatives in New Gotham and if her parents are in Europe… there isn't going to be anyone to look after her. With her injuries, she's going to need monitoring. If we can't watch her, the hospital won't release her."

Barbara's last statement tore at Helena's heartstrings. She didn't know Gabby very well, but she didn't want to make the poor girl suffer by staying in a depressing hospital room with zero privacy. Barbara heard the silence on the line, and knew Helena was agreeing with her decision.

"She doesn't have to know about the Delphi and our…" Barbara looked around cautiously to make sure no one was listening to her conversation. "…our extra-curricular activities. We can keep that room locked and just keep her in the apartment." Helena thought for a moment and agreed with Barbara's decision. If they were careful, Gabby wouldn't know a thing about the room behind the clockface.

"Alright," Helena agreed. "She can stay in my room since I spend most of my time at my apartment anyway." The moment Helena said that, she remembered what she had done to Leonard. She then wondered if she would still have her apartment above the bar after what she had done to his wrist. Guilt plagued her, and she wondered if this was her opportunity to redeem her karma. "She can use my room," Helena explained, "But if she touches my clothes, I'm going to kill her."

Barbara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She often gave Helena a hard time about her clothing addiction but truth be told, Barbara was more like Helena than she cared to admit. "Thanks Helena. I'll call you when school is over. Hopefully Gabby will be out by then and you can get out of there." Helena smiled, appreciating the understanding Barbara was showing her. Hospitals were not the place for crimefighters. They brought back too many painful memories of lost loved ones.

A loud bell rang and Barbara hung up the phone and made her way back to her classroom. It was her last class of the day, and she hoped it would be over quickly. The students filtered in, whispering quietly, but loud enough that Barbara could hear Gabby's name being mentioned.

"Alright, settle down everyone," Barbara began. "I'm sure you are all concerned about Gabby so if any of you have any questions, let's get that out of the way before we discuss Shakespeare. Okay?"

Barbara glanced around the room and one student shyly raised her hand. When her eyes met Barbara's, she asked her question. "Is it true that Gabby and Dinah got in a fight and Dinah broke Gabby's arm?" she asked, causing Barbara to inwardly groan. _And so the rumor's begin…_ she thought to herself.

"No, Tina, they didn't get in a fight."

"Then why did Dinah get detention?" another student interrupted.

Barbara clenched her fist slightly at the reminder of Dinah's detention before responding. "Dinah's in detention for leaving school grounds at lunch," she informed her class. "So if any of you have plans for lunch off-campus, you might want to think twice about it," she warned them. "It had nothing to do with Gabby."

"Then what happened to Gabby?" asked a voice from the back of the room. "I heard she broke her arm."

"Well, that may or may not be true. We'll have to wait and see what the doctor says. As for what happened, they were playing dodgeball and the ball deflected off one student and hit Gabby on the side of her head. It knocked her off-balance and she tripped and hit the ground… hard."

"Is she at the hospital?"

Barbara turned to the student. "Yes, Rachel, the ambulance came and she's there right now. She might have a concussion and her arm might be fractured. But we'll have to wait and see. She's going to be okay though, so don't worry. It was just an unfortunate accident so if you hear anyone else trying to spread gossip, make sure you tell them what really happened, okay?" The class nodded their heads. "Great! Now that we got that cleared up, it's time to discuss our other friend, Mr. William Shakespeare." Barbara smiled as the rest of the class let out an audible groan.

***

Helena tired of pacing the hallways and walked back to the nurses' station for an update. The woman at the desk asked Helena where the clipboard was that she had been given. Sheepishly, Helena retrieved it from where she had left it. She handed the empty paper over to the nurse.

"It's blank," she commented, looking at Helena for an explanation.

"Yeah. I… um… I'm a little too distracted to fill it out," she lied.

"I understand dear, but we really need to get this information about your sister." The nurse wasn't demanding, but Helena knew she meant business. Helena didn't want to let on that she was lying so she continued.

"I know," Helena lowered her eyes. "I'll fill it out after I see my sister. I just can't concentrate. I'm really upset right now," she began. "You see…" she leaned in closer for emphasis. "My mom died here a few years ago." Helena hated discussing her personal business, but at that moment, she knew it would benefit her to do so.

"Oh dear, I'm very sorry!" the nurse sympathized. "Okay, we'll just set this aside for now," she motioned to the clipboard, "but after you see your sister, I'm going to need this filled out." Helena nodded, and smiled slightly, giving a non-verbal 'thanks'. The nurse motioned towards the doctor who was walking down the hall. "You can speak to that doctor about your sister's condition."

Helena grabbed the clipboard, turned swiftly and approached the doctor. "How is my sister doing?" she asked in mid-stride.

The doctor paused before speaking. "Gabby?" she asked, making sure she connected the right patient to the right family member.

"Yes," Helena said.

"She's going to be just fine," the doctor began. "Gabby has a concussion and will need constant monitoring over the next couple of days but I expect she will be just fine. She will need lots of rest though."

"I'll make sure she gets it," Helena promised.

"The injuries to her arm are minor. Nothing broken or fractured, but badly sprained. I'll give her some painkillers to get her through the first couple of days. It should heal quickly and the pain should diminish within a few days. She's still going to be sore for a while, but she shouldn't need anything stronger than Advil at that point."

Helena nodded intently as the female doctor spoke, and then let out a sigh of relief. "Your sister took a hard hit on her head but she's doing surprisingly well. She's still disoriented and that's to be expected with the concussion. If her symptoms worsen though, you need to bring her back to the hospital right away," the doctor stressed.

"I know," Helena explained. "I've had one before, I know the drill. Can I see her now?"

"That will be fine," she agreed. "She's in room 307. I'm heading in that direction so I'll walk you there." Helena clutched the clipboard and followed Gabby's doctor.

Within moments, they reached Gabby's room and stood in the doorway. The nurse inside glanced at the visitors, and then turned her attention back to the patient she was monitoring.

Gabby's doctor smiled at the nurse and motioned for Helena to go in the room. "I have to continue my rounds," she explained, "but you can go inside. I'm sure the nurse will be happy that Gabby has some distraction because despite her concussion, your sister is a relentless flirt and she's hitting on all the nurses." The doctor laughed as the nurse blushed at the statement.

Helena agreed with Gabby's assessment and had she been anyplace other than a hospital, Helena probably would have been hitting on the nurse as well. "I'll see what I can do," Helena winked at the doctor, "but Gabby is pretty persistent so I'm not sure how much help I can be."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be happy to have her family here. Like I said, for a concussion, she's doing surprisingly well but you need to monitor her constantly for the next 24 hours. I'd like you to keep watch tomorrow though, as well, and make sure she stays in bed. If you see any symptoms…"

"Yes, I remember," Helena reminded the doctor. "I have had a concussion before," she repeated.

"I'd like to see your sister again next week for a follow-up. If you have any other questions, the nurse should be able to help you." The doctor poked her head further in the doorway. "I'll see you next week, Gabby," she waived.

Gabby smiled and mumbled something that sounded like, "thanks for hooking her up with the pretty nurse." As the doctor left, Helena walked further in the room and made her way over to the chair beside Gabby's bed, on the opposite side of the nurse.

"How ya doin', girl?" Helena asked. Gabby mumbled quietly. So quiet that even with Helena's super hearing, she couldn't understand what she was saying. Helena moved in closer… and closer… and closer. Each time Gabby mumbled, she moved in closer to try and hear what the girl was saying. When her face was only inches away from Gabby's, what happened next surprised her.

Gabby lifted her head suddenly and without warning, gave Helena a kiss on the lips. Helena pulled away quickly out of shock. Very few people would try such a move on the Huntress and live to tell their buddies about it. "Well!" Helena spoke firmly. "I see that you are feeling better…"

The disoriented blonde simply grinned. She felt the room spinning from the injury, but she definitely knew what she was doing. Helena looked over at the nurse whose eyes were wide. "We're a very affectionate family," she blushed.

Gabby noticed the awkwardness and took the opportunity to make things even worse. "Isn't my sister hot?" she asked the nurse and motioned towards Helena. The nurse, Victoria Petty, blushed a much darker shade of red than Helena had. Gabby continued the torment. "Don't worry Nurse Pretty, my sister won't get in the way of our relationship." A devilish grin spread across her face.

"It's Nurse PETTY," Victoria rolled her eyes, amused but exasperated with Gabby's behavior.

"I beg to differ," Gabby and Helena both said in unison, and then started laughing. Gabby clutched her head from the pain and tried to stifle her laugh. Helena winced, seeing the pained look on the blonde.

"Oh great," Nurse Petty said, throwing up her hands in defeat. "Now I'm getting it in stereo!"

Helena plopped herself on the chair and pulled out the clipboard. "So Gabby… how do you spell your last name?" she asked, and then glanced over at the nurse who looked mildly confused. "Don't stress, Nurse Pretty," Helena explained, "she's not really my sister." Helena placed her right index finger over her own lips, motioning for the nurse to keep quiet about said information.

After fifteen minutes of going over the paperwork, Gabby started to moan from the pain in her arm and her throbbing headache. Helena rose from her chair and sat on the bed, next to the girl. She picked up Gabby's right hand and placed it in her own and proceeded to rub her thumb back and forth over the girls skin. The touch was soothing but did nothing to take away the pain Gabby was feeling.

Nurse Petty asked if she wanted more painkillers but Gabby refused. She checked her vital signs and jotted the results down in the chart. The clock read 4:15pm which meant Barbara would be there at any moment. Helena was counting the seconds until she could leave the dreary place. She looked to the nurse with questioning eyes. "When can I take her home?" she asked.

"My parents aren't there," Gabby mumbled and Helena resumed stroking her hand.

"I know Gabby. Barbara and I are going to look after you until they get back," Helena promised.

"You know she can't be released to anyone other than a family member," Nurse Petty reminded the brunette.

Helena turned a serious look towards the nurse. "I know that," she stated firmly, "But I'm not going to leave Gabby stuck in the same hospital where my mother died." The nurse met Helena's gaze, but didn't speak. "I'll take care of her until her parents get back from their trip," Helena assured the nurse, "so I'd appreciate you forgetting all about that 'not-being-my-sister' thing."

Nurse Petty nodded in understanding. She felt confident that Helena would take good care of the patient and she was happy to have them leave so she didn't feel their lustful eyes on her. She wasn't offended, but she did feel a bit shy knowing the two girls were checking her out.

"The doctor said Gabby could be released anytime after 4:00pm providing her vitals held steady. I see no reason to keep her here any longer than necessary so yes, you can take her home."

"Great!" Helena jumped up, anxious to get out of the hospital. She told Gabby that she was going to return the paperwork to the nurse's station and asked Nurse Petty to help the patient to get dressed. Helena felt that would make Gabby feel more comfortable than if she had helped. As Helena walked out of the room, Nurse Petty promptly helped her to dress. Because she had been wearing her gym clothes upon arrival, and Helena had not brought her anything else to change into, Nurse Petty told Gabby that she would loan her a pair of sweat pants and shirt from the hospital.

She helped Gabby to a sitting position and swung her legs over to the side. The nurse then slipped Gabby's feet through the leg holes and assisted Gabby as she got off the bed and stood on the floor. She pulled the sweats up, maneuvering under the gown, not yet removing it to allow Gabby some dignity.

The sweatshirt wasn't as easy to slide on. The nurse picked out an oversized top to allow for Gabby's arm to rest in the sling under the shirt. She carefully placed the shirt over Gabby's head, trying her best to avoid her bumps and bruises on her skull. Gabby moaned softly but within moments, she was dressed and ready to leave. She sat in the wheelchair and Nurse Petty escorted her out of the room.

***

Helena handed the paperwork over to the woman at the desk and she looked it over carefully before noticing an omission. She brought it to Helena's attention. "You didn't fill out the insurance information, dear," she explained. "Do your parents have health insurance?"

This was the one area of the form that Gabby didn't have the information for. She was sure her parents had insurance but hadn't a clue who it was with and what the membership number was. "I don't know," Helena honestly replied. "We'll just pay for the bill with credit card," she finished.

The nurse looked at Helena and tried to delicately explain the costs of Gabby's examination, assuming Helena had no idea of the expense. While it was true Helena didn't know just how expensive Gabby's short visit was, she knew that Barbara carried a limitless credit card from the Wayne Foundation and Helena had no problems using the money to help Gabby out. Helena refused to accept any money from her trust fund for herself but she had no issues with using it to cover the hospital bill for someone else.

"Someone will be picking us up shortly and she will make the arrangements," Helena replied as Nurse Petty wheeled Gabby over to her. Helena took the handles of the chair and pushed Gabby into the waiting room where they waited for Barbara.

Nurse Petty started to walk away before Gabby shouted to her. "Wait! Wait!" she cried, lifting her good arm to wave the nurse over. Hearing Gabby's cry and seeing her waving her over, the nurse complied. She approached the young girl and stopped in front, crouching down slightly so that they were more on the same level. Before she could ask what the problem was, Gabby spoke. "I didn't get your phone number!"

The nurse and Helena both burst out laughing while Gabby continued smiling innocently. Nurse Victoria Petty looked over her shoulder to see if anyone had been watching. When she felt the coast was clear, she pulled out a notepad from her pocket and jotted something down. She tore the page from the pad, folded it up carefully and slipped it in Gabby's hand. She then winked at the girl, nodded goodbye to Helena and walked down the hall.

"Nice!" Helena approved, impressed with Gabby's game-play. The blonde opened up the note and laughed when she read what the nurse had written.

_Although you're the cutest patient I've taken care of, you're still too young for my number._

Gabby smiled and handed the note over to Helena. "I may not have gotten her number but I'm still going home with an extremely hot chick," she grinned.

"Yeah, but you're still too young," Helena reminded her. The response didn't faze her.

"I'll be 18 next week," the injured blonde responded while eyeing Helena intently. Before Helena could reply, she spotted Barbara rounding the corner.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Barbara asked with concern.

"I'm okay," Gabby answered, "But my head feels all fuzzy."

Helena filled her in on the details. "She has a concussion and a sprained arm." Helena then leaned down to greet Barbara with a hug 'hello'. The unusual action caught Barbara by surprise but when she heard Helena whisper, "You need the Wayne credit card to pay the hospital bill," she understood the reason for the hug. Helena didn't want to concern Gabby with the payment or have her wonder how they were able to afford such a bill. Barbara told the girls to meet her at the entrance and that she would catch up with them shortly. They did as instructed.

***

Dinah felt stir-crazy sitting in detention. She wanted to bolt out of the room to check up on Gabby but knew Barbara would ground her for years if she had. So Dinah just sat there, scowl on her face, fingers tapping on her desk and mind racing with frustration. The clock read 4:28pm. Forty-five more minutes to go; for this day anyway.

***

"Where's Dinah?" Helena asked, surprised that she hadn't come with Barbara. Barbara handed her the keys to the hummer and Helena opened the doors.

"She got a week's detention for leaving school grounds," Barbara gritted her teeth, still upset that Dinah walked out of the restaurant, neglecting to pay her check. Once Barbara climbed into the driver's seat, Helena placed her wheelchair onto the lift at the back of the vehicle. The hummer had been modified with a lift for easy transportation of the extra heavy chair that Barbara used. One flip of the switch and the lift rose and safely stowed the wheelchair inside. Helena then turned her attentions to Gabby.

She opened up the side door and helped the young girl into the seat. "Stay there," Helena instructed before she folded up the hospital wheelchair and moved it over to the security booth in the parking lot. "Can you return this?" she asked the attendant while batting her eyes. He nodded in agreement. She turned back on her heels and climbed into the back seat with Gabby.

Helena adjusted Gabby's seatbelt so that the shoulder strap was behind her instead of pressing on her injury. As she helped the girl out, Helena noticed Gabby's eyes fluttering shut. "We'll be home soon," Helena promised and then she herself climbed into the seat next to the girl. She carefully placed her arm around Gabby and immediately Gabby rested herself comfortably against Helena.

"Mmmmm," Gabby moaned, which caught Barbara's attention.

"Is she okay?" she asked with concern. Helena looked at the young girl leaning against her shoulder and whose hand rested on her upper thigh.

"Yeah, she's doing just fine," Helena told Barbara as she moved Gabby's hand to a less familiar place on her leg. As her hand now rest on Helena's knee, Gabby once again closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

It didn't take long for Barbara to drive to the clocktower. Despite the rush hour traffic, Barbara knew a few shortcuts which she had discovered in her days as Batgirl, flying high above the city. The view from the top revealed plenty of secrets, including desolate streets which provided excellent shortcuts on days like these. They arrived at the tower and once Barbara parked the car, Helena eased herself away from Gabby and helped Barbara with her wheelchair. On normal days, when Barbara was alone, she would transfer herself to a backup chair after placing her main one on the lift. When Helena was around, she never thought twice about helping her friend and Barbara didn't mind the assistance. Helena knew just how capable Barbara was and she never treated her as anything less than an equal. With the many sparring sessions the two women had had, Helena knew just how strong and capable Barbara was, so with that, Barbara had no issues whenever Helena helped her with issues about her wheelchair. No one but Helena and Alfred could get away with providing such assistance.

Helena parked the motorized chair next to the vehicle door and with a few swift movements, Barbara had transferred herself. "Do you need help with Gabby?" she asked, noticing the young girl was still asleep.

"No, I'll just carry her," she shrugged, and leaned over to undo the seatbelt still around Gabby's waist. She slid her arms under the girl and gently lifted her and carried her out of the car. Barbara smiled as Gabby nuzzled herself into Helena, seemingly relaxed.

"I think she likes you, Hel," Barbara teased. "Do I hear wedding bells in your future?" she continued.

"I wouldn't joke too much there, if I were you, Red…" Helena countered. "I got to hear all about the leather bra you're wearing today…" she finished, causing Barbara to blush as red as her hair.

Helena smiled with satisfaction that she had successfully caused Barbara to blush. The occasion was so rare that she savored the moment. They entered the elevator to the left rather than their usual one on the right, which opened to the Delphi room.

"Keep her in the living room for a few minutes while I… tidy up a bit," Barbara said as she mouthed the words'lock the doors'. Helena understood her meaning.

During the construction of the lair, Barbara made arrangements to have a false door placed in each of the bedrooms. Their standard doors opened to up to the apartment but on the opposite side stood a false door. An easy yet secret access to the hallway that led to the Delphi room. Barbara entered the three bedrooms to ensure the false doors were locked. Each of their doors was hidden behind a massive bookcase. Once they entered in the correct numbers on the hidden keypad, the bookcases swung open to the Delphi room and clock face.

Confident that the Delphi room was secured, Barbara motioned to Helena that everything was okay. Helena carried Gabby to her bedroom and cautiously laid her on the bed. She then removed Gabby's shoes and covered her with a light blanket. Barbara did a quick check of her vital signs and whispered to Helena that everything was normal. "You need to stay with her to make sure she doesn't roll over on her arm," Barbara explained. "And don't let her sleep for too long. A half hour at most." Helena understood the drill.

Barbara glanced at her watch and realized it was almost time to go and pick up Dinah from her detention. Helena grabbed a book from the shelf and positioned herself on the other side of the bed. To no surprise, Gabby rolled over onto her left side and snuggled closer into Helena. Even when sleeping, Gabby knew how to get the girls. Her right arm held securely in the sling and was partially supported on Helena's body due to the position Gabby had rolled.

Once Gabby settled in, Helena checked the clock and then opened her book and started reading. Every few minutes, she would glance down at the blonde. With each passing minute, the sleeping beauty got more comfortable as she draped herself across Helena even more. Her right leg found its way overtop of Helena's. The brunette tried to gently kick Gabby's leg off but was unsuccessful. She contemplated sitting up and using her hands to remove Gabby's leg but the moment she tried to move, Gabby whined and moaned and made attempts to grab Helena with her injured arm to ensure Helena stayed close.

As Helena watched the girl help herself to Helena's body, for a moment, she reminded her of a small kitten looking for attention. No matter how many times you pushed them away, they were stubborn and refused to lie anywhere else. Silently, Helena wondered if Gabby was really awake, making a sly move to cop a feel from the delectable Huntress. Helena brushed the golden locks away from the young girl's face and studied her carefully, noticing just how attractive the girl was, despite the bandage around her head. _Too bad you're only 17, _Helena thought to herself while sporting a devilish grin. She then turned her attentions back to her book, reminding herself that she had to wake Gabby up shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

It was the second time that day that Barbara and Dinah got stuck in the vehicle with awkward silence. Both angry at each other, both silently stewing in their own frustrations, and both blaming the other for their situation. Barbara wanted to be home with the Delphi, following up on the day's reports, instead of picking Dinah up from a detention that never should have happened. And Dinah blamed Barbara for making her go to the detention instead of going to the hospital with Gabby.

Not a word was spoken on the entire ride home. Once they arrived at the clocktower, Dinah rushed out of the vehicle and headed for the elevator.

"The other one," Barbara called out to her as Dinah stood in front of the usual lift. She turned back to Barbara, confused. "Gabby's here," she explained, "so the Delphi room is locked up."

"Oh," was all Dinah said, and turned to the other elevator. She pushed the button several times, secretly wishing that it would arrive before Barbara did so she could ride up alone. Barbara didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what Dinah was wishing, but they still needed to have that talk.

The doors opened and Barbara arrived just in time. They entered, and Barbara wasted no time in talking. "Aside from your detention, you're grounded for two weeks." Dinah started to open her mouth in protest but Barbara continued, not letting Dinah get a word in. "If I need you on sweeps, I will send you out. And this weekend, you will be working at the restaurant to pay off that bill you walked out on."

"What?!" Dinah shrieked. "Barbara, you CAN'T be serious!"

"I'm absolutely serious. I spoke with the manager earlier and he's expecting you from noon to six on Saturday and Sunday. Black pants, white button-down shirt."

"Come on, Barbara! Can't I just pay for the bill? I didn't mean to walk out, I just forgot my wallet and panicked," she half lied.

"Sorry Dinah, but you had options. And your decision has consequences. First of all, you didn't have to leave school and if it had been THAT important to you, you know you could have talked with me about it. We could have gone to lunch together, or I could have made an exception and wrote you a note to excuse you but you didn't mention anything. Instead, you took off without permission and then committed a crime."

"I didn't commit a crime," Dinah scoffed at Barbara's account of the story.

"Running out of a restaurant without paying a bill is flat out stealing, Dinah. You know that as well as I do and if you want to be any sort of crime fighter, you can't go around breaking the law."

"Well it's not like you or Helena haven't broken the law!" she snapped, sounding more childish with each word. So much so that Barbara started to lose her patience. Something she rarely did.

"Yes, we have, Dinah," she spoke with tension in her throat. "But we also paid for our mistakes in one way or another and I've decided that this is the best way for you to pay for yours."

The elevator door opened and Dinah rushed past Barbara to get out. Barbara simply wheeled out and sighed heavily, hoping that Dinah's rebellions would be kept to a minimum. She didn't have the same time or energy to deal with it like she had when Helena was younger.

"Gabby's staying in Helena's room," Barbara called out as Dinah headed for her own room. Dinah stopped short and turned back to her guardian.

"She can stay in my room," Dinah started to insist but before another argument could ensue, Barbara spoke firmly.

"You can visit with her for a bit but she's staying in Helena's room. She needs constant monitoring and you have school tomorrow."

"Why can't she stay in my room tonight?" Dinah whined, getting on Barbara's last nerve.

"Dinah," she answered calmly, "you can visit her in Helena's room but I want Helena watching her when I'm not around. Gabby has to stay in bed and I'm not going to move her back and forth. You've got until ten to sit with her. Providing you have your homework finished," she reminded her charge.

"Fine," Dinah snapped, ending the conversation. She stormed over to Helena's room and opened the door without knocking. It opened quickly and she poked her head inside. Helena set her book down and looked at the girl who was bursting inside. Dinah stopped short when she saw Gabby lying half on top of the older girl.

"What the hell!?" she choked with jealousy. She shouted loud enough that it woke Gabby up.

Gabby opened her eyes and was surprised to see that she had wrapped herself around Helena. She grinned wide and looked at the girl she was smothering. "I… um…," she mumbled, trying to think of something to say. "I… must have been asleep," she replied.

Helena chuckled. "I'm sure you would have tried the same moves had you been awake, kid."

"I'll be 18 next week," she stated firmly, with a sly grin on her face.

"Well then we'll discuss it next week," Helena joked, and helped Gabby sit up and lean against the pillow.

Dinah fumed with jealousy as she watched the interaction between Helena and her friend. HER friend. She stormed over to the bed and snapped at Helena. "I can watch her now," she said, glaring at Helena.

Helena got up from her bed and walked over to her lounge chair near the window, book in hand. "I said I can watch her now," Dinah repeated, hinting for Helena to leave. Helena didn't move. "Can we have some privacy, please?" Dinah asked rudly.

"Nope," Helena responded, not bothering to look up from her book. If looks could kill, Helena would have been dead. Dinah gritted her teeth, but then softened her look before sitting herself down next to Gabby. "How are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Lots of pain," she confessed. "And everything is fuzzy in my head."

"I'm so sorry, Gabby," Dinah whispered, reaching for her friend's hand. She wanted to unburden herself of the guilt by telling Gabby what happened but that would mean having to tell Gabby about her powers and she wasn't quite ready to do that.

"It's not your fault, D," Gabby tried to reassure Dinah, not understanding the full picture. "Don't stress. If I'd known getting hurt would be the easiest way to get Helena into bed, I would have done this long ago!" she joked, loud enough for Helena to hear.

"Gabby!"

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"Let's change the subject…" Dinah insisted, not wanting to hear any more about Helena. She was jealous enough seeing the two of them together. Everything was started to become a competition between Dinah and Helena. It wasn't that Helena was trying to compete but Dinah wanted to prove she was good enough, that she could hold her own next to the older crime fighter. Dinah's insecurities hindered her performance however. For a telepath to be at their strongest, they had to have complete control over their emotions; and this was an area Dinah had yet to excel on. For Helena to lose control of her emotions, it tended to make her a more dangerous fighter but for Dinah, it made her weaker, careless. She knew this, but immaturity that came with her age made her stubborn. Every teenager wanted to believe they were older than they really were. Their cross to bear however, was accepting that they were still young, and sometimes adults were going to make decisions for them that they didn't like.

"Dinah, you need to start your homework soon," Barbara called out as she passed by Helena's room. Decisions like that…

Dinah grumbled and left to get her books, planning on doing her homework and visiting with her friend at the same time. Once out of the room, Helena soundlessly crossed the room and accidently scared Gabby when she appeared at her side.

When Gabby jumped from being startled, Helena quickly apologized. "Sorry about that," she began. "I just wanted to check your vitals and make sure they were still normal." She paused for a moment. "But I guess there's no point in checking your pulse right now, huh," she smiled, referring to how she caused Gabby to jump.

Gabby smiled in return. _My heart races every time you are around anyhow,_ she thought to herself. Helena held out her index finger and asked Gabby to follow it with her eyes. Her reactions and awareness were slow. Not so bad that they caused any worry; but enough that she wanted Barbara to make an assessment for herself. "I'm going to get Barbara to check you out, okay?" she asked. Helena could smell Gabby's increasing fear. "It's nothing, kid," Helena quickly tried to reassure the girl. "Nothing's wrong, it's just that, Barbara knows more about this stuff than I do and I want a second opinion. Don't worry," she said as she brushed the hair from Gabby's eyes.

Helena walked to the doorway and called out for Barbara. Within moments, Barbara exited her own bedroom. "Yes?" she asked.

"Can you do a quick check on Gabby's vitals?"

"Is something wrong?" Barbara immediately wondered.

"No, no, I think everything is normal… considering. I just want a second opinion." She paused for a moment. "Plus I have to use the washroom," she whispered as her bladder felt like it was going to explode. Barbara smiled and wheeled in to check on the girl on Helena's bed. At the same moment, Helena ran down the hall to use the facilities, chasing not to use the one adjacent to her room

"Hi, sweetheart," Barbara greeted as she approached the girl.

"Hey, Miss G," she responded, slurring her words slightly, due to the painkillers.

Barbara lifted Gabby's hand, preparing to check her pulse. "We're not in school Gabby, you can call me Barbara," she winked, and Gabby smiled wide, appreciating the information.

"Okay… Barbara," she spoke softly. The redhead placed her fingers on Gabby's left wrist and timed her heartbeats with her wristwatch. After 30 seconds, Barbara made a mental note that her heartbeat was a little fast, but nothing to be concerned about. Barbara figured it had more to do with the fact that she was dressed in her tank-top and workout pants as she was just heading to the training room before Helena called to her.

She attempted the same eye test that Helena had performed and did notice that Gabby's responses were lagging a little. Nothing to be concerned about, but definitely worth keeping close watch on. Her slow reactions were to be expected but any decrease in awareness and they would have to rush her back to the hospital. "How is your arm doing?" Barbara wanted to know.

"It hurts," she frowned. "And it's a little hot in this sweatshirt," Gabby confessed, hinting at needing a change of clothes.

"Right, of course!" Barbara agreed. "I'll have Helena grab you something lighter to put on. Is there anything else we can get you? Are you hungry, thirsty?" Right on cue, Gabby's stomach growled and both women started to laugh. "I guess I got my answer. Alfred is making dinner as we speak so it shouldn't be too long."

"Alfred?" Gabby questioned, not knowing who he was. Barbara thought fast before answering.

"He's a family friend," she replied. "He used to work for Helena's father and now he likes to take care of us. The girls keep complaining about my cooking so Alfred won't let me near the kitchen." Barbara smiled, happy that she didn't have to lie to Gabby. As long as no one mentions crime-fighting or the Delphi, they would be just fine keeping their secret from the young girl.

"I'm a little too dizzy to make it to the dinner table," Gabby apologized, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry Gabby, you aren't leaving this bed for the next 24 hours. Except, of course, to use the washroom." As soon as she was finished talking, Helena re-entered. "Helena, can you grab a t-shirt for Gabby to change into?" Barbara instructed but Helena paused.

"One of mine?" she asked with a tightened jaw.

Knowing how protective Helena was over her wardrobe, Barbara responded, "No, she can wear one of my oversized shirt that I sleep in."

"Since when do you sleep in clothes?" Helena teased as she walked out of the room.

Barbara blushed in front of Gabby, but shouted back, "Since you started to try and sneak into my room at night!" she joked.

"You wish!" Helena responded. Gabby laughed as she watched the interaction between the two women. She loved getting to see a different side of her teacher. A more relaxed and playful woman.

Barbara quickly changed the subject. Knowing that Gabby was going to need assistance in dressing, she wanted Gabby to feel comfortable and make decisions for herself. Barbara remembered how traumatic her own hospital stay had been, no one ever asking her opinion, giving her a choice. The nurses would just walk in her room and start undressing Barbara to give her a bath or to change her clothes. It didn't matter to them that Barbara had reservations about being treated, what she considered, to be less than human. They did what they wanted, when they wanted, despite what Barbara felt. It took less than two weeks before Barbara snapped and refused to let any of them touch her.

After several screaming matches, they finally got the message. Several of the nurses then refused to treat Barbara. It wasn't that they were upset that she had demanded respect and to be treated like a human, it was more out of fear of what Barbara would do. She'd been known to put several nurses in a wrist lock when they went to touch her without asking. Batgirl still had her upper body strength and the self defense skills and she didn't hesitate to use them when warranted. Once they started treating Barbara like a human, Barbara relaxed and let them do their work.

She smiled at Gabby and posed her question. "Someone needs to help you get changed. Would you like me to do it or would you feel more comfortable with Helena or Dinah?" she wanted to know.

Gabby thought for a moment. Although she appreciated Barbara asking, and felt comfortable with her, she also knew that Helena was acting as her primary 'nurse'. At some point she was going to have to use the washroom and would need assistance that Barbara wasn't physically equipped to provide. "I don't mind if you help me," she admitted, "but if Helena is okay with it, maybe she can help me?"

"I'm sure that will be no problem," Barbara spoke with assurance, surprised that Gabby hadn't suggested Dinah.

As if reading Barbara's thoughts, Gabby continued. "Dinah and I are great friends but I feel a little weird having her as my nurse," she confessed. "I don't really want her to see me as a patient," she lowered her head, feeling slight shame come over her.

"I completely understand," Barbara sympathized. "I was the same way when I was in the hospital. I wouldn't let my friends help me. I wanted them to be my FRIEND, not my caretaker."

"I found one for you, Gabby" Helena cheerfully greeted as she walked in the room. Five seconds later, Dinah appeared in the doorway.

"I can help her change," Dinah quickly advised the women but Barbara quickly disagreed.

"Let's let Helena give her a hand, Dinah," Barbara spoke calmly, but with authority. She gripped the control stick on her wheelchair and moved for the door, motioning for Dinah to follow her out. Barbara closed the door and whispered, "I know you want to help Gabby but she'll feel much better if you are her friend instead of her nurse," she tried to explain.

Although frustrated, Dinah whispered in return. "Yeah but part of being a friend is taking care of the person."

Barbara thought for a moment, not wanting her response to sound patronizing. "It is, sweetie, but from my own experiences of being injured and needing help, trust me when I say it's better to keep your friends as FRIENDS and let your nurse be a nurse." She paused, and reached for Dinah's hand, forcing her to turn and face the older woman. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked. Dinah nodded. She understood, but still felt left out. "Let's go check if Alfred has dinner ready," Barbara suggested. "You can bring Gabby's dinner up to her."

Upon hearing this, Dinah brightened up a little. She wanted to do something, anything to help ease the guilt she felt of putting Gabby in this position in the first place.

***

Helena brought the t-shirt over to the bed and sat down. "You want me to help you or should I get Barbara?" Helena checked with the girl. Gabby laughed internally at their concern, and at the fact that both she and Barbara had asked her the same question.

"She asked me the same thing," Gabby mumbled.

"Yeah, probably," Helena started to explain. "I learned a long time ago that the patient has an opinion and if you don't respect it, you might get a bedpan thrown at your head." Helena laughed to herself, flashing back on some of the stories Barbara told her about her days in the hospital.

"Ewwwww, gross!" Gabby laughed. Moments later, she met Helena's blue eyes. "If I promise not to throw a bedpan at your head, will you help me take this damn shirt off? I'm starting to sweat like crazy!"

"Ewwwww, gross!" Helena teased. "Now that you put it that way, I'm not sure if I want to help!" she joked, and reached for the sweatshirt Gabby was wearing. She carefully lifted it over her injured right arm and as she slid it upwards, she could feel that Gabby still had a bra on. Helena was relieved as she knew it would make for a less awkward moment between the two girls.

Once she had the sweatshirt off, she tossed it to the other side of the bed. She then assisted Gabby in slipping the new shirt over her head. Helena then untied the sling, and instructed Gabby to hold her arm with her good one. Once the sling was out of the way, Helena carefully helped Gabby get her injured arm through the sleeve of the shirt. Gabby sucked in a quick breath as she caught her arm at a bad angle. Helena froze, but then continued her task when Gabby motioned that she was okay. She successfully got her arm through the sleeve with minimal damage and Gabby put her left hand through as Helena held the shirt open.

Helena then reached for the sling but halted and looked at the younger girl. "I never thought I'd be asking you this," Helena snickered, "but do you want me to take your bra off?"

Gabby stifled her own laughter and replied, "You sure are helping to make that doctor/patient fantasy I always had, come true, Helena." She then let out a burst of laughter, unable to control herself. Helena laughed too, finding herself enjoying her time with Gabby. She could easily see how Dinah gravitated towards her. Gabby was appealing, amusing and full of undeniable charm.

"And in these fantasies, did they include the concussion?" Helena wondered as Gabby clutched her head through the laughter.

Gabby frowned. "No, that wasn't part of the plan," she admitted.

Helena moved closer to the girl in her bed. "Clasp in the front or back?" she asked. When Gabby told her it was in the back, Helena reached over and undid the hooks. She then pulled one of the shoulder straps through the armhole and Gabby bent her elbow to allow for the strap to go around her hand. Helena then leaned over to reach Gabby's other shoulder and in one swift motion, pulled the bra off and out through the sleeve.

She gathered the sweatshirt and bra and placed it on top of her dresser. "Anything else I can do for you?" she wanted to know. Gabby contemplated a trip to the washroom but decided she was going to try and wait a little longer. She had started to feel dizzy and a mild case of nausea.

"I'm okay," Gabby lied. Helena looked at her questioningly. "I'm feeling a little dizzy and it's making me nauseous," she answered Helena's silent question.

"Are you going to get sick? Should I get you a bucket?" Helena panicked, not wanting Gabby to throw up on her bed. Gabby nodded no, but Helena took the precautions anyhow. She retrieved the trashcan from her washroom and placed it on the floor beside Gabby. "Just in case," she winked.

When the dizzy spell subsided, Helena replaced the sling around the injured arm and secured it closely to Gabby's chest for protection. She then helped ease the girl back into the pillows so that she was still in a sitting position, but not having to hold herself up. The moment she eased back, there was a faint knock at the door. Another moment later, it opened carefully.

"Can I come in?" Dinah asked cautiously. "Are you hungry?" she asked, pushing in a cart which contained dinner for two. "Dinner date?"

"Absolutely!" Gabby perked up. "Although I must warn you, I almost threw up a few minutes ago," she pointed to the garbage can.

"Ewwwww!" Dinah responded.

"HEY! I said ALMOST," she laughed, and then Dinah placed a tray over Gabby's legs to allow her to eat in bed. She then set Gabby's dinner plate on the tray and handed Gabby a fork. She looked at it for a moment, realizing that she was going to have to attempt to eat with her left hand. It was going to be a challenge, but Gabby wasn't about to ask someone to spoon-feed her. She glanced at her food and her heart warmed when she saw the bite-sized pieces of vegetables and chicken. She looked over at Helena and smiled.

Helena understood her reference. "Told you," she began. "We're all well-trained when it comes to caring for injuries." Gabby clumsily stabbed at the food and brought it to her mouth, savoring the flavor. Alfred really was a great cook. "I'm going downstairs for ten minutes," Helena decided to give the two girls some time alone. "Come and get me or Barbara if she starts to feel dizzy or if anything happens," Helena instructed. Dinah nodded. "I mean it, Dinah!" she stressed.

"I got it!" Dinah snapped back, and returned her attentions to her friend, and to her own supper.

Helena exited the room but left the door wide open. Confident that Gabby couldn't see her, Helena flipped over the railing and landed on the livingroom floor, directly in front of Barbara. Barbara jumped back and instinctively reached for her escrima sticks attached to her chair.

"Jesus Christ, Helena!" she gasped. The younger brunette grinned, pleased with herself.

"Language, Red! There are minors upstairs," she teased. "I came to join you for dinner before I'm held captive in my room for the rest of the night," Helena said, motioning for Barbara to follow her to the diningroom table. "Dinah can watch her for while we eat."

"How's she doing?" Barbara asked.

"Dinah? She's pissed off and jealous that her sexy blonde friend is in my bed instead of hers."

"Helena! I'm talking about Gabby."

"She was dizzy and a bit nauseous but very mildly. Her speech is normal and she's alert. She even started talking about this doctor/patient fantasy she always had while I was undressing her."

Barbara sighed dramatically. "Do I _really _need to hear this?" she asked.

Helena paused for a moment, in thought. "No, I suppose not," she answered, and plopped herself down on the chair at the table. "Let's eat!" she exclaimed, hungrily.

***

After Helena and Barbara ate their dinner, Helena went back to her patient whilst Barbara retreated to her comfort zone, also known as, the Delphi. Her fingers flew over the keyboard and she scanned the latest police reports, hoping that it would be a slow night as her team was temporarily out of commission. She went through her routine of checking the police reports, scanning for FBI updates, verifying that all persons in Arkham were safely tucked in their padded rooms and finally checking if any silent alarms had gone off in the city. _So far, so good, _Barbara thought to herself. She set the Delphi on standby, giving it just enough power to alert her should there be any emergencies.

Before heading back to the livingroom and closing off the Delphi room, she verified that the pager was in her pocket. She switched it to the ON position so that it would beep if there were any emergencies. When she first got the pager, Barbara kept forgetting to switch the pager to beep. Instead, she set it to vibrate and carried the pager in her pocket. Of course with no feeling below the waist, Barbara never got the pages. She cursed herself for being so foolish and then cursed the Joker for causing her permanent injury.

She closed off the Delphi room and used the password to lock it up tight, headed for the livingroom and along the way, grabbed the student papers she needed to grade. She found a comfortable position on the soft and began to rummage through the essays; red marking pen in hand.

***

"Alright, Dinah, enough visiting," Helena announced as she walked into her bedroom. Dinah scowled at the unwanted command. "Gabby needs her rest and you have to finish your homework."

"Like you ever cared about homework," Dinah sneered.

"I'll have you know that I had straight A's," Helena stated proudly.

"Yeah, must have been from all the study time you had in detention," Dinah laughed sarcastically.

"Probably," Helena agreed, not fazed by Dinah's attempts at an insult. "Now GO," she commanded. "And make sure you bring me back all the clothes you stole from my closet. If I see any of my stuff in your room tomorrow…"

Dinah cut her off. "Ooooh, what are you going to do? Go all 'Huntress' on me?" she asked mockingly before her eyes went wide, realizing her slip. Helena turned around and glared at Dinah.

Without saying another word, Dinah walked out of the room, mentally chastising herself. _Never use codenames in front of friends, _she reminded herself. She hoped Gabby hadn't caught on to her slip; she didn't need any more lectures from Barbara.

Puzzled, Gabby looked from Dinah to Helena. Once Dinah left the room, she spoke one word, questioningly. "Huntress?" Helena internally cursed Dinah and simply told Gabby that it had been a nickname.

"Oh," Gabby smiled. "Well, I don't know about Dinah but I wouldn't mind you going all 'Huntress' on ME sometime."

Helena shook her head. "You never give it a rest, do you?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Do you?" she retorted.

"No, not really," she confessed. Huntress was always on the prowl and keeping her eye open for prey. She couldn't fault Gabby for doing the same thing. The only fault she had was that the girl was not yet 18. "Don't call me Huntress, though, okay?" Helena continued. "Barbara HATES the nickname." Gabby simply nodded.

A deep voice interrupted the girls. "Pardon me, Miss Helena, but if I may, I'd like to remove Miss Gabby's dishes," Alfred spoke in his usual butler tone.

"Of course, Alfred," Helena smiled.

As he picked up the dishes, he greeted their guest. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gabby. Miss Dinah speaks very fondly of you," he tipped his head. A gesture one would do if they had been wearing a hat.

"Thank you," she responded, suddenly feeling dizzy. Alfred noticed her discomfort and allowed her privacy. He quickly walked out and added, "I shall return in the morning to prepare a lovely breakfast."

"Sounds great, Alfred!" Helena replied. "Good night," she finished, and closed the door to her room. She turned her attentions to the girl in her bed. "Feeling sick again?" she wanted to know. Gabby felt the room spinning but not badly enough to bring her dinner back up.

Helena helped the girl as she scooted further down on the bed so that she was lying down instead of sitting. "You want another painkiller?"

Gabby rubbed her eyes with her good hand and mumbled. "No, I think I'm stoned enough from the pills," she confessed. "I'm tired though."

"Well get some sleep then," the older girl stated the obvious.

"I didn't brush my teeth," Gabby realized, and asked Helena for a toothbrush.

"I think, just this once, you might want to skip it," Helena advised.

The young girl innocently bit her bottom lip, looking perplexed. "What?" Helena asked curiously?

"I, um…" Gabby paused, slightly embarrassed. "I need to use the washroom too," she admitted.

"Oh! Of course," Helena commented and immediately helped Gabby of the bed. She assisted her for the short walk to the washroom and once inside, she paused, wondering what to do next. "Do you need help?" she finally asked, letting Gabby decide.

Although the room still felt as though it was spinning, and her head felt like someone had split it open with an ax, Gabby chose to use the facilities alone to spare herself additional humiliation. Helena lightly closed the door and reminded Gabby to call her if she needed any assistance.

Gabby inched the sweatpants down, bit by bit. She wasn't very proficient at using her left hand but she had few options. Once the pants reached just below her hips, they slipped down the rest of the way with ease. Gabby sat down on the toilet and allowed her bladder some relief. Once finished, Gabby struggled pulling the pants up, but eventually completed her task.

She headed over to the sink, washed her one hand and with a curiosity that few guests could pass up, she opened the medicine cabinet and peered inside. It was surprisingly bare. It contained one toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, some perfume, nail clippers and face moisturizer. Bored by the contents, Gabby quietly closed the cabinet. She glanced at the side of the sink and found a bottle of mouthwash. She wasn't able to brush her teeth so instead, she unscrewed the cap and took a big mouthful of Listerine. She swirled it around her mouth and within five seconds, her mouth was on fire. She spat the remainder of the liquid in the sink and wondered how anyone could gargle with it for the full 30 seconds like the instructions had called for. Satisfied that her breath was fresh enough to re-enter Helena's bed, she struggled to the washroom door as another wave of dizziness engulfed her. She reached for the knob and the door opened.

"Well it's about time," Helena teased.

"I wanted to look pretty for you," Gabby smiled in return, and stumbled towards Helena who caught her just before she fell.

"I think that should be the last of your worries, girl," Helena spoke as she escorted Gabby back to the bed.

She tucked her in carefully, supporting her arm and situating the pillow so that it wasn't applying additional pressure to her tender skull. Gabby closed her eyes but couldn't hide the drops of liquid that started to squeeze through the bottoms of her lids. Helena noticed the tears, but didn't acknowledge them. She wasn't the world's greatest at providing emotional comfort… or any comfort for that matter. She chose to deal with Gabby's tears by saying nothing, instead opting to give the young girl a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Do you want more pain meds?" she asked as softly as she could. Gabby kept her tear-soaked eyes tightly shut and nodded 'no'.

Helena attempted to stand up but Gabby quickly reached out and caught her arm. She turned abruptly to see what the patient wanted. Gabby kept her mouth closed, suddenly embarrassed about appearing vulnerable to the sexy woman in leather. Helena read the expressions well; after all, she was an expert herself in hiding emotions, vulnerability and the desire to be comforted. Inadvertently, Barbara too became an expert in reading emotions one wanted to keep hidden. "I'm just going to change and then I'll lie down with you until you fall asleep," she promised, slipping out of Gabby's reach and making her way over to the dresser.

She opted for a pair of light blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Although Helena really preferred to sleep only in a pair of shorts, and she knew her guest wouldn't object, she still felt it wise to wear something a little less revealing. _At least until she's officially 18, _Helena joked to herself. She entered her washroom but kept the door open a crack as she changed her clothes, washed up and brushed her teeth. When she reached for the mouthwash, she almost spilled it on herself before she noticed the lid wasn't securely tightened. _Guess I know why Gabby's breath smelled so fresh when she came out of the washroom, _she thought to herself. _Not that I can sample her minty fresh mouth, _she continued before chastising herself for letting her thoughts go there. Helena went back and forth from innocent, caretaking thoughts to less than appropriate ones towards the young girl. She couldn't help herself, it came with the feral DNA. Always on the hunt. Not the mention the fact that Gabby was a hottie.

A few minutes later, Helena joined Gabby on the bed, allowing the girl to snuggle up on her side for comfort. Awkwardly, Helena put her arm around the blonde which allowed Gabby to move closer. Her head rested partially on the pillow and partially across the brunette's stomach. Helena wondered what had the girl so troubled so finally, she decided to ask, point blank. "Why are you so sad, kiddo?" she asked gently, but directly. From the angle she was sitting, she could see Gabby's eyes as they opened slowly, still dripping tears.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, unconvincingly. "I'm not sad. I'm fine."

"Riiiiight," Helena drawled. "I suppose those are tears of joy because you are so happy you finally got me in bed, huh," she added a touch of sarcasm to lighten the mood. It worked, Gabby smiled slightly before she spoke.

"I'm…"

"If you say fine one more time I'm going to tell Barbara to give you double the amount of homework than she gives everyone else," Helena interrupted.

Gabby sighed heavily and threw her good arm across Helena's stomach. "I'm just overwhelmed, that's all," she finally admitted the truth.

"With what?" Helena wanted a detailed answer, forcing the girl to talk like Barbara had done to her many times over. Silence.

Tears slowly soaked the thin tank top that Helena was wearing. "With what, Gabby?" she prodded again.

"I'm not really used to people taking care of me," she whispered softly but with Helena's super hearing, she caught every word, clear as day. The older girl kept quiet, allowing the younger girl to talk when she was ready. Moments later, Gabby continued, a little louder this time. "My parents aren't exactly what you'd call 'touchy-feely'. I can't even remember the last time they even hugged me," she sobbed lightly. Helena ran her hand gently back and forth across the girl's back, offering what comfort she could. "I mean, it's not that I'm super emotional myself but it's nice to feel loved every once in a while, instead of alone all the time."

"Of course," Helena agreed, understanding what Gabby was saying although she couldn't really relate. Selina Kyle was an amazing mother and she and Helena were extremely close. Helena felt immense love growing up as her mother never ceased to share affection. The only time that affection stopped was the moment Selina was stabbed; when they were walking down the street and even then, they had been holding hands, joyfully walking in the rain.

"Were you close with your family?" Gabby asked, noticing Helena was lost in thought.

Helena snapped back to the present. "My mom and I were very close before she died," she wanted to both smile and cry at the statement; she loved her mom dearly. "I didn't know my father."

"So Barbara took you in, then she took in Dinah?" Gabby thought for a moment. "Think maybe she could adopt me?" she said jokingly, but in a tone that said she wasn't really joking at all.

"I'm glad we could be there to help you, Gabby. I don't think Barbara will be able to adopt you but we will be there for you while you are healing. There's no way we were going to leave you alone in the hospital."

"My parents probably would have," she confessed, wishing that the truth didn't hurt quite so much.

"Do they know you like girls?" Helena asked, unsure if she should pry, but suddenly curious to know the answer. Gabby didn't appear offended by Helena's bluntness.

"Yes… but they wished I didn't. But honestly, I don't think they would really care one way or another because they don't really ask me about my life. I really think my parents are pod-people…" The comment caught Helena off guard and caused her to laugh lightly. Not that it would be the strangest thing that has happened in New Gotham. "Dinah's been a great friend," she changed the subject. "I know she's had a tough life but she doesn't really talk about it too much. I can tell though… she's not good at hiding her emotions."

"No, no she's not," Helena agreed. "I'm glad you guys are friends. Sounds like you needed each other."

"I've had lots of friends growing up," she explained, "but there's something different about Dinah. She's very caring and affectionate and open. It's almost like she can sense what people need and she offers it to them." Helena smiled at Gabby's observations. If only she knew just how well Dinah could sense things. "I haven't known her very long but she's probably the best friend I've ever had."

Helena just had to go there. "Any romantic interest?" she probed, causing Gabby to choke on her saliva.

"Oh God, no!" Gabby laughed. "She's sweet and all; cute too, but she's not my type." She looked Helena dead in the eyes, with unmistakable lust. "You know I like my women tall, dark and mysterious," she said with absolute seriousness. Gabby slowly slid her left hand from Helena's stomach and moved up towards her breasts, peering into the older woman's eyes without breaking the stare.

Helena's breath hitched in her throat as Gabby's fingers caressed upwards; only a thin sheet of fabric preventing skin-on-skin contact. Her fingers travelled in a circular motion as they inched closer and closer to their target. Helena lost herself in the moment. She blinked, but kept her eyes closed a little longer, allowing herself to enjoy the sensations of the young girl's touch. Gabby smiled at the clear desire on Helena's face and it encouraged her to keep going, to be more daring. She reversed the direction of her hand until she reached the bottom of the woman's tank top. With ease, she worked her left hand under the rim of the shirt and slipped her fingers under the fabric.

The heat of Helena's skin burned on Gabby's fingers, and she loved every second of it. With eyes still closed, Helena's breathing increased its pace; hunger clearly evident. The young blonde smiled at her own boldness. She wondered briefly if the drugs were making her feel braver than usual but in the end, she really didn't care what the reason. She knew she would probably never get another opportunity to seduce the Huntress, so she decided not to let the opportunity pass her by. If Helena got angry at her, she could always blame her actions on the concussion.

Gabby resumed the circular motion as her hand fluttered across Helena's silky skin. She trailed across the strong abdominal muscles, pausing for a moment to feel the indentations of her six-pack. She traced the outline of the muscles and imagined it was her tongue running across the flesh of the beautiful, mysterious woman. Helena imagined the same scenario, but said nothing.

The tank top fabric bunched slightly around the girl's hand, but didn't restrict access to her desire. Gabby applied more pressure, gently tightening her grip, feeling the taut muscles expand and contract with each breath Helena took. She then resumed her quest upwards, slowly, but intently. Gabby glanced at Helena's face, studying her lips and wishing she could taste their sweetness. She then turned her attention lower and smiled hungrily at the rise and fall of Helena's breasts as she inhaled and exhaled. The tight fabric clung to her chest, leaving little to the imagination.

Gabby watched her own hand as it moved higher, and finally reached the underside of Helena's right breast. She held her breath as she moved her fingers across the curve and she started to make her way onto the fleshy mound. It was at this moment that reality slapped Helena. Despite her desire, her eyes flew open and she clasped Gabby's hand before it could move any higher. Their hands froze, afraid to move.

They looked at each other deliciously, but said nothing. Helena tightened her jaw in sexual frustration, hoping that action would prevent her eyes from doing what they desperately wanted to do; turn feral. Sensing a change in Helena, Gabby quickly spoke.

"I blame the drugs!" she blurted before attempting to pull her hand away. Helena gripped it in place, holding it firmly over her ribcage, slightly against the curve of her chest. She cocked an eyebrow questioningly at Gabby's comment. She replied back with a sheepish grin.

"That excuse might work for you," she paused, "but I'm not sure what my excuse is," Helena continued.

Gabby looked from her eyes to her hand near Helena's breast; still grinning. "Um… you want me?" she offered an excuse for Helena to use. Helena chuckled, trying to laugh off the comment even though she knew there was some truth to it. She then pushed Gabby's hand back down to her stomach, taking down the fabric that had left her abs exposed.

"Time for you to get some rest, girl," Helena advised the young girl, still allowing her to snuggle up against her.

"I didn't hear you deny it," Gabby pressed on; amazed yet proud of her ability to seduce the tall, dark and mysterious woman which she rested against.

They locked eyes for what seemed to be an eternity.

***

Dinah tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep with the visions that played through her mind. They were blurry, she couldn't make out what she was seeing in her mind, but the feelings were unmistakable. Lust… desire… passion… She flipped onto her back and pulled the pillow tightly over her head, trying to avoid the senses that plagued her. She wondered where the dreams were coming from, if she could even call them dreams. Dinah never had visions this way before. Not while she was awake. Normally, she had to touch people in order to get a vision but she was lying alone, unable to shake the sensations and blurry visuals.

The swirl of monochrome sights flooded her brain. Each thought looked like a ripple in a puddle, or like the inside of a lava lamp. Blending patterns; twisting together and flowing throughout her head, causing instant dizziness. For a moment, Dinah wondered if she had mistakenly taken one of Gabby's pain pills. It was her only explanation to seeing, actually SEEING, what emotions looked like.

Frustration… Desire… Tension… Apprehension… Lust…

She screamed into her pillow, wishing the visions would stop. She knew she would have a hard enough time sleeping with the anger coursing through her veins. The last thing she needed was sexual tension to go along with the anger. _Make it stop! _She screamed in her head, and suddenly it did.

***

"I won't bother to insult you by lying," Helena broke the stare.

"Are you saying you want me?" Gabby whispered, cocking her head curiously.

Helena sighed heavily. "I'm saying you need to get some rest." She reached over and turned off the lamp on the night table beside the bed.

"Still didn't answer the question…" Gabby wouldn't let up.

"No, I didn't deny it and no, I'm not answering your question," Helena spoke firmly. "Now sleep!"

Gabby nuzzled her head back on Helena's stomach and kissed it softly before closing her eyes to sleep. "I want you too," she whispered so softly that it was almost as quiet as a thought. Helena closed her own eyes as she lay back onto her pillow. A sly smile spread across her face. She, of course, heard every word.

***

Barbara glanced at the clock. She had been busy grading papers and then working on the Delphi system and didn't notice that it was nearing 1:30am. Fortunately she had been accustomed to getting little sleep at night and relied on her multiple cups of coffee to keep her awake throughout the day. Once the computer went into sleep mode, Barbara decided it was time for her to do the same.

She passed by Helena's room and opened the door quietly to check on the girls; and in particular, Gabby. The bulb from the hallway provided just enough light for her to see the two girls snuggling on Helena's bed. Barbara didn't know what to make of it. Initially she thought it was an innocent act; that Helena was protecting the young girl, but then she wondered if there were more to the story. She knew Helena had an interest in women. And Gabby was very cute… _No, _she thought to herself, _Helena would never do that. Especially given these circumstances… and Gabby's age. Not to mention she's Dinah's best friend._ She shrugged the torrid thoughts from her head and moved in closer to investigate.

The wheelchair moved almost soundlessly across the hardwood floor as she reached the bedside. The redhead glanced at Helena and was surprised to see her open her eyes. Barbara spent many occasions sneaking into Helena's room to make sure she was doing okay. She did this when Helena first came to live with her, and on the many nights she came home battered and bruised from sweeps. Each time she soundlessly entered the room, Helena never awoke. Barbara would brush the hair from Helena's face and whisper how happy she was that she had Helena in her life.

"What's going on?" Helena asked, sleepily.

Barbara motioned with her hands, pointing first at Helena and then at Gabby. "I was going to ask you the same thing," she replied with a hint of suspicion. Helena took a moment to observe hers and Gabby's envelopment of each other.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" the brunette smiled devilishly. "There's plenty of room if you would like to join." Helena patted the bed on the opposite side of the blonde. "I'm sure Gabby wouldn't have any objections if she woke up and found you here," Helena continued to harass her friend.

"Thanks, Hel… I'm good," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you are," feral eyes peered into Barbara's, "but I'll have to take your word for it since you've never let me sample your platter."

"Helena!" she cried in a loud whisper.

"What? I'm 'jus sayin'…" she responded innocently.

"Well as attractive as your offer is," Barbara replied with sarcasm, "I'll have to pass." She rolled her eyes one more time for good measure and gently pressed her fingers into the pulse-point on Gabby's neck. After several moments, she decided that everything seemed normal. "How was she earlier?" she questioned.

"A little dizzy and nauseous. She took another pain-pill before she went to sleep. I think her arm is doing okay because she managed to use the washroom herself. She hasn't really moved since she fell asleep which I guess is a good thing because I have her arm secured so that she doesn't injure it more if she rolls over." Helena lifted the covers and drew attention to the way Gabby was laying. She had herself nicely nuzzled into Helena.

"You are keeping this strictly professional, right?" Barbara asked cautiously. With Helena, she never really knew what to expect. Although she trusted Helena profoundly, she knew Helena's boundaries were much different than her own.

Helena wanted to be offended by the question but thinking back to the events earlier, she knew she wasn't exactly professional in Barbara's eyes. She shrugged her shoulders. "Mostly professional," she confessed.

"_Mostly _professional?" she raised an eyebrow. "Care to clarify?"

"You want all the erotic details or just the highlights?" the brunette asked seriously. Barbara's wavering expression answered her question. "Okay, the highlights then..." She took a deep breath and pondered what she should admit to. Deciding on letting Barbara sleep peacefully, she opted for admitting to next to nothing. "Well, she did try and make a move on me and she is damn cute... And very persistent, I might add," Helena explained. "But I stopped her, suggested she get some sleep and the next thing I know is you are at my bedside, grilling me on just how far I played doctor with Gabby."

"I was not grilling you," the redhead whispered through her yawn. "But seeing your current positioning, can you blame me for asking?" she again motioned to the way they were wrapped up.

"Don't worry Barbara," she tried to reassure her former guardian. "There was only a momentary lapse of judgment. I'm behaving and keeping my distance." She glanced down at Gabby's arm wrapped around her stomach and the blonde's head on her breast. "Figuratively speaking; of course. She needed some comfort." Helena paused, not wanting to say too much and betray anything that Gabby might have said in confidence.

Sensing Helena's apprehension, Barbara decided to let the subject drop. "Alright, I'm going to go to sleep then," she said as she backed away. "Wake me up if she gets worse," she insisted and smiled at Helena before leaving the room. "Keep your hands _above _the sheets!" she joked.

"It's your fault, Barbara," the younger girl grinned. Barbara shot her head back around to look at Helena. She tilted her head in confusion so Helena clarified. "You're the one that TOLD me to keep the girl in my bed!" Laughing to herself, Barbara exited the room. How was she going to argue? Helena had been right. Confident that Helena was taking good care of their patient, Barbara headed off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Morning came early for Helena and Gabby. Both woke up just as the sun rose and immediately upon opening her eyes, Gabby pushed herself away from Helena, leaned over the side of the bed and vomited in the bucket that Helena had placed at the bedside for emergencies.

"Good morning to you too," the brunette yawned. "I guess that rules out an early morning kiss…"

Gabby wanted to laugh but the pain in her head caused her to heave again. "I'm sorry," she apologized between her final dry-heaves. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it kid… happens to the best of us," she tried to offer some support. "At least you made it to the bucket," Helena said with relief. "How are you feeling?"

Gabby lifted her head and sat up on the bed while Helena kept an arm protectively around the blonde. "I'm dizzy again. And my arm really hurts," she said as she clutched her injury. "I have a headache too," she frowned.

"All that AND bad breath," Helena joked, trying to lighten the mood. "What do you say we get you some pain pills… and you can wash it down with some mouthwash," she added with little subtly. Helena climbed out of the bed and took a couple of pills out of the bottle that was left on the nightstand. She then got a glass of water from the bathroom sink and handed it to the young girl. "These should help with the pain," she said softly, watching as Gabby swallowed two of the pills.

Once she handed the empty glass back to Helena, she attempted to swing her legs off the bed and put feet onto the floor. The slight turn was enough to make the room spin and Gabby reached for the bucket once again but as soon as the nausea hit, it disappeared. She looked up at the older girl and shrugged. "False alarm," she explained. Helena simply nodded in response. "Can you help me to the washroom?"

Without saying a word, Helena slipped her arm around the girl and carefully escorted her to the washroom. If she hadn't known better, Helena would have thought Gabby were drunk with the way she was walking. Losing her balance, unable to walk a straight line. "Toilet?" she asked. Gabby shook her head.

"Mouthwash first," she smiled, hoping that it would help clear the taste from her mouth. Helena guided the blonde to the sink and when she was confident that Gabby could stand safely on her own, she retrieved the bottle, unscrewed the cap and poured a little in a cup. She happily took it from Helena, swished it in her mouth for about ten seconds, her eyes starting to water from the effects of the Listerine. She spat it out in the sink and ran the water to clear the remains. Helena grinned.

"I could never do the whole 30 seconds either," she confessed. "That shit burns like hell!" Gabby silently agreed before asking for a toothbrush. "I don't have one but Alfred will be here soon. I'll ask him to bring one up to you," she promised as she looked at Gabby's reflection in the mirror. Without waiting to be asked, Helena handed Gabby a brush for her hair. Doctor's orders prevented Gabby from taking a shower but Helena knew the importance of vanity all too well.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Even though I feel like crap, at least I don't have to _look _like it," she smiled.

"Always been my motto," Helena agreed. "You need anything else?"

Gabby thought for a moment. "A shower?" she answered, hoping Helena would have forgotten the doctor's instructions.

"Nice try," she replied, "but trust me, you think your head hurts now? Just wait until the water starts hitting you. It'll feel like rocks falling on your skull." Gabby cringed at the imagery. "Spongebath only," Helena advised.

"From you?" Gabby winked and sported her typical devilish grin.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "That's what we have Alfred for," Helena said with a deadpan expression. Gabby's face dropped, unsure if Helena was joking or serious.

***

"Dinah! Get up!" Barbara called out for the fourth time as she attempted to pull the covers off the sleeping girl. Dinah clutched them tight and grumbled.

"I don't wanna go today," she whined sleepily. "I want to stay home and keep an eye on Gabby."

"We've been over this, Dinah," Barbara tried to be kind, yet firm. "You are not missing school."

"It's just one day. Why can't I stay home with Gabby?" she pressed, unable to get her own way.

"Because you don't have the experience with concussions, because you'll end up with additional detention time and because…" Barbara stopped herself. She was about to say 'because I said so' but suddenly flashed back on how much she had hated that reasoning when she was growing up. "Because I need you out on sweeps."

"Fine…" she blurted, defeated. "I'll go to school." She climbed out of bed but before she passed by the wheelchair, Barbara reached out and caught Dinah's arm.

"What is going on with you, Dinah?" she asked; her voice full of concern. "This isn't you." Dinah simply stared. "You can talk to me," she reminded the young girl.

"Can't right now, Barbara," she pulled her arm free. "I have to get ready for school," she finished sarcastically. She closed the bathroom door and with that, any further conversation between herself and her guardian. Barbara stared at the closed door for several seconds before deciding to check on the other girls. She had been worried about Dinah. The behavior just didn't suit Dinah and she wondered what had been going on. Dinah was usually very open with the redhead however, this time, she was keeping secrets. Barbara made a mental note to address it for a later day.

She quietly reached for Helena's door and without knocking, opened it a crack. Suddenly the door opened violently and she lost her grip on the handle.

"What!?" Helena shouted, jumping out at her.

Barbara clutched her chest with one hand and made a move for her escrima sticks with the other. "Jesus Christ, Helena!" she scolded; watching the younger girl laughing at Barbara's reaction. "You gotta stop doing that to me!"

"Just keeping you alert," Helena laughed while stepping aside to let Barbara enter.

"More like taking another 5 years off my life," the woman replied, feeling the adrenaline course through her veins from the shock. "Where's Gabby?"

Helena pointed to the closed bathroom door. "In there."

"Did you get any sleep?" Barbara wanted to know.

"A little," she answered and walked over to the washroom. Just as she approached, the door opened and Gabby gripped the frame to keep her balance. Without saying a word, both girls gripped one another and Helena escorted the young girl back to her bed to sit down.

Barbara wheeled her chair closer to the bed and gave a warm smile to the patient. "How do you feel today?" she asked.

"I'm really dizzy, Miss G," she responded and saw Barbara's look of disapproval. Gabby corrected herself quickly. "I mean _Barbara_," she continued. Her teacher smiled with sudden approval. "I threw up when I woke up," she said with embarrassment. She looked down to where the bucket was only to find it missing.

"It's over there," Helena pointed to a garbage bag sitting at the entranceway. Helena wrapped up the entire can, finding it much easier to buy a new one than clean out the mess.

"Well let me take a look at you," Barbara explained, reaching for some supplies on the table. Both Helena and Gabby smiled; each with the same thought in their heads as they caught a glimpse of Barbara's cleavage as she leaned forward. Both girls turned away quickly before Barbara turned back around. They winked at one another, amused that they had busted each other for checking the older woman out.

Although Barbara had taken Helena in at a young age, it never stopped Helena from appreciating the beauty that Barbara was. She loved the woman completely, although she never harbored any romantic interest. Not that she would have turned Barbara down had the woman ever made a move, but Helena never really contemplated anything more with the former Batgirl. She was content with their relationship as is. Her lack of romantic interest didn't curb her appreciation for Barbara's incredible body, however. And obviously Gabby appreciated it as much as Helena did.

Gabby tried to bite her lip to disguise her smile but was unsuccessful. Barbara smiled back, noticing a prompt blush wash over the young girl. She chose to ignore it, but had a pretty good idea what her patient was smiling at. Very little got passed Barbara.

She placed her fingers on Gabby's wrist and timed her heartbeats with her watch. Both girls remained silent as Barbara counted the beats. When she finally let go of the wrist, she said, "Pulse is normal." She checked Gabby's vision and response time. Gabby held her head still and followed a pen back and forth that Barbara was waving. Neither her vision nor her response time was normal, but considering her injury, it was as good as it could be. It was also clear that the pain medication caused some of the fuzziness that Gabby was feeling. A little food in her system would help curb some of the effects.

"I'm going to rewrap your arm for you and then you can come to the dining room for some breakfast, if you want," Barbara told the blonde and she nodded in agreement. "Unless you want Alfred to bring your food in here," Barbara wondered. Gabby shook her head, disagreeing. She was happy to have a change of scenery, if only for a short time. She knew her orders were to lie down for 24 hours, and that time was not yet up.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Helena said as she grabbed some clothes and entered her bathroom.

"Oh! Speaking of…" Barbara pulled a t-shirt that she had tucked between her leg and the edge of her chair. "I brought you a clean shirt," she stated the obvious. "May I?" she asked, motioning to the shirt Gabby still had on. Although suddenly shy, Gabby agreed and Barbara helped her pull the shirt over her head. With one hand, Barbara held the shirt in front of the girl for privacy and with the other, assisted her in getting her arm out of the sleeves. Once the shirt was removed, Barbara allowed Gabby to hold it to help cover her bare chest. Thankful that she kept a bit of dignity, Gabby smiled at the gesture.

She continued to cover herself as Barbara unwrapped the bandage from her right arm. Within minutes, Barbara had the tensor bandage changed and slipped the new shirt over her head, careful not to let it touch her skull. The task was made easy with the wide collared shirt that Barbara had picked out for the young girl. Gabby slipped her left arm easily through the sleeve, dropping the other shirt in the process. Together, they worked at getting her right arm through the opening. The pills helped curb most of the pain caused by the task.

"And now for the sling," Barbara broke the silence. After the injured arm had been dealt with, Barbara smiled warmly at her patient. "You feeling okay?" she questioned.

Gabby returned the smile. "The room is still spinning a bit and my headache won't go away," she responded.

"Unfortunately that headache is going to be there for a few days," she sympathized. "But just take it easy, don't exert yourself. Try not to put pressure on it when you lie down and don't do anything that will strain your eyes, like watching tv or reading."

Gabby sported a devilish grin. "Helena mentioned that I could have a spongebath later… That won't be too strenuous, right?" she continued to grin but it faded immediately when Barbara responded.

"No, Alfred will take it easy on you," she said with a deadpan look. The same deadpan face Helena sported after advising Gabby that Alfred would be doing her spongebath. She prayed that they were joking but she didn't know either well enough to know the difference. She chuckled nervously and inwardly, Barbara laughed.

It had always been a running joke between the two crimefighters that Alfred was responsible for the spongebaths should either of them be too injured to shower. They used it as a threat, to tease one another, and it always caused the same reaction. A visible cringe; followed by mock gagging. They loved Alfred, but there were just some things a butler shouldn't do. This being one of those things.

Afraid to ask if her teacher were serious, Gabby avoided the subject.

"Okay, all done here," Barbara assessed the situation. Injuries were taken care of, vital signs were checked and breakfast was calling their names. "Wait for Helena and have her help you to the dining room," Barbara instructed. As if on queue, the shower water turned off and within moments, Helena opened the door to let out some of the steam. She quickly changed into her clothes; not wanting to leave Gabby alone for too long as Barbara had already made her way to her first cup of coffee.

She exited the bathroom and was towel-drying her hair as she walked. A few quick rubs and she was satisfied her hair was dry enough for the moment. She put the towel on her dresser, looked into the mirror and gave her hair a quick comb with her fingers. Each hair casually tossed about, but looking ever so perfect. She turned to her young friend.

"Hungry?" she asked. Gabby looked Helena up and down deliberately, slowly.

"Yesssss…" she drawled. Helena had been expecting the reaction. She wouldn't expect anything less from her little friend. The little huntress in her own right. Helena approved of the behavior; she just had issues with the age difference.

Helena glided across the room and slipped her arm around Gabby's waist, helping her to stand. As they started to walk, Gabby stumbled numerous times as her equilibrium was out of whack. Helena caught her easily, and adopted a good portion of Gabby's weight as they continued to the table.

Dinah looked up from her plate of pancakes in time to see the two girls enter the room. Her face dropped when she noticed how comfortable they seemed with each other. Helena had her arm protectively around Dinah's best friend and Gabby rested her body easily against the stoic brunette. Dinah saw red. Not figuratively but literally. The world of monochrome visions evolved; she was now seeing color. And that color was that of sheer anger and jealousy. She blinked her eyes a few times; trying to clear the haze in which she suddenly saw the world through.

The anger and jealousy remained, but after several moments, her vision cleared.

"Good morning, Miss Helena, Miss Gabby," Alfred greeted as he pulled out a chair for Gabby to sit. Helena helped her into the chair and took the seat next to her. She could feel Dinah's eyes burning into her, but she chose to ignore it. "Shall I fix you a plate?" he offered.

Gabby felt uncomfortable. It was hard enough for her to accept help with her injuries let alone having a butler suddenly at her disposal, offering to serve her breakfast. Gabby was used to her parents rushing off to work, barely saying goodbye and never making her something to eat. She looked to Helena, hoping for some visual queue on what was appropriate.

Helena offered no support as she was too busy reaching across the table and filling her plate with an assortment of foods that Alfred had on various platters.

Alfred stood patiently, awaiting a response. Uncomfortable, Gabby spoke up. "Thank you," she said. He nodded politely and chose a variety for her. Her stomach rumbled as he placed the food in front of her. She blushed; then thanked him again for the breakfast.

She picked up her fork with her left hand, fumbling with it a bit as she ate. She looked at the spread before her, trying to decide what to eat first. She was impressed at the delicious display. Tropical fruit salad, blueberry pancakes with fresh blueberry syrup, scrambled eggs mixed with some sort of green vegetable and in a basket in the center of the table; fresh muffins.

Gabby reached for one of the muffins and turned to Barbara. "Did you make these?" she asked. Barbara stopped in mid-chew and paused with confusion as Dinah and Helena stifled a laugh.

"Barbara doesn't cook!" Dinah explained. "And if she did, it would be charcoal."

"Hey!" Barbara complained. "I resemble that comment!" She laughed herself, knowing that she wasn't a very good cook. She turned back to Gabby. "No, Alfred made them. What made you think I did?" she was curious.

"Because of your other job," she stated seriously, wondering why everyone was laughing.

"My other job?" Barbara was still confused.

"Don't you have a muffin business?" she continued, looking at her teacher as if she had lost her mind. She clearly remembered Barbara talking about it in one of her classes a few months back.

"Oh! Right!" Barbara exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about her cover story. "Yes, my muffin-top business, sorry," she apologized, trying to think up more lies in a hurry. "I run the business end of things," she stated, "and Alfred does the baking."

Gabby nodded in understanding. When she turned her attentions back to her food, the three crimefighters quickly glanced at one another at the close call. She had almost ruined their cover story. The young blonde bit into it and a burst of strawberry flavor filled her mouth. "It's very good," she commented as she happily chewed.

"Alfred's a great cook," Dinah praised the butler as he nodded his head in thanks. She smiled at him, then turned her attention to Helena, eyes once again fueled when she saw Helena whisper something in her friend's ear. "It's not polite to whisper!" Dinah snapped at the brunette.

Helena slowly looked to Dinah's direction. "It's also rude to talk with your mouth full but that didn't seem to stop you," she replied smugly. They glared at one another as Dinah contemplated jumping across the table to strangle the other girl. Helena could sense Dinah's desire; but she also knew Dinah wouldn't dare.

"It's my fault," Gabby interrupted, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Not wanting to have a repeat of the other day, Barbara spoke up. "Just ONCE can we have a civilized breakfast?" she asked, clearly angry. "The last thing Gabby needs is to listen to the two of you arguing."

Simultaneously, both girls apologized to their guest. Gabby smiled at Dinah, and then turned a guilty expression to Helena. "Sorry," she said quietly to the woman sitting next to her left. What Dinah and Barbara didn't know was that it was, in fact, Gabby's fault for starting this particular tension in the room. She had reached over to jokingly put her hand on Helena's knee. Helena had whispered to her that Dinah was going to stab both of them with her fork if she found out.

Helena reached over and gave Gabby's thigh an affectionate squeeze. Her way of letting Gabby know there was no harm done. Everyone ate in silence, but Dinah's eyes screamed with anger. An anger heard clear across the table.

Barbara interrupted the death stares between her two charges and spoke to their guest. "When I get home tonight, I'll go over your school assignments with you," she volunteered. The 'oh goody' look apparent on Gabby's face, although she maintained politeness.

"Thanks," she mumbled, less than thrilled.

Barbara laughed at the reaction. "I know school is probably the last thing on your mind but I would hate for you to fall behind. Don't worry; I'll make sure all the teachers keep your workload to a minimum until you get better. You should be back to class by Tuesday."

"Geeze Barbara! Way to make the girl feel worse!" Helena laughed, feeling a little sorry for the girl.

"What?" Barbara was confused.

"Not everyone loves school as much as you do, Barbara," Dinah explained.

Cough "Nerd" Cough, Helena interjected subtly.

"Well I just don't want her falling behind and having to scramble to catch up," she spoke defensively. They all shook their heads and rolled their eyes at Barbara's comments. The perils of living with your teacher…

"You're not seriously going to make me do homework while I'm recovering, are you?" Gabby asked, "I mean, you told me not to do anything strenuous and trying to do algebra equations really isn't going to make my headache go away."

"Okay! Okay! You guys win. But I will help you a little, okay?" the teacher compromised. Gabby accepted her terms in fear that if she didn't accept, Barbara would give her twice as much work to do. Barbara wheeled off to the kitchen to retrieve her thermos full of coffee. An absolute necessity to get her through the day.

As soon as Barbara was out of sight, Dinah reached across the table in a flash and grabbed Helena's outstretched hand as she reached for another pancake. She gripped it tight and in a split second, her world changed. The former monochrome world; now in color. Flashes of Helena reaching under the table to squeeze her best friend's knee. Flashes of Helena helping Gabby changing her shirt and the most upsetting of all, flashes of Helena and Gabby in bed together. Helena's eyes tightly shut but lips open in desire as Gabby trailed her fingers across the brunette's abdomen and up towards her breasts.

Helena snatched her hand back from Dinah, breaking the contact. She shouted. "What the hell, Dinah?!"

Dinah shot back in anger. "I KNEW IT!" she flared, and threw herself across the table, her weight barreling into Helena. The chair toppled over, taking Helena down with her, along with some of the plates on the table; which smashed as they hit the floor.

"Dinah! What are you doing???" Gabby screamed in shock, nearly getting knocked over herself.

Dinah ignored her friend and took a swing Helena to which Helena easily blocked with her arm. The teen struck wildly several more times before Helena threw her off; Dinah landing hard, several feet away. "You do NOT want to mess with me, Dinah," she warned, but Dinah attacked once more. Helena sidestepped the girl and stuck out a foot, causing her to stumble. The blonde, fueled with anger, charged again.

This time Helena stood her ground, readying herself for the blow that was about to come. Dinah came within inches of striking Helena's face but before she could see what happened, Helena swerved her head to duck from the attack, she spun quickly and put Dinah in a headlock; holding just tight enough so that Dinah could breathe, but not escape. She wanted to use her powers. They both did. But they couldn't.

Barbara rushed into the room and attempted to break up the fight. "Helena! Let her go," she yelled, pulling at Helena's arm. Feral eyes flashed at Barbara.

"She lunged at me!" she snapped as she pushed Dinah away. Dinah rubbed her throat.

"She's lying!" Dinah responded.

"Both of you! ENOUGH! Helena, go sit down! Dinah, elevator… NOW!" the redhead demanded. Dinah stormed off. Helena turned to face Barbara and green eyes met feral ones. The look of disappointment clear on Barbara's face. "What the hell?" she asked softly, but angrily.

Huntress blinked, eyes returning to their normal crystal blue. Helena said nothing, motioning behind her where Gabby sat. "Meet me in the kitchen," Barbara told her former ward. Helena sighed heavily and did as requested.

Once Helena left the room, Gabby turned to Barbara. "Now THIS is more like breakfast at my house!" she joked, but clearly felt uncomfortable.

Barbara moved up to Gabby and spoke. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "They've got a bit of sibling rivalry going on and have been at each other's throats for a while now."

"It's okay," the girl responded with a quiet nervousness.

"No, it's not okay. They never should have done that in front of you." Gabby nodded, unsure of what to say. Barbara outstretched her arms and leaned forward, offering the young girl a hug. Gabby leaned forward herself and accepted the embrace. She could feel Gabby slightly trembling. "Are you okay?" she asked, breaking the embrace but keeping a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Splitting headache," she moaned. Barbara frowned and cupped Gabby's cheek.

"I'm sure all the crashing didn't help make it feel any better." Gabby agreed. "Don't worry, I'm going to go and kick both their asses," she winked, and let go of her cheek.

Gabby sat quietly, finishing her breakfast while Alfred dutifully cleaned up the mess on the floor. Once finished, she thanked Alfred for the great breakfast.

"You're very welcome, Miss," he smiled, taking her plate from her. "More juice?"

"No, thank you. If I eat or drink anymore, I'm going to explode," she explained.

"Not to worry, Miss Gabby, should that happen, I am well prepared," he motioned to the broom in his hand. She burst out laughing, releasing all the tension that had been building up.

***

"What was that all about?" Barbara questioned as she wheeled into the kitchen and approached a waiting Helena. The younger brunette leaned against the counters, arms folded and anger clear on her face.

"Why are you asking me?" Helena retorted. "She's the one that decided to play 'flying ninja' and knock me to the floor."

"Did you say something to set her off?" Barbara continued, trying to get the whole story. Helena huffed in disgust, defenses immediately going up.

"No, Barbara, I didn't," she snapped, unfolding her arms and walking over to the fridge to avoid facing Barbara. The redhead reached out and caught Helena's arm, stopping her from walking away. The younger woman pulled out of the grip and started to walk off again. "Helena wait," Barbara begged, desperate to know what had gone on between the two girls.

"Why? So you can blame me some more?" she wanted to know.

Barbara's shoulders slumped. "I'm not blaming you. I just want to know what has been going on with you two. Things have been getting worse and it's got to stop," she answered sadly.

"She used her powers…" Helena finally breathed. "Grabbed my hand and flipped out and attacked me."

"What did she see?" green eyes blinked with curiosity.

Blue eyes met green. "Well…" she began. "If I were to take an educated guess, Dinah got a vision of Gabby and me and didn't like what she saw." Barbara looked at Helena suspiciously. That same look she had given earlier, when she saw them in bed. Before she could ask, Helena read her mind and replied. "I told you. Gabby did make a move but I stopped before anything happened."

"So you think that's what Dinah saw?" Barbara wondered aloud, knowing full well it was the most logical explanation for Dinah freaking out. Helena nodding her head slowly, silently answering the question. After a brief silence, Barbara grabbed her thermos of coffee and made her way to the elevator, briefly saying good-bye to Gabby on her way out.

Helena waited in the kitchen for another minute before heading back to her patient.

***

"I don't want to talk about it!" Dinah clenched her teeth. The elevator continued to the parking lot with Dinah and Barbara in tow.

"We have to talk about this, Dinah. I can't have you two at each others' throats every day. Please tell me what's going on," Barbara pressed, softening her voice, hoping Dinah would respond. When she didn't, Barbara continued. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"You can't help," the young blonde frowned, wishing that her mentor _could _fix the problems.

"Are you afraid she's trying to steal your friend?" Barbara asked gently. Dinah's head lowered. "Talk to me," she insisted.

Once inside the vehicle, Dinah finally spoke up. "She already did steal my friend," she replied with clenched teeth, trying to hold back her anger and frustration.

"What makes you think that?" the redhead asked as they pulled out of the parking garage and into the morning daylight.

"Because I saw them! I saw what they were doing!" Dinah snapped with disgust.

"What did you see? What were they doing?" Barbara kept her calm, leading Dinah into a confession without the girl even knowing it.

"They were in bed, and groping… eewwww!"

"You were in Helena's room?" she asked, rounding the corner to avoid traffic on the main streets.

"No," Dinah began. "I had a vision at the breakfast table and… I… um…" Dinah halted, realizing that she had just busted herself.

"And you used your powers against Helena's wishes… and against the house rules," Barbara reminded the young student.

Dinah bit her bottom lip, not wanting to get herself in deeper trouble. She turned to face the window and watched the buildings go by, wanting the conversation to end. Barbara had other things in mind.

"Helena isn't going to steal Gabby from you," she tried to reassure the girl. "I think you already know that Gabby has an attraction to Helena but that doesn't change the friendship that the two of you have."

"It will if they start dating," Dinah grumbled.

"They won't."

"They might…"

"No, Dinah, they won't. For one, Gabby is too young and two, despite the recent fighting between the two of you, Helena would not do that to you. Not without your blessing."

"Gabby's the only friend I have," Dinah whispered sadly.

"Helena isn't going to change that," Barbara insisted, but Dinah had trouble believing that.

"But Barbara, you didn't see what I saw!" she whined.

"Right, and you shouldn't have seen what you saw either," Barbara was firm. "You didn't see the whole story and you can't make assumptions based on the small bit you saw."

"I didn't mean to get that vision…" she lamely replied.

Barbara sighed heavily, fully remembering how it was dealing with Helena when she had first started living with her; and now reliving it with Dinah. "If you didn't mean to get the vision, you wouldn't have reached across the table and grabbed her hand," Barbara said, matter-of-factly. She displayed no anger, but she wanted to get her point across. "I understand, Dinah," she continued, "but please trust me. Helena isn't going to steal your friend. Yes, they did have a moment and yes, Helena did tell me about it."

The shocked look on Dinah's face amused Barbara; the Oracle. "What did she say?"

Barbara paused, not wanting to give Dinah the details but not wanting to flat out tell her it was none of her business. "I'm going to keep that conversation in confidence," she finally answered. Dinah let out an audible sound, indicating that she was displeased. "I trust Helena, Dinah. I've known her for a long time and one thing she would never do is intentionally hurt her family. If you don't want her dating your friend, she wouldn't."

Dinah slumped in her seat, fidgeting with the seatbelt. "But I'm not her family," she mumbled.

"Yes, you are, sweetie" her mentor was firm. "You ARE part of our family, don't ever think otherwise."

The rest of the drive was in silence. Dinah thinking about what Barbara had said and trying to believe that she was right and Barbara; hoping that the rest of the day wouldn't get any worse.

***

"So how did you enjoy breakfast?" Helena asked sarcastically when she walked out of the kitchen. She smiled at Alfred, realizing that he had been discretely keeping an eye on the patient while she finished up her meal. With broom and dustpan in hand, Alfred made his exit.

"Is it always this dramatic?" Gabby responded.

"No," the brunette paused, "Sometimes it's worse." She paused for dramatic effect, and then laughed. "Dinah's just been a little edgy lately," Helena explained, not wanting to share the whole story of what had happened at the table.

"I think she knows about what happened… you know… last night…" Gabby stammered, suddenly embarrassed at her boldness the previous evening. Looking at Helena in the light of day, she was far more intimidating. She was dark, mysterious, and very intense.

"What do you mean?" Helena played dumb, teasing the patient, but Gabby took her for serious.

"You know…" she gulped loudly as the stoic brunette walked closer and leaned against the table, near the girl's chair.

"No, I don't," she shrugged, looking absolutely serious. Gabby choked on her words again, feeling the depth of Helena's blue eyes, peering into her.

"I think Dinah knows that… um… that we… um… I mean… that I…" _Gulp..._ "That I tried to…"

"Seduce me?" Helena smiled devilishly, causing a deep crimson to wash over the younger girl's face. Gabby slapped her leg playfully when she realized Helena had just been teasing her. "Hey, watch it," Helena warned, "I might thing you are trying to seduce me again."

Although she was still intimidating, Gabby relaxed a little. "You wish," she stuck out her tongue at the beauty before her.

Helena leaned in close, putting her finger under Gabby's chin and lifting her face to meet her eyes. "Better watch it girl," she leaned in even closer, "Or I just might mistake that gesture for foreplay," she drawled seductively.

Gulp.

After a moment of silence, Helena let go of her chin and took a few steps back, no longer crowding Gabby. She changed her tone, putting the Huntress back in her cage. "So you wanna watch some tv or what?" she asked, innocently.

Gabby paused, remembering what Barbara had told her. She frowned slightly, not wanting to say no to the beauty before her. "Barbara said I'm not supposed to watch tv today. Something about it straining my eyes and making my head feel worse."

"Okay…" Helena thought for a moment. "How about _I_ watch tv and you stare dreamily at me, kinda like you're doing right now…" she laughed to herself, enjoying her game of cat and mouse with her young guest.

The blonde averted her eyes quickly; an instinctual reaction to Helena's comment. She caught herself, and then stood up from her chair, holding the table for balance. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?" Gabby commented, as serious as she was joking.

Helena shrugged. "No, not really," she paused, cocking her head in thought. "People have just always been like that around me," she shrugged again, no hint of conceit in her voice.

"I'm sure they do," Gabby admitted, truthfully. "After all, you _are_ a goddess…"

"No, I'm a…" before she could finish her sentence, Gabby did it for her.

"A huntress," she whispered, for dramatic effect. Helena simply smiled. Gabby nodded in understanding. "_Now_ I know how you got that nickname."

_If only she knew, _Huntress thought to herself. She outstretched an arm for her patient to take and she escorted her over to one of the large sofas, right in front of the big-screen tv.

***

The moment Dinah set foot in school; all eyes were on her. And the loud whispering as she past by made her feel even more uncomfortable than she already had been. She walked beside Barbara, hoping she could absorb a little of the strength that her mentor had always seemed to possess. "Make sure you stay on school grounds during lunch," the teacher reminded her.

"Don't worry, Barbara, I'll be in the cafeteria," she promised. "Eating lunch alone," she whispered to herself, but loud enough that Barbara could hear.

The teacher placed her hand on Dinah's forearm and smiled affectionately. "You can always join me in my classroom," she reminded the girl. "You have an open invitation anytime."

"Thanks," she replied, happy to have the invitation but wishing she also had other options. Before they parted ways, Dinah heard Barbara speak loudly.

"It was an _accident_!" she snapped, "and if I hear one more student spreading rumors, you're going to be in detention," she continued, glancing around the hallway at all the kids. "Now get to your classroom," she instructed. The whispering stopped abruptly; as did the sideways glances that they had all been giving Dinah as she walked by. Hurriedly, the students grabbed their books, slammed their lockers and made their way to class.

Barbara drew her attention back to Dinah. "No one's going to mess with my family," she winked at her charge. Dinah's mood brightened slightly, happy that Barbara had come to her defense. Once they made it to Barbara's classroom, Dinah gave her guardian a quick hug before she rushed off to her own class, further down the hall.

***

Morning talk shows bored Helena to tears. She wasn't interested in whose baby daddy was who nor was she interested in the toothless redneck discussing his love-life with his brother's wife, who also happened to be their cousin. She opened up a cupboard and skimmed through the countless dvds on the shelf.

Gabby was amazed to see the entire wall dedicated to movies. _Wow,_ she mouthed, silently.

"What are you in the mood for?" Helena asked, facing the wall of movies and her back to Gabby.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to watch tv," she replied, confused.

"Barbara told me the same thing when I had a concussion but I did it anyway," she grinned defiantly. She noticed the concerned look on her patient's face so she continued. "As long as it's not too dark in here, and you don't sit too close to the tv, you should be fine," Helena tried to reassure her. "If it starts making you feel worse, let me know right away," she instructed. Gabby nodded.

"If Barbara catches us, I'm going to tell her you made me watch tv."

"Fair enough," Helena agreed. "Now what kind of movie do you want to watch? Drama?" She looked at her guest who mockingly yawned. Helena looked back at the collection. "Romantic comedy?" she said as she turned to face the girl on the sofa. As their eyes met, they made the same gesture. Both sticking their index finger in their open mouth; pretending to gag. "How about…" she pulled out a movie from off the shelf and presented it to Gabby.

"Excellent choice!" she exclaimed. "Hot guys, hot girl, great music and vampires…"

"Nothing sexier than a vampire," Helena agreed, taking the dvd case back from Gabby and popping the disk into the player.

"Except maybe you," Gabby spoke almost inaudibly, but Helena heard her anyway. She turned back around and winked at the blonde knowingly.

Once the disk was secured in the machine, Helena plopped herself down on the couch next to the young girl. She leaned forward, grabbing the remote control from the table and rested back on the couch. After pushing the play button, she set the remote aside and settled against the oversized pillows.

'The Lost Boys' had always been a favorite movie of Helena's. Aside from the beautiful cast, Helena could easily relate to how people were so easily drawn to the vampires in the movie. People seemed to gravitate towards her in the same way, the mystery intriguing them but never really knowing what was drawing them in. She was magnetic; as were the vampires. She smiled to herself as she continued to equate her own life to the film.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Helena noticed that Gabby had slowly been inching herself closer to her. It took her twenty minutes to realize what Gabby had been trying to do. Helena had been so caught up with her own life's comparisons that she overlooked Gabby's motions. Through her peripheral vision, she looked at the young girl on her right. Then, without speaking, Helena lifted up her own arm, silently inviting the blonde to sit closer.

Gabby turned to see Helena's gesture, but Helena did not turn to look at her. She simply opened up her arm; an unmistakable invitation. She slid closer, using her left hand to help her scoot over. When she was mere inches away from the brunette, she was surprised when Helena put her arm around Gabby's waist and helped pull her even closer, until their legs were touching.

Helena then moved her arm and placed it comfortably around Gabby; resting it gently on the shoulder of her injured arm. Gabby relaxed into the sofa, and against Helena, and let her left arm drop onto Helena's thigh. Both with innocent intentions but in the back of their minds, they couldn't deny an attraction to one another.

_Just watch the movie_, they instructed themselves silently.

Despite her massive headache, Gabby's smile widened, loving the affection, and appreciating every moment of it. Helena smiled to herself as well, happy that she could help her young friend. She was used to helping strangers. She found it very rewarding but she never stuck around long enough to see the depth of how she had helped them, the impact she had made in their lives. With Gabby, although Helena wasn't doing anything extraordinary, it warmed her heart knowing she could make the girl feel better with a simple gesture. Not that Helena would admit how much she enjoyed helping Gabby, or anyone else. Keeping those emotions and feelings inside helped aid her mystery and intrigue. And aside from that, exposing how she felt made her vulnerable, and Helena couldn't have that. The only one who really saw into the depths of Helena, saw the parts she wanted hidden, was Barbara. Her mother knew, of course, and when she died, Barbara learned of Helena's true nature as well.

Helena felt helpless when her mother died. She lost her whole world that day and it wasn't until she moved in with Barbara that she got a new purpose in life; a new direction. Her life transformed and now she had an outlet for her anger. In addition to that, she had the training and ability to rescue victims that couldn't help themselves. It provided great therapy and gave Helena some peace of mind. She may not have been able to help her mother but now she was fully capable of protecting others. She wouldn't have to relive that helplessness ever again.

Ten minutes passed and Helena heard breathing changes in Gabby. She glanced at the young girl in her arms and noticed she was falling asleep. Helena grabbed the smaller pillow that she had been using behind her back and placed it on her lap. She then eased Gabby down until she was lying on the couch with her head resting on the pillow. Sleepily, Gabby opened her eyes.

"Huh? Wuh?" she mumbled in her sleepy tone.

"Shhh," Helena whispered, "just rest." With her index finger, she brushed away the strands of hair that were on the young girl's face and studied her for a moment. Helena smiled, admiring how angelic her patient looked as she rested; knowing full well the girl was more devilish than she was an angel. A quality Helena enjoyed in others… especially in good-looking others.

She leaned forward and gently kissed the young girl on her forehead. She hovered over Gabby's face for a moment and with parted lips, she breathed in Gabby's scent. She then moved her own lips over the young girl's, nothing more than an inch or two separating them. Helena's heart pounded faster. How easy it would be to place her lips on the sleeping girl and steal a taste. She pulled away and sighed heavily in frustration. When she lifted her head back up to watch the movie, she caught Alfred in her line of sight, shaking his head at the scene that he had just been witness to. He gave her one of his British expressions, showing that he disproved of her actions and hoped she knew what she was doing.

"It's not what it looks like, Alfred," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Miss Helena, you needn't explain yourself to me," he replied dutifully. "I know you are aware of Miss Gabby's age and current predicament and would never cross any boundaries," he spoke assuredly.

"Thank you," she responded, happy that he understood her intentions.

"It could be very easy to confuse affection with attraction and I trust that you won't mix the two." Alfred's British tone was polite, but his meaning very clear.

"I thought butler's were supposed to be seen but not heard," Helena grumbled, knowing full well that he was, in his own way, lecturing her on not taking advantage of the hot girl in her lap.

Alfred smiled; un-offended. Helena controlled her animal urges, but she and Alfred both knew how easily she could cross the line. He trusted that she knew what she was doing but also felt obliged to remind her where boundaries lied. She never resented Alfred for throwing in his two-cents worth. Alfred was more than a Butler and they respected his opinion and advice; not that they always chose to take it. Alfred had a different way of doing things and Barbara and Helena were often too hard-headed and self-directed to take advice from another. Where Alfred felt it more prudent for Helena to wear hip-waders when she had to search the sewers for a suspect, Helena would have rather ruined an outfit than look like a fashion-don't. Style over substance, is what he had said.

Alfred tipped his head at Helena before walking back to the kitchen, leaving she and Gabby alone once again. The brunette smiled back; then turned her attentions to the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The lunch bell rang out loudly throughout the school. Barbara dismissed her class and collected the papers they left on her desk as they walked out. The pop-quiz elicited a grown from her students however; she could see how pleased they were when they discovered the questions were easy. She wanted her class to enjoy reading Shakespeare so her questions were usually thought-provoking, but allowed the student to give their answer in a way that they interpreted the story. Allowing them to share their own views on what was happening in the story gave them a sense of ownership; of pride; knowing that their teacher was actually interested in their thoughts and opinions. It was difficult enough to get the students to read such works of literature. She wanted the quiz to be a forum for them to share what they had learned rather than asking for specific, technical answers. Barbara was a favorite teacher among many. Except maybe for Dinah.

Barbara glanced at the clock and wondered if Dinah was going to accept her invitation for lunch. She knew Dinah wasn't happy with her but hoped that she would walk in the class; all arguments forgotten. Dinah wasn't known for holding a grudge, but Barbara also knew something was going on and it wasn't going to be settled in just one afternoon. She just had to give Dinah the space she needed to come to her, no matter how long that took. She just hoped that Dinah's problems of late would soon come to an end. It usually didn't take Dinah this long to come and talk to Barbara; to share what was on her mind and allow the older woman to help her sort out what was bothering her.

As the clock ticked away, Barbara instinctively knew that Dinah wouldn't be joining her. She reached in her bag, pulled out her lunch and set it carefully on her desk. She then unwrapped the sandwich Alfred had made for her and just as she was about to take a bite, there was a soft knock at her door. She looked up quickly, immediately thinking that Dinah was going to join her for lunch after all, but there stood Gina; Gabby's ex-lab partner and ex-girlfriend.

"What can I do for you, Gina?" Barbara asked, placing her sandwich back on her desk.

"Sorry to bother you during lunch, Miss G," she apologized as she strode across the room, closer to Barbara. "I was just wondering if you knew how Gabby was doing." Although they had broken up, she had been concerned after hearing about Gabby's accident. Dinah shared the entire breakup story with Barbara a few months back.

"You are welcome in my classroom any time," her teacher reassured her student. "I saw Gabby this morning and she was doing very well. She's still very sore from her injuries but there's nothing to worry about. A friend of mine is looking after her and we'll make sure she's back at school very soon." Barbara smiled.

"Thanks. Can you tell her I said hello?" she asked. Her teacher nodded yes. Gina then made her exit and Barbara hungrily bit into the sandwich she had been eyeing on her desk.

***

Dinah sat on the steps at the front of the school, daydreaming of all the ways she could escape and not return to the dreaded building. As she plotted her schemes, a sleek, red, Ferrari drove up to the main doors, thirty feet from where Dinah sat. _It couldn't be, _she thought. The door opened and out stepped a familiar face. _It is…_

Karla stood in the driveway, smiling at the student. Dinah gathered her lunch and walked over to the car. "Hello, Dinah," she drawled, resting her arms on the roof of the vehicle as Dinah approached the passenger's side door. "Care to join me for lunch?" she asked with a wink.

"I can't," she admitted with embarrassment. "We're not allowed to leave school grounds." Dinah shuffled her feet nervously.

"You weren't allowed to leave yesterday either but that didn't stop you," the tall blonde cocked an eyebrow. "Since when do you follow the rules?" she teased, knowing that was what Dinah had done her entire life. Follow the rules and do as she was told. Of course Dinah didn't want to admit to being the goody-two-shoes Karla knew she was. Karla could sense Dinah's innocence a mile away.

"Since I got a week's detention," she grumbled. _And since I have to spend my weekend paying off a restaurant check that you stiffed me on,_ she thought to herself, momentarily forgetting that the woman before her had the ability to read her mind. If Karla had heard Dinah's thoughts, she gave no indication.

"You could always skip detention," the woman suggested, peering into Dinah's eyes. Dinah froze for a moment, her eyes locking and tempting thoughts filling her brain. "Are you sure you don't want to go for a ride?" she pressed.

Dinah slowly reached for the passenger door handle but quickly pulled back as if had burned her. "I can't!" She squealed. "I'll end up in detention for a month," she explained, feeling younger by the second in front of the beautiful blonde before her.

Karla decided not to press Dinah. She wanted to. Wanted to see just how far Dinah would go but she knew that time would come. Dinah ending up in detention for a month did nothing to suit Karla's needs. She had bigger plans in mind; and none of them involved school. "As you wish, sweetie," she smiled, retracting arms and slowly climbing back into the vehicle. She started the vehicle and with a roar of the engine, she took off, blowing Dinah a kiss.

Dinah headed back to the stairs to finish her lunch, feeling miserable and wishing the week would be over.

***

Barbara watched out the window as a fancy car pulled up in the school driveway. She had never seen the Ferrari before, nor had she seen the driver. To her surprise, however, she saw Dinah making her way over to the car. She watched curiously as the scene unfolded and minutes later, the car speeding off and Dinah waving as it drove away.

She unclasped her hands and moved her elbows off the windowsill that she had been resting on. _Who's your new friend, Dinah?, _she wondered. From the body language between the two, Barbara concluded that they knew one another… the bad thing was, Barbara had no clue who it was. Dinah usually told her all about her friends so it was a surprise when she learned Dinah had been keeping this a secret.

Pleased to see that Dinah never left school grounds, Barbara once again picked up the quiz that she had been reading. She would often grade papers during lunch so that she had more free time to work on the Delphi at night. She glanced out the window once more, silently wondering who Dinah had been speaking to and wondering if Dinah would mention it on their ride home. With the secrets that Dinah had been keeping as of late, she wouldn't have been surprised if Dinah failed to mention her visitor. She sighed heavily, and let her shoulders drop, realizing just how tense she had been getting.

***

When the movie ended, Helena was reluctant to move because her patient had still been asleep on her lap. She could hear Alfred in the kitchen preparing lunch and no doubt, getting a head-start on their dinner; but she didn't want to call out to him and wake Gabby.

Helena started to get restless and needed to burn off some energy. She desperately wanted to get in a workout so she decided to get up. She carefully lifted Gabby's head and slid of the couch. She then placed a bigger pillow under her head and gently let her down. Gabby slept soundlessly while Helena followed the sounds to the kitchen.

"How was your movie, Miss Helena?" Alfred greeted. His back was to Helena, but he knew she was there.

"It was great. You know, Alfred, you really should sit down and watch it sometime…" Helena advised the grandfatherly butler.

As he retrieved some ingredients from the fridge, he chuckled. "I shall take that under advisement, Miss Helena, although taking care of the three of you keeps me plenty busy."

"Something tells me that's not the real reason," Helena challenged him.

"Oh perish the thought, Miss Helena. I enjoy a good vampire film as much as the next butler," he spoke seriously, but words dripped with British sarcasm.

"You don't know what you're missing, my friend."

"I'm sure I will get over it, Miss Helena," he winked. "What brings you to the kitchen? Shall I prepare your lunch?"

"Not right now, thank you. I was actually wondering if you could keep an eye on Gabby while I get in a workout," she asked sweetly, knowing he wouldn't refuse.

"I'd be delighted, Miss Helena," he replied ever so politely.

Happily, Helena bounced out of the kitchen, bursting with energy. "Thanks, Alfred!" she spoke before she left. She quickly changed into her workout clothes and headed to the gym.

***

The bell echoed throughout the school, indicating that lunch was over. Dinah, determined not to get an extension on her detention, rushed to her next class so that she wouldn't be late. She took her seat next to Matt Kendel, her biology partner, and opened up her books, wanting to look busy so that she could avoid the awkward silence. Ever since she had read his mind; and told him she had read his PDA, she felt uncomfortable around him. He had been forgiving but Dinah still felt the shame of using her powers on a civilian, as Barbara had put it.

The partnering wasn't much better for Gabby after she and Gina had broken up. They weren't exactly on the best terms at first but since they had already traded lab partners once, their teacher refused to allow it a second time. So both she and Dinah had to deal with the hand they had been dealt. After all, they had brought it on themselves.

The final bell rang and the last of the students filtered into the room, taking their respective seats. The teacher handed out the daily assignment and allowed the students to work independently on their experiments. Dinah tried her best to concentrate but between the thoughts of Helena trying to seduce her best friend, having to deal with a week's detention, having to return to the scene of her crime for work detail and feeling uncomfortable around Matt, she wasn't in the best mind frame. Matt had forgiven Dinah for her indiscretion but she still felt embarrassed. She shook the exterior thoughts from her mind and picked up the paper from the teacher, reading it until she understood what it was asking.

She looked to Matt. "You ready to do this thing?" she asked, pointing to the chemicals that sat before them.

***

Gabby awoke and discovered that she was alone. Through blurry, sleepy eyes, she could see someone moving in the distance but couldn't clearly see who it was. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and once vision was more in focus, she looked again, and spotted Alfred preparing the dining table. As she struggled to sit up, Alfred promptly arrived at her side, offering his assistance. He held out his hand and she took it, which gave her the leverage she needed to pull herself to a sitting position.

"Thank you," she smiled, eyes still glazed from her nap and headache still prominent.

"It was my pleasure," he responded, and before she could ask, he continued, "Miss Helena is in the exercise room and shall be back shortly." She nodded in understanding. "May I get you something from the kitchen? Perhaps some water or juice?"

Gabby thanked him again and requested a glass of water to soothe her dry throat. Within moments, he returned with drink in hand, and she downed it quickly. He returned to the kitchen and the effects of the water quickly reminded Gabby that she needed to use the washroom. She thought for a moment, deciding on if she could wait for Helena's return or if she should get Alfred to escort her. Although Alfred was a sweet man, Gabby wasn't as comfortable asking him to escort her; so she decided to wait.

As the minutes ticked away, the pressure on her bladder consumed her every thought. Finally she decided to sneak off to Helena's room on her own. She knew she should ask for help, but that wasn't something Gabby had been used to, or comfortable with. She stood up. Her legs were strong but the dizziness caused her to stumble into the nearby coffee table. Cursing to herself, knowing that she had cut her shin, she continued to her destination. It didn't take her long to arrive to the stairs that led up to the bedroom area. She looked up at the growing staircase before her, feeling it was Mt. Everest.

With her good arm, she gripped the railing and made her way up. Alfred spied her in the distance and shook his head with mild disappointment. Yet another stubborn patient to contend with. He approached her quickly and stood several stairs below her. She glanced back at him, sheepishly, knowing she wasn't supposed to go off on her own. He smiled with his British politeness, but said nothing. When she realized he wasn't there to yell at her or insist on helping her, she continued her voyage upwards.

When she was almost at the top, she turned back to Alfred, who stood three steps down from her. "You're not going to yell at me?" she asked, confused.

"Oh perish the thought!" he waived off her question. "I know that you are aware of the risks of such a task," he motioned to the staircase, "but if you feel you are capable of making it on your own when medical advice believes the opposite, then I trust that you know what you are doing," he said, never losing his smile.

Gabby paused for a moment, taking in what he had said. "Is that your British way of scolding me?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Miss Gabby, I would never do such a thing," he gasped, jokingly, but with a stoic expression. "Would you like some assistance?" he asked.

She blushed, knowing that she was taking a risk but really wanting to exert a little independence. "I'm fine," she lied, watching the stairs swirl around her and vertigo trying to make her lose her footing. She gripped the railing with white knuckles and slowly continued to the top, praying she wouldn't fall and moreso, praying that her bladder could hold out.

"Very well," the butler answered, but he did not leave. With each step she climbed, so did he; to be there in case she stumbled backwards. She felt like an ass for not accepting the help that was being offered, and felt even worse when he respectfully accepted her wishes, but still remained dutiful to Helena's wishes.

The blonde sighed heavily when she reached the top and rounded the corner. The hard part was over, now she just had a short distance between herself and the washroom. Alfred stayed back at the stairs and allowed her to go the rest of the way on her own; but he remained close enough to rush to her side should she need help.

Gabby gripped the wall as she walked, using it to keep her balance and when she finally made it to Helena's room and more importantly, the washroom, she shut the door and tended to her bodily functions. Once finished, she stumbled over to the sink, washed her hands, splashed water on her sleepy face and took a mouthful of the mouthwash, still wishing she had a toothbrush. She swirled it over her teeth and tongue, gargled a little, spit it out and ran the tap to clean the sink.

She opened the door to the bathroom and stumbled backwards in surprise when she saw Helena at the door. Arms folded with authority and sweaty from her workout. Their eyes met.

"Had to be stubborn and do it on your own, huh," Helena asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow.

Gabby paused and then an answer came to her. "Well I would rather _'do it'_ with you but you weren't around so I had to take care of my own needs," she cocked her head, challenging the woman before her.

Helena accepted. "Maybe next time I should tie you down, then," she unfolded her hands and placed them on her hips. "Maybe that would keep you from moving."

"That sounds like an interesting option," the blonde winked. "But I'd probably still struggle and squirm to get free."

"That's half the fun… watching you struggle but knowing you can't get loose and have to do what I say," Helena winked back, and wiped the sweat from her brow.

Gabby felt the heat growing within herself as well. "I don't deal well with being told what to do. You might end up making me scream…"

"Oh, you'd _definitely _scream, little girl," Helena cooed; then moved closer to Gabby, invading her personal space. The suggestive words combined with the look in Helena's eye caused Gabby to nearly hyperventilate. They stood silent for several moments; replaying the innuendos over again in their minds. Helena smiled deliciously at the prey and Gabby returned the look; proving that she wasn't prey that would break easily.

Helena licked her lips and moved even closer. "What do you say…" she moved closer, "I take you over to my bed…" even closer, "and lay you down on top of the covers?" she spoke in a near whisper, standing so close that only an inch or two separated them. Without waiting for a response, Helena spun an arm around Gabby's shoulder and gently pulled her towards the bed.

The room spun, her breathing was rapid, her head ached, but Gabby didn't care. It was the last thing on her mind. She accepted Helena's guidance and soon found herself lying on the bed. The brunette leaned over to the opposite side of the bed, reaching over Gabby and retrieved a pillow. She then placed it under the girl's head so that she could sit up slightly. As she adjusted the pillow, Helena deliberately stayed low, her hair brushing across the skin of Gabby's right ear while she stood on Gabby's left side.

Helena nuzzled her head ever so slightly, taking in Gabby's scent; enjoying it. She moved her lips until they were touching Gabby's ear as she spoke. "I want you to wait right here…" she breathed, "and _wait_ for me." She allowed her lips to travel the width of her prey's cheek, touching the skin, but not kissing. She moved slowly, hungrily, but gently. She crossed the path to Gabby's forehead, kissed it so softly that Gabby wasn't even sure if Helena had touched her. The brunette then shifted her eyes downward, intentionally avoiding eye contact. Her lips moved across Gabby's. "Can I trust you to stay put or do I have to tie you down?" she nuzzled a little more, using every ounce of willpower to control her sexual desires.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Gabby spoke huskily, each word as breathy as Helena's had been. She reached up with her good arm and gently pulled at the bottom of the brunette's shirt, teasing it upwards. "And I can help you get sweaty all over again," her fingertips touched the skin of Helena's abdomen, and made a swipe across the rim of her pants. Helena stood up tall, looked down at the girl before her and met her eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, Helena reached for Gabby's hand and pulled it away, no longer allowing her to touch her skin. Gabby moaned, showing displeasure. "You really aren't making it easy to resist you," the confident crime-fighter confessed.

Gabby smiled innocently, but determination held in her eyes. "Then don't resist," she whispered. Another few moments passed before Helena broke the silence.

"Stay here!" she commanded, walked off to the bathroom and shut the door. She stripped off her clothing and ran the cold water over her lean, muscular body until the internal heat had dissipated. _Hurry and get your ass home, Barbara! _She thought to herself, knowing she couldn't resist temptation forever.

***

"So tell me about your progress," the woman asked, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

Karla leaned forward on the small table at the little coffee shop, resting her folded arms on the edge. "Everything seems to be falling into place," she said, pleased with herself. "I didn't think coming back to New Gotham would be this much fun." She paused. "Except for the funeral, of course…"

The woman sipped the foam from her latte and licked the remainder that clung to her lips. "Yes… your brother was quite extraordinary, wasn't he?" she commented. "I'm sorry I had to kill him." She smiled and set her drink down. She looked Karla straight in the eyes. "Do you forgive me?" she batted her lashes.

"Of course," she tipped her head. "You're much better looking than he ever was. Besides…" she leaned in closer to whisper. "What's there to forgive when I was the one that set him up in the first place?"

The woman let out a hearty laugh, drawing attention from the tables around her. She picked up her drink and took another sip. "But you and I make a much better team, don't you think?" she batted her lashes again.

"Absolutely, my dear." Karla finished the rest of her coffee, set the cup down a little louder than intended. "You understand me so much better than he ever did."

The woman rose from her chair, and circled behind Karla, trailing her fingertips up Karla's arm, to her chin and over her lips. "And I'm much better in bed," she whispered before tilting Karla's head back and planting a kiss on the tall blonde. Her fingertips then trailed down her neck, circled her right breast and then tapped Karla very gently on the nose. "See you tomorrow, beautiful," she said as she picked up her handbag. "Give Huntress a kiss for me," she winked, and made her way to the exit.

Karla leaned back in her chair, smiling to herself and licked her lips, tasting the cherry flavored lipstick that the other woman had been wearing. Everything _was _going according to plan, and she was enjoying every moment of the game.

***

Alfred knocked on the door and opened it when he heard Gabby call out. He pushed in a dining cart and moved it over to the side of the bed where Gabby sat. "Lunch is served, Miss," he said.

Still not used to all the attention, Gabby blushed and politely said thanks. She said that she would wait for Helena so Alfred excused himself and left the cart where it sat. She did peek under the lid though, and was very impressed to see the gourmet spread that he had created.

"Smells delicious," Helena announced, coming out of the bathroom.

Gabby looked up at the woman. "Looks delicious," she winked.

"You mean the food, right?"

Gabby parted her lips and let her tongue poke out slightly. "Mmm hmmm," she moaned. "Good enough to eat…" she said, looking the beauty from head to toe so seductively that it almost caused Helena to blush.

She rubbed her face and rubbed her temples a couple of times. "I just had a cold shower… I'm really not in the mood for another…"

"So what are you in the mood for?" Gabby pressed on.

Helena walked towards the cart. "EATING!" she emphasized, hoping to change the subject.

"Mmmm," Gabby moaned so deeply that Helena could feel the vibrations in the air. "Meeeee toooooo," she drawled. Helena swallowed hard and made a haste retreat to the washroom. She splashed cold water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. _Barbara!!!!!!!! You REALLY need to get your ass home! _

When she finally composed herself, she walked back over to her guest. "Not another word!" she threatened. Gabby simply smiled, knowing that she had gotten under Helena's skin.

***

As students rushed to get out of the school after the final bell had rung, Dinah groaned, knowing she had a detention to serve. _This sucks! _She thought to herself. _I'm a metahuman crime-fighter. I should NOT have to sit through detention! _As the anger built, the locks on the lockers around her began to shake. Fortunately for Dinah, no one was around to witness her display of powers. She calmed her anger just enough to keep her telekinesis under control. The locks stopped moving and Dinah headed to the classroom to serve out her punishment.

She passed Barbara's room along the way. Barbara spotted her just as she tried to slip past the door unseen and she called out. Dinah sighed dramatically, fearing a lecture coming on. She poked her head in the room and raised her eyebrows, silently asking 'what'?

"I'm going to be working late," the teacher explained, "so when you are done with detention, come find me in here." She smiled warmly and ignored Dinah's obvious temperament.

The student didn't respond, she simply shrugged and left the room. Barbara hadn't expected such attitude from Dinah. Not just on this day but the way she had been recently; it just wasn't Dinah. Barbara contemplated making her see a psychotherapist but considering what Helena had gone through with Harleen Quinzel, aka Harley Quinn; she didn't think any of them could put an amount of trust in someone else like that. The best Barbara could do was be patient, supportive and appropriately discipline Dinah when the situation warranted. She hoped whatever moods she was going through, that it would pass soon.

Barbara found it easier dealing with Helena when she had been that age. She had an uncontrolled rage and a metahuman power that just needed to be channeled. She also needed to feel that she wasn't a burden on Barbara and that although her mother was gone, she wasn't alone and she was still loved. Because Barbara had her own injuries to deal with, physically as well as emotionally, Helena was the perfect companion for her; and she for Helena. She gave Helena a purpose. And because Barbara often needed Helena's support, especially physically, Helena felt needed instead of a burden. Many adults around her pitied her for the loss of her mother and the devastation it caused. And many adults also pitied Barbara for her inability to walk.

Hating the pity from everyone, Barbara and Helena never felt that way towards one another. Sure, they felt bad for what the other was going through but they didn't have time to step back and view it from a distance. Helena was too busy helping Barbara with her limitations and helping her with her physiotherapy to stop and feel sorry for her. And when she did have time to express emotions, it often showed itself as pure anger and rage. Two emotions that Barbara found easy to channel. She started Helena on a regular training routine and it gave the young girl a release for all her built-up frustrations and anger.

In a sense, Dinah was much more complicated than Helena. Although they faced some similar issues; the loss of a parent, never knowing their real father and always having to hide who they really were from the general public; things were simpler for Helena. She was taught to embrace her metahuman powers, to be a confident person, she was popular in school, never the target for bullies and never had to face feeling unloved from a parent. When she was 16 and lost her mother, her anger and rage were explosive; yet much easier for Barbara to deal with. Feeling angry? Punch the bag until the emotion dissipated and then talk about what caused the explosion. The explanation was simple; uncomplicated. Her mother died in her arms and she didn't have the power to stop it.

For Dinah, her issues were much more complex. Not only did she have to deal with the recent loss of her mother, she had to face it when she had been six years old; when Carolyn Lance left her with the Redmonds. Dinah had abandonment issues, had abusive foster parents, was taught to be ashamed of who she was, she was bullied in school, she had few friends… if any… and lived a sheltered life in a small town where there was no escape; no one to turn to for help and support. She had visions and dreams that she couldn't explain, that she couldn't discuss. Whenever she did try to talk about her visions and fears with her foster parents, they either locked Dinah in a closet or beat her until she would lie and say she made the whole thing up. She had over a decade of trauma buried in her recently turned 17 year old body.

Her cheery disposition a coping mechanism to hide all the pain buried deep inside. Anger was simple and could easily be dealt with. But the layers upon layers of abuse that Dinah had grown up with; it wasn't as easy to access. Barbara had to wait until Dinah was ready to face the issues, to dig deep, and that time had yet to come. The best she could do was to be there for Dinah and always remind her that when she wanted to talk about whatever was wrong, she would always listen.

Getting Dinah to discuss her problems was almost as difficult as getting Helena to talk about hers. Although Dinah was more open and emotional, she was a master at hiding the bigger issues. She would occasionally mention that her foster parents had abused her but she would never elaborate. And she wouldn't discuss how it made her feel. And without discussing the details, the trauma could not be dealt with fully. She opted for burying the pain and putting on a smile. She had been conditioned to keep the deep dark secrets to herself because if she revealed what she was truly seeing, she would be beaten, brainwashed or simply locked in a closet. Opening up emotionally on a deep level brought Dinah pain therefore, she wouldn't allow Barbara to access that part of her. But Barbara was patient and she knew in time, Dinah would come to her.

Still, it was unfortunate that she wouldn't talk to a psychotherapist. But she had only been in New Gotham for less than a year and it definitely was too soon for Barbara to push the issue. Not that Barbara had full confidence or trust in psychotherapy anyway. How could she tell Dinah to trust in the therapy when Helena's own doctor used her to gain access to the clocktower which enabled her to kill Barbara's boyfriend? Therapy was out, at least for another year.

So Barbara bided her time and prayed that things wouldn't get worse with Dinah. But no matter what happened, Barbara vowed to be there for her. And she hoped that Helena would be as well. Given the current relationship between the two girls, Barbara wasn't sure Helena would open up to Dinah. Things had been fine up until Harley broke into the tower. Deep down she wondered if Dinah had blamed Helena for some of the events that had occurred, even though she would never admit it. And she suspected that Helena felt Dinah blamed her as well; which would explain her recent lack of trust in her junior partner. How could Dinah have her back if that was what she was truly feeling?

Barbara sat silently at her desk; trying to organize the thoughts in her mind and hoping to make sense of it all. Dinah would only give her small pieces to the puzzle. Her guardian did her best to try and piece it together as best she could. And contemplated what her best moves were for future. She created battle plans in her head so she would be ready to deal with anything that Dinah might want to discuss. Mentally, Barbara wanted to be prepared. Fighting a villain came easy to her. But Dinah was no villain. She was a young girl with adult problems on her shoulders. And Barbara wasn't sure she was even capable of helping Dinah with all that she would have to deal with eventually. She could offer support but what Dinah really needed was counseling of some sort. _Come on Dinah, _she thought. _I'm here for you._

***

Dinah sat quietly in the detention room, feeling all eyes on her. The students in there weren't used to seeing someone like Dinah in the room. It was usually reserved for those who got caught smoking in the bathroom, those who were caught fighting or who told their teachers where they could shove their textbook. It wasn't for girls who dressed like one of the members from the chess club.

She was supposed to sit in detention and reflect on what she had done but the only thing Dinah had on her mind was the fear that Helena and Gabby would hook up and Gabby would stop wanting to be Dinah's friend. Why would she want to hang around Dinah once she had Helena? Helena… she would only chew Gabby up and throw her out when she was done. Another conquest for Helena… nothing more. Although Dinah once carried a high opinion of her so-called sister, she began to see Helena's flaws and how the people around her got hurt. Helena couldn't be blamed for all of it; or really, for any of it, but Dinah wasn't thinking rationally. For once in her life, she had the ability to express her emotions and suddenly they all rushed to the surface, all fighting to be released. Dinah felt as though she was being torn apart from the inside out and she didn't know what to do. She didn't trust Helena, she didn't want to open up to Barbara and she desperately wanted to escape the feelings that were finally starting to bubble and would soon reach a boiling point. One could only hold in deep-rooted pain before it started to grow and eventually be impossible to keep buried. Especially when her new telekinetic powers tended to give away how she was feeling. She couldn't exactly lie and pretend she was just fine when things around her were shaking; if not flying, around the room.

It did offer her some comfort that Barbara never really reacted to those unconscious outbursts. She didn't yell, she didn't lock Dinah in the closet and best of all, she offered support and unconditional love. It was unfortunate that Dinah wasn't fully ready to trust in it nor was she ready to release the years of pain she had been withholding. No. She needed a distraction. She needed an outlet and if Helena was going to steal Gabby, well Dinah decided that she was going to steal Helena's new friend Karla.

So far, Karla provided Dinah with the distraction she had been looking for. She made Dinah feel capable and she pushed her to be confident and dangerous… two qualities she admired in Helena and wished she had in herself. Now was her chance to live the wild life; even if it meant occasionally breaking the law. Karla gave her encouragement and didn't treat her like a kid. It made Dinah feel powerful. And it made her crave more of that attention. Especially because it helped her forget the deep-seeded issues that were screaming in her mind.

She sat through the rest of her detention wondering what she would do to Helena for taking advantage of Gabby. She also sat there trying to fight off the visions and auras that plagued her. She knew something was going on with her best friend and her 'sister' and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Not while she was stuck in detention prison.

For a brief moment, she did think about what Barbara had said earlier that morning, when she had told Dinah to talk to Helena. To tell her how she felt and that she didn't want Helena dating her friend. Dinah wanted to take her mentor's advice, but she wasn't ready for any sort of heart-to-heart with Helena. How could she trust that Helena wouldn't run to Gabby and laugh and tell her everything that Dinah had said? Dinah had been betrayed before; and she saw first-hand how Helena had betrayed Barbara, there was no way she was going to open up to the brooding brunette. Barbara said she trusted Helena, but Dinah didn't feel the same way. Too many things had changed; Dinah didn't really trust anyone.

***

The afternoon passed quietly for Helena and Gabby. After they had eaten lunch, Gabby drifted in and out of sleep for the better part of the day and Helena sat next to the sleeping blonde, reading her book. _Little troublemaker, _Helena thought to herself, looking over at the beauty next to her. It wasn't often that someone got under her skin the way Gabby had. Men and women alike hit on Helena. She was used to it, it was a natural part of being the Huntress… attracting prey. But the situation she found herself in with Gabby was different. Although she _was _attracted to her, the young patient was jail-bait which meant 'do not touch'. But that didn't stop Gabby from trying to touch Helena every chance she got. The best Helena could do was tell her to stop… even when her mind screamed for Gabby to continue. Temptations weren't easy to resist when they were lying in your bed; trying to seduce you.

As time passed, the age difference didn't seem to be a factor to the older girl. Gabby was mature beyond her years, she was seductive as hell and she was offering herself up to the Huntress. Temptation plagued her every thought. How easily it would be to just _take_ the girl lying next to her. Gabby wanted her too, so it wasn't like there would be anything wrong with that. Okay, so she wasn't yet 18, Helena tried to rationalize with herself. But Gabby did say she would be 18 next week. What difference would a week make? It wasn't as if Gabby were going to go running to the cops. Barbara may kick her ass; using her escrima sticks of course, but looking at the girl beside her, Helena figured the beating might just be worth it. She would also have to contend with Dinah though…

And that was her sobering thought. She and Dinah may not be getting along but she knew she couldn't betray her family for a quick roll in the sack. It was obvious that Dinah didn't want Helena making a move on her friend and Helena wanted to respect that. It no longer mattered to her that Gabby wasn't yet of age. But it did matter that Dinah didn't approve of any budding relationship. It mattered because Gabby was Dinah's friend and like it or not, Dinah was family.

It still hadn't been easy to resist Gabby, however. Helena slipped up several times and she had no doubts that she would slip up again. She just had to keep reminding herself not to let things get out of hand and control herself. The temptation was killing her. Sexually charged with no relief. Helena wondered how long she could resist. It was then that an idea popped into her head. She decided that if she couldn't have Gabby, she was going to use her powers of seduction to go after Karla. Finding a way to sneak that in during her babysitting duties now her only obstacle.

***

When detention ended, the few students in the room rushed out, anxious to leave. While they made a haste exit out the front doors, Dinah made her way to Barbara's classroom. She stood in the open doorway and saw the teacher grading papers. She watched for several moments, not speaking. Barbara; although focused on her task at hand, knew someone was nearby. A skill she developed when she had been Batgirl. Always be aware of your surroundings and pay attention to the energy shift in the room when someone else enters. Her training prepared her for the rare situations where she was blinded and had to rely on her other senses to ward off an attack.

Without looking up from her papers, Barbara knew someone was at her door. Reasonable judgment suggested it was Dinah. She took a gamble. "Detention over?" she asked, still looking down.

Dinah's eyes widened slightly. "How did you know I was here?" she asked, astonished.

Barbara turned her chair to face Dinah's direction. "Years of training," she stated proudly. "Once you have your basic training down, I'll show you more advanced skills… like this one," she promised, hoping Dinah was in a better mood.

"Yeah, whatever," she shrugged, pretending not to care. Typical teenage behavior just didn't suit Dinah. Barbara knew she cared, and always welcomed additional training and skills; even if her words didn't match her emotions. Dinah loved being a superhero and was always desperate to learn more to protect the innocent. Barbara made the suggestion anyway, knowing deep down, Dinah appreciated it. Even if she was afraid to show her gratitude. It was almost as if she were afraid to accept what Barbara was saying. Afraid to reach out. But that didn't' stop Barbara from always holding out that olive branch. She knew Dinah would grasp it eventually.

"So… shall we go?" the redhead suggested; after tossing the papers into her briefcase. She flicked off the lights of the classroom, shut the door and they promptly made their way out the exit, heading to their vehicle.

***

Helena paced back and forth in the hallway outside her bedroom, clearly full of anxiety. Alfred remained in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the group. He knew better than to ask Helena if she was okay… it was clear to him where the anxiety had been coming from and Alfred was the last person to get into such a discussion. Neither Barbara nor Helena would EVER discuss the S-E-X word with Alfred. Barbara didn't even want Helena talking to her about it when Alfred was within earshot. So Alfred stayed clear of Helena and hoped she wouldn't wear a hole in the hardwood with her frantic pacing.

The elevator door opened and out walked Dinah, followed by Barbara in her chair.

"Oh thank God!" Helena shouted, flipping over the railing and landing directly in front of her mentor. Immediately Barbara glanced up at Helena's room, praying Gabby wasn't witness to the display of powers. Although Helena had taken a risk, Barbara decided to spare her the lecture since Gabby wasn't anywhere in sight. Helena _had _been wonderful in taking care of their patient so really, Barbara had no concerns. Save one.

"I take it that means you're happy to see me?" her mentor joked, having a pretty good idea why Helena was so relieved.

"I'm telling you, Barbara," the brunette explained, "A girl can only take so many cold showers in one day!"

"Helena!" Barbara tried to shush the girl, hoping Dinah hadn't heard the comment. Fortunately the young blonde was already up the stairs and heading for Helena's room to check on her friend.

"What? She didn't hear me," Helena glanced around. "Not that it would matter since she has no morals about reading my mind without permission…" she emphasized.

Barbara was a mixture of annoyed and amused. "Well that wouldn't have been a problem had you kept your hands to yourself…" she cocked an eyebrow at the statuesque woman before her.

Helena jumped to the defensive, holding her hands up. "Hey, I _did _keep my hands to myself!"

"Uh huh…"

"Seriously, Barbara! You need to talk to that little temptress in there," Helena explained as she walked beside Barbara's moving chair, heading for the living room.

Barbara paused, as did Helena. "You're not going to tell me that that innocent girl in there is all to blame and you are the victim, are you?" she teased, appearing serious. She was well aware of Gabby's nature as she herself had been the brunt of it. But she was having a bit of fun making Helena squirm.

"Innocent my ass!" she scoffed. "Girl is more sex-crazed than I am!" Helena's anxiety picked up again, flashing back to Gabby's seductions. "I behaved, Barbara, I swear." Barbara looked at her in mild disbelief. "What?" the girl continued after seeing the redhead's expression.

"You behaved? And what'd you do, Helena?" she mocked, imitating the brunette. "Oh no, please don't touch me… while you just lay there, arms open…" Barbara laughed internally, enjoying the reaction she was getting out of her friend. "You're completely innocent, right…"

"Well," she paused. "I didn't say _that_..." Barbara continued to eye her suspiciously. "Look, I did tell her to stop, okay… but she doesn't exactly take no for an answer."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Yeah, yeah," Helena rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, Barbara, that girl is relentless and you know me well enough to know that I don't have the best impulse control…" she reminded her mentor. "Especially when some hot girl is running her hands all up and down my…"

Barbara quickly put her hand up to stop Helena. "Please don't finish that sentence!"

"Well you asked…"

"No, I don't think I did," she stressed, not really wanting to hear the details of what she and Gabby did or did not do.

"Okay, fine, you didn't ask," Helena conceded. "She's just making it really hard to resist. I think I'm going to get _you _to check her vitals this time. You can keep her away from me until she can have her _own_ cold shower."

"My poor Helena," Barbara smiled and took her hand and patted it, patronizing her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Good," she said, un-offended by the teasing, "Because you know I'm only saving myself for you," she continued as she spun around and dropped herself in Barbara's lap, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and leaning to kiss her on the cheek.

Just as she did that, Alfred had exited the kitchen, about to inform them that dinner was ready. He walked out of the room, saw the display and immediately turned back on his heels and went back into the kitchen. Both Helena and Barbara burst out laughing at his haste exit.

Moments later, Barbara returned to serious mode. With Helena still on her lap, she looked her in the eyes. "Dinah isn't comfortable with the situation," she spoke gently. "She's worried that she's going to lose Gabby to you."

Helena stiffened, face turing as serious as Barbara's, with a slight frown. "I know," she sighed deeply. Barbara wasn't sure if the sigh was because Dinah had been worried or if Helena was genuinely starting to like their guest. She climbed off her lap and slid onto the nearby couch. "Did you guys talk?"

Barbara's face dropped. "A little. She hasn't exactly been forthcoming with information lately, though."

"I noticed," Helena agreed.

"She's been through so much in her life," Barbara whispered, not Dinah to overhear. "I'm really worried about her. She hasn't been herself."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," she said with a hint of annoyance.

"I know it's been difficult for you too," the redhead sympathized, "But bear with it, please? For me?"

Helena sighed heavily and shrugged. "It would be a hell of a lot easier if I weren't on the receiving end of her anger," she replied.

"I know," she agreed. "We'll work it out eventually but I have to wait for her to be ready to talk… just like I had to do with you."

"Was I really that difficult?" Helena asked, sadness hidden behind her words, fearing Barbara had harbored some hidden resentments.

Barbara wheeled closer and reached out for Helena's hand. Helena met the distance so Barbara wouldn't have to lean quite so far. She studied the long fingers for a few seconds and explained. "It wasn't always easy. You were angry… a lot… but I wasn't exactly Miss Sunshine myself at that time. We did have our share of problems and arguments but truthfully Hel, things were easier with you."

Helena was surprised to hear Barbara admit that. Her mentor continued. "You and I grew up with loving families. Up until the Joker did what he did, you and I lived pretty happy lives. It's different with Dinah. She grew up in an abusive home and it's not as easy helping her cope with all the hidden pain." Helena nodded, agreeing with what Barbara was saying and secretly feeling relieved that Barbara had an easier time with her than she did Dinah.

"I'm sorry I was so angry all the time," Helena confessed, still feeling a twinge of guilt. She wanted to apologize about Wade again too but decided to keep that part to herself. She wasn't ready to fully let go of _that _guilt.

"Helena… I don't know what I would have done without you. You helped me more than you will ever know and I love you dearly for that." Helena blushed at the sudden sappiness. "I know things aren't easy for you right now but I just ask that you try and get along with Dinah. I know she's making it difficult but it's just a defense mechanism. It's better to push us away before we leave her. Deep down, I think that's what she's feeling."

"So she's worried that I'm going to steal Gabby from her as well…" Helena stated; wishing things were easier. She didn't have the patience that Barbara had to deal with the situation.

"Yes."

"Well she doesn't have to worry. I turned Gabby down… _several times_," she stressed, reminding Barbara of the girl's relentlessness. "Even though Dinah's being a royal pain, I wouldn't date her friend unless she was okay with it."

"That's what I told her this morning," Barbara smiled, happy to hear Helena confirming it. Helena smiled too… Barbara knew her far too well. But she loved that.

"Alright!" the brunette announced, "Enough of this sappiness. Let's go eat dinner." Both women made their way to the dining table. Alfred smiled as he passed them, on his way to retrieve Dinah and her friend so that they too could enjoy the spoils of his labor.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Helena and Barbara took their place at the dining room table and patiently waited while Dinah helped her friend down the stairs. Dinah seemed to be in a better mood while they approached but as soon as Gabby took a seat next to Helena's, her attitude dropped. She felt rejected and the look didn't get past Barbara.

"Why don't you sit next to me?" she asked her charge, hoping it would diffuse her mood but no such luck.

"I'm fine right here," Dinah responded, sitting as far away from everyone as she could at the table. Fortunately Gabby hadn't noticed the shift in moods as she was too busy digging in to the food that had been set on the table.

"I could get used to eating like this every night!" she exclaimed. "Everything looks delicious! I want to eat it all!" As soon as she made her comment, Gabby turned, looked directly at Helena and mouthed the words _'especially you'._ Helena choked on the small piece of bread that she had been chewing. Although Dinah had missed Gabby's innuendo, Barbara caught everything, including what she had mouthed because she had been in the line of sight.

Helena took a sip from her glass of water to clear the bread that had gotten stuck in her throat. Immediately after that, she turned to Barbara and gave her that 'I told you so' expression. Barbara simply shrugged. She wasn't about to discuss it at the dinner table; especially not in front of Dinah. And aside from that, she wasn't about to tell Gabby to stop flirting with Helena… it wasn't really her place to do so. The best she could offer was to run interference and let Helena tell her to back off. After all, Helena _was _technically an adult and she had plenty of experience at fending off suitors.

"So Gabby…" Barbara decided to cause a distraction. "How are you feeling today? Any symptoms I should worry about?"

The young patient scrunched up her face. "My head won't stop pounding and it's still making me dizzy. And I did lose my balance once and cut my leg on the coffee table." At that declaration, Helena perked her head up.

"You didn't tell me that!" she scolded, wishing she had been informed.

"She doesn't have to tell you everything!" Dinah snapped, and dropped her fork on her plate loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"She does when I'm in charge of her health and well-being," Helena retorted, offering no challenge but simply stating a fact. Before Dinah could reply, Gabby cut in.

"It's not that bad. It only bled a little. I took care of it."

"When did it happen?" Helena continued, trying to remember.

"You were in the gym and I needed to use the washroom so when I got up to go upstairs, I lost my balance and ran into the table."

Barbara turned to Helena. "You were in the gym?" she asked, un-accusingly. "You were supposed to stay with her."

"I was!" the brunette got defensive. "She was sleeping soundly on the couch so I went to burn off some energy." Barbara understood what energy she was talking about. "Alfred was keeping an eye on her." On queue; Alfred entered the room.

"Yes, Miss Barbara, I was keeping an eye on our guest. Miss Gabby made her way to Miss Helena's room and although I offered her support to escort her, Miss Gabby preferred to go up the stairs on her own."

Both Helena and Barbara turned to Gabby simultaneously. "You went on your own??" they asked in unison.

Gabby bit her bottom lip sheepishly, not wanting to answer. Barbara then looked back at Alfred. "Did you follow her?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss Barbara," he smiled, refilling her glass of water before heading back to the kitchen. She smiled, knowing full well he wouldn't have fully let her go on her own. He had done the same for Barbara – not quite the same situation, but still keeping enough distance so that he could offer help should she find herself in some trouble. He was a discreet spotter, ready to catch them when or if they fell.

"Stubborn…" Helena mumbled.

"Leave her alone, Helena!" Dinah warned, feeling angrier by the minute.

Not wanting to be the cause of the argument, Gabby tried to smooth things over. "It's okay, D," she gave her friend a smile. "They're right. I was being stubborn and didn't listen. I felt like an ass after Alfred started following me up the stairs in case I fell but I still refused help." She bowed her head slightly to hide her blush.

Barbara and Helena both knew that feeling well. "I think he's used to it," the redhead explained. "You couldn't possibly be more stubborn than Helena and I," she winked, wanting to lessen Gabby's guilt.

Everyone at the table continued to eat and after several minutes of silence, Gabby could see the tension in her friend and it concerned her. "Want to watch a movie with me, D?" she asked, hoping it would cheer her friend up. Immediately after she spoke, it occurred to her that she should have asked Barbara before offering up the suggestion. "If that's okay?" she quickly followed, looking at Barbara.

"It's fine, Gabby," her teacher smiled back. "As long as you're not up too late."

"Thanks Miss G!" she paused, catching herself. "I mean Barbara."

The rest of the dinner went okay considering the still obvious tension in the room. Dinah tried to put a smile on her face but you didn't have to be a telepath to see she was upset. Barbara wanted to speak up, but knew it would do no good. If Dinah wasn't ready to open up, it was pointless. And she really wasn't going to open up this weekend, considering her detention and having to work at the restaurant to pay off her bill. Barbara knew she would eventually get through to Dinah… it was just going to take a great deal of patience and understanding; which she had.

The downside to Dinah's attitude was the trust factor Helena had with her on sweeps. Barbara knew that with Dinah's issues, sending her out to do battle wasn't a wise option. Her anger manifested differently than Helena's. Whereas Huntress was controlled and calculating, focusing her anger on a specific target, Dinah's was uncontrolled and wild, lashing out on everything around her. And worse, she didn't have her telekinesis under control. At this point in time, Barbara felt it wise to keep Dinah on restriction from sweeps. She knew she would have to have a discussion with her charge about it. Something she wasn't really looking forward to.

She decided that since Dinah was grounded and in detention, it would free up her evenings and Barbara committed to helping her gain control of her powers. With Helena keeping an eye on their patient, Barbara hoped that she and Dinah could work together in the training room. She also hoped that with one-on-one time, it might help the young girl in opening up; and fully trusting her mentor. At least, it had worked with Helena, years back.

Dinner concluded and Gabby and Dinah made a haste retreat to the living room. Although she had a tv in her bedroom, she enjoyed watching movies on the huge screen. Before the movie started, Barbara interrupted; medical supplies sitting in her lap.

"Time to play doctor?" the patient asked.

"Gabby!" Dinah exclaimed. "Ewwwww!" The redhead had expected some sort of comment, and simply laughed it off. Gabby sported a devilish grin and shrugged her shoulders at her friend, trying to look innocent.

"I just want to check your vitals and then you can watch your movie," the teacher explained, pulling up close to the couch where Gabby sat.

Dinah immediately got up. "I'm going to make some popcorn," she said as she left the room. Once out of sight, Barbara started her examination.

"Are you still feeling dizzy?" Gabby nodded. "Nauseous?"

"Not so much now."

"Good. So when you get dizzy, what happens; specifically?"

"It feels like when I've been out drinking all night," she blurted, and quickly added, "Not that I go out drinking!" She laughed off her comment, knowing it was too late to take back her words. Barbara gave her her best 'yeah sure' expressions. "I feel the room start to move even though I'm standing still."

"Ah," she replied knowingly. "Vertigo. A common reaction after a concussion. It'll pass. And your headache is still just as bad or is that getting better?"

"It's a little better, but I think it just might be that I'm getting used to it."

Barbara nodded; then continued to check Gabby's vision, heart rate and temperature. All results were normal. "Just make sure you keep taking your pills… it will help reduce the swelling. And tomorrow, we'll change the wrap on your arm and you can take a shower."

Relieved, Gabby cheered, "Finally! I was getting tired of everyone plugging their nose when I walked in the room. And I was afraid Helena might make me sleep on the floor."

Barbara turned serious. "She still might if you keep hitting on her like you have been." As soon as the words left her mouth, she'd regretted it. Dinah had come up behind them and she had been too distracted to notice. Although she never said a word, she knew Dinah had heard the conversation. "Okay, Gabby. We're all done here," she changed the subject. "Just make sure when you go upstairs, you have someone _go with you_," she stressed, fearing they would find the stubborn girl lying at the bottom; broken neck and all.

"Girl scouts honor!" she promised.

Dinah interjected. "You were never a girl scout!"

"I dated one though… that's gotta count for something," she replied, amusing Barbara. Her student may have been a bit abrasive and relentless but she was also infectious and charming. Just like Helena. Had it not been for Dinah in the middle, she felt they would have actually made a good couple. Ignoring the age difference; of course.

Barbara excused herself and the girls entertained themselves.

***

An hour had passed and she removed her glasses, setting them on her desk beside the Delphi. Fortunately, it was another slow crime night and Barbara was thankful that she didn't have to send Helena out. She set her system on standby and decided to get in a workout.

Within ten minutes, Barbara had changed her clothes and entered the training room, surprised to see Helena there, taking out her frustrations on the punching bag. "I hear you broke another one yesterday," she stated, catching Helena's attention.

"It pissed me off…"

"Well it's good you took care of it then," she teased playfully.

"Want to spar?"

The comment caught Barbara off guard. It had been quite some time since the two of them had sparred together. Doing a quick mental calculation, Barbara realized they hadn't sparred since the night Helena was hypnotized and almost killed her. Barbara took the risk that night; knowing deep down that Helena would never truly hurt her, but Helena feared otherwise. The realization of her and Barbara fighting, in a true combat situation, feared her. She couldn't live with herself if anything had happened to Barbara, especially by her own hands.

"Sure," Barbara replied, keeping the psychological discussion to herself. It was enough that Helena offered up the invitation. Had Barbara started to discuss its meaning, she knew Helena would be out the door before she could even finish her sentence. "Just let me warm up first."

"I'll give you five minutes, Red… after that, I'm going to kick your ass," she raised an eyebrow, taunting her mentor.

"Don't forget, Helena… I taught you some of those moves," she shot back with confidence. She slid out of her chair and onto the mat that Helena had instinctively brought over for her. She rolled onto her stomach and proceeded to do pushups. Immediately after that, she started on a set of sit-ups.

"Why don't you work on the pull-up bar?" Helena suggested. It wasn't very often that Barbara used the bar because she had to rely on another to help her on and off. She preferred her independence and even though she had been in the chair for years, she still couldn't get used to needing assistance for certain things.

"Okay…" she conceded, knowing it was a great exercise for her. And in truth, she felt completely comfortable with Helena assisting her. Still though, she resented it that she couldn't do it herself.

As charming as she could be, Helena slid over to Barbara and smiled. "Chair? Or piggy-back?" she offered with a gleam in her eye. Barbara wondered what had brought on Helena's suddenly playful mood, especially after the tension at dinner. It warmed her heart though, to see the girl so playful.

_What the hell, _she thought to herself. "Piggy-back," she stated, knowing full well that was what Helena had been hoping she would choose. Her look of joy didn't escape Barbara. It made her feel young, carefree, and brought Helena back to the playful times she had had with her mother. Helena crouched down; back to Barbara. Barbara then leaned forward, put her arms over Helena's shoulders and was immediately hoisted up as Helena stood. The brunette reached behind, gripping Barbara's legs, and walked her over to the bar.

When she was nearly underneath, Helena paused. "Want a ride around the room?" she joked, "Cuz I can run really fast."

"I'm sure you can Huntress," she agreed, "But I think I'm a little too old for that."

"You're probably right," Helena blurted. A comment which earned her a smack in the arm, that Barbara had been gripping. Followed by Barbara running her hand quickly across the top of Helena's head… just enough to mess her hair.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Don't mess with the do!" The playful banter continued up until Helena helped Barbara reach up to the pull-up bar. After that, things turned more serious. Helena still felt playful, but her mind focused on the task at hand; being ready to catch Barbara in case her hand slipped.

She rested her hands lightly on Barbara's hips; to keep her body from swinging. Barbara struggled to do chin-ups. It had been a few months and the muscles hadn't been used in some time. When she was starting to weaken, Helena gripped her tighter and helped her do a few more. With Helena supporting some of her weight, Barbara managed to do another set of ten.

"That's enough," she huffed, not wanting to completely exhaust herself. Helena slid in behind Barbara and cupped her legs with one of her arms. The other, she held ready on the small of Barbara's back.

"Drop," she said huskily, and Barbara obeyed, landing securely in the awaiting arms. She wrapped her arm around Helena and allowed her to carry her to the chair. She had forgotten how comfortable she had felt in Helena's arms – they hadn't been affectionate lately. Barbara again concluded that it stopped right after Wade had been killed. Helena would joke around at times; or even drop herself in Barbara's lap, but it had been a long time since they really shared serious moments.

Barbara had missed that. And with the amount of time it was taking Helena to bring her back to her chair, Barbara guessed that Helena had missed it as well.

Once safely in her chair, Barbara reached for her escrima sticks and gave Helena a playful swat on the back of her legs as she walked away. "Hey!" she shouted, swiftly turning around.

"Ready to spar?" Barbara challenged, and Helena nodded, switching to battle mode.

***

"Seriously, Gabby, I know you have the hots for Helena but you gotta stop with the groping… she's kinda like my sister," Dinah grunted as she switched movies in the dvd player.

Gabby, not wanting to upset her friend, decided to hold back in her responses. In truth, she had wanted to tell Dinah to mind her own business but she bit her tongue, knowing Dinah was just looking out for her.

"She's too old for you and she's also a player," she continued to rant.

Her brow furrowed. "I don't think she's a player, D. She turned me down twice already. She's definitely not easy… unfortunately," she whispered under her breath. "And since when did age matter to you?" she asked, teasing her friend playfully but making her point none-the-less.

A month back, the girls had had a substitute teacher for gym class. A twenty-something with abs of steel and a butt every girl in the class couldn't stop staring at… and even one or two of the guys. He looked like he had fallen off the pages off a magazine and Dinah wished she could pin him up on her wall among the other posters and just drool all night. It didn't bother her then that he had been nearly ten years older so Gabby didn't see why it was a problem when Helena was no more than four years older than she was.

"It's just weird seeing you with Helena," Dinah shrugged. "She's my sister… sorta."

"And you don't want to share me with her?" the other blonde asked with a hint of a smile. "A girl has needs, D… and if you won't put out…" she left the comment lingering.

"Gabby!"

"What?" she replied innocently.

"Please just don't start dating Helena. It would just be weird. And no, I don't want to share. You're _my_ friend," Dinah tried to explain, knowing she sounded like a jerk for butting into her friend's life this way. Her insecurities written all over her face.

Dinah replaced the movie and sat back down on the couch. Gabby moved close to her friend and linked her arm affectionately. "You don't have anything to worry about, D. No matter who I date or who I'm friends with, _you _will always be my favorite and that's not going to change," Gabby tried to reassure the girl next to her. She couldn't promise that she wouldn't start dating Helena. If Helena expressed interest, Gabby knew she would not turn her down.

She didn't want to say that to Dinah, however. Instead, she opted to reassure her friend while omitting a portion of the truth. It frustrated her that she couldn't discuss it with Dinah. She wanted to share how she felt… to share with her friend how exciting it was to seduce the sexy brunette. She wanted to talk and joke with Dinah like they always did about boys or girls but she knew she couldn't. Not this time. And she was bursting at the seams, wanting to tell someone.

"Besides, I told you, Helena already turned me down twice and I don't think my ego could take a third blow," Gabby explained, wishing her friend hadn't been so uptight about any potential relationship. She really was starting to like the brunette. At first, she was drawn to her because she was so damn sexy but after spending the private time with the woman, she saw a different side, and she wanted to know more. But she didn't want to do it at the cost of her friendship with Dinah.

The movie started to play and Dinah breathed deeply and let out the air that she had been holding in. With their arms still linked, Dinah slumped back on the couch and tried her best to let the tension slip from her body. Anger still floated at the surface, but Dinah tried her best to keep that emotion contained.

Gabby was an array of emotions herself. She was frustrated both emotionally and sexually and although she would have loved to have been able to discuss it with Dinah, she couldn't. It was one thing to joke around about her hots for Helena before her accident but now that she was under Helena's care and sleeping in her bed, the situation had changed. Discussing it now clearly made Dinah feel uncomfortable.

Although Gabby didn't say a word, Dinah could sense how her friend was feeling. She tried to concentrate on the movie but flashes of color burst through her mind, swirling into blended patterns; each one bringing their own feeling. Dinah now truly understood the expressions 'seeing red and feeling blue'. Each emotion brought its own color and swirled through her head, making her want to scream. Dinah leaned forward, breaking the contact with her friend and the visions instantly stopped. She reached for her drink, took a long gulp and pulled herself together as best as she could.

When she leaned back on the couch a minute later, Gabby once again clutched her arm. As soon as she did, the flood of emotions started to run through Dinah's head. She jumped up from her seat and cried, "bathroom break!" Dinah ran up to her room as Gabby watched her, dumbfounded.

_O….kay… _she thought to herself, wondering why Dinah was suddenly so uncomfortable around her.

Dinah opened up one of her dresser drawers and dug around for the item she had hidden days earlier. When she found her prize, Dinah took a sigh of relief. She opened up the cap and put the bottle to her lips. Before it reached her mouth, she paused, staring at the bottle in her hands. _It's either this or listen to Gabby's thoughts all night, _she rationalized with herself. She didn't want to invade her friend's privacy nor did she want to push Gabby away and tell her not to touch her. That would have sent the wrong message. She again contemplated telling Gabby about her secret.

She took the bottle into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She wanted to run, to leave the clocktower and avoid all responsibilities. She wanted to escape the flood of color that twisted in her mind whenever she touched Gabby because the last thing she wanted to feel was Gabby's sexual attraction to her 'sister'. It was bad enough knowing that Gabby wanted Helena but to actually _feel _those feelings made Dinah ill. Her anger towards Helena grew by the minute.

The bottle of cranberry vodka fit snugly in her hand. She looked it over, studied the label and mulled over her anger. Helena was trying to steal her friend from her and her best friend wasn't doing anything to stop it. She even told Gabby how she felt and still Gabby wouldn't promise not to pursue the brunette. _Some friend! _She clenched her teeth. She knew Helena was responsible; that she was playing with Gabby's head and trying to steal her from Dinah.

_BITCH! _She screamed in her head, restraining herself from shouting the words at the top of her lungs. _You hurt everyone around you and still they go running back! _The bottles of perfume on her shelf started to rattle the angrier she got. Dinah stared at them and for a moment, thought about throwing them across the room. She almost did had it not been for the odor it would cause. The last thing she wanted was to breathe in perfume fumes all night, giving her a migraine.

As the bottles rattled, Dinah took a long drink from the bottle in her hand. The more she drank, the quieter the items on her shelf got. Finally they stopped making noise and Dinah knew her emotions were back in check. Her good senses were not in check, however. She finished the entire bottle in less than a minute and sighed comfortingly as the warmth of the alcohol rushed inside her.

Mentally, she thanked Karla for giving the bottle to her. Initially she was going to just toss it out but now she was happy that she hadn't. A wave of comfort washed over her. She no longer felt the intense anger. She felt more controlled and focused. And most of all, she felt free from the guilt she had been feeling about the way she had treated Gabby and Barbara. Dinah felt content.

Smiling to herself, Dinah carefully hid the empty bottle and went back to join her friend.

***

The sparring match lasted for about ten minutes. Barbara could hold her own quite well with Helena but in the end, she was no match for the Huntress. Helena had the raw strength and speed, not to mention legs to help her get out of the way of an oncoming blow whereas Barbara had the skill to deflect the majority of the blows but could not run out of the way. If she couldn't block a move, Helena would simply get out of the way. An advantage that Barbara didn't have.

Helena did hold back in their fight though; and Barbara knew it. She held back more than she normally did and that didn't sit too well with the older crimefighter. She had expected a tougher match with harder blows… the way they used to spar. The fight had been Helena's suggestion but the moment they started, she felt a tinge of guilt and fear in the back of her mind. She couldn't fully concentrate on the fight knowing how easily she could hurt Barbara. It didn't stop Barbara from pushing Helena though. She hit the younger woman hard, numerous times. Helena winced from the pain, but continued to hold back in her attacks.

The redhead swung her escrima stick wildly but with precision and connected solidly with Helena's leg; sweeping it out from under her while the other leg was in the air, preparing for a kick. She landed with a loud thud on the floor and had the wind knocked out of her.

"Nice move," she admitted as she rose from the ground, trying to bite back the pain the hit had caused. Barbara definitely wasn't taking it easy on her but Helena refused to try any harder. She didn't want to risk getting carried away and injuring her mentor.

"Sure you want to keep holding back? I know you have a lot of tension to work through," Barbara teased; referring to Gabby.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm holding back," Helena retorted, restoring her pride.

"I don't want you to hold back," the redhead replied before striking again, this time connecting with Helena's midsection. "You're afraid to fight me and you're losing concentration," she said, teaching Helena a lesson. She struck for a third time but Helena managed to block it with her arm.

"I'm not afraid," she snapped in response. Helena knew Barbara was right, but she didn't want to admit the truth. She wasn't ready for that heart-to-heart and having to explain all the reasons why she was afraid. On top of that, she welcomed the beating from her mentor; it helped lessen her guilt.

Barbara dropped her sticks on the ground; deliberately, and looked up at Helena. "I think we should wait until you're ready for this," she explained, "Because I'm not as delicate as you're treating me right now."

"I _am _ready for this," Helena insisted, reaching for Barbara's sticks. With her break in concentration, Barbara pulled out another pair of sticks from the side of her chair. The first strike connected with Helena's diaphragm as she leaned forward. She jerked backwards to avoid a second hit but she hadn't been fast enough. Barbara used the momentum to sweep Helena's leg again, and she hid the ground harder than she had the first time.

"If you were ready, you would have been able to block those," she raised an eyebrow at the brunette as she picked herself up and dusted herself off. "What's on your mind, Hel?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Fine, if you want a tougher challenge; I'll give you one." With that, Helena held true to her comment and stopped holding back as much as she had been. She put out just enough effort to give Barbara a good match while still holding back a little so that she didn't truly hurt the woman before her. Helena did strike numerous times, connecting with Barbara's arms, her stomach and her head. Strikes hard enough to cause bruising; but not hard enough to draw blood.

Towards the end of the match, Helena managed to connect a side-kick with Barbara's stomach with enough force that it sent her chair flying backwards. Before it toppled over, however, Helena leaped forward and caught the arms of the chair, righting it before Barbara fell. Helena gasped while Barbara tried to regain her breath.

"Maybe we should call it a match?" Helena suggested; eyes still wide from the surprise.

Barbara coughed a few times, rubbing her stomach from where she had taken the blow. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea," she confessed. She decided to end it for as much as her sake as Helena's. The fear in Helena's eyes as Barbara went flying proved that she wasn't yet ready to spar with the woman. Barbara wanted the issues cleared up before they fought again.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," the brunette immediately started to apologize. Barbara interrupted her.

"I'm fine, Hel… you know I've taken worse hits than this," she tried to explain, to ease the younger woman's panic and guilt.

"Yeah but I shouldn't have hit you like that. I could have…" Helena trailed off.

"Helena, listen to me," Barbara was firm, "We were sparring. I'd be worried if you hadn't hit me every once in a while. Something else is bothering you…"

Helena stammered for a response. "I just… I could have… I didn't mean…" Her shoulders slumped and she looked off into the distance, not wanting to look her mentor in the eyes. Barbara waited patiently, knowing that if she were given some space to collect her thoughts, Helena would start talking. Moments later, the brunette clenched her fists until the knuckles were white; and then she growled in frustration.

"I don't think we should spar for a while. I don't…" she paused, trying to force the truth out. "I don't think I'm in control," she finally admitted.

Barbara rubbed her stomach one last time. The blow had been a hard one and she knew she would be bruised but it was tame compared to some of the hits she had taken in her day. "Help me over to the mat?" she asked, motioning to the area of the gym they used for stretching and physiotherapy. She reached up her arms and without question; Helena lifted her up and carried her over. Barbara once again allowed Helena to carry her; wanting to share the intimacy, hoping that Helena would feel the love and trust Barbara had for her. Allowing Helena to do something that very, very few people got to do; made Helena feel special; and important; and rightfully so as she was these things and more to Barbara.

"How can you trust me so much after all I've done to you?" Helena asked as she carefully set Barbara down on the matt.

Barbara reached forward and cupped the younger girl's face. "Because you would never hurt me intentionally. I trust you with my life and what happened with Harley…," she sucked in a breath. "That wasn't your fault."

Sad eyes reflected in Barbara's. "Yes, it was," she whispered, pulling away from Barbara's touch. "I almost killed you and I got Wade killed. If I hadn't told Harley about him… he'd still be alive."

"Sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault? You are not to blame for what happened and I trust and believe in you. I know you, Hel. You would never do anything to hurt someone… not like that. And I know that you would never do anything to hurt me."

"But I did hurt you."

Barbara paused, trying to form her words carefully. "Yes, you did hurt me. But you didn't do it intentionally and it wasn't your fault. You weren't in control of your own actions." She took a deep breath. "I chose this life and all the risks that come with it. It was _my _choice to fight with you; I took a calculated risk. Saving you was worth risking my life."

"I don't want you to risk your life for me, Barbara," Helena's face turned to defiance; almost anger.

"That's not your choice to make," her mentor challenged. "It's mine."

"But…" Helena tried to continue but she was cut off.

"No! It's MY choice, Helena. And I would risk my life for you in a heartbeat. You are too important to me and I will always do what I can to protect you; just as you do for me."

Helena wanted to challenge her again; to convince her that her own life was not worth risking; but she knew Barbara well enough that she wasn't going to win the argument. How do you win an argument with a debate champion?

You don't…

A comforting silence filled the room. Although Helena wanted to disagree with the redhead, it made her feel good inside hearing how Barbara felt and her reassurance of how important Helena was to her. She knew she couldn't live with herself if Barbara risked her life trying to save her. Helena didn't want to live without Barbara and most of all, she didn't want to live knowing Barbara lost her life trying to save her. Helena would risk her life a thousand times over but Barbara was too important… she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"You're trying to distance yourself again, aren't you?" green eyes looked deeply into blue.

"Dammit Barbara! Stop assuming you know so much about what I'm thinking and feeling," Helena was annoyed.

"Tell me I'm wrong…" Barbara offered a smile, knowing Helena couldn't deny it.

"You know I can't do that…" she grumbled, wishing Barbara couldn't read her so well.

"I miss you, Helena."

Silence once again filled the room. Helena wanted to run, to distance herself from Barbara so she wouldn't risk hurting her again; but she couldn't. The distance brought on a pain of its own and the brunette didn't want to do that either. Barbara hated it when Helena pulled away and secluded herself. Helena was torn; she couldn't stay and she couldn't run. The pressure started to build inside of herself. Everything started to get too complex and she just wanted to escape. To go out and live dangerously, do something reckless and burn off all the built-up energy. Gabby was off-limits and once again, her thoughts turned to Karla. An easy distraction from her current reality. Helena decided she was going to pay her a visit.

"Can you help me stretch?" the redhead broke the silence, trying to tear Helena from her thoughts. Helena didn't want to. She wanted to run out of the room and avoid her feelings and avoid Barbara. Being near the woman opened her heart and she wanted to keep herself closed off; inaccessible. She felt as if she were being torn into two different directions. She wanted to stay and enjoy her time with Barbara but equally, she wanted to run away and avoid the emotional issues that were so clearly happening between them. She knew it was her own fault; however. Barbara hadn't treated her any different before or after the incident in the clocktower but that didn't help ease the guilt she faced day after day. She wanted punishment for what she had done but Barbara refused to give it to her. She continued to be loving and supportive and trusting… Freely offering trust that Helena didn't believe she deserved. Frankly, she still didn't trust herself. She was on the brink of doing something wild and crazy to rebel against everything she was feeling inside. She wanted to do something and not worry about consequences. She wanted to give in to Gabby's seductions without having to worry about Dinah or Barbara's reactions… she wanted to go out on sweeps and beat up bad guys without having to babysit Dinah… and she didn't want to deal with all the patrons at the bar…

The bar… She had forgotten about her fight with Leonard and how she had broken his hand. The momentary loss of control brought her a strange sense of freedom. She lashed out without thought; consequences be damned; and it felt liberating. But there was another side to the coin. The aftermath…

Helena started to feel guilty for the pain she had caused her boss which then brought back the memories of what had happened to Wade. Helena felt responsible for that too; even if Wade hadn't died by her hand. She gave Harley access to the clocktower which resulted in his death. And in turn, that destroyed a part of Barbara's heart... And she didn't want to hurt Barbara. Ever.

"Helena? I asked if you would help me stretch?" Barbara reached out and touched her friend's arm, waking her from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "Yeah, sure."

"Unless you have something else you'd rather be doing?" Barbara gave her her chance to flee; hoping she wouldn't.

"No, sorry, I was just thinking…"

"If I asked you about what, you'd probably ignore the question, right?"

"Probably."

"Okay then, so I won't ask. But Hel," she let her arm slide from Helena's shoulder to her elbow, "If you do want to talk…"

"I know, Barbara," Helena answered; not caring to elaborate. She shifted her position so that she was sitting behind Barbara. The woman eased forward while Helena applied gentle pressure on her back, helping Barbara to stretch her lower back and hamstrings. She then moved each of the redhead's legs apart to form a 'v' shape. Once in position, Barbara leaned to each side, stretching additional muscles in her legs. Even though she was confined to a wheelchair, Barbara's leg muscles were in amazing shape; mostly due to the vigorous training she did on a daily basis.

"You're hamstrings look tight," Helena noticed as Barbara couldn't stretch as far as she usually could.

"I haven't really stretched as much as I should have," she confessed.

Helena took the opportunity to give her a small lecture. "You really shouldn't let it slide, Barbara. I know you've been busy but this is important too."

Barbara needed to tell the truth. She needed Helena to know the true reason. "I know it's important, Hel," she started, "but…"

"But nothing!" she interrupted. "You gotta take care of yourself, no buts…"

Barbara lowered her head again in the stretch. Also as a way to avoid eye contact with her former charge. "But I need help with some of the stretches," she spoke softly. Helena eased her up.

"Oh," she mumbled, suddenly feeling like an ass for not being there for her friend. She hadn't really thought much about Barbara's workout routine lately and didn't realize she was an important part of it. She knew she was needed back when she was first shot, but hadn't realized that Barbara still needed her for therapy. She thought Barbara could do it on her own because she rarely asked for help.

Helena scolded herself, knowing she should have realized what Barbara was up to. She, like Helena, hated asking for help.

They continued the stretching routine for another minute before Helena shifted positions, allowing Barbara room to full lie down. Blue eyes studied Barbara's legs before she reached for one of them and proceeded to go through the physio routine that the therapist had shown her years back.

They were so wrapped up in their routine and time together that they hadn't noticed Dinah, standing behind the doorway, watching them and listening to every word. Jealousy boiled in her veins. _How could Barbara be so affectionate with Helena after all the pain she's caused? _She screamed to herself as colored patterns swirled in her mind. When she looked at the two women, she saw the warmth they were sharing; she could feel what they were feeling and she hated it. She didn't want Barbara near Helena. She didn't want Helena touching Barbara like she was. It was so… intimate. Dinah couldn't think of a better way to describe it.

Helena and Barbara had such a tight bond and with the colors that ran through her mind, and emotions that covered her like a blanket that she couldn't shed, Dinah felt betrayed. She felt like an outsider… she _was _and outsider. Barbara never asked Dinah for help when working out. She never let Dinah help her stretch; opting to wait for Helena to do it; even though she wasn't there for Barbara. It pissed Dinah off that Barbara would rather wait for Helena to stop being an ass than to just ask her. She was there for Barbara… so why would Barbara choose Helena over her? Dinah didn't understand it. They both were betraying her.

She watched with fire in her eyes at the two women before her. She saw Barbara allow Helena to carry her out of the chair without hesitation; even after Helena had kicked her so hard she thought Barbara was going to be seriously injured. Helena beats Barbara up and Barbara in turn puts all of her love and trust in the fighter. Dinah wanted to scream out. She wanted to run up and give Helena a sucker-punch. She wanted to use her TK to throw something at the brunette. Anything to keep her away from Barbara. Instead, she peered through the opening of the door, restraining herself from entering.

Barbara looked at Helena lovingly as the younger crime-fighter manipulated her legs in various physio exercises. She knew Barbara felt exposed… she could sense it. But she could also sense that Barbara was fully content and trusting… full of love for the woman before her. Dinah wanted to scream; wanted to cry; wanted to attack.

Helena reached underneath Barbara and scooped her up in her arms. Before she returned the redhead to her chair, Helena paused in mid-stride. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass," she apologized as Barbara rested her arms around Helena's shoulders.

"You weren't," she responded.

"I was."

"No, you weren't…"

"Yes, I was…"

"No, you weren't…"

"Yeah, I really was…"

"Okay, yes, you were a bit of an ass," Barbara conceded, biting back laughter.

"Hey! You didn't have to agree that easily!" Helena whined, sulking at Barbara's comment.

"Ass or not, you're my ass and I love you, Helena."

"Gee Barbara, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were hitting on me."

"You're right… you don't know any better," green eyes brightened as they met blue. Helena responded by sticking out her tongue as the other woman laughed. A moment passed and Barbara finally spoke. "You can put me down any time there, Hel…"

Helena paused, looked at the woman in her arms, poking fun at her and laughing. "You got it, Red," she replied, and set Barbara down where she stood, about five feet from her chair.

Barbara immediately stopped laughing, but was still full of amusement. "You can't be serious," she rolled her eyes, looking at the brunette.

Helena walked over to the shelf and grabbed a towel. She briefly turned back and winked at the woman on the floor. She then exited out the back door.

Barbara struggled to drag herself to her chair. Had she not had such an extensive workout session with Helena, her arms would have had more strength to drag herself easier. She was tired, so getting back to her chair was a challenge. But she smiled the entire time. Dinah continued to watch from the other door; opposite the one Helena had left from. The moment she saw Helena just dump Barbara on the floor and walk away, she wanted to run up to Barbara and help. She wanted to scream at Helena and call her a thousand and one names for what she had done to her mentor. In that moment, she hated Helena for abandoning Barbara. And she wanted to attack.

But then something happened. Dinah watched as a smile spread across Barbara's face. She had been betrayed by her greatest confidant and here Barbara was… smiling. SMILING! On top of that, Dinah's senses were in overtime. Barbara looked almost… proud. Proud of Helena for just dumping her there, and walking off. Helena was abusing her in almost every way and Barbara was happily accepting it. Dinah exploded with anger. She reached for the door to burst in but then suddenly stopped.

Her head felt fuzzy as the alcohol coursed through her veins. The rage calmed in her head and a twisted sense of calm came over her. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, studying Barbara as she managed to climb back into her chair. She no longer felt angry… something inside told her what to do next. The devil on her shoulder told her to simply 'get even'.

_If Barbara is too blind to what Helena is doing, then I'll have to show her what she's capable of, _Dinah thought to herself, mentally preparing her next strike. _I'll show Barbara that she's better off with me instead of Helena._

With that, Dinah headed downstairs, dizzy from the booze, but consumed with controlled anger. It felt comforting… she felt strong… she felt like… she felt like she was capable of anything. And the number one thing on her mind was to destroy Helena before she destroyed everyone around her.

***

As Barbara pulled herself across the floor, she couldn't help but smile at what Helena had done. She hated to be treated so delicately; like she would easily break. She wanted to be seen for the strong, independent woman that she was and by this one simple action; Helena showed that she believed in Barbara and her capabilities. She had been so afraid of hurting Barbara and feeling such guilt but to just leave her on the floor, a fair length away from the security of her chair, Barbara felt confident that Helena was returning to her old self. She also felt a sense of pride in the younger woman. Helena was the one person that treated Barbara as an equal and she was happy to experience that feeling again.

Barbara laughed to herself, thinking how crazy it must sound; that she was proud of Helena for dumping a cripple on the floor and walking away. To anyone else, they would be utterly shocked. To Barbara, it was the best thing Helena could have ever done for her. And that was one of the reasons she loved the younger woman so much.

***

Helena headed to the kitchen for some water. She still laughed to herself at Barbara's expression. She knew the redhead didn't expect her to just leave her there but after her teasing the brunette, Helena decided a little payback was fair. So she set Barbara down like she had asked, and left. She knew Barbara would laugh too. As much as Barbara knew Helena, Helena knew just as much about Barbara. She knew she would appreciate the joke.

Once she got her water, she left the kitchen and spotted Gabby on the couch; alone. She paused. "Where's Dinah?" she asked, knowing Gabby wasn't supposed to be on her own.

"She had to use the washroom," Gabby motioned to Dinah's room. "I think she got lost though because she's been gone almost fifteen minutes." She laughed it off, but Helena wasn't amused. "I know, I know," the blonde said defensively, knowing what was coming next. "I'm not supposed to be left alone…"

Helena raised an eyebrow. "No, you're not."

"Then why don't you join me, Miss tall, dark and sweaty?" Helena removed the towel from around her neck and took a swipe at Gabby's legs, hitting her with the cloth. "Hey! Injured person here," she pointed to herself.

"That's why I aimed for your legs, smartass."

"I also have a leg injury!" she blurted, and raised her pant-leg slightly so Helena could see the gash she had gotten from the coffee table earlier that day.

"Jesus, Gabby!" Helena cried out in surprise. "What the hell did you do?"

A devious look spread across the young girl's face. "Hmm… that's the first time I made you scream my name…" she paused. "And I know it won't be the last…"

Exasperated, Helena set down her water on the table and proceeded to leave. "I'm going to go shower."

"Can I watch?" Gabby shouted as Helena rounded the corner.

Without stopping, Helena shouted back. "NO!" Gabby slumped back in her seat, disappointed but amused.

As soon as Helena left the room, she ran into Dinah in the hall. Gabby overheard their brief conversation.

"Where were you?" Helena interrogated the girl. "You were supposed to stay with Gabby." She tried to keep her voice low, but figured Gabby could still hear her anyway.

"Back off, Helena," Dinah threatened, desperately wanting to release the increasing anger she had towards the brunette.

"Don't tell me to back off, Dinah," Helena growled, "Why did you leave her alone for so long?"

"It's none of your fucking business what I do," she snapped and attempted to walk away but Helena grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked, smelling alcohol on her breath. "Barbara's going to have your ass for that!"

"Well she's not going to find out," Dinah sneered, preparing herself for the verbal sparring.

Helena prepared herself to walk away and as she took a step, she said, "She's going to hear about it right now, kid."

When she was half way down the hall, Dinah called out in a sing-song voice. "Make sure you also tell her _why _you got fired from your job too, k…"

Helena stopped dead in her tracks; desperately wanting to rush back to the younger girl and threaten her within an inch of her life. Her shoulders visibly tensed and she turned around slowly, but aggressively.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I knew that little detail?" she grinned with superiority. Helena knew she was screwed. She could confess to Barbara what she had done but things were just starting to get better between the two of them… she didn't want to make it worse. She also wasn't ready to admit what she had done openly. She preferred to internalize the guilt until it tore her apart and then have Barbara come up and ask her what was wrong. Walking up to Barbara and telling her what she had done, deliberately, just wasn't an option.

With feral eyes, Helena glared at her unwanted protégé. "Since when did you become such a jerk?" Helena shot back, stunned at how much Dinah had changed in just a few short months.

"I guess I learned from the best… Huntress," she replied.

Helena wanted to fight. She wanted to grip Dinah by the throat and teach her not to mess with her… but she couldn't. It wasn't just that she was falling into Dinah's blackmail… she didn't want to disappoint Barbara by fighting with Dinah. She had been specifically asked to try and be patient with their charge, to rise above the comments and try to get along. "Fuck you," she mumbled under her breath. Dinah laughed and headed back to Gabby. Helena took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"What was that all about?" Gabby asked, overhearing a bit of the conversation.

With adrenaline coursing through her body, mixed with the alcohol, Dinah felt fearless. She crouched on the floor and crawled between Gabby's knees, pulling them apart so she could fit in between. She then ran her hands over her friend's thighs, massaging the muscles that quivered underneath, while staring Gabby in the eyes.

"Um, Dinah… what are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Dinah asked huskily.

"It looks like you are trying to seduce me," she said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm glad it's obvious," Dinah growled as she slid her hands further up her friend's body; traveling past her hips, along her sides and working her way up to Gabby's breasts. Simultaneously, Dinah's head moved across her body, inches from making contact.

Gabby sucked in a breath. "You do realize I'm a girl, right?" she asked bluntly, wondering what had gotten into her friend.

"Uh huh…" she moaned as she climbed onto the couch and straddled Gabby's legs. She then nuzzled her head against Gabby's face, pushing it to the side and giving her access to her neck. Dinah ran her tongue over the sensitive flesh and bit her playfully, drawing blood. Gabby gasped, but didn't pull away immediately. Dinah sucked on the trickle of blood, mixing her saliva with the open wound as her tongue caressed the area.

A momentary wave of dizziness overcame Gabby and she knew it had nothing to do with her concussion. "Dinah," she called out, but she didn't stop. "Dinah," Gabby said more forcefully, trying to push Dinah back with her good arm. "Stop." Dinah ignored her friend and kissed her more aggressively. "Dinah! Stop it," Gabby got louder and struggled out of her friend's grip.

"What's the matter?" Dinah asked, backing up.

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not? You didn't seem to mind with Helena. I thought I would give you what she isn't…" Dinah moved in to kiss Gabby's lips but Gabby turned her check to Dinah.

"Dinah, this isn't right… stop it." As Dinah exhaled, Gabby smelled the alcohol. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little," she giggled, still trying to nuzzle on Gabby's neck. "I'm just having some fun… Geeze, Gabby, you don't have to be so serious."

"It would be a little more fun without the concussion, D," Gabby fended off her friend's advances. "And if you were actually _interested _in girls…"

Dinah crawled off Gabby's lap and plopped herself down on the couch; a little further away. "You're no fun," she sulked, and folded her arms childishly.

Moments after she moved, Barbara entered the room. "How was the movie?" she asked, spotting the two girls on the couch.

"It was pretty good," Gabby spoke up when Dinah made no attempts to talk. "I'm starting to get tired though."

"Dinah can take you up to Helena's room," she said, but Dinah didn't budge or even acknowledge Barbara. "Dinah?" she asked, trying to get her attention.

"Actually Miss… er… Barbara, can you ask Helena to come and help me?" Gabby asked, thinking that might be the better option.

Upon hearing that, Dinah stood up in a childish huff, arms still folded. "Fine," she whined, "If you don't want me, then I'll just go upstairs to bed myself." And with that, she left. Barbara stared at her as she walked off and looked back at Gabby curiously.

"What was that about?"

"Just a small disagreement," Gabby shrugged off the question, not really interested in explaining that Dinah had just tried to seduce her with her alcohol-induced courage.

"I see. Well if you want to talk…"

"Thanks, Barbara, it'll blow over, no worries."

"Well I think Helena's in the shower so I'll go with you upstairs. Are you still feeling dizzy?" Gabby nodded yes so Barbara continued. "Stay close to my chair then and grab the arms if you start to feel faint."

Gabby couldn't resist. "Wouldn't it be safer if you gave me a ride?"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Only if you were unconscious…" she paused. "Let's go, brat," she teased, wishing she could reach Gabby's leg to give her a playful swat.

"Okay," she grumbled, rising from the couch. "Lead the way." Barbara escorted her to the elevator and left Gabby in Helena's room while Helena was still in the shower.

"I'll bring you back some clothes to change into," the redhead stated as she left.

Gabby sat down on the bed and heard Helena singing softly as the water was running. She smiled to herself as she listened; and wished she could have been the one soaping her down. Helena was stunning; magnetic; and Gabby couldn't believe her luck; injury aside; getting to spend so much time with this beautiful woman.

Barbara returned and caught Gabby's grin as she stared at the bathroom door. It didn't take a genius to know what Gabby was thinking. She laughed inwardly, knowing Gabby was Helena's karma paying her back for all the incessant flirting she had done over the years with the redhead. _Serves you right, Hel, _she laughed, hoping her partner would have the willpower to control her impulses for just one more night.

"Ah hmm," Barbara cleared her throat, getting the younger girl's attention. She turned quickly, looking guilty.

"I was just…"

_Picturing Helena naked? _Barbara thought to herself.

"Um… are those the clothes?" she quickly changed the subject, knowing full-well that Barbara knew what she was thinking. No use discussing it… especially with her teacher because that would just be weird. Especially with a hot teacher.

"Yes," she said, handing them over to the girl. "You want me to help you or would you prefer to torture Helena some more?" she asked with a serious expression, but with laughter in her eyes.

A guilty smile spread across Gabby's face. Barbara got her answer.

"Thought so…" She turned her chair around and said, "Just be careful, Gabby. You're treading dangerous ground." Barbara wasn't lecturing; she was simply stating a fact.

"Please don't tell Dinah," Gabby whispered. "I don't want to upset her." She wondered if Barbara was also upset but she gave no hint as to how she felt. Barbara had a knack for being both supporting and disappointed at the same time… no doubt something she learned from her years with Alfred.

"I won't say anything, but I think she already knows," Barbara finished and left the room. "See you in the morning, sweetheart."

"Good night," she responded and watched as Barbara left, closing the door with her retreat. Gabby then turned her attentions to the other door in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Dinah threw the sheets back on her bed hastily. _Damn you, Helena, _she thought. _Everyone thinks you are so perfect and you treat them all like crap! _Jealousy and fear overcame her. She hated being tossed aside and that people she loved seemed to always choose Helena over her. She feared that they would stop liking her altogether and abandon her… and she had no place else to go. She thought she had found a home with Helena and Barbara but in her mind, she felt Helena was trying to push her out. First she suspected Helena would try and turn Barbara against her; and now it was obvious she was trying to steal Gabby over to her side. The only person who really paid attention and treated her like an adult was Karla. The more attention she got, the more she craved. She just hoped she could get to Karla before Helena stole her too.

She crawled into her bed, throwing her clothes on the floor.

***

Helena walked out of the bathroom, still humming a song and wearing nothing but a skimpy towel around herself. She immediately turned to Gabby; surprised that she had been there. Although Helena wasn't modest in the slightest, she didn't want to provide Gabby with a free show either. She was having enough troubles keeping her distance as it was… Walking around her bedroom in a towel the size of a washcloth wouldn't exactly send the message that Helena wasn't interested.

Gabby's jaw dropped when she saw the statuesque beauty. "Holy shit," she managed to form words.

"I thought you were still downstairs.."

"I got tired…" the blonde said; while secretly wondering how she could talk with her tongue hanging down to her chin. "I'm not tired anymore!" she exclaimed, looking Helena up and down.

Helena crossed the room and took a pair of shorts from her dresser with one hand while using the other to keep the towel from accidently falling. Gabby's wide eyes followed her the entire distance, unable to break the connection.

The brunette slipped her long legs into her shorts and slowly pulled them up while the towel still clung to her silky body. "You could at least turn around," Helena eyed her suspiciously.

"Nuh uh…" was the mumbled response she got in return.

With the shorts now on, Helena turned her back and removed the towel. She opened another drawer and sifted through the clothes to find a tank top. When she finally found what she was looking for, she was interrupted by soft fingertips running from the top of her neck down the length of her back and then up again. Helena froze as a rush of adrenaline shot through her.

The second time Gabby ran her hand down Helena's back; she applied a little more pressure, scraping her fingernails carefully down the full length of her spine. She could feel Helena's flesh responding to her touch; and she liked it. Her fingers trailed across the skin, exploring every inch, including tracing the tattoo that she had on her lower back.

As she felt the muscles quiver under her touch, Gabby got bolder. She moved in closer and gently kissed the beauty's exposed back. The first few kisses were soft, tentative; but then Gabby couldn't hold back. She moaned quietly; hungrily; and tasted the skin with her tongue.

The blonde kissed and sucked on Helena's skin, leaving small marks as the blood rushed to the surface from Gabby's suction. Helena closed her feral eyes, enjoying the moment. "You are so beautiful," Gabby breathed between kisses. She then brought her hand from Helena's back and slid it over her side, caressing the edges of her shorts as her fingers found their way to Helena's abdomen. She hooked her thumb under the elastic and pulled the fabric away from Helena's body, desperately wanting to pull them all the way down and remove the barrier that kept her from seeing Helena's entire form.

Instead, Gabby unhooked her thumb and palmed the flesh of Helena's flat stomach, slowing moving upwards so she could explore the curves of Helena's chest. She continued to bite and kiss the sensitive flesh of Helena's naked back and allowed her hand to explore the front. Her palm released the flesh as her fingertips now travelled lightly up the center of Helena's ribcage, teasing the brunette by deliberately avoiding her breasts and instead, carefully moving her hand in between until she reached her sternum. Delicate fingertips traced the span of her shoulders and caused Helena to get goosebumps as they tickled across her neck.

Gabby held her hand loosely around Helena's neck; unaware of the dangerous move that was to a crime-fighter, to grip her throat, no matter how loosely. But Helena didn't flinch. She remained motionless except for the deep rising and falling of her chest from her heavy breathing. After tracing the span of her sternum again, Gabby held her palm more firmly and carefully inched her way along the edge of Helena's left breast and stopped on its underside. The world stopped for a moment as both girls waited in anticipation; knowing what was about to happen.

The young blonde spread her fingertips and in one swift movement, cupped the mound; causing Helena to let out a growl of ecstasy. She kneaded the flesh in her palm and pinched the hardened nipple between her fingertips. The brunette moaned louder this time; and reached up with her own hand, trapping Gabby's under hers. She squeezed her fingers, assisting the young girl in applying more pressure. A moment later, Helena ripped Gabby's hand away and before she could react, Helena spun around to face her seducer. With the tables now turned, and Helena regaining dominance; she reached under Gabby's legs and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed.

The action surprised Gabby. Not just because Helena was strong enough to be able to carry her with ease but also because Helena wasn't pushing her away; denying her. She set her carefully on the length of the mattress and looked down at her; their eyes locking, but neither saying a word. Gabby stared up in awe at the goddess before her; mesmerized. Helena was used to this look as most people looked at her this way. But very few people got to see her as Gabby was right now.

She kneeled on the bed, her long legs trapping Gabby in between. As she leaned over, staring at her prey, she contemplated stopping… to control her impulses and respect Barbara's and Dinah's wishes… not that Dinah currently deserved the respect; but Barbara did. Part of her wanted to back off. But a stronger desire told her to keep going. A desire that won.

Helena dropped down on her hands, hovering over the girl under her. She leaned in closer, supporting her upper body weight with her hands which rested on either side of Gabby's shoulders.

"Take your shirt off," she growled with hunger, peering into the girl's eyes, forcing her to obey. Gabby watched as Helena ran her tongue over her parted lips. She leaned up to kiss the lips before her but Helena pushed her back down with minimal force. "I said, take your shirt off," she repeated slowly, demandingly.

Gabby swallowed audibly, head swirling with desire. When she realized Helena wasn't going to move, she struggled in her spot, trying to remove her shirt while trying not to cause more pain to her injured arm. She managed to pull her right arm out and winced as a bolt of pain shot through her shoulder. Blue eyes continued to stare as Gabby struggled. Once her sore arm was free from the confines of the sleeve, Helena leaned back on her heels, giving her prey more room.

Gabby tried to focus on her task at hand but found it impossible as she stared at the topless beauty that straddled her, studying her lips, her eyes, her breasts. All so perfect… all so close that she could almost reach out and touch them, kiss them. She held still, unable to focus on any one thing.

Finally Helena spoke. "You're taking too long," she drawled huskily as she leaned down again. This time though, she didn't rest on her hands. Instead, she leaned forward and gripped the collar of the shirt Gabby had on. "I don't like waiting," she whispered in the sexiest voice Gabby had ever heard; and then she ripped the neckline. A slight grin spread across Helena's face when she heard her victim gasp at her actions. She pulled further at the shirt, allowing the rip to work its way down, exposing creamy white flesh in the process. "Mmmm," she moaned as she took in the sight before her.

It didn't occur to her what she was going to say to Barbara about her torn t-shirt. Not that she even thought about Barbara after her initial debate with herself. It was too late; she had already crossed the line and had no interest in stopping.

"Bye bye," she said while helping Gabby remove what was left of the material of the shirt. She tossed it aside and dropped down on her hands, moving her face in close to Gabby's. Almost touching her lips but not. She hovered mere inches, teasing the girl with her tongue that poked out from her parted lips. Gabby tried to lift herself to taste the lips but once again, she was denied. She then tried to reach her arm around the Huntress and pull her closer but her wrist was easily caught and forcefully pinned above her head. "No," she growled.

Gabby flinched from the momentary pain and when she saw Helena's eyes change under the dim lights. Helena lightened her grip. "Am I scaring you?" she breathed, wanting to hear the truth.

"No," Gabby mumbled, but Helena could feel her muscles trembling, could hear her heart beating heavier, faster.

"No?" she quirked an eyebrow, examining her victim through feral eyes.

Gabby swallowed hard; trying to keep her heart from pounding so hard… the rush of blood to her head caused the headache to increase. "Maybe just a little…" she admitted, smiling weakly; and feeling very exposed in more ways than just being topless.

"Good," Helena growled as she moved her lips over Gabby's ear. "I can smell the fear on you," she breathed deep, inhaling the scent of Gabby's hair. "And I can…" she paused to suck on Gabby's ear and move across her neck with her tongue. "I can taste it on you," she continued. She then ran her hand over Gabby's breasts, kneading them with a mixture of gentle caresses and lustful, demanding squeezes. "And I can feel it on you," she whispered hungrily. "Your body is quivering under me."

"What happened to your eyes?" Gabby asked tentative; softly. Helena moved from Gabby's neck and placed her lips firmly over the girls, demanding entrance with her tongue. Gabby obliged and opened her mouth, kissing back just as passionately. Both moaned at the contact as their tongues danced together.

A few seconds later, Helena broke the kiss and pulled away, causing Gabby to reach for her, only to find her hand once again pinned above her head. "No," the brunette instructed, reminding Gabby that she was in charge.

"Your eyes…" Gabby stared. "Tell me…" was all she said.

"I can't," Helena responded. She blinked slowly and they returned to normal. The blonde stared curiously; fascinated; and a little frightened.

And then something registered in Gabby. Her mouth dropped open knowingly. "Huntress…" she whispered almost inaudibly.

Helena stared back, unsure of how to respond. Finally she had to ask. "What do you know?" She held her position over Gabby, awaiting a response. So she explained.

"Last year a classmate of mine… before he was sent to jail, told a few of us about a girl he got in a fight with in an alley. He said he ripped off some lady's purse and when he tried to run away, a girl in leather jumped him and got the purse back. He said her eyes were normal at first and suddenly, they turned really, really weird."

Helena's jaw clenched at the description; but Gabby hadn't noticed. When Helena loosened her grip on Gabby's hand, she pulled it free and cupped Helena's chin. "I think they are beautiful," she spoke softly, intimately, and trailed her hand behind Helena's neck before increasing pressure to pull her closer. When Helena didn't budge, Gabby used her as a support to pull herself up instead. Helena then leaned back, supporting her weight on her heels again.

Gabby sat up fully with Helena still resting on her legs. She wasn't quite tall enough to reach Helena's lips so instead, she wrapped her good arm around Helena's waist, pulling herself closer and started to kiss Helena's upper body. Planting soft kisses on the delicate skin and moving her tongue over each breast, paying careful attention to the sensitive bud in the middle. Helena moaned in desire; hungry for more; as her eyes once again turned feral.

She pulled away, breaking the contact and they locked eyes; gazing in silence; longing.

Gabby wanted to know more… she was fascinated by the sudden change in Helena's eyes. It scared her, but excited her at the same time. And the more she stared into feral eyes, the more she was drawn to them. Helena knew they had changed again, but she didn't try to hide it. It was too late anyway.

"Beautiful…" Gabby stared, feeling herself falling deeper into Helena's gaze. Her arm started to get tired so she let go of the brunette and laid back down. She then reached up and touched the woman's face. "Kiss me again…" she breathed.

And Helena did. She started kissing Gabby's pillowy lips, dipping her tongue inside and sucking softly. She then worked her way over to the blonde's neck, brushing the hair aside and paying careful attention to the spots that made Gabby shiver the most. When she moved to the other side, Helena noticed the marks on Gabby's neck.

"You get attacked by a vampire?" she asked, seeing what could only be described as a bite mark. Instinctively, Gabby reached up and touched the wound.

She blushed; debating on what she should say. She didn't want to admit that Dinah had tried to seduce her. She had heard them arguing and didn't want to cause any more problems between the two of them. Sensing her apprehension in answering the question, Helena pressed further. She never was comfortable with taking no for an answer… or worse, not being answered at all. She was used to making criminals talk and although Gabby was no criminal, she knew she could make her talk as well.

"Stop trying to think up a lie and tell me," Helena insisted, now looking the girl in the eye.

"I don't want to answer it," she admitted. A response that Helena wasn't happy with; but Gabby stuck to her guns.

"What are you hiding from me?" the crimefighter wanted to know, pressing for an answer.

"Nothing," was her reply. "It's personal." Helena resisted the urge to glare at the girl and tried to maintain perspective. She and Gabby were not dating… Gabby had no obligations to tell her personal information if she didn't want to; and Helena had no right to push for a response. Still though, it bothered her that Gabby wouldn't tell her the truth. She wasn't used to women who stood up to her and lately, that's all she seemed to be dealing with. But at the same time, it excited her that Gabby had the guts to tell her no.

Sensing some tension; Gabby didn't want the intimacy to end, so she reached up and cupped Helena's breast in her hand; caressing and kneading the tender mound. "I want to taste you," the blonde moaned, hoping the goddess above her would allow her the pleasure.

Helena leaned down, supporting herself with her hands; and lowering herself so her lover could allow her tongue to taste the skin her hand had been caressing. Gabby eagerly sucked on the sensitive bud while her hand kneaded the other; occasionally pinching the hardened nipple and enjoying the moans that it elicited from Helena.

With feral eyes and adrenaline bursting, Helena pulled away; panting heavily and wanting more. She slid further down and attacked Gabby's mouth with her own; kissing her aggressively and passionately. Helena propped herself up on one elbow, allowing the other to roam free over the body that lay on her bed, waiting for her touch. As they kissed, Helena massaged the perfect globes that she had exposed earlier. She moved from one to the other, not wanting to neglect any part of the woman beneath her.

Gabby tried to concentrate on their kissing but the lower Helena's hand went, the harder it was for the girl to focus. Helena's ability to multi-task was clearly more advanced. She smiled to herself while she sucked on Gabby's tongue; knowing she was driving the girl wild and it wouldn't be long before the girl even forgot her own name. Which was fine for Helena, because she knew it was only a matter of time before she would be screaming Helena's; a name she would remember for a long time.

Her hand worked its way across the girl's abs and Helena paused for a moment to appreciate the growing muscles that she had been developing. Although Gabby wasn't as ripped as Helena, she had her own modest set of abs and Helena loved how each muscle felt under her probing fingers. Once she reached the top of the sweatpants that Gabby wore, Helena lingered; savoring each moment.

Helena broke the kiss, allowing Gabby the opportunity to catch her breath and to regain her focus. She started to suckle on the blonde's breasts yet again and in one swift motion, palmed her warm, moist center with her hand over Gabby's pants. She let out a small cry of overwhelming pleasure as Helena gripped her sex and massaged with desire.

She wanted to reach out and touch Helena as well but from the way the brunette was resting, she had Gabby's one good arm pinned and unable to move. Helena had done that on purpose… she wanted Gabby to lie back and be completely under her control. Gabby moaned again as Helena continued her actions on both her upper and lower body.

Even through the fabric of the sweatpants, Helena's touch was incredible. When her body started to writhe under Helena's, the brunette lifted her head from Gabby's globes and turned the girl's chin so that she could see her eyes. Gabby had them closed; finding it difficult to keep them open.

"I want to watch you come," Helena growled, peering into the closed eyes under her. Gabby struggled and managed to open her eyes; seeing blue meet hers in return. Helena gently held Gabby's chin with her thumb while long fingers rested on her neck; waiting; watching.

It didn't take long for Gabby to reach her climax. Her body convulsed as she stared through vacant eyes at the woman above her. As she reached her highest point of ecstasy, writhing under powerful fingers, she cried out softly.

"Mmmm Huntress."

Helena removed her hand as Gabby's body started to relax and she shifted her position so that she could lie down on her side without having to prop herself up with her arm. With her mouth dangerously close to Gabby's ear, Helena brushed her lips against the skin and whispered seductively, "I told you you would be screaming my name…"

Gabby smiled a crooked grin, still trying to regain the focus in her eyes. "You're incredible…" she breathed.

"I get better," Helena replied with a hint of cockiness yet speaking the truth. Gabby had barely experienced the depth of Helena's sexual prowess.

"I have no doubts on that." Helena snuggled against the girl and kissed her softly on the lips when Gabby turned on her side to face the brunette. "Will you tell me why your eyes changed like that?"

"Will you tell me what happened to your neck?"

Silence filled the room as they both met an impasse. Each smiled; determined to keep their secrets; at least for the time being. They kissed again, gently caressing each other's tongue with their own before drifting off into a comforting sleep.

***

"Good morning, Miss Dinah," Alfred said as he knocked on her bedroom door. He opened it only slightly and spoke through the opening; not wanting to enter without permission and invade her privacy. She grumbled and threw the covers over her head. "Miss Dinah?" he called out again, "May I enter?"

The teenager wished Alfred hadn't been such a sweet man because with the way she had been feeling this morning, she wanted to throw something at the door. But she couldn't do that to Alfred.

"Yes, Alfred," she agreed to let him enter. She kept the covers over her face as he walked in and placed some juice and a muffin on her nightstand. "Thank you," she responded when she heard the clink of the glass being set on the table.

"You're welcome, Miss Dinah. Breakfast shall be waiting for you when you are ready to come downstairs." With that, he walked out.

Barbara had already been awake for an hour and working on the Delphi. Alfred served her breakfast in front of the monitors as the computer desk had become her regular dining table when everyone was still asleep. When he returned to the secret room to refresh Barbara's cup of coffee, she asked, "Is Dinah awake?"

"Yes, Miss Barbara."

"Thank you for waking her. You were the only one I know she wouldn't have attacked for waking her today," Barbara smiled, speaking the truth.

Alfred added a spoon of sugar to her coffee and stirred it gently. "Miss Dinah sure has been full of spunk, hasn't she," he commented politely.

"Criminals I know how to deal with. Teenagers on the other hand…" Barbara sighed heavily and then reached for her coffee; taking a sip. "She's been so angry lately and I don't know how to help her."

"If I may, Miss Barbara, you said the same words when Miss Helena first came to live with you and she turned out rather well."

"Things were different with Helena. I knew her growing up; I knew her mother and I worked with her father. It gave me some good insight on where she was coming from. Her anger came from a different place and was easier to channel. With Dinah…" she trailed off.

"She has years of trauma to work through," he offered, finishing her sentence.

"Exactly! Going out on sweeps and beating criminals isn't going to help her work through it like it did with Helena… and myself."

"I have faith in you, Miss Barbara. You have overcome much in your life and you have helped so many. I know you will find a way to help Miss Dinah for she is a very remarkable young woman."

"That she is, Alfred… that she is. Now let's hope that remarkable woman doesn't tear my head off when I drop her off at the restaurant…" For a moment she contemplated asking Alfred to drop her off and avoid the conflict but she knew running away from problems wasn't her style; she couldn't start running away now.

***

Eleven o'clock rolled around and Helena left a still-sleeping Gabby in her bed. She noticed Barbara in the kitchen, sneaking another cup of coffee and she headed down to join her. With her bright eyes and goofy grin, she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Red!" she cheered, and kissed the redhead on the cheek. The huge smile that covered Helena's face could be seen by a blind man.

"Well aren't you all cheerful this morning," Barbara commented on the rare event.

"Just a little," Helena replied, finding it impossible to hide her guilty grin.

Barbara studied her for a moment. "You look like the cat that ate the canary…" Barbara acknowledged, staring at her partner curiously.

"More like the canary's best friend," she replied with a toothy smile from ear to ear.

"Helena! You didn't!" Barbara cried, placing her hand to her temple, feeling a sudden headache coming on.

Helena stood there, biting her bottom lip before she replied. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No, and I really don't want to bail you out of jail for seducing a minor either," she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Sure, put all the blame on me. It's just as much your fault as it is mine, Barbara," she said, plopping herself down on the countertop.

Barbara glared at Helena. "How is it _my _fault that you seduced an innocent minor?" she was astonished.

"You were the pimp."

"I was the what???" she gasped.

"The pimp," the brunette replied bluntly. "You sent her to stay in my bed, you made all the arrangements and you know she's anything but an _innocent _minor. And you know I have little self-control around hot women."

"So it's all my fault?"

"I'm glad to see you are accepting responsibility," Helena smirked as Barbara wondered if she should just shoot Helena now or wait until after the trial.

"You're unbelievable!"

"Yeah, that's what she said last night."

"Dinah's going to kill you. Couldn't you have at least waited until Gabby was officially eighteen?" Barbara asked, almost afraid to hear Helena's response.

"I tried! I really did, Barbara! I told you she was relentless. A girl could only resist so many times." Between her devilish smile, Barbara caught a glimpse of innocence hidden behind the words. While she knew Helena was fully capable of resisting Gabby if she really wanted to, she also knew it must have meant that Helena really started liking the girl to take the risks that she had. Or she was just really horny.

"I guess next time she should sleep in my room," Barbara offered, immediately regretting opening her mouth.

"Yeah, so she can seduce you all night until you give in."

"That's not what I meant, Helena."

"Hey, you have someone running their hands all over your naked flesh and tell me how long you can resist!"

"I could… and why were you naked? No, wait, don't answer that, I really don't want to know," she shook her head; wishing life with Helena wasn't always so illicit.

"It's not as bad as it sounds…" Helena explained as Barbara started talking over her, at the same time.

"I really don't want details…"

"She was in my room when I got out of the shower. I went to grab some clothes to put on and she cornered me."

"And you couldn't defend yourself from a seventeen year old girl with a concussion and one incapacitated arm, right?"

"Well it wasn't as if I could beat her to a bloody pulp like I do when I'm on sweeps to people who give me lewd looks." Helena paused and shrugged. "Am I really in trouble?" she asked softly. Her expression tore at Barbara's heartstrings.

"Only if Gabby decides to press charges… or tells Dinah."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm disappointed, Hel. You know Dinah isn't okay with this and you did tell me you wouldn't date Gabby without her blessing."

"I wouldn't exactly call us 'dating'. It was just a quick…"

"I still don't need details… Anyway, I don't really like the idea that she's still technically underage but I know you don't just randomly sleep around so she must have meant something to you."

"I know you don't want to know what happened but there are some things you need to know." Helena turned serious and motioned for Barbara to come closer and stop what she was doing.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" she asked.

"Well… okay, let me first start off by saying that I know you don't want details but second base is as far as I would let things go."

"That's comforting," Barbara replied, thankful that Helena had some impulse control.

"She saw my eyes though."

"You mean your…"

"The feral ones."

"How did that happen??"

"They sorta just happen when I'm in the middle of…"

Barbara raised her hand to stop Helena. "I get the picture."

"She also knows my codename. And before you ask, NO, I didn't tell her. She overheard Dinah calling me that." Barbara wondered if Gabby had any more of her pills left, hoping she could take one for herself as the story unraveled. "When she saw my eyes, she connected the name to a story one of her classmates told her."

"What story?" Barbara set her cup down; curious.

"Purse snatcher last year. I beat him up, and he told the story around school. 'A girl in leather whose eyes looked normal and then suddenly change.' Sound familiar?"

"And that's why I always tell you to wear a mask…"

"A mask wouldn't have helped, Barbara. Unless you want me to go out with a blindfold as well."

"You're right," she concluded, "I'm sorry. So what did Gabby say?"

"Nothing really. She knows the nickname, that my eyes change and that I beat up one of her classmates. She asked me about it but I didn't answer her. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to talk to you first and see what you thought."

"Smart thinking." Barbara paused, lost in thought for a few moments. "She doesn't know you are a vigilante; hopefully she just thinks this was a one-time deal. That you saw a crime, you kicked his ass and that was it. So if she asks again, just tell her that. I mean, technically it's the truth."

"I don't know if she will ask again but the bigger question is, what should I tell her about…" she pointed to her own eyes, changing them feral for emphasis.

"What did she say when they changed?"

"She told me they were beautiful," Helena grinned, feeling a little sappy. Barbara knew Helena had always been sensitive about it. It was hard for her not to be when she'd been called a freak by those who had been witness to the change.

"They are beautiful," Barbara smiled warmly, genuinely meaning it. "Maybe I should talk to her about it," she offered, thinking out loud. "She can't tell anyone about it and it might be better coming from me if I explain the reasons why. I know Dinah's been wanting to tell Gabby about her powers so this might be a good opportunity to do just that."

"Kinda risky though, don't you think?"

"What choice do we have? She already knows about you and we need to tell her it's important that she keep it a secret. She doesn't have to know about the superhero stuff but the part about you being a metahuman… it might be better if she knows."

"Do you think we can trust her?" Helena wondered.

"I wasn't the one that was intimate with her, Hel… You tell me if you think we can trust her."

"I guess we'll find out," Helena shrugged; and heard multiple footsteps making their way to the kitchen. She and Barbara ended the conversation, knowing what had to be done.

"Good morning!" Gabby cheerfully said as she walked in the room with Dinah following closely behind.

"Morning, girls. Alfred left breakfast on the table for you. Dinah, we've got about twenty minutes before we have to leave," she spoke, still wishing Alfred could drive her to the restaurant instead.

"I'll be ready," Dinah grumbled and left to sit down and eat. Gabby stayed behind.

"Could I have some coffee?" she asked, looking at Barbara before turning to wink at Helena.

"How are you feeling today?" Barbara inquired, hoping Gabby knew she was referring to the injuries. Helena couldn't help herself and she let out a small chuckle; unable to hold it in. "How are your _injuries_," she stressed.

With a slightly flushed face, Gabby started to explain while thinking in the back of her mind that Helena had confessed everything to Barbara. "I'm much better," she blushed. "Headache is almost gone, vertigo only happens once in a while but not nearly as bad as before."

"What about your arm?"

"That still hurts. But at least I can move it a little today." She demonstrated by shifting her arm around slightly.

"It still needs to stay in the sling but today, we can remove the bandage for a little while and you can take a bath. You need to be careful not to bang it."

Immediately after Barbara's comment, Helena burst into childish laughter. She had been on the verge of giggles ever since Gabby had entered the room but she had reached her boiling point and erupted. "Yes, no _banging,_ Gabby!"

Gabby resisted the urge to laugh but opted for an embarrassed smile instead. Barbara on the other hand, gave Helena her best exasperated expression and left the room, at a loss for words. Helena continued to laugh as Barbara made a safe retreat.

The blonde then turned to face Helena directly, bringing her face very close. "I can't believe you just said that!" she blushed. "She's my _teacher_!" She stole a kiss before Helena could protest… not that she would have. Gabby left to join Dinah for breakfast; wanting to spend a little bit of time with her friend before she had to leave.

***

Shortly before noon, Dinah and Barbara made their way to the restaurant so she could serve out her sentence. She parked in the lot and turned to her charge. "Would you like me to come in with you?" she asked, offering support to the young girl.

Dinah shrugged and then said, "No, I can do this."

"Okay then. I'll be here at six to pick you up." Dinah climbed out of the vehicle and before the door closed, Barbara added, "I love you, Dinah."

The words caught the girl off guard. She paused for a moment; and looked through the window at the woman in the driver's seat. She smiled weakly at her guardian, waved and left to complete her community service.

As she entered the building, she was surprised to see how busy it was. The manager spotted her in the doorway and immediately headed over to greet her. Dinah felt embarrassed having to face up to what she had done but she had little choice. "Hi," she mumbled. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry's don't pay the bills, kid," he responded seriously, and then offered a smile. "But I'm happy to see you owning up to your mistake and I'm sure my staff is going to appreciate the extra hands today. Follow me," he said, and she did.

He introduced her to several of the servers and took Dinah to the kitchen. "In case you're wondering," he started, "My staff thinks you are here for a work experience program through your school. They don't need to know any more than that. So in saying that, I hope that you will relax a little and not feel uncomfortable around them. I have a great team here and I expect you will learn a lot this afternoon. Let's get started…"

***

"Hey Red?" Helena called out as she entered the Delphi room. Barbara looked up from her monitor as the brunette approached. She wore tight, black jeans and a cropped silver shirt that emphasized her finely cut abs. "Can you keep an eye on Gabby for a couple of hours? I'd like to go out."

"You got a hot date that I don't know about?" Barbara inquired.

"Hopefully…" Helena smiled and leaned on the computer desk. "You know I can't stay cooped up for too long without going stir crazy. One more day indoors and I'm going to go insane."

"Awwww, Huntress has too much pent up energy." Barbara teased.

"Yes and if I'm stuck inside for the rest of the day, let's just say Gabby might end up hitting a home run instead of just making it to second…"

"I really didn't need to hear that," Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You didn't expect me to say anything different, did you?"

"No, I suppose not," Barbara shrugged, knowing she had asked for it when she started to tease Helena. "Where is Gabby now?"

"Watching a movie in the living-room."

Barbara began the shutdown process for the Delphi and gathered up her paperwork. "Yes, I can keep an eye on her. Will you be back before six?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I have to go and pick up Dinah and if I have to bring Gabby, the seatbelt in the vehicle isn't going to be good for her arm," Barbara explained, motioning for Helena to walk out with her. "Unless you can pick Dinah up for me?"

"Umm…" Helena scrunched up her face. "Trapped in a small space with Dinah isn't really high on my priority list right now. I think it's safer we keep our distance."

"You know you'll have to get along with her eventually, right?" the redhead sighed, wishing family life weren't so complicated.

"She's not making it too easy…"

"Neither are you…" Barbara mumbled, wishing it wasn't the truth.

"I heard that," Helena stressed, knowing there was some truth to Barbara's words. "I just need a little space sometimes and with her around all the time, I'm getting crowded."

"I know things haven't been easy lately… for any of us." Barbara pressed the elevator button and looked up at her friend. "It takes time getting used to someone new in the house… especially when it's always been just us. But please Hel, try and be patient. She'll come around eventually."

"Yeah," Helena puckered her face. "Eventually being the operative word…"

"So what are your plans this afternoon?" Barbara asked, changing the subject.

Helena shrugged. "Probably drop by No Man's Land and drink my problems away."

Knowing how much alcohol it took for Helena to get drunk, Barbara added, "That's going to be an expensive bar tab." Immediately after she said that, something struck her. "Why aren't you at the Dark Horse? Don't you usually work on weekends?" she wanted to know.

Helena paused, wondering if now was a good time to tell Barbara she had been fired. She looked over at her mentor and said, "I have this weekend off." Nope… not a good time to tell the whole truth.

"Wow! I can't remember the last time you had a weekend off," she was surprised.

_Well get used to it, _Helena thought to herself. "Yeah, me either…" They approached Gabby on the couch and Barbara transferred herself to the opposite end from where Gabby sat.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, smiling at Gabby. "I thought it would be a perfect time to go over the school assignments that you missed," she continued, never breaking the warm yet serious smile.

Gabby pressed pause on the remote and stuttered, "Uh…uh… sure," she said hesitantly. Helena bit her lip to keep from laughing. Although it wouldn't be unheard of to have Barbara wanting to do homework on a Saturday afternoon, she knew that the teacher was playfully teasing Gabby.

"Great!" Barbara clasped her hands. "Just let me grab your books and we can work on it all afternoon."

Gabby's face was void of all color. "Sounds good," she mumbled, trying to be polite. Barbara cracked a bigger smile and Gabby realized that she had been joking with her. "Oh man! I thought you were serious!"

"I figured we could just watch a movie but we could go over your work if you really want to," Barbara offered as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"A movie! Definitely a movie!" Helena started to walk away and Gabby called out to her. "Are you watching it with us?"

Helena turned back around. "No, I'm going to head out for a few hours. I'll be back by dinner. You can babysit Barbara while I'm gone." Helena turned again and walked down the hall and shouted, "Just watch out, Gabby, Barbara likes to flirt!" She laughed to herself as she entered the awaiting elevator and pressed the main floor button.

Barbara blushed and looked at her student. "Helena lives in a fantasy," she rolled her eyes, making Gabby crack a smile. "So… what should we watch?"

***

Helena strutted into No Man's Land and was immediately greeted by an overjoyed Gibson.

"My delectable little peach pit is gracing me with her presence once again!" he said, excitedly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Gibson…" she growled, wishing just once he would call her by her name instead of all the pet ones he had come up with. "I'm here for a drink," she said, ignoring his comments.

"Vodka rocks?" She nodded her head before turning to scan her surroundings and more importantly, scan for Karla; hoping she would be there. A delicious smile appeared on her face when she saw the woman near the pool table. Helena grabbed her drink and walked over to one of the oversized chairs and sat down, stretching her legs and resting her boots on the edge of the table in front of her. She decided to let Karla approach her; just as she did with most women.

Karla made her shot and cheered lightly. From Helena's perspective, it looked like she had just won the game. The blonde then set down the pool cue on the table and grabbed two drinks from the bar. Helena glanced at her in the distance, but did not watch her walk the entire way; even though part of her wanted to. Karla emitted a siren's call and Helena found it difficult to resist; but she managed. She turned her attentions back to her own drink and ignored the blonde as she stood at the bar, waiting for her drinks.

When Gibson handed over two bottles of cranberry cooler, Karla moved towards Helena. Without turning around, Helena knew the woman was approaching; she could sense it. Karla stepped behind the brunette's chair, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Hiya, beautiful," she purred. "Weren't you going to come over and say hello?"

Helena sat up and turned her head to see the woman behind her. "I like to play hard-to-get," she purred back, and returned her attentions to her drink. Karla leaned forward, holding a bottle in front of Helena.

"If I get you drunk, will you play 'easy-to-get' instead?" She licked her lips.

Helena took the bottle; and the hand wrapped around it, and rubbed her thumb back and forth over the creamy skin. "I dunno. It takes a lot to get me drunk."

Karla slipped out of Helena's grip and walked around the chair until she was facing the brunette. "Well then I guess you should get started," she said, handing Helena the other bottle. Helena stared at the three drinks in front of her and knew it wouldn't even make a dent in her sobriety. She downed her vodka in one shot, set it on the table and began to work on the cranberry cooler that she had been given. "So are you going to leave me standing here or are you going to offer a girl a seat?"

"Just because you buy me a drink doesn't mean I'm going to get you a chair," Helena cocked an eyebrow, being sly.

The blonde looked Helena up and down and said, "I didn't say I needed a chair," she flirted, and slid onto Helena's lap, wrapping an arm around Helena's shoulder.

"Gee, make yourself comfortable," the brunette said, surprised at how bold Karla had been considering what had happened the last time they had met.

Karla cupped Helena's chin with her free hand and pulled her so they were facing one another. She then leaned in and gently placed her lips over Helena's and kissed her softly. Helena allowed the kiss, feeling all resistance draining from her system. Karla pulled away and licked her lips, savoring the taste of the flavored lip gloss that the brunette had on. "Mmmm," Karla purred, "Very nice, Huntress."

"You're very direct today," Helena stated, trying to look cool but feeling her insides melt. Karla traced a finger down Helena's chin, over her neck and circled her breast, causing Helena to shiver. The seductive blonde smiled.

"I thought you were going to play hard-to-get?" she parted her lips and Helena stared at them; hypnotized.

"I got bored of that game," Helena continued trying to act cool and controlled despite the raging lust she was feeling.

"That's good, Huntress. Because I've got better games for us to play," she whispered in Helena's ear, and then started kissing her neck. "Do you want to play with me, Huntress?" she drawled between kisses. Helena moaned as the pressure on her neck intensified. Her seducer kissed and nipped and ran her tongue Helena's neck while Helena remained motionless, unable to resist. Karla circled her fingers around Helena's breast once again and cupped it fully, feeling the fleshy weight in her palm.

Never one for such public displays of affection; Helena pulled away from Karla even though every fiber of her being told her to continue; to enjoy the sensations and let Karla undress her right there if that's what she wanted to do. "We can't," Helena spoke, breath coming out ragged. "Not here…"

"But I don't want to stop, Huntress. I want you now," Karla bit down playfully on her neck and then suckled the area immediately after. Within moments, Helena started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. She struggled out of Karla's grip, pushing her hand from her chest down to her stomach to stop the public groping. _Don't fight me, Huntress, I want you,_ she thought to herself, but willing Helena to hear her.

"Mmmm, not here," she replied, trying to resist the temptation. "Not here," she repeated, trying to be insistent but her words unconvincingly. "Let's go to my apartment," she suggested, hoping she could hold out until they got there.

Karla paused; then pulled away from Helena. She stood up, leaving an empty pang in Helena's stomach as the blonde broke the physical contact. She reached out, offering Helena a hand; which she took. Karla pulled Helena to her feet and before they walked off, Karla leaned in to kiss her one final time before they made way to the exit.

Gibson watched, broken-hearted as Helena walked out with the woman. He'd always known Helena had an attraction to the finer species, but it didn't stop him from wishing that one day, she would be his. They walked out the door in a hurry; and headed for Helena's apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Dinah sat down for a moment and rubbed her aching feet. She hadn't realized how much work there was to do in a restaurant. She had been on her feet for several hours without a break and still had the better part of the afternoon to go. The manager walked by and saw her sitting down.

"Not so easy, is it?" he asked, implying that she never should have walked out on the bill the other day. Dinah nodded; agreeing. "You've got another two minutes and then I'm going to need you to clear table 4." He walked off, wondering if she was going to survive the day.

"This sucks," she mumbled to herself while putting her shoes back on. She then used the sink in the staffroom to wash her hands before returning to work. She wanted to be angry at Karla for causing this trouble in the first place but try as she might, she couldn't stay mad at the glorious woman. Dinah headed for table 4 and began clearing the dirty dishes.

***

The movie finished and Barbara decided now would be a good time to have that private chat with Gabby. Alfred had gone out to do some errands but before he left, he placed the medical supplies on the table, within Barbara's reach. "I think it's time we change that bandage of yours," she said, unwrapping the clean one.

Gabby slid closer on the couch; happy that she was getting a clean one. As Barbara started to unwrap, she said, "Helena mentioned something this morning that I wanted to talk to you about." The young blonde blushed slightly, unsure of where her teacher was going with her conversation. Barbara saw the blush and laughed to herself; knowing the momentary panic in the young girl's face was karma for all the times she had flirted with Barbara in the halls at school. Her teacher paused for a moment, letting the panic sink in before she continued.

"She told me that you heard about a story at school…" Gabby let out her breath, relieved that her teacher wasn't asking her about their getting it on in Helena's room. "She also said you saw something different with her eyes, correct?" she nodded at Gabby knowingly.

"Yes," she answered, not freely offering information.

The redhead continued to tend to her arm while discussing the important topic. "What did Helena tell you about it?" she asked, wanting to hear Gabby's view before offering her the truth. What she knew would directly influence how much Barbara told her.

Gabby looked nervous, unsure if she should give the details of what she had heard. Sensing the apprehension, Barbara explained, "Sweetheart, I know almost everything there is to know about Helena. She has been my best friend and family for many years so you don't need to worry that you might say something you're not supposed to. Not about this, anyway. So can you please tell me what you heard at school and what Helena told you about it?"

"She wouldn't tell me anything," the girl replied. "I saw her eyes change into… I dunno… they looked like…" she paused, trying to think of a way to describe it.

"Like a cat," Barbara offered.

"Yeah, like that. I know it wasn't contact lenses because they changed so fast. They looked amazing," she confessed; her teacher agreed. "She wouldn't tell me why they did that though."

"And then it reminded you of a story from school."

"I think she kicked Dean's ass." Barbara looked at her questioningly, so Gabby elaborated. "Dean Weston. He was a punk. Told us he stole some lady's purse and when he tried to run away, some chick in leather beat the crap out of him."

"That sounds like Helena," the redhead offered.

"So it _was _her?" she was curious, hoping to get the whole story.

"Yes," she stated bluntly. "Helena was never one to sit back and watch someone getting bullied. She's very proficient at martial arts and will step in when someone needs help."

"When Dean mentioned her eyes, I knew it had to have been Helena. Is that how she got her nickname?"

"Yes."

"I knew she was strong but I didn't know she did martial arts. That's cool. I've always wanted to learn."

Barbara smiled. "Well maybe when your arm is better, Helena can teach you a few things." She put the finishing touches on the new bandage and replaced Gabby's arm into the sling.

"Thanks," she motioned to her arm. "I can still take a shower later, right?" she asked, hopeful.

"A _bath._ The water in the shower hitting your head is going to hurt that concussion of yours."

"Right, bath it is." She paused, and then asked the question she really wanted an answer to. "How do her eyes change like that?"

Barbara tossed the used wrap onto the table and leaned back on the couch. "Before I tell you, Gabby, it's very important that you keep this conversation confidential. It would be very dangerous for Helena if people knew and I know you don't want anything to happen to her." Gabby shook her head no. "There are some people that have abilities that are considered _abnormal._" She hated using that word, but it was the easiest way to explain things to the student. "No one knows where the abilities come from; but because it's not very common, it makes these people a target. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"They'd want to do all sorts of experiments on her?" Gabby offered.

"Yes, exactly. Helena isn't a lab rat and I'd give my life to protect her from _anyone_ looking to harm her." Barbara wasn't threatening Gabby, but she made it a point of letting the girl know how strongly she felt about that. "She was born with certain abilities but it's extremely important that it be kept a secret… for her own safety." Gabby nodded in agreement. "Can we trust you that you won't tell anyone about her eyes? Or about how she kicked Dean Weston's butt?"

Gabby sat back on the couch, momentarily lost in thought. She stared off into space and Barbara allowed her the time to process her thoughts. More puzzle pieces fell into place and Gabby snapped back to reality. "Is she a meta-human?"

Surprise came over Barbara's face. "How do you know about meta-humans?"

Gabby smiled. "I know a lot of things, Miss G," she winked. "I'm not as dumb as some of your other students," she joked.

"No, and you're definitely full of surprises. You are still just 17 though. You might want to remember that later tonight." Barbara raised an eyebrow, pleased that she had had a chance to slip that comment in. She didn't want to discuss what had happened between Gabby and Helena but requesting it be put on hold; at least for another week, was on the list of things to discuss.

The blonde looked down, feeling guilty and mildly embarrassed; but not ashamed of what had happened. "She's hard to resist…" she mumbled.

"So I've heard… But back to the topic, how do you know about meta-humans?"

"I've lived in New Gotham my entire life. You hear things on the streets."

"I've lived here a long time too… I don't usually hear people randomly talking about it," Barbara probed for more information.

"You would if you were out there long enough. Let's just say home life wasn't all that great so I spent a lot of my free time hanging out in clubs and the seedier parts of town." When Barbara eyed her suspiciously, Gabby quickly added, "It's the only place where people wouldn't give me a hard time for not going home."

"Home was so bad that you preferred hanging out in the city slums?" Barbara asked softly, wanting to know more.

It was clear Gabby didn't want to discuss the details so Barbara didn't pry as much as she would have liked. "My parents were very distant… not very caring. No, they never were abusive. Assholes… but not abusive. I didn't really want to hang around my classmates because most of them are idiots." Barbara involuntarily chuckled at the description. Although Barbara loved her students and loved teaching, she couldn't exactly disagree with Gabby because in reality, many of them _were _idiots. "There were a group of teens that lived in an abandoned building and I spent a lot of time with them. Occasionally I'd bring them food from home, or other things like clothing."

"I had no idea," her teacher spoke, surprised at how forthcoming Gabby had been.

The blonde puckered her face, and then relaxed again. "I don't usually talk about that with other people," she admitted. "Life sucks enough without having to discuss it… Anyway, that's when I first learned about meta-humans."

"Did you meet anyone with abilities?"

"I don't think so. I mean, you'd hear stories but it was like urban legends. You never really knew if the stories were true."

Barbara nodded as she listened to the young girl. "Well in Helena's case, that story you heard was true. But for her safety, you can't tell anyone about her."

"I won't."

"I'm serious, Gabby. Her life depends on it," Barbara stressed, reaching out to touch Gabby's knee, squeezing lightly

"I understand," she smiled in return. "I've had to keep lots of secrets in my lifetime… What abilities does Helena have?" she wondered. "If you don't mind my asking," she rushed to add.

"Let's just say she's strong, she's fast and has excellent night vision."

"Barbara?" she asked tentatively. When Barbara met her eyes, she continued. "I _really_ appreciate you're letting me stay here." She recognized a hint of sadness in the girl's blue eyes, but didn't ask. "I know you probably don't approve of… well…" she stammered for an answer, not wanting to be direct. "I know I'm technically still 17 but…" she blushed again, dropping her head in her one good hand. "I can't believe I'm saying this in front of my teacher," she mumbled and Barbara couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not your average teacher," the redhead offered.

"No, you're not," Gabby raised her head. "You're too cool to be a teacher. Teachers aren't supposed to be cool… or sex…" before she finished her sentence, she stopped herself abruptly. "Or good-looking," she quickly added. "Teachers should be old and stuffy."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I've got a few years left in me before I become one of those stuffy teachers you're hoping for."

"It would be less embarrassing talking though if you weren't so…" she paused again. How could she flat out tell Barbara that she's too sexy to discuss R-rated subjects with.

Barbara shook her head slightly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Just say what you are trying to say, Gabby," she insisted warmly.

Gabby sucked in a breath. "I know I'm not 18 until next week but I feel a lot older. I've practically raised myself because my parents were always preoccupied and I've been through a lot." She paused again, willing herself to be direct in front of her beautiful teacher. "Did Helena tell you about… um…" She raised her head and let out a stressed sigh, wishing she wasn't so unnerved all of a sudden. It was so unlike her. Gabby never lost her confidence and she spoke her mind. "Did she tell you what happened? With _us, _I mean?"

"Would it bother you if she did?" she replied calmly.

"I guess what I'm asking is… are you mad at me?"

_Funny, _Barbara thought, _Helena asked me the exact same thing. _"No, sweetheart. I'm not mad at you. I am a little concerned though."

"Because of my age?"

"That's part of it, yes," Barbara agreed. "At first I was concerned that Helena was taking advantage of the situation... and you." Gabby went to speak but Barbara raised a hand, stopping her. "But after talking with her, I know she wasn't taking advantage of the situation."

Gabby's face turned red. "I think _I _was…" she confessed, choking back a guilty smile. "I was the one that…"

Barbara put up her hand again. _Why do they insist on giving me the details??? _"I don't need the details, Gabby," she quickly explained.

"Oh trust me, I wasn't going to elaborate," she replied, now unable to hide her grin.

Barbara put her hand to her temple and massaged lightly. "I do think you are a bit young… but I also know that you are much older than your years. I also know that you aren't making it easy for Helena to resist," she eyed Gabby, quirking an eyebrow, but showing no anger.

The blonde threw back her head in laughter. Nervous tension finally exploding. "Please don't be upset with her. She turned me down several times… she really did."

"I know," Barbara said flatly. "She told me."

Gabby thought carefully, planning out her next words. "I really respect you, Barbara. I just… I want you to know that… I hope you know that I wasn't trying to be disrespectful by…" she left her words hang.

"Gabby, listen to me," Barbara got her attention. "I don't really know what your intentions are… or what Helena has in mind, but truthfully, it really isn't my business. I've expressed my concerns; to _both _of you, but to ease your mind, I don't think you were trying to be disrespectful."

She took a sigh of relief. "I really wasn't," she said.

"So what _are_ your intentions with Helena?" she asked sternly, jokingly, causing them both to break out in laughter.

"My intentions are strictly honorable!"

Barbara raised a brow. "I somehow doubt that."

Gabby blushed at the truth of the statement. _Man she's good at reading people! _She thought. While she did enjoy her intimate moments with Helena, it wasn't as if she were expecting the whole 'dinner and a movie' thing. Gabby generally didn't let people get close enough to date… and she suspected Helena was very much the same. Although she was attracted to the tall brunette, and even had a crush on her, Gabby didn't plan on getting roses and candy the next day. She just wanted a little fun… not that she would turn Helena down if she wanted more, but she really didn't think things would get that far.

"Just be careful, sweetie, I don't want you to get hurt," Barbara turned serious; concerned.

"I'm not used to people worrying about me," Gabby stated, enjoying the new experience. "I won't get hurt… I have no expectations. I'm kind of a 'go with the flow' sort of girl." She paused, and then dropped another direct question on her teacher. "Is Dinah a meta-human?"

She maintained composure and asked, "What makes you think that??"

"I dunno. I mean, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I know you didn't want me to know about Helena…" she quirked her lip to the side. "It would make a lot of sense though; if she was."

"How so?" Barbara was curious.

"She just seems to know things sometimes. I wondered if she was psychic." Gabby laughed, not realizing just how accurate she had been.

Barbara was amazed at Gabby's assessment. The girl definitely knew more than she had been letting on. "You'll have to ask Dinah about that," Barbara joined in the laughter, not wanting to confirm or deny the comment.

"I don't think she's too happy about Helena and I though," she mumbled, feeling a little guilty for upsetting her friend.

"I can't help you on that one, sweetie. You need to talk to Dinah about that."

"Yeah, I know. I don't want her to be upset with me… she's been such a great friend and she rocks."

"Maybe she'll feel a little better hearing that," Barbara offered, knowing Dinah needed the reassurance; specifically from her friend.

"I'll talk to her," Gabby agreed. "And you don't have to worry about what you told me about Helena. About her abilities, I mean. I would never tell anyone about it. Does Dinah know?" she asked curiously.

Barbara debated answering but then realized it might make it easier on both girls if they knew what the other did. "Yes, Gabby, Dinah knows about Helena's abilities. But it's probably better you guys don't really discuss it; in case someone overhears."

Gabby agreed, and thanked Barbara again for trusting her with such an important secret. The conversation died down and they chose another movie to watch. Both got comfortable on the couch and playfully fought over who got to hold the remote control.

***

Helena avoided using the front entrance to her apartment. She didn't want to risk being seen by Leonard. She wasn't ready to face the consequences of what she had done to him. Although she had already been fired, Helena still felt a sense of guilt for the bones she had broken. He had always been a pain in the butt but she knew he didn't really deserve what she had done to him. Criminals yes… annoying bosses, no.

The moment she opened the door to her apartment, Karla quickly pushed Helena in, grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. With her foot, she caught the edge of the door and shut it. Both arms held the brunette's shoulders tightly, keeping her in place with her back to the wall. For Huntress, she was used to being the aggressor… it was an interesting change of pace having someone else do the pinning for a change.

When she was confident that Helena was going to stay put, Karla let her hands slide down the length of Helena's arms and moved them to her slim waist and caressed her hips. She then worked her fingertips upwards, tugging at Helena's shirt and eventually lifting it over her head before tossing it aside. "You won't be needing that," Karla spoke quietly, seductively as she stepped back for a moment to examine the beauty before her.

Helena couldn't hold still for too long. Within moments, with her own delicate hands, she unbuttoned the shirt that Karla had been wearing. She contemplated ripping it off but opted for the slower, sexier option. As each button unfastened, Helena kissed and licked the skin that it exposed, causing a deep rumble in Karla's chest as she moaned with pleasure.

As soon as Karla's shirt dropped to the floor, Helena dropped to her knees and began to unfasten the belt buckle and button of Karla's jeans. She looked up hungrily at the blonde and the desire on her face was unmistakable. She breathed in her scent as she inched the jeans down until the pooled around her ankles. She slipped each foot from the confines and playfully kicked them aside. Helena's grin filled with lust as she caressed the long legs. She stood up and pressed her body tightly against Karla. Their lips met and the kiss didn't break until they were across the room, inches away from Helena's bed.

Karla swiftly turned before Helena could push her onto the bed. Instead, she let Helena drop onto the mattress. "You are far too overdressed," the leggy blonde growled; and leaned in to remove the pants the brunette had been wearing. She then kneeled on the bed, crawling on hands and knees up the length of Helena's body, kissing and licking each part; being careful not to miss a single inch. She then let her entire body collapse; skin on skin, breast to breast and mouth to mouth.

Each of their tongues tangled with the other's as the kiss deepened. Helena breathed heavily as overwhelming desire consumed her. She wanted this woman; desperately; and second base just wasn't going to cut it. She wanted it all.

"You can have it all," Karla whispered, pulling out of the kiss to give the Huntress permission. "Home run…" she said almost silently.

Helena's eyes widened. _Did I say that out loud? _She asked herself, suddenly confused with all the adrenaline running through her system. Karla smiled, looking down at Helena and hearing her confusion.

_Take off the rest of your clothes, _Karla mentally instructed the near-naked goddess under her. Helena closed her eyes tightly and reopened them; trying to shake her mild disorientation. She felt drunk but knew it was impossible. Three drinks would not make any sort of dent in her system yet here she was, disoriented and confused. She felt drugged.

_Undress, Huntress, _Karla peered into Helena's eyes but did not say a word. Helena reached around Karla with one arm and flipped her onto her back, with the brunette now claiming the dominating position on top.

"How are you doing that?" she asked, still trying to clear her fuzzy thoughts.

"Do what, sexy?" Karla smiled, outstretching her arms above her head in submission; licking her lips and waiting for another kiss. Helena paused, staring at the woman in her bed, trying to sort out her thoughts. "Do you really want to analyze the situation, Huntress, or would you rather take off the rest of your clothes so I can devour every part of you?"

Helena smiled deviously. "I never really liked the whole 'conversation before sex' thing, personally."

"Good," Karla drawled. "Because as much as I like watching your sexy lips move while you speak, I'd rather feel what your tongue can do." The moment the words were spoken, feral eyes appeared. And Helena gave Karla just what she was asking for… several times. And Karla hungrily returned the favor.

***

"Dinah, can you clear table 3, get water for the people at table 12 and do a quick scan of the washroom to make sure it's tidy?" one of the waitresses asked as she passed by the young girl. Dinah swallowed heavily, feeling overwhelmed and wondering if the day was ever going to come to an end. "Dinah, are you listening?"

"Yes, yes," she snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm on it," she sighed, needing a rest. She grabbed the pitcher of water and headed for the table and promptly filled up the glasses. As she made her way to the next table to clear it, the same waitress passed by.

"You gave the water to the wrong table," she explained. "Table 12 is over there, in the corner," she pointed. Dinah sighed again and nodded before making her way past the patrons who were getting ready to leave.

"Miss," they said, "Can we please get our check?"

"Yes, sir, I'll get that for you right away," Dinah tried her best to be polite but feeling her head was going to explode at any moment. She turned around to find someone to get them their bill, but everyone was busy; and too far away. She stood there, looking at the pitcher of water, the patrons at table 12 who were waiting for the water and customers waiting for their bill… everyone stared at her and she wanted to scream. Dinah hated to be stared at; she wanted to hide.

"Miss? Our bill?" he asked again when she didn't move.

"I'll be right back," she squeaked and grabbed the first server she could find. "They need their bill," she pointed.

"That's not my table," the waiter informed her, and carried on with his duties.

She looked around, feeling the world collapse around her and suddenly glasses started rattling and the tables started rumbling. Everyone looked around the room quickly, confused. The glasses shook harder and some tipped over.

"It's an earthquake!" someone shouted, jumping up from their chair.

Dinah dropped the pitcher to the floor and ran out of the dining room, realizing that she had been the cause of the 'earthquake'. The moment she ran out of the room, everything stopped shaking.

The manager did damage control; offering everyone a free drink and ensuring that his staff served them quickly. Most patrons had remained calm and fortunately for the manager, Dinah left the room before her telekinesis really got out of control. When he saw her run out, he assumed that the earthquake had scared her; completely unaware that she _was _the quake.

He allowed her a few minutes to calm her nerves before sending her out on another task. She spotted the liquor bottles behind the bar and wondered if there was a way she could sneak back there and grab a shot without anyone knowing. She decided her chances were slim; but vowed to rectify that later on.

***

If Helena had smoked, she would have lit a cigarette after the great sex she had just had. As she lay there naked with the temptress half on top of her, she let out a satisfied sigh.

"You were amazing, Huntress," the blonde kissed her cheek; the only body part she could reach without really having to move. She too was spent and didn't have any energy to get up. "But I bet you've been told that before," she continued while she traced her fingertips over Helena's abs.

"I have," she confessed, "But a girl never tires of hearing it." She turned and gave Karla a kiss on the lips before she climbed out of bed. When she had her feet firmly on the floor, she reached out and grasped Karla's hand, pulling her gently until she too was up. From there, Helena guided her to the washroom and opened the shower door, allowing Karla to enter first. "You like it hot?" she asked and Karla responded.

"I like you hot." She pressed herself against the goddess as Helena turned the water on. A cascading stream of hot, wet liquid covered each of the women, restoring their energy and renewing their desire to have sex just one more time.

It was one of the best showers Karla had had in a long time…

***

Alfred prepared a light lunch for both Gabby and Barbara as they sat and watched their movie. He set up the trays in front of them so they eat at their leisure from where they sat. "Thanks Alfred," Barbara smiled, touching his arm lightly as he placed her food on the tray.

"You're very welcome, Miss Barbara." He then placed Gabby's food on her tray and added, "If there's anything more I can get for you, please let me know." She thanked him with a smile before he retreated to the kitchen.

The blonde looked at Barbara and asked, "What are my chances of you adopting me?" she asked, wishing she could live like this every day. Barbara laughed.

"I have enough trouble with Helena and Dinah. Imagine how many grey hairs I'd get if you were living here as well!" she teased.

"You'd still look hot," Gabby spoke truthfully; and then started to eat her lunch, discretely sneaking a peek at Barbara who suddenly rubbed her temples. The girl started to grin and looked directly at Barbara. "Don't stress, Barbara, I wasn't hitting on you."

"That's good to know," she shook her head in mild exasperation.

"Yeah. If I were hitting on you, I'd be much more obvious."

_I swear she and Helena were separated at birth! _"Eat your lunch," Barbara instructed; trying to hide the blush that started to creep up on her as she remembered Gabby's comment the other day about Barbara's leather bra. Something she really didn't need her students knowing about.

***

Karla opened Helena's fridge and was surprised to see how empty it was. Beer, pickles, margarine and some sort of science experiment that looked like it had been in the fridge for months. Helena walked by, catching the blonde's expression.

"I'm not here much," she shrugged; grabbing a beer and offering one to her guest. Karla shook her head no so Helena put it back; deciding she didn't want one either. "Order-in?" she suggested.

Karla cocked her head and smiled as an idea popped in her mind. "How about a nice restaurant and we dine out?" she counter-offered.

"Sounds good to me," Helena agreed as she started to get dressed. "Any place in particular?"

_Oh yes, Huntress… I've got the perfect place in mind, _she smiled wickedly. She strolled across the hardwood floor silently but Helena knew she was behind. Huntress turned around and eyed the naked body standing there, smiling at her hungrily. "Not that I'm in any rush for you to get dressed but if you want to go out to eat, I don't think they are going to let you in without clothes."

Karla narrowed her eyes. _I want you, Huntress, _she thought. _I want you to let go and stop trying to fight me. _Helena shook her head, feeling disoriented once again. "Let's get out of here and cause some trouble," she suggested, blowing a kiss before putting her clothes back on.

***

The chaos at the restaurant died down and Dinah was given additional responsibilities. She assisted the servers by taking orders and bringing out the food. Although she still felt like she was mentally overloaded, she found it less difficult to deal with… at least, when they weren't as busy.

She cleared table 7 and nearly dropped the dishes in her hand when she saw who walked in. It rattled loudly, but she caught it just in time. _Oh please, no!_ she screamed in her head.

Karla strolled in and saw Dinah in the distance. She smiled like a lioness, about to devour her next meal. The manager promptly approached Karla, not recognizing her from the other day. "Table for… one?" he asked hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes. _Do I look like someone who would have to eat alone? _She asked mentally, and watched an immediate blush on his face. "Don't be silly," she spoke, towering over him. "I've got a very sexy date parking the car."

"Very well, Miss," he blushed, "I will escort him to your table when he arrives."

She followed him to the table and sat down when he pulled out the chair for her. "Please do look out for my companion," she smiled. "My date is unmistakable… tall, dark, dressed in leather… and has the sexiest pair of tits I've ever seen." She sat up straight in her chair, "Next to mine, of course," she winked.

The manager choked on his saliva while the gentleman at the next table nearly choked on the drink he had just taken a sip from. Karla was pleased with herself. She looked to the door and spotted Helena. "There she is now," she told the manager. "Be a dear and escort her over here… and don't be looking at her chest… they belong to _me_," she warned, trying to hold back a devious smile. She loved toying with people. With a very red face, he left to get Helena.

Dinah intercepted her at the door. "What the HELL are you doing here?" she whispered angrily.

She shrugged, unaffected by Dinah's attitude. "Karla and I worked up an appetite," she winked as she flashed feral eyes. "She suggested we come and eat here. I had no idea this was your scene of the crime," Helena taunted her, enjoying the look on Dinah's face. The thought of Helena and Karla together made Dinah's blood boil but she managed to keep her TK in check.

"Just LEAVE Helena! I don't need you here while I'm working," Dinah was pissed, which made Helena enjoy herself even more.

"Working??? Don't you mean while you are serving out your punishment?"

"Go to hel…"

"Dinah," the manager interrupted. "Thank you for greeting our customer." Recognizing the body language between the women, he asked, "Do you two know one another?"

Before Dinah could respond, Helena offered up an answer. "She's my adopted sister."

"Ah; very well. Dinah, please show your sister to her table and take her order when she's ready." Dinah looked up in horror when she realized she would have to serve Helena and Karla.

"I.. I.. can't…" she mumbled weakly, knowing she couldn't tell the truth nor could she cause too much trouble. Barbara already threatened that if there were any problems, the detention would last for a month.

The manager took her apprehension for nerves. "Yes, you can, you'll do fine," he tried to encourage her. Helena grinned wickedly and stuck her tongue out at Dinah when he wasn't looking. She wanted to attack the brunette right then and there, but she knew there was a smarter way to get even. For now, she would have to bite her tongue.

With menus in hand, she escorted Helena to the table and seated her. She placed the menu in front of Karla, smiled sweetly and said, "Helena never carries money… you might not want to stick her with the check." She then walked off and Karla laughed, impressed that Dinah stood up to her.

***

Gabby fell asleep during the movie and Barbara; being the work-a-holic that she was, asked Alfred to hand her the student papers that she had been grading. She had them sitting on the table but because of the way Gabby had been resting, Barbara couldn't move without waking the girl. She smiled, looking down at the blonde hair that covered her lap. In her sleep, her student had inched her way until she was snuggled against her teacher… her hot teacher. Her head rested on Barbara's lap while her hand found its way between Barbara's thighs; dangerously close to her private area. Had she not looked down, the redhead never would have noticed but as soon as she did, she made a mental note to keep checking in case Gabby's hand decided to drift higher.

Alfred smiled as he handed Barbara her papers. "Anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "Maybe you can bring over that blanket?" she pointed to the chair near the tv. He immediately unfolded it and let it lay gently over their guest. Gabby stirred slightly, but did not wake."Thanks, Alfred," Barbara whispered. She then picked up the first paper and read through the essay, circling the errors with her red pen.

***

"Are you ready to order?" Dinah asked, forcing a smile.

Helena looked up from her menu and then looked directly at Dinah. "I don't know…" she replied in a snarky tone. "Any recommendations?"

"Yeah," Dinah replied, just as snarky, "I recommend you go to hell."

"Now what kind of service is that?" Helena put her hand on her chest, faking insult. "You keep this up and there won't be a tip for you."

"I don't need any tips from you. But I'll give you one, Karla," she turned to blonde, "Find a better date…"

Karla simply smiled. She enjoyed the bickering between the two… it made it much easier to control them when they were at each other's throats. "I don't think I could find a better date than Helena," she said, sweetly. "She's very passionate and one hell of an animal in bed." She turned and winked at Helena, then focused back on a Dinah. It was obvious the young girl was fuming with anger. Her thoughts were full of rage; and Karla could hear every one of them.

"I really don't want to hear about it," Dinah grumbled through clenched teeth.

At that moment, Karla reached out and touched Dinah's elbow, her fingers gently encircling her limb. She then slowly dragged her fingers down her arm until she reached Dinah's hand, which she slipped her own into. Karla rubbed her thumb back and forth over the rough skin of Dinah's dry hand. She had washed them so many times at the restaurant that they were beginning to crack from the dryness.

"My sweet Dinah," Karla whispered huskily. "I don't want you to be jealous," her thumb continued to stroke Dinah's hand. "Helena and I just had a little bit of fun… it was meaningless," she explained to the young blonde. "You know I like you best."

Upon hearing that, Helena stood up abruptly, angrily. "Excuse me," she snarled, "I need to use the washroom." She walked off, pissed off from Karla's comment. _Fuck you, Dinah, find your own damn friends, _she thought to herself; unaware that Karla could hear what she was thinking.

When she was far enough away, Karla continued speaking while holding Dinah's hand. "Helena was good for a little fun… And you are too young to take to bed," she whispered, serious, "But I really enjoy the time I spend with you, beautiful."

"I'm not that young," Dinah retaliated; offended.

"You _are_, Dinah," Karla emphasized. "But we can have other types of fun," she winked. "Just not the grown-up fun that I have with Helena."

Dinah felt her guts being twisted inside and out. She hated being referred to as a child… as someone who didn't measure up to Helena. She wanted what Helena had. The respect of others; the recognition from Karla; the attention from Gabby; and the unconditional love from Barbara. The more Helena got, the more insecure Dinah started to feel.

_You can punish her for that, Dinah, _Karla thought, mentally giving Dinah ideas. _If people are angry at her, they will love you more. Make them angry at her, Dinah. Make them love you and not her._

Dinah pulled her hand out of Karla's when the manager turned to look at her. "I need to go back to work," she mumbled; feeling dazed.

"Of course, I understand," Karla stared at Dinah, hearing the mental screams in the young girl's head. "Maybe you and I can go out later and have some fun." She stood up when she saw Helena approaching in the distance. She stepped closer to Dinah, causing an uncomfortable closeness as she invaded Dinah's personal space. Dinah tried to step backwards to get away but nearly ran into another server.

"Coming through, Redmond," she said, carrying a tray of food. The waitress passed by and Dinah found that Karla had moved closer again.

She placed her fingers on Dinah's chin and tilted her head up so they could meet eyes. Dinah was a tall girl but Karla still stood several inches taller; more if you count the high heeled boots she was wearing. She stroked her chin just as she had with her hand moments earlier. "I'd love to go out and cause some trouble with you, sweetie," she drawled. "But right now, I'd like to finish my date with Helena. Look at her," she motioned at Helena who was rapidly approaching; eyes blazing seeing Karla pawing the younger girl. "She's so damn sexy when she's angry," the older blonde's words oozed with lust. "I think I might skip lunch and have her instead… _again_," she winked. She kissed Dinah on the cheek and whispered, "If only you were a little older," she shook her head in disappointment before sitting back down.

"Get out of my way," Huntress threatened as she approached. Dinah had been blocking her chair. She automatically moved out of the way and then scolded herself for doing so.

_Fuck her! I don't have to listen to her! _She thought as images of her attacking Helena came to mind. She wanted to fight; she wanted to hit the Huntress; she wanted to hurt her.

_You won't win if you fight her, Dinah, _Karla mentally told Dinah; although Dinah didn't know that was where the thoughts were coming from. _But you can make everyone angry at her. There are ways to destroy her and make them love you._

"You going to take our order or what, kid?" Helena snapped; annoyed that Dinah was still hanging around and that Karla didn't seem to mind. She had never been possessive over her dates before… Huntress never had to worry because everyone always fell at her feet. It troubled her that Karla had some control over her. She hated it, but it turned her on at the same time. But every time she saw Karla with Dinah, she wanted to rip the younger girl's eyes out as the jealousy consumed her.

Karla smiled, enjoying the insight into Helena's mind. She had tried to influence Helena's thoughts earlier but had trouble. Helena wasn't as easy to control as she would have liked but Karla was okay with that… she could still use Dinah to fulfill the plan. The plan that had been in the works months before she had ever laid eyes on either of the girls.

Karla touched Dinah's hand gently. "I think we're ready to order, sweetie," she smiled. Her touch calmed some of Dinah's anger; but increased Helena's.

Once their order was taken, Dinah left and hoped she would have the opportunity to spit in Helena's food before she brought it out to her. Karla stifled a laugh.

"I don't know what the fuck she thinks she's doing but that kid is seriously becoming a pain in my ass," Helena complained. "Do you really have to encourage her??" she asked Karla angrily.

Karla reached under the table and rested her hand on Helena's upper thigh. "Just because we had sex doesn't mean I can't be nice to her," she tried to soothe the Huntress's ego. "It doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with her, Huntress… I prefer my partners to be of legal age," she said, causing Helena to choke on her saliva. "What's the matter, Huntress? Was it something I said?"

Helena coughed a couple of times, clearing her throat as flashbacks of her previous evening with Gabby entered her mind. "Helena? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. "Did I say something wrong?" she pressed, hoping to trigger some thoughts in Helena's head for her to spy on.

"No, you didn't," Helena regained her composure. _It's just that I almost fucked a teenager last night so forgive me if I'm annoyed when I see you all touchy-feely with Dinah, _she grumbled to herself, feeling a little guilty for her night with Gabby only to then turn around and have sex with Karla the next day. It normally wasn't like Helena to do something like that… but temptation had been too great to resist.

_Why fight it, Helena? Is it because Barbara is the one you really want? _Karla wondered, mentally asking Helena. _That's it, isn't it? You want Barbara and are angry because she loves Dinah more. She didn't think you were good enough so she took Dinah in to replace you. You always disappoint Barbara._

Helena reached for her glass of water on the table and took several big gulps before setting it back down, loudly. Karla watched carefully as the brunette's mood changed. _You always disappoint Barbara. She loves Dinah more…_ With each passing second, Helena got more and more agitated. Karla was finally able to break through Helena's tough shell and plant the seed. Now all she had to do was sit back and watch it grow. But there would be time for that later. She didn't want Helena in a completely bad mood… she wanted her to be a bundle of mixed emotions. It made it much easier to plant seeds when she was all over the place mentally.

The blonde leaned forward, slipping her hand behind Helena's neck and pulled her gently; closer. Helena allowed herself to be guided to Karla's lips but just before they made contact, Karla pulled back; playfully. She grinned a delicious smile at the brunette and moved closer again… then pulling back. Each time, Helena opened her mouth slightly to receive the kiss, only to be denied. The third time however, she reached around Karla and held her tight, bringing them close enough for Helena to capture that beautiful smile on her own. The blonde playfully tried to get out of Helena's grip but found that her hold was strong… Helena was not letting go.

"Mmmm," she moaned as Helena slipped her tongue into her mouth, pressing with urgency, demanding full attention. Karla kissed back just as passionately and seconds later, Helena pushed back, breaking contact.

"That's enough for now," Helena smirked, regaining control of the contact, and of her emotions.

"For now?" Karla quirked an eyebrow. "That implies there will be a later... Good," she drawled, and sat back comfortably in her chair, but reaching out to hold Helena's hand.

Helena reached out as well, each of their fingers weaving with the other's, enjoying the touch. "I think I can spare a bit of time for you tomorrow afternoon," Helena spoke casually but felt a little anxious. Although she still wouldn't admit it, she felt insecure around Karla. As soon as she made the offer, Helena felt her insides twist into a knot, hoping that Karla would want to see her and hoping Dinah would not get in the way again. _Dinah… why does she keep talking to Dinah? If they have something going on, I'm going to kill that kid! _Thoughts started running rampant in Helena's head. _And why the hell do I even care if they talk? It's not like Karla would choose Dinah over me!_

Karla repressed a smile as she sat quietly, tuning out the world around her, staring at the Huntress and listening to her every thought. _Barbara is going to choose Dinah over you, _she added to mess with Helena's head.

Helena sat quietly also, but her thoughts screamed in her head. _Barbara loves me… she's not going to replace me with Dinah. Is she? Is that why she's always forcing me to teach Dinah everything I know? So she can get rid of me faster? _She paused, searching for a mental answer. _No, Barbara wouldn't do that. She loves me._

The blonde reached for her drink and took a sip. But not before she thought, _but you always disappoint Barbara. She loves Dinah more. She will choose Dinah over you._

Karla set her drink back down and placed her lips to Helena's briefly, then back away several inches and studied her eyes. "You're so quiet," she noted. "Is there something wrong, Huntress?" Helena blinked as the eyes peered into her own. She smiled unconvincingly.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Karla continued to stare at her eyes and then reached up to cup Helena's face. "I think you are lying," she said softly. "What are you thinking about?"

_Barbara hates me._

_No… she just loves Dinah more. _

"How about we just enjoy our lunch?" Helena suggested. "I'm not really the type to share my feelings."

Karla smirked. "Scared of feeling vulnerable?"

"I'm not scared of anything," Helena countered, trying to sound self-assured despite the screams of insecurity plaguing her thoughts.

"Everyone's afraid of something," she smiled warmly, her eyes still fixed on the brilliant blue of Helena's.

Helena shifted her weight forward and placed her lips to Karla's ear, sucking on the earringless lobe; sending chills down Karla's spine. And then she spoke softly, her words tickling the blonde's ear. "I've already been to a shrink," she explained, giving tiny kisses between her words. "And that didn't end so well for me. So what do you say…" she reached with her free hand, placing it on Karla's upper thigh and working the muscle as she massaged lightly, creeping higher. "…we stop talking about my feelings…" her hand reached Karla's center, discretely hidden by the tablecloth "…and you tell me how I'm making _you_ feel instead."

She backed away from her ear but kept her hand on Karla's throbbing center. Karla's eyes closed halfway as she enjoyed the contact; and lusted for more. Helena had completely turned the game around and Karla knew she had lost control of the powerful Huntress… that she herself had become the prey. _Damn she's good, _Karla thought to herself. _She may win the battle but she's not going to win the war. I love a challenge. _

"What's the matter? You don't want to tell me how you're feeling?" Helena purred, wishing they were back at her apartment so she could continue exploring Karla's body instead of having to hide under the tablecloth. "Because I can tell you how _you_ feel… and how you are making _me_ feel right now…" Sexual conversation was the easiest way to escape anything personal Helena didn't want to share. She had no qualms about telling Karla exactly what she wanted to do to her sexually… and what she wanted done. But expect her to answer a question about her emotions and Helena closed up immediately.

"Excuse me," a snide voice interrupted the women. Helena pulled away, leaving Karla wanting more and looked up to see a very pissed off Dinah, carrying their food on a tray.

"Oh, sorry Dinah," Helena smiled wickedly. "I was just enjoying a little appetizer," she licked her lips suggestively. Dinah put Helena's plate on the table with a loud clang.

"Enjoy your lunch… I hope you don't choke on it," the young blonde said; and then turned to place Karla's food in front of her. _Helena's just using you, _she thought to herself; but was overheard. _She screwed my friend Gabby last night and she's just using you today._

Karla couldn't help herself; she directed her thoughts to Dinah. _Get even with Helena. Make Barbara hate her. _She thanked Dinah as she set her plate down and gave her a friendly pat on the arm, lingering for just a moment… long enough to cause a reaction.

The gears in Dinah's head started to squeak; and ideas started flooding in. She would defeat Huntress… it was just going to take patience and planning. Baby steps…

When Helena and Karla were just about finished their lunch, Dinah spotted an opportunity and decided not to pass it up. Another server carried out a tray of food in her hand; and Dinah knew she would be passing by Helena's table.

Helena and Karla flirted causally between bites, Helena not allowing the conversation to circle back to her emotions. She was not a girly-girl interested in discussing her feelings. At least, not with her dates. But there were several occasions where she sat with Barbara, talking for hours and each pouring out how they felt. It didn't happen often, but when it did, she and Barbara would share everything that they had been building inside.

The waitress walked slowly, carefully. Dinah watched her intently, hoping her concentration would be enough to carry out her plan. She stared at the tray; her eyes burned into it and her mind reeled with strict focus. She looked at Helena, then back to the tray and a wicked smile spread across her face. She lifted her hand discretely and when the timing was just right, she waved her hand lightly. Her concentration had paid off.

***

"Can I get you something to drink, Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked as he passed by the living room, carrying the silver trinkets that he had been polishing.

Barbara looked up at the man and smiled. "I would love something, thank you."

"Perhaps some tea?" he suggested; and she agreed. As he left for the kitchen, he turned back and smiled. "It seems like Miss Gabby has taken a liking to you." Barbara looked down at her student who had originally started off on the other side of the couch and now was half on top of the redhead.

Gabby rested on her side, facing Barbara. Her shoulder and side spread completely across the redhead's lap and her head nuzzled comfortably against Barbara's chest; clearly taking advantage of the fleshy pillows. She didn't have the heart to wake the girl and move her back to the other side of the couch. Sleeping helped Gabby forget about the headache and ensured that she got adequate rest. She had her doubts that Gabby had gotten much sleep the previous night. _Helena better let you get some rest tonight, _she mentally warned, knowing though, that Gabby was half the problem. _Maybe I should just let you stay in my room, _she wondered… and then looked down at the girl in her lap, completely smothering her body. _Maybe not._

She laughed to herself as she realized how scandalous it would be for a teacher bringing a student into her bed. Although it would be innocent for Barbara, and even though Gabby was very sweet and genuine, she was also sly as hell and Barbara didn't think she should be setting herself up for trouble.

She looked down at the girl again and brushed the hair from Gabby's face. Gabby nuzzled softly as fingers grazed her skin, moving into the contact, requesting more. Barbara obliged by setting down her papers and lightly rubbing the small of Gabby's back. Gabby nuzzled once more and Barbara swore she was smiling in her sleep. It amused her because Helena often did the same when Barbara would check on her late at night. Helena had had so many nightmares after her mother died and Barbara couldn't go to sleep without checking on the girl.

Barbara would wheel up to Helena's bedside, watching the young girl, sometimes for hours. Thinking about their loss, about how their lives had changed and wondering what the future held for both of them. There were moments when Helena looked so distressed, she would murmur in her sleep, moaning and scrunching up her face as she twisted around, trying to escape the nightmare.

The redhead would reach out and touch Helena's hair, easing it out of her eyes, and whispering to her softly until Helena started to relax. As she continued to play with the unruly hair between her fingers, lightly massaging Helena's scalp, Helena went from distress to contentment… and Barbara always swore she was smiling. It was slight, but Barbara just knew.

And now she looked down at Gabby, spread across her lap, cuddled close and smiling as Barbara shared contact. Barbara never really enjoyed cuddling. She and Helena shared a few moments of comfort but each preferred it in small doses. They would always have some sort of physical contact with one another, but it didn't require being sprawled out, holding each other for dear life, for hours. They were both too restless… and cuddling for too long just brought about anxiety. Almost a desperation to jump up and run away… to free themselves.

Barbara and Helena were a perfect match. Each loved to cuddle, but only in short bursts. Not for the hours and hours that Gabby had clung to Barbara. But she really didn't mind. It was a rare occasion and it was clear that Gabby needed what Barbara was able to offer. She did her best to comfort the injured girl and chuckled to herself wondering if that was going above and beyond the teacher/student roles.

Alfred set the cup of tea on the table beside Barbara. He smiled; clearly amused with the way the young blonde had been smothering his friend. He too, knew of Barbara's need for personal space and it warmed his heart seeing her giving so much of herself to care for another. She had grown up into such a thoughtful woman and she impressed Alfred each and every day.

"Thanks, my friend," she told him, looking into gentle eyes. The words carried a deeper meaning than just thanking him for the tea.

"You're very welcome, Miss Barbara," he replied; and then headed back to the kitchen.

Gabby stirred slightly when Barbara's hand had stilled. She rolled her eyes before starting to rub the girl's back again. _Impatient… just like Helena…_

***

Helena took a forkful of food as the waitress with the tray crossed behind her chair. Dinah smiled devilishly, waved her hand and suddenly, the tray tipped. Karla looked up quickly but it was too late to stop what happened. A plate slipped to the edge of the tray and although the waitress caught it before it fell, the contents spilled out and landed on Helena.

"Oh my God!" the waitress gasped, unable to stop the spaghetti and sauce from hitting Helena.

The brunette jumped up from her chair as she yelled, "What the hell!!!" Sauce clung to the back of her hair, dripping down slowly onto her shirt. The loose collar on the shirt allowed the food to drip down her naked back and although the waitress was horrified, other guests in the restaurant couldn't help but laugh. She stood stiffly, grossed out by the sauce covering her flesh, her hair, and her clothes. She turned slowly and with controlled breaths, looked at the waitress. The girl was near tears, horrified at what had happened.

"I'm sooo sorry!" she said, repeatedly. "Are you okay? I don't know what happened? I'm so sorry!" She felt horrible… almost as bad as Huntress did. It wasn't just the fact that her shirt had been ruined. Although Helena hated it when her wardrobe took a beating, nothing compared to the crushing blow her pride took as everyone pointed and laughed at spaghetti girl.

Before she burst out laughing, Dinah rushed back into the kitchen. She didn't want Helena knowing that she had caused the 'accident'. Her smile wide with pride that she had control over her TK. Usually it would come out in uncontrolled anger… she was still at the early stages of learning how to use it effectively… and controlled.

Karla kept her mouth tightly shut. She wanted to laugh, but she knew it wouldn't be wise. There would be time for laughing later, when she would retell the story to her conspirator. She stood up, looking at Helena with forced concern. She tried her best to wipe Helena's back with her napkin but Helena shrugged her off, not wanting anyone to touch her.

In the kitchen, Dinah burst out laughing. _I guess dinner is on you after all, Helena, _she laughed, proud at how well her plan had played out.

With the biggest clumps removed from her hair, Helena made her way to the washroom to see if she could salvage her shirt. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized it was a lost cause. Grumbling to herself, she threw the soiled paper towel in the trash and stomped out of the room where she nearly ran into Karla.

"I guess lunch is over?" Karla quirked an eyebrow; only allowing a half-smile to avoid angering the Huntress.

Helena paused, and gave the woman a once-over glance. "I'll see you another day," she grumbled before walking out. As soon as she hit the light of day, she headed for the clocktower as it was closer than her apartment.

As Karla made her way back to her table; Dinah walked over and handed her the $40 check in dramatic fashion. Karla pulled out a hundred dollar bill and told Dinah to keep the change. It was only money. If Karla wanted more, she knew how to get it; easily.

"So how about I meet you back here after you're finished work and we go out and have some fun?" Karla stepped into Dinah's personal space; emphasizing her commanding power. Dinah backed up slightly.

"I… I… can't," she stammered. "I'm grounded."

The older blonde shook her head in disappointment. She stepped closer, backing Dinah up against the wall. She then placed her left hand on Dinah's shoulder and held her firmly, pinning her. Her right hand found its way to Dinah's chin and she tilted it upwards to lock eyes. "You're going to turn me down because you're grounded?" she asked aloud. _You can't deny me, Dinah. _

"Barbara will kill me if I don't go right home," she explained, feeling very lame. "If I screw up this week, I'm grounded for a month."

Karla studied the young telekinetic's eyes. _It's Helena's fault you're grounded. Make her pay for that, Dinah. Show Barbara… If she's mad at Helena, she will love you more, _she mentally told the young girl. "Oh well," she shrugged Dinah off. "I guess I'll have to play with Helena then," she added, and walked out abruptly, making Dinah feel like crap.

She watched the woman leave and resisted the urge to chase after her. To tell her to stay away from Helena, and to choose her instead. She desperately wanted to spend time with Karla; but she couldn't. She couldn't… _because it's Helena's fault, _Dinah decided. _I'll show Barbara! It's all Helena's fault!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The elevator doors opened and something in the livingroom caught Helena's eye. She walked over and saw Barbara trying to read her papers while Gabby completely engulfed her body. Helena folded her arms over her chest and eyed Barbara suspiciously. Barbara returned the look with a slight blush on her face.

"And you have the nerve to give me shit?" she motioned to Barbara's cuddle-buddy.

Barbara looked down at Gabby, then looked Helena over, noticing the stains on her shirt and messy hair. "What happened to you?" she wondered.

Helena uncrossed her arms and stepped closer. "Don't change the subject, Barbara. You lecture me on my behavior and the moment I'm not around, you invite Gabby on top of you?"

"I did not invite her," Barbara acted in her own defense. "She did this on her own."

Helena crossed her arms again, and raised a brow. "And you were just the innocent victim, right?" she asked, and reminded Barbara of her own words spoken earlier. "Oh no, Gabby, please don't wrap your body around mine… as you sit there with arms open…"

"It wasn't like that Helena," the redhead blushed, knowing her own words were being tossed back in her face. Helena's expression mirrored her own when she had been teasing Helena earlier. _Uh huh… sure Barbara, you're the innocent victim…_ "She fell asleep watching a movie and before I knew it, she was snuggling."

Helena uncrossed her arms yet again and leaned in closer to Barbara for emphasis. "Maybe you'll remember that the next time she does that to me," she smiled, smugly, tapping Barbara lightly on the nose.

"I'll remember… but that still won't change the fact that you're interested in her and I'm not."

The brunette smiled slyly, and moved her face dangerously close to Barbara's, almost caressing it with her own. "Don't worry, Barbara," she purred, moving to her ear. "I know you only have eyes for me," she whispered, and kissed her ear lightly before pulling back to look at Barbara's reaction.

It wasn't the one she was expecting. Barbara looked at her curiously and asked, "Why do you smell like spaghetti sauce?"

Annoyed, Helena stood up tall. "I don't want to talk about it," she grumbled, defeated, and turned around to go to her room to shower. The moment she turned her back, Barbara saw the huge stain that travelled from her hair down to her waist. She chose not to comment, knowing there would be time to tease her later on.

The slam of her bedroom door caused Gabby to stir. Barbara looked down as sleepy eyes opened slowly, trying to figure out where she was. It only took her a few moments to get her bearings and when she realized she was wrapped around Barbara and using her chest as a pillow, Gabby smiled. Any regular person would have blushed but instead, Gabby seemed almost impressed with herself how far she had travelled on the couch in her sleep. Deciding that an apology might be appropriate, she met her teacher's eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled, trying to stifle the smile that wanted to turn into a giggle.

Her smile was infectious, and Barbara returned it. "Yes, you look sorry," she raised a brow in disbelief. Gabby peeled herself off of her teacher and moved to a safe distance on the couch.

"How long was I sleeping for?"

Barbara checked her watch. "About two hours. I thought the rest would do you good so I let you sleep."

Gabby stretched her back but her breath hitched when she stretched her arm a little too roughly, causing a bolt of pain. Immediately she pulled it back down but indicated to Barbara that she was okay. "Think I can have that shower now?" she asked, hopeful.

Barbara transferred herself from the couch to her chair and gathered up the essays in a neat pile. "Helena is in the shower right now so I'll have her run the bath for you when she's done."

"Or I could join her in the shower," she spoke, unintentionally, and quickly put a hand over her mouth. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that out loud," she giggled, unable to retract the statement.

The redhead wheeled away, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she heard the comment. _Thank God she's not meta, _Barbara thought to herself. _I couldn't handle another Helena, _she laughed inwardly at the similarities between Gabby and Helena. "I think you need to wait until Helena's finished," she advised, and left the room but not before shouting, "I'll make sure it's a _cold_ bath…"

***

As the clock neared 6:00pm, Barbara left to pick up Dinah, hoping Helena would keep Gabby's spongebath strictly professional. She had her doubts, but there wasn't much she could do. In truth, they were old enough to make their own decisions. The best Barbara could do was to advise them of her opinion and hope that they don't get into too much trouble.

The traffic was surprisingly light so Barbara arrived a little early. She parked the vehicle and entered the building where she was immediately greeted by the restaurant host. "May I get you a table?" he asked.

"No thank you, I'm here to pick up Dinah," she replied, pointing out the girl in the distance, talking to some customers. "I'll wait for her here." Barbara wheeled over to the waiting area until Dinah noticed her. She held up a finger that she would be right there. When she finished with her customers, she disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later with her stuff in hand, ready to leave.

Before she made it to the exit, the manager approached. "Dinah?" he called out. She halted, waiting to see what he wanted. "Thank you for your help today. You've done a very good job and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," he said, and nodded goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," she forced a smile. Something she had been doing all day long.

They climbed into the hummer and Barbara immediately asked, "How was your day?"

Dinah wanted to snap at her and tell her it sucked but Karla's influence started to work its magic. "It was going okay until Helena showed up to give me a hard time," she mumbled, feigning sadness.

Barbara was caught by surprise. "Helena was there?" she asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Dinah kept her head down, trying to look upset and hide her sly smile. "She was so rude and making complaints and she had one waitress so upset that she almost started crying. The waitress ended up accidently dropping a plate of food…"

"On Helena?" Barbara nodded. "I saw…"

"Helena started cursing her out and it wasn't even the waitress's fault! And then Helena started to harass me and make me look bad in front of the manager!" she faked a tear.

Barbara didn't understand what was going on. _Why would Helena go there? _She asked herself. It wasn't like Helena to go _out of her way_ to cause problems for Dinah… she needed to talk to Helena. "I'm really sorry, Dinah," she apologized. "I don't know why Helena was there but I'll talk to her when we get home." She took a heavy breath and let it out slowly. Dinah knew what that meant… it meant Barbara was angry.

Dinah hid her smile, suddenly looking forward to the evening and what surprises it would bring… for Helena.

***

"You're bath is ready," Helena called out to Gabby who was waiting impatiently on her bed. Helena wore loose sweat pants and a tank top that clung to her damp skin.

"You should have let me join you in the shower," Gabby pouted, looking at the goddess in front of her.

Helena unwrapped the sling on Gabby's injured arm and then removed the bandage that surrounded the limb. "You were too busy molesting Barbara when I got home," Helena replied casually.

Gabby grinned innocently. A grin that Helena herself had used many times. The innocent one with the devilish intentions behind it. "Unfortunately I was too busy being asleep to enjoy it," she answered honestly. The brunette laughed, she couldn't help it.

"Cheating on me with Barbara, are you?" she joked as she escorted the girl to the washroom.

Gabby stopped short. "No, I wasn't," she said flatly, and then looked at Helena suspiciously. "How about you?"

"How about me what?

"What did you do this afternoon?" she continued to eye Helena with suspicion but held no anger.

Helena's shoulders straightened. Body language indicating she was trapped and preparing herself for what was about to come. "I went out."

"With a girl?"

"With a _friend_."

"With a friend who was a girl," Gabby stated, showing no sign of jealousy, but Helena asked anyway.

"Jealous?" she asked, trying to hold back her annoyance. Helena hated being questioned. She was a free spirit and didn't want to answer to anyone. Gabby read the expression and knew she had to clear it up before it got out of hand.

"No, Helena," she turned to face the older girl. "I'm not jealous."

The brunette stood stiffly, misreading Gabby's intentions. "Good," she replied harshly. "Because what I do is _my _business." She paused for a moment. "I'm going to get Dinah to help you," she said and in a flash, she took off, leaving Gabby standing there, kicking herself for her comments that Helena misunderstood.

***

"Dinah!" Helena pounded on the door several times. Dinah opened it with a fury.

"What!?" she snapped as it flung open.

"Go help your friend take a bath," is all she said before she flipped over the railing, not waiting for a response. Dinah glared at the spot where Huntress stood seconds earlier before heading to help Gabby.

Helena walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Barbara sat at the table, talking casually with Alfred as he prepared supper. She turned to watch Helena as she plopped herself down on the chair next to her.

"I thought you were helping Gabby take a bath?" she asked.

"I wanted some space," she stated.

"Is Dinah with her?"

Helena sighed with annoyance. _More questions… _ "Yes, Barbara, Dinah is with her. I'm not that irresponsible to leave her drown in the tub by herself."

"I was just asking," Barbara put up her hands defensively. "Speaking of Dinah, she told me you popped by the restaurant where she was working today…" Barbara left the sentence hanging, hoping Helena would respond. When she didn't, Barbara continued. "I thought you were going to keep your distance with her for a little while?"

Helena propped her foot up on her chair and turned slowly, dramatically, to face the redhead. "I was…" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"You think another restaurant might have been a better choice?" Barbara asked softly, knowing she was treading dangerous ground with Helena, but she still wanted to find out what had happened.

"Why does everyone care so much about what I did today???" Helena snapped, bolting up from her chair. Before she could storm out, Barbara caught her arm, forcing her to stop.

"I just want to know what happened, Hel. You told me you were going to keep your distance just this morning so I'm a little surprised that you decided to go to the restaurant where Dinah was working." Barbara remained calm, but inside, she felt frustration.

"I was keeping my distance! I had no idea that was the same restaurant where she was. I didn't pick it." She wanted to run, but Barbara kept a firm grip and pulled her back to the table, motioning for Helena to sit. She did.

"Dinah was pretty upset when she got in the car and told me her side of things. I was surprised that you had gone there… that's all," she said, trying to soothe Helena's anger.

"I _told_ you. It wasn't my choice… my date took me there." She stood up from her chair again but backed up far enough so that Barbara couldn't catch her arm. "I went out for lunch, Barbara. That's all. I'm an adult, I shouldn't have to answer to anyone about this… fuck," she mumbled under her breath. "If Dinah has a problem, it's _her _problem. Pfft! Whatever. If you want to take her side, go ahead," she snapped, and stormed out of the kitchen.

"I'm not taking anyone's side," Barbara shouted, hoping Helena would come back. "Helena!" Barbara watched as the body faded in the distance. "Dammit," she mumbled.

"Miss Helena sure has a lot of fire today," Alfred commented, setting down the knife he had been using to chop vegetables. Barbara had almost forgotten that he had been there. She eyed him, but didn't speak. He handed her a bottle of water from the fridge even though she hadn't asked for one. She took it and wheeled out of the room.

***

Dinah helped Gabby wrap the towel around herself before she stepped out of the tub. "I think I screwed up with Helena earlier," Gabby commented, feeling guilty that Helena has misread her intentions.

"Helena's a jerk," Dinah sneered, still reeling over the restaurant appearance with Karla.

"No, it was my fault, D. I said something stupid and she got the wrong idea. And she left before I could apologize," Gabby felt bad.

"Get used to it, Gabby. Helena's like that all the time," Dinah explained harshly. "Now you know why I warned you to stay away from her. She destroys everything and hurts everyone around her."

Gabby didn't like her friend's tone, but despite feeling a little awkward, she tried to play the peacekeeper. "She didn't hurt me," she dried herself off as she spoke. "But I think I pissed her off."

Dinah knew it wasn't Gabby's fault. Helena twisted everything and everyone until she got what she wanted. Dinah hated how everyone fell at Helena's feet and gave her all the love and attention instead of giving it to Dinah. Twisted words played in her mind. _Make them angry at Helena… _

"Gabby," Dinah paused dramatically and took a heavy breath. "You need to stop worrying about Helena. She doesn't deserve it. Not after what she did behind your back… what she was saying…"

Gabby's face dropped. She had been having a great time with Helena and suddenly everything went to hell. It hurt her that Helena was upset with her and although she hadn't known Helena for long, she felt a connection with her… a connection she thought Helena had felt as well. She had hoped to walk out of this with a new friend but Dinah's words scared her. She almost didn't ask what Helena had said, but curiosity got the better of her. "What did she do?" she asked softly, upset in her eyes.

Dinah spoke sympathetically. "I'm really sorry that I'm the one that has to tell you this but I don't want to see anyone hurting you," she looked at her friend warmly. "She was just using you." Gabby's eyes widened, waiting to hear more. "She came in the restaurant I was at today and she was really rude. She was with some blonde and they were all over each other." Dinah paused, hating that she was hurting her friend but knowing she had to do it before Helena stole her away as well. _Make them angry at Helena…_

"I heard her laughing and telling the girl about you… about how she…" Dinah paused, trying to find the right words. "She said she 'did a teenager last night but needed a _real _woman, not some kid.' And they were being all disgusting… kissing, groping each other under the table… My manager wanted to throw them out because they were so loud and obnoxious."

Gabby was hurt, but played it off, pretending she was okay as her defenses kicked in. "She can do what she wants… we're not a couple," she said, shrugging.

"I know. She told that woman that she was just using you for a cheap thrill and she wasn't interested in a kid." Gabby walked out of the room, trying to escape the conversation but Dinah followed. "I'm really sorry, Gab," Dinah hugged her friend. She tried to use her telepathy but found she couldn't get a read from her friend. Gabby's defenses were always too strong for even Dinah to break through. When they pulled out of the embrace, Dinah continued. "I didn't want to tell you, Gabby, but I really thought you needed to know. Helena fools everyone and she doesn't deserve someone as great as you." She kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me know," the blonde said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabby lied. "It's not like I had something going with her anyway. Whatever, right?!" she acted casual, but felt her insides splitting. She had put some trust in Helena; allowed her to see a side that very few got to. She hated herself for allowing that. She never should have opened up. "Can you ask Barbara to come up here? I need the bandage replaced," she commented, as she continued to hold up her injured arm with her good one.

"Sure, Gab. I'll get her for you and then I'm going to go and shower." Dinah popped back into Helena's bathroom with a devious smirk and grabbed a bottle that rested in the shower. She walked out, looked over the railing and called to Barbara. When she was in sight, Dinah asked, "Can you wrap Gabby's arm?" Barbara agreed and made her way up the elevator as Dinah went to shower.

Gabby sat on the bed, holding back her emotions. The last thing she wanted to do was to break down in front of Barbara. Her teacher arrived within minutes with supplies resting on her lap. "How was your bath?" she asked. "Any dizzy spells?"

Although she tried to hide it, Gabby's emotions were written all over her face. She avoided looking Barbara in the eye… avoidance that didn't escape Barbara. "The bath was good. It's nice to feel clean again," she smiled meekly.

"And the dizzy spells? Your headache?" the redhead asked as she unraveled the long bandage wrap.

"I think the dizzy spells are gone. At least, the hot water didn't make me feel lightheaded. And my headache was almost gone," she explained, "But I think it's starting to come back…" she added quietly, thinking about Dinah's words.

"Well I guess that's an improvement," Barbara smiled, trying to sound encouraging. She allowed Gabby to avoid her eyes and Barbara concentrated on the arm as she weaved the cloth carefully around the limb. "What happened to make your headache come back?" she asked bluntly; albeit gently.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "It's just there."

"Are you sure?" Barbara pressed, now looking up to try and meet Gabby's eyes. Gabby refused to look up, opting to keep her head down instead.

"I'm sure," she lied again.

The teacher continued. "Because if there's something you want to talk about, I'm here," Barbara offered as she watched the younger girl trying to withdraw.

"Thanks," she half-smiled, glancing up for only a split second before looking down again.

Barbara secured the wrap with the sling and started to wheel out of Helena's room. When she got to the door, she turned and said, "Your injury and concussion are doing better but if it's okay with you, I'd like for you to stay in _my_ room tonight so I can make sure everything is progressing." The moment she said that, Gabby's shoulders and back straightened and she looked up. Barbara got the impression that she was relieved.

"It's okay with me," she agreed. Barbara smiled as she left, and closed the door to allow Gabby a few minutes of privacy. As soon as the door closed, Gabby's face dropped, her shoulders slumped and the first of many tears flooded her eyes.

She had little, if any; expectations with Helena but Dinah's words had cut deep. She thought they had shared something special; that they had had a connection but when she heard that Helena was talking about it behind her back, it tore at her heart. She had turned to Helena for comfort and she opened up to her… she even let her see her cry… and now she was laughing behind her back. Laughing at the 'kid' who she had taken advantage of. Gabby wanted to be enraged, but sadness gripped her tight and punched her in the gut.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _She cursed at herself. They had had some intense conversations over the short time she had been there and Gabby allowed Helena to see a side that she rarely showed anyone. She barely even let Dinah see that side but there was something in Helena that just pulled it out. She thought Helena had cared; and she easily opened up to her. She was confused, she was hurt and if she didn't know any better, she thought she might be just a touch heart-broken.

Tears flowed steadily as she sat there, staring down at the floor; wondering why Helena would be so cruel and wishing she had listened to Dinah all along.

Barbara could hear Gabby through the door but she didn't enter. She didn't want to pry and hoped the girl would come to her when she was ready. Helena had been on a rampage and Barbara didn't understand what had sparked it. One moment she and Gabby were getting along _too _well and suddenly Gabby's in tears and Helena can't run out of the apartment fast enough. And then she's taunting Dinah at the restaurant when she specifically said she would try and steer clear of the younger meta. Barbara wanted to discuss it with Helena… but the brunette snapped at her as well and took off. It frustrated the redhead to no end that Helena would just take off and not give her the courtesy of an explanation. She knew Helena would come back later and they could talk about it but Barbara preferred to resolve things quickly. Unfortunately for her, Helena was the opposite.

***

Dinah let the warm water wash over her body; and hoped the soap would wash away the guilt she felt for hurting her classmate… her best friend. She didn't want to hurt Gabby but it was the only way she could think of to keep Helena away from her. If Gabby was angry at Helena, she wouldn't abandon Dinah. At least, that was the logic that played over and over in Dinah's mind. _Make them angry at Helena… if they are angry at her, they will love you more._ And Dinah wanted the love. She wanted to make up for all the years she went without… and if it meant destroying Helena in the process, so be it.

Dinah hadn't always been angry with Helena. It started soon after her own mother died; The Black Canary. Her mom never liked Helena and after she had died, Dinah started to wonder if Helena let her die on purpose. She was strong, she was fast, she was powerful yet she couldn't pull her mom out of the building before it blew up?

And then she lied to her about Hawke… Dinah wanted revenge but instead; Helena protected him. She wouldn't tell him where he was and for a short time, wouldn't even tell her _who _he was. She had a right to know and Helena wouldn't tell her. She hated her for that.

It went downhill from there. Helena told Harley all about the clocktower and about the people Dinah cared about. She always wondered if Helena told Harley about Wade so that she would kill him. Helena was always possessive over her friendship with Barbara and with Wade in the picture, especially with his recent trips to the clocktower, she knew how much it bothered the brunette. She was so selfish. She had to have all the attention and it didn't matter who she had to hurt in the process to get it.

Helena… she didn't deserve all the worship everyone gave her. She destroys everything she touches and Dinah had had enough. Now it was time for _her _to suffer.

Dinah rinsed the soap off her body and reached for the bottle of shampoo. The bottle that she had been stealing from Helena for weeks now. With a smug grin, she put a dollop of the cream on her hands and began to work it into a lather on her head. Dinah paid careful attention to her scalp; massaging it gently and trying to remove the restaurant residue that clung to the strands. After a couple of minutes, she tilted her head back and gathered the long strands of blonde behind her head and then worked the shampoo through the ponytail. The grease from the restaurant kitchen saturated her hair so Dinah poured another dollop of shampoo in her hands and continued to work on the ponytail.

Five minutes later, Dinah was satisfied that all the grease had been cleaned from her golden locks. She closed her eyes and dipped her head under the shower. Once it was fully rinsed, she turned off the tap and with eyes still closed, she opened the shower door and felt around for her towel. She found it easily and wrapped her hair up, turning the towel into a turban. She stepped out of the shower, and wrapped herself with her larger bath sheet until all the liquid had been absorbed.

She put on her clothes that she had waiting on her bed and then made her way back into the bathroom to brush her hair. She stood in front of the mirror and with a cloth, wiped off the condensation from the glass. When it was clear enough to see her reflection, she pulled the towel off her head… and screamed.

***

Helena had wandered without a destination in mind but found herself at No Man's Land for the second time that day. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was hoping Karla would be there. Karla; plus a whole lot of alcohol.

She opened the doors and as she made her way to her favorite chair, she found that someone was already sitting there. Helena sauntered over and was welcomed by a warm greeting.

"It's nice to see you again, sexy," the blonde said, turning her attention to the stoic brunette to the side of the chair.

Helena took off her leather duster and flipped it over her arm. "Yeah well, I was in the neighborhood…" she smiled.

"Or perhaps you missed me?" Karla raised a brow curiously, looking the brunette from head to toe. "Mmm, nice outfit," she added.

"Thanks," Helena replied, pausing to look at what she had been wearing, and admiring her own style. "I picked it out myself."

Karla smiled. "It was an excellent choice. Although…" she reached her arm out and ran it from the middle of Helena's back, slowly over her ass and stopping at the upper part of her leg. "It would look much better crumpled on your bedroom floor."

Helena rolled her eyes. "You didn't just seriously use that line, did you?"

"I did," Karla shrugged, "But it was the only truthful statement that came to mind just now. Why? Do you have objections to me wanting to see your clothes on the floor instead of on your delicious body?" Karla rose from the chair and swung around Helena, pushing her lightly so she would sit on the armrest of the chair. Karla towered over Helena, stepping so close that the brunette's face was nearly pressed into her chest. Helena enjoyed the view for a moment and looked upwards to see the blonde's face looking down at her own.

Helena reached her arms out and circled them around Karla's lower back. She tried to pull her even closer but Karla stood firm, unmoving. Helena was about to use her meta strength but Karla suddenly shifted her long leg, using it to part Helena's. She then slipped her limb between Helena's and pressed it firmly against her hot center, causing a slight moan to escape the Huntress's throat.

"Mmm," Karla whispered. "You like that, don't you, Huntress." She pressed harder and lifted her leg up and down slightly for extra stimulation. Feral eyes gave Huntress away. Karla enjoyed the reaction. "Mmm, you feel so hot, Huntress… I wish I could tear your clothes off right now."

"So what's stopping you?" Helena growled hungrily. "Let's go to my place right now." Immediately after she spoke, Karla broke the contact and pulled away, leaving Helena wanting more.

"I can't," she said flatly. "I have plans tonight."

"Change them," Helena argued as she stood tall once again; annoyed by the brush-off.

"No, Huntress," Karla spoke softly, almost patronizing. "I can't change these plans. But I do have a little free time right now," she offered. _Why don't you sit with me? _She mentally sent the message to Helena.

"I don't think so," Helena sneered in response, and then left Karla standing there as she walked over to the pool tables, picking up a cue and glaring at the patrons who had been occupying the table. They took one look at the Huntress who flashed feral eyes and immediately conceded. They let her have the table.

Karla stood stiffly. Huntress was proving to be a very difficult challenge. She turned to face the guy who had been sitting on the couch, opposite the chair. Helena hadn't even noticed him. "I knew she was going to be difficult but I had no idea she was going to be this much work."

Michael nodded his head in agreement. "Why not try a double-dose?"

Karla tilted her head, contemplating if that would work. "It looks like I'm going to have to." She sat back down in the chair and took a long sip of her drink.

"How are things with the blonde?"

"Surprisingly, she's got a whole lot of anger that I can work with. It's always so much easier when they have issues," she laughed lightly. "Poor girl is so desperate for love that she's eager to destroy those who get in her way. It didn't take much prodding to focus that anger on Huntress."

A look of concern fell over Michael. He sat up tall and asked, "I thought the plan was to have them work together to take down the redhead?"

Karla puckered her mouth in annoyance. "It was… but Helena's proven to be too difficult to fully control. And with the anger the blonde; Dinah, is carrying for Helena, I don't see how else it will work. But that's okay," she said, stretching out her long legs, catching the heel of the boot on the table in front of her. "Every plan has a backup and I think this will work," she reassured her friend.

Michael looked skeptical. "It has to work Karla. We've only got one shot at this and if they aren't ready in time…"

"Look," she got firm. "Your job is to do what I say. You let me worry about the details with my girls. If I can't get them to work as a team, then I'll get them to destroy each other. That'll leave the redhead vulnerable. She'll be so busy picking up the pieces of her family that she won't be paying much attention to what we are doing. Trust me, Michael, it's going to work."

_I think it would work much better if you weren't sleeping with one of them…_ he mumbled in his head.

"Jealousy doesn't become you, sweetie," she patronized, looking him as his eyes opened wider in surprise. "I'll sleep with whomever I want."

He stood up in a huff. "STOP reading my mind, Karla! You know I hate it when you do that."

Karla shrugged. His ego was of little concern to him. She had a bigger picture to look at. And sex with Huntress became an important part of her plan. Or, at least, it was a fun part. Helena was the sexiest woman she'd ever seen and just because she had to destroy her, it didn't mean she couldn't have a little extra pleasure in doing so.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small, clear vial. Michael watched as she brought her fingertip to her bottom lip. She ran the sharp nail of her pinky finger firmly across the inner flesh of her lip and with seconds, red droplets of blood coated her finger. She wiped the digit across the liquid, capturing it and passing it over the opening of the vial, encasing it in the cylinder.

Karla studied it for a moment, and then repeated the process; allowing some of her saliva to mix with the blood as she let it fill the vial. Once satisfied, she capped the container and handed it to Michael. Without being told, he knew what to do. He headed over to the bar and Karla sat in her chair, running her tongue over the fresh wound, tasting the blood and watching Helena in the distance, wanting to taste her as well.

She eased herself out of the chair and headed for her prey.

Michael took the two bottles from Gibson at the bar and as he made his way to Karla, he opened the vial and allowed all the droplets fall into the cranberry cooler. It was Karla's drink of choice. Not because she enjoyed the taste but because it was the perfect color to disguise the life essence that she added to the drink. It became undetectable. He swirled the bottle lightly and prepared to hand it off to Karla.

Helena played pool alone… no one dared to interrupt her. One glance of feral eyes told them all they needed to know… that if they bothered her, they would probably leave No Man's Land in an ambulance. They all feared her; with good reason. Everyone except Karla. She had a plan to fulfill and she didn't have time to stop and wonder if she should be afraid of the Huntress killing her. She knew Helena didn't kill. And that had been her downfall. Because eventually the criminals you put away get free… and the only thing on their mind is revenge.

Karla leaned against the pool table with her butt and stretched her arms out, holding the sides of the table. Helena played a few more turns and stopped when Karla got in the way of her next shot. She circled the table and stared at the blonde. Several moments of silence passed.

"You going to move?" Huntress half-snarled, half-demanded. Karla didn't budge. She stood in place, resting comfortably against the table. Helena stepped closer. "I suggest you move or I'm going to hurt you," she attempted to threaten the blonde, tired of her games and dismissals.

The right side of Karla's lips curled up into the slightest of smiles. "I'm okay with that."

Helena slammed the cue down on the table and approached aggressively. Feral eyes reflected anger, but Karla still didn't budge. She didn't even flinch as Huntress readied a fist, holding it up, about to strike. Karla stared at Helena through inviting eyes, and a slight smile. She wasn't afraid.

Huntress saw no fear in the eyes, and it upset her even more. With her left hand, she gripped the neckline of Karla's shirt, scrunching it into a ball as her fist closed tight. Karla stood motionless, arms still spread and resting on the table at her sides. With one fist holding her in place and another fist readying to strike, she held her ground.

Michael stood in the near distance with drinks in hand, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to interfere in Karla's plan but at the same token, he didn't want Huntress to beat her to a bloody pulp. Not that he could stop her anyway… he was no match for her.

Huntress stared at Karla with feral eyes. She wanted to strike. She wanted to attack. She wanted to hurt Karla for dismissing her. She wanted Karla to be afraid of her.

But she wasn't. Huntress's eyes returned to normal and she let her fist drop; the one that was preparing to strike. Karla's slight smile grew a little bigger. "You can hurt me if you want to, Huntress," she whispered tenderly.

Helena balled her fist a little tighter, pulling at Karla's shirt. A second later, she used the fist to slightly shove Karla, before letting go, and letting her hands drop to her sides. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she growled, face to face with the tall blonde. Karla reached up, placing her hand on the back of Helena's neck while letting her thumb stroke her jawline.

Karla pulled with minimal force, bringing the dangerous fighter closer. "Nothing is wrong with me," she spoke confidently.

"I was going to hit you," Helena tried to verbally knock some sense into the sexy woman before her.

Karla pulled even harder at her neck until their bodies pressed together tightly. The blonde let the hand slide from Helena's neck down over her shoulder and wrapped itself around the middle of Helena's back. She tilted her head to the side and brought her lips to the brunette's neck, and kissed her jugular softly, running her tongue over the warm flesh. Her vein throbbed under Karla's mouth… clear indication that Helena's heart was beating fast. No doubt from a mixture of anger and desire.

Helena tried to pull away but Karla slipped both arms around her, trying to keep her in place. "Don't move, Huntress," she whispered between kisses. Helena struggled again, but with little force. Karla clenched her hands on Helena's back and with her long fingernails, dragged them over the thin fabric of her shirt and causing chills to run up her spine. Just as Helena shivered from the action, Karla hungrily bit into Helena's neck, allowing her teeth to easily break through the skin. Droplets of Helena's blood escaped the small bite and as Karla hungrily kissed and licked the area, the blood from her own bottom lip mingled with Helena's, finding its way back into Helena's bloodstream.

Within moments, Huntress lost her power. She started to feel dizzy, to feel drunk. Karla reached out her hand to Michael and he placed the bottle in her grip. She then handed it to Helena after breaking contact with her neck. "Have a drink, Huntress," she spoke. Helena took it and only had a sip. Karla then tilted the bottle up to the brunette's lips, insisting she drink it all.

Helena did... and the world around her went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!," Dinah shrieked at the top of her lungs as she stared at herself in the mirror. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!! OH MY GOD!"

Both Barbara and Gabby rushed to Dinah's room when they heard the screams. Barbara knocked rapidly on the door.

"Dinah! Are you okay? What's going on?" she panicked, trying to turn the handle but it was locked. "Dinah, open the door!"

"Oh my God! She's dead!!!"

"Dinah! What's going on? Who's dead??? Please open up!" Barbara knocked again; eight times in succession.

"She's dead!" she cried again in disbelief.

"DINAH! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Barbara demanded; panicking. She and Gabby looked at one another with a mask of fear and confusion. "Let me in!"

Dinah walked to the door and flung it open. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" she snapped as it opened and she faced an awaiting Barbara. Barbara greeted her with wide eyes and an audible gasp.

"Dinah?" she asked; questioningly.

"She did this!" the teen growled while clenching her fists.

Gabby stepped forward for a closer look. "Dinah? Did you color your…"

"NO!" Dinah snapped before Gabby could finish her sentence. "I DIDN'T! I'm going to kill her!"

Barbara took a heavy breath. "Dinah, what are you talking about? _Who _are you talking about?"

"Helena! She did this. Look at it Barbara!" Dinah ran her fingers through her hair for emphasis.

The redhead was confused. "She did what, Dinah? Helena isn't even home."

"She put something in my shampoo! I'm going to kill her! Look at my hair Barbara, it's ruined!" Dinah stormed out of the bathroom and threw her towel across the room.

"It's not ruined, sweetie…" Barbara tried to soothe but had little success.

"It IS ruined! Look at me! Look at my hair!!!" she continued to shout.

Gabby tentatively spoke up. "I think you look good as a brunette," she smiled meekly only to have Barbara meet her eyes.

"Why don't you go wait for me in my room, sweetie," she motioned for Gabby to leave before Dinah's anger escalated even more. Gabby obeyed… quickly; and closed the door behind her.

Dinah stood in from of the mirror on her dresser and continued to stare in disbelief at her newly colored hair. "It's BROWN, Barbara! She messed with my shampoo and… and…"

"Take it easy, Dinah," Barbara tried to calm the teen but it was useless. "What makes you think Helena did this?"

The teenager rolled her eyes in disgust. "Who else would have done it, Barbara?" she snapped. "The only person that's been out to get me lately is Helena. I'm going to kill her!"

"Just take it easy," she wheeled closer to Dinah's bed when the teen flopped onto the mattress. "I'll go and pick up some hair dye tomorrow and we'll fix it when you get home from the restaurant."

Panic washed over the young girl. "The _restaurant??? _There is NO WAY I'm going out of the house looking like this, no way!"

"Dinah," Barbara tried to reason. "You have no choice. If you don't go, the owner is going to press charges and your punishment is going to end up much worse. I'm sorry but you have to go."

"This is so unfair!" she complained, immaturity clinging to her words.

"Let's not get into this again, Dinah," Barbara sighed. "You are going… but tomorrow night I will help you fix your hair." She paused to look at the dark hair on the former blonde. "It's not that bad," she said, knowing Dinah would never agree.

"It sucks!" Dinah complained as several tears started to form in her eyes. "Can you just leave me alone, Barbara?" she asked. "I don't want to talk right now." She buried her face in her pillow and waited for Barbara to leave.

Before she left, she paused and said, "I'll have a talk with Helena when she gets home. Pranks like this are absolutely unacceptable and will not be tolerated." She gave Dinah a friendly squeeze on her leg before wheeling to the exit. "I'm sorry, Dinah," she said softly. "I promise, we'll fix your hair tomorrow." She closed the door and thought, W_hat is going on with you Helena? How could you do something so cruel? _Barbara shook her head in disappointment and took several deep breaths before going to check on Gabby. She didn't want their guest to have to be wrapped up in the middle of their family squabble. The girl had had her own recent troubles with Helena; she didn't need more added to her plate.

She couldn't understand why Helena would torment Dinah the way she had been. It was unacceptable and uncalled for and it had to stop. She paused outside her room and sighed heavily again, trying to remove the frown she sported on her face. Just one day earlier, she and Helena started to bond in the training room and she was relieved to think that Helena had been returning to her old self. Barbara had missed Helena so much over the past few months. Although Helena had always been around, she had changed. She kept her distance from Barbara. Acted almost afraid to say anything other than casual pleasantries; or their usual sweep discussions.

Helena withdrew emotionally and it tore at Barbara's heart. She desperately wanted to reach the girl; to make her understand that it wasn't her fault that Wade had died; but Helena wouldn't listen. She wouldn't even allow Barbara to broach the subject. And then the added difficulties of getting Helena to accept Dinah in their lives… it seemed to be an impossible task and although Barbara was always ready for a challenge, her patience was running out with Helena.

Dinah was a part of their lives and Helena had to accept that. She was getting tired of the arguments day after day. It was bad enough that master criminals were trying to rip her family apart… but Barbara came to expect that. What she hadn't planned on is one her own family members doing whatever they could to destroy their home-life. It was unacceptable; and Helena had no excuse for it. Barbara let her head drop in her hands, hiding the tears that crept up in her eyes.

Three people in the clocktower this evening and Helena managed to make all of them cry. Gabby left heartbroken, Dinah humiliated and Barbara depressed.

She needed Helena in her life but she also needed her to accept that Dinah was also part of that life. She had recently lost Wade… she was not going to lose anyone else. Not now. She needed to talk to Helena. She just hoped, though, that Helena would talk to her. She signed with a heavy heart, wiped the tears from her eyes and reached for her bedroom door.

As her hand hit the doorknob, her pager went off. She glanced at the screen and the green neon shined brightly in the dimly lit hallway. 'Delphi Alert'. _Not a good time, _she thought to herself, but knew it had to be dealt with. She popped into her room to check on Gabby and told her to watch tv until Barbara came back to check on her. She then wheeled into the elevator and made her way to her computer system.

It only took a few minutes for Barbara to have her system fully online. The incoming message alerted her to a problem at No Man's Land. Rapid fingers flew over the keyboard and seconds later, each monitor displayed a real-time video from the club. As Barbara glanced from screen to screen, her heart sunk. The place was trashed; injured patrons were sprawled out on the floor and Gibson in the clutches of someone, holding him up by the scruff of his neck and punching feverishly. Barbara clutched her chest in shock as the poor guy took blow after blow before sinking into unconsciousness. His attacker let him drop to the ground and turned around, now in clear view of one of the cameras.

Barbara's heart sunk into her stomach. The attacker was Helena.

***

Gibson collapsed into a bloody mess on the floor as Huntress spun wildly, looking for another victim. Everyone around her lay unmoving, on the ground.

With a snarl on her face and feral eyes, she looked around the room. Karla watched from a safe distance, ensuring she was out of the line of fire and more importantly, out of camera range. Michael stood at her side, fearful that if he got too close, he would end up like the other victims on the floor.

"I guess a double dose did the trick," he whispered to the tall blonde.

She smiled wickedly and turned her head to the side to look at him. "Apparently so," she agreed. "Let's just hope she's controllable."

Huntress grabbed a barstool and heaved it behind the bar, smashing all the bottles and the mirrored backdrop. She looked like a wild animal out of control. All the tables were overturned, some light fixtures smashed as she swung a pool cue, aiming for anything and everything in sight. The place was in shambles.

_Huntress, it's over, _Karla mentally directed her thoughts at the wild woman. _Huntress, come here sweetheart. _Huntress stopped in her tracks and turned to face Karla. Obediently, she stepped towards the woman. Karla was pleased at how quickly Helena listened.

When she reached Karla's side, feral eyes returned to normal. _Good girl, Huntress. You did an excellent job. Now kiss me, beautiful._

Still in a half-drunk, half-feral state, Helena grabbed Karla's shoulders and held her against the wall, kissing her; hard. Michael let out a small grunt of displeasure only to be met with a fist connecting squarely with his jaw. Karla resisted a laugh at her possessiveness. _Calm down, Huntress. Michael's our friend. _Helena heard her, understood her, but didn't care. She kicked him in the abdomen as he was curled up on the floor before turning her attentions back to the blonde.

***

Barbara desperately tried to reach Helena over her comms but she wasn't responding. It didn't take long for Barbara to realize that she wasn't wearing her earrings so she couldn't hear any of Barbara's commands. She watched in horror as Helena beat Gibson to near death, fearing that she might actually kill him. But when she suddenly stopped and went slightly out of camera range, Barbara feverishly tried to switch cameras to find a better view. The best she could get was a slight image of Helena's back. It looked like she was approaching someone but Oracle couldn't see who it was.

The next thing she saw was a man dropping to the floor and by Huntress's movement, it looked like she had given him a solid punch; followed by a hard kick when he was down.

"Dinah!" Barbara shouted over the comms; hoping Dinah still had hers on. She remembered that Dinah had removed them when she had showered so Barbara pressed the intercom button. Her voice broke over the speaker in Dinah's bedroom. "Dinah, I need you to go on swee…" before she finished her sentence, she realized that Gabby may be in the room. "I need to go to the store for me, it's urgent."

Dinah got up from her bed and pushed the button on the speaker, answering her guardian. "I'm alone, Barbara," she confirmed with a grumble in her voice.

"Oh good," was the reply. "Something is going on at No Man's. I need you to get dressed and head over there immediately. The place has been trashed."

"Why can't you send Helena?" she asked, taking another swig from the wine cooler that Karla had give her the other day. The last thing Dinah wanted to do was go out with her now brunette hair. Especially when she was feeling a buzz from the drink.

"That's the problem… Helena's already there. Something's wrong… she attacked everyone and tore the place up." A sinister grin crept across Dinah's face.

_Barbara's little angel is screwing up again, _she thought to herself, hoping that this would finally get Barbara to see Helena for who she really was… someone who destroys everything she touches. Suddenly Dinah was anxious to help. With Helena causing trouble and Barbara looking to Dinah to save the day, it couldn't have worked out any better.

"I'm on it, Barbara," Dinah said into the speaker before dashing out the door.

***

Huntress pressed herself against Karla, begging for more kisses. Although Karla was enjoying herself having Helena smother her delicious body all over her, she had plans that needed to be fulfilled. Plans like ensuring Helena was spotted, on camera, robbing No Man's Land.

_Huntress? _Karla asked telepathically, _You want to get the money out of the cash register and then go to the back room and get the money from the safe. You planned this all along. You want to take all the money and give it to me. You need to give it to me because Barbara needs it. _

"Barbara?" Helena asked, dazed and confused.

_Yes, Helena. Barbara needs the money. You need to bring it to me. That's why you came here, remember? _

Helena backed away from Karla and studied her through her disorientated eyes. "I need to get the money," she mumbled. "Barbara needs it…"

The blonde mentally pat herself on the back for a job well done. Finally things were falling into place. "Yes, Helena. Barbara needs the money from the safe. You could bring it to me and I'll make sure Barbara gets it. Go right now, sweetie," she rushed Helena along, hoping no one had called the police.

Huntress walked across the room, unaware that each camera she passed by got a great view of her; stepping over broken bodies and entering the back room with the safe. As an extra safety precaution, Gibson had also installed a camera facing the safe. Her every moment was being recorded. She stepped in front of the keypad and thought for a moment, wondering what Gibson would use for a code.

Seconds later, a mental light bulb lit up over her head. Even with the blurry disorientation, she managed to punch in a set of numbers. 4-3-5-3-6-2 The door clicked and she pulled the handle. It opened easily. She reached in and removed a bank-deposit bag full of cash. She ripped it open, removed the cash and left the credit card receipts strewn across the floor. As she turned to return to Karla, the security camera got an excellent view of her face. Had she been sober, she would have known to remove the tape and break the camera. Although; had she been sober, she never would have robbed No Man's Land to begin with.

The brunette proudly handed over the cash to Karla who was still hiding out of camera range. Her only way to escape unseen was to have Helena smash all the cameras. She mentally suggested it, and Helena quickly did as she was told; thinking it had been her idea in the first place.

Michael staggered to his feet, rubbing his jaw. "Man that girl packs a punch…" he complained, hoping none of his teeth had been broken. "Why don't we just kill her now and get it over with?"

"Don't be such a wimp. She's too perfect to kill… just look at her." Karla motioned to Huntress who was making her rounds at the bar, swinging a pool cue wildly and smashing every camera in sight. "She's our ticket out of here."

***

Barbara's view of No Man's diminished; one camera at a time. Helena looked drunk but more than that, Oracle noticed that she looked angry. She knew Helena had been having problems but never would have expected such a turn of events. The last time she was this destructive was when Harley had her hypnotized. Barbara quickly typed in a few keystrokes and a video of Arkham Asylum appeared on the monitor. She hacked into the room Harley was supposed to be in but she saw nothing. The room looked empty. Harley was gone!

Barbara watched for a few more seconds as her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

***

Dinah drove the Hummer to No Man's Land. She worried about the police stopping her. She knew the alcohol had affected her but she couldn't tell that to Barbara when she asked her to go out on a sweep. Barbara needed her. HER. Not Helena. And Dinah wasn't going to let one bottle of liquor stop her. Okay, so if she got stopped by the police and arrested, technically she was only 17. The most she would get as a punishment was community service and probably forced to spend some time taking a rehab program on the dangers of drinking and driving.

She really didn't want to get caught though. How was Barbara going to love her if she ended up arrested? Only Helena could get away with that. Helena. Who could do no wrong in Barbara's eyes. Dinah hated her for that. SHE wanted that kind of love. And she was determined to get it.

***

Barbara watched Harley's empty cell in near-tears. She hadn't heard of any escape. She obsessively checked on the mad woman daily; ever since she had killed Wade. Barbara couldn't rest until she saw for herself that the woman was still locked up. And now her cell was empty.

She watched for another minute, forgetting all about No Man's Land. Not that she could see anything there anyway since all the cameras were smashed. Suddenly a tiny figure appeared on her screen, stepping out of a small bathtub in the cell. It was Harley. Barbara breathed deep, realizing that she had been holding her breath. Harley had been in her cell all along. She had been lying deep in the tub, sinking out of camera range. She stood up, reached for a nearby towel and walked over to the tiny bed in her tiny cube of a prison.

{Canary, do you copy}

{I copy, Oracle.}

{When you get to No Man's, I need you to go into the office and get the security videotapes. Gibson didn't upgrade to digital and there's no way I can erase them from here.}

{Why do you need to erase them?} Dinah asked, trying her best not to slur her words.

{Because Huntress is on there. I need you to get the tapes and bring them back here after you find her.}

Dinah pulled up in front of the club and parked the vehicle. A grin a mile wide spread across her face. _Helena's on the cameras… destroying the place. If the police find those tapes… bye bye Huntress. Oh sure, Barbara… I'll bring you the videotapes… but not before the police have had a chance to see them._

{Canary? Are you listening to me?} Oracle repeated for the third time. Dinah shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

{I hear you. I just parked the car. I'm heading in.}

{Just be careful. I'm not sure what is wrong with Huntress. Bring her back safely,} was Oracle's instructions. {And don't forget the tapes!}

Dinah staggered out of the vehicle and made her way to the back entrance of the club. When she arrived, she saw Helena, on the ground, unmoving. And Karla standing over her with a broken pool cue in her hand.

***

Gabby paced around Barbara's room, wondering where everyone had gone. Barbara told her to wait in the room but she had been waiting so long that she started to get impatient. She paced the hallway, going from Helena's room, to Dinah's and back to Barbara. Not a single soul in sight. _Where are they? _She asked herself before re-entering Barbara's room and hopping up on the bed. She grabbed the remote control and flipped through all the channels in record time, not focusing on anything and wondering where they had gone.

***

Helena tossed and turned on top of the covers. Her eyes rapidly fluttered in her sleep and it was obvious that her rest was not a peaceful one. Helena moaned softly and put her hand on her head; which was still pounding from the hangover. A knock at the door caused her to jolt and she got up to answer it.

As she rose from the bed, she realized that she wasn't in her apartment. She blinked a few times and tried to clear her mind from the drunken haze. _Wait! This isn't my bed. I'm in a van?_ She questioned, wondering how she got there. She struggled to sit up and found her arms and legs were tied. _What the hell?_

"She's waking up," a man announced, alerting the others.

"Well knock her out again!" the driver shouted, slightly wavering in the street due to sudden nerves. Huntress was a dangerous woman; he was terrified of incurring her wrath.

The first man aimed his fist and swung hard at the half conscious Huntress; but before he could make contact, she slumped back into semi-unconsciousness and his fist swung wide. Just before her head hit the van, someone reached out and grabbed her. Strong arms cradled Huntress and gentle hands brushed the hair out of her eyes. And then the warning was given to the other people in the van. "The next person that dares try to leave a mark on this beautiful face will have to deal with ME!"

The driver swerved again and the man that almost punched her recoiled, hoping he wouldn't get the same in return. Helena tried to focus and to hold herself up but she felt weak, as if all her energy and powers had been sucked away. She fell back, narrowly missing the punch and felt herself now being held in very strong arms.

The warning that was given was almost inaudible. Helena strained to stay awake, to get a sense of her surroundings but as the hair was smoothed away from her face, Helena felt almost dizzy. She moaned and tried to move but couldn't. Confusion plagued her and she hated it. She wanted to struggle from her binds, to escape, but was unable to. Helena looked up at the face of the person who held her, and through blurry visions, Helena tried to make sense of what she was seeing. It couldn't be.

"Dinah?" she asked, puzzled, before passing out again.

***

{Canary, I'm not reading you. Do you copy?} No answer. {Canary! This is Oracle, please respond.} _Dammit Dinah, where are you? _Barbara cursed to herself, wondering what had happened. She didn't receive a signal from either of their comm sets and no matter what she tried, she couldn't get them to go online. Barbara had no idea where either crime fighter was.

She hacked into the traffic cameras and spotted the Hummer, parked outside the club. As her fingers flew over the keys, a bit more of the puzzle came into view but not enough for Barbara to see what happened. The traffic cameras showed Dinah arriving at the club and getting out of the vehicle but she lost view when Dinah approached the entrance.

Another camera showed several vehicles pulling away from the side lot but the canopy of the bar obstructed the view of who had been inside. Barbara tried to track where the vehicles had gone but with four cars going in four different directions, she just didn't have the time to track each one of them.

The police scanner finally sent out a report of an incident at No Man's Land and when they arrived, they couldn't find anything suspicious. They searched the collectables store but nothing had been disturbed. Muffled voices were heard but the cops that were first at the scene couldn't find anyone. They called in a K9 Unit and within five minutes, two police dogs searched the area and led them to the secret entrance at the back. Had one of the beaten patrons not been stumbling out, they never would have found the door. One of the cops rushed to the man; asking him what had happened as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

"He's trying to say something," one of the officers tried to hush everyone as he placed his ear close to the victim's mouth to hear better. "It sounds like…" he listened again. "It sounds like he's saying 'peach-pit'…"

Barbara continued to watch as the police eased Gibson to the ground, trying to keep him still until the ambulance arrived. She hacked into the hospital computer and arranged for three more to be sent… knowing that there were several injured victims inside. Injured… beaten… near death… _Oh Helena, what are you doing sweetheart? _ Barbara asked her friend aloud.

***

"Karla, what's going on?" Dinah demanded an answer. The blonde cradled Huntress in her arms while Dinah looked over her 'sister', checking to see what had happened. Helena opened her eyes briefly and called out to Dinah but passed out again.

"We were playing pool and Huntress started to get violent. She's dangerous, Dinah. I think she killed the people inside," Karla lied. She could smell the alcohol on Dinah's breath. She used it to her advantage. "We tied her up because she tried to kill Michael." She pointed to the passenger in the van that had taken a strike at Helena. A prominent bruise covered his chin.

"What are you going to do with her?" Dinah studied the binds, hoping they were tight enough to hold the Huntress. The van sped down the street and pulled into an industrial area of the city that had long since been abandoned.

"We can do whatever you like, Dinah," Karla cocked an eyebrow, putting the decision on Dinah for what they should do with her _sister._ "Do you think we should kill her?"

Although Dinah wished Helena wasn't around, she really didn't want her dead. She just wanted to punish her. To make her pay for all the pain she had caused. Wanted to destroy her for taking everyone away. "No, please don't kill her," Dinah momentarily panicked. She really hadn't contemplated the thought of actually watching Helena die. She didn't want her to die. "NO!" she cried loudly.

"Shhh, shhh, Dinah," Karla soothed, "We'll do whatever you say, sweetie." With Helena's head still in her lap, Karla reached over to embrace Dinah in a hug. As soon as they made contact, Dinah tried to use her powers. She tried to get a read on Karla and hoped to enter her mind. Even in her drunken state, the crime fighter in her took charge. But she couldn't see anything. Her mind was too fuzzy, and Karla wasn't showing her anything. _Make Barbara love you, Dinah. If she's angry at Helena, she'll love you more. If you destroy what Barbara loves, the only thing left to love will be you. She won't love you until it's all gone._

Dinah pulled out of the hug but still held onto Karla, and stared into her eyes. Karla could almost see her blood mingling with Dinah's; causing the confusion Dinah was facing. _Destroy what she loves Dinah…_

"I need to get Barbara out of the clocktower," Dinah blurted as a fuzzy plan started to form in her head.

***

Oracle had lost contact with Canary. Huntress was in trouble, Gibson on his way to the hospital and she couldn't track either crimefighter's whereabouts. She tried to follow the vehicles through the traffic cameras but had little success. Suddenly a blinking light appeared on her screen. GPS indicated it was coming from the industrial area.

A crackling sound echoed through her speakers and suddenly Dinah's voice was heard.

{Or…a…cle?} she asked, weakly.

{I'm here Canary, are you okay?}

{Or…a…cle?} she asked again, feigning injury.

{Yes, Canary, I hear you. What's happened? Are you hurt?}

{Need… your… help… please… Come…help…} and with that, Dinah shut off her comms.

{I can see where you are, Canary. Tell me what's wrong. Canary? Canary!} The signal went dead, sending Barbara into panic mode.

Dinah looked over at the unconscious Helena, still cradled in Karla's lap. "Barbara knows where we are. She should be here shortly."

"So what do you have in mind, Dinah?" _Destroy everything Barbara loves. She won't love you until she's lost everything else._

"I'm going to destroy the two things Barbara loves most," the teen responded confidently.

Karla resisted the urge to smile; as did Michael. "What an excellent plan, Dinah. I admire your passion," the blonde nodded, flattering the young girl to build her up even more. "I think you make a much better fighter than Huntress." Dinah ate up the compliments.

"I need to go to the clocktower. We need to go now, there's not much time." With that, they were on their way.

***

Barbara opened up the locked safe and removed the item that she kept hidden from the girls. Had Helena discovered that Barbara still had the gadget, she would have destroyed it. But Barbara knew the risks and accepted them, even if Helena disagreed. She strapped the transponder to her spine and within moments, shooting pains travelled up and down her body; each nerve-ending screaming in agony as they were lit on fire with the bolt of electricity. She clenched her teeth together until the pain started to dissipate. Once the initial shock wore off and the dull pain started to sink in, Barbara readied herself for the rescue mission. There was no time to warn Gabby that she had to step out. Every second counted. She raced into the elevator and pressed the button for the parking level. She knew they were in trouble, but there was no one to call on such short notice. As she drove rapidly through the streets, she couldn't help but think how foolish it was for her to be wearing the transponder and worse; going out without backup. She contemplated calling Alfred but had he come over to the tower, he wouldn't have let her leave with the transponder on her back. He would have no qualms about overstepping his boundaries if he saw that thing again. Like Helena instructed, he was to destroy it at any cost. If Barbara wasn't going to listen to reason, they were going to have to use any means necessary to prevent her from killing herself.

The last time she used the transponder, the night that Harley broke into the tower, landed Barbara in the hospital for two weeks. Helena wasn't going to allow that for a second time; and Barbara knew it. So she worked on a new transponder in secret; and kept it locked in a safe where only she knew the code.

She had to take the risk. Dinah called for help. And Barbara needed to go. So she did. She raced through the city streets, heading for the building where Dinah's comm. last gave a reading.

***

The van pulled up near the clocktower and Dinah entered the building with Michael at her side. Disabling the security system was easy. Barbara had trusted Helena and Dinah with the codes and she taught them how to work the electronics. So Dinah used her skills to disable the alarms as she entered the Delphi room. She sighed and took in the sights around her. Everything that Barbara loved so much. The Delphi was like a child to Barbara. She cared for it daily, she played with it for hours and hours and nurtured it, helping it grow and praising it when it did good. She loved the Delphi because it gave her what she needed most in life… a purpose…to be a crime fighter.

Dinah looked around the room, thinking about all the times that Barbara would race to the computer and assist Helena on one of her missions, insisting Dinah say in the background so she wouldn't get in either of their way. It linked the two women, giving them a purpose together. Barbara would guide Helena, trying to keep her out of danger and using the computer to become one with the Huntress. They were an incredible duo.

A duo.

And that was the problem. Dinah couldn't cope any longer with the team dynamics. She needed to be a part of things but she was always being pushed out. With the first sign of trouble, Barbara would always ignore the teen and rush to Huntress's side… vocally, at least. Her words played in Helena's ears as Barbara sat at the computer. She loved the computer more than she loved Dinah… because it helped her be closer to Helena. Destroy them both and the only thing left to love would be Dinah. And Dinah needed that love more than anything else.

"Michael," she spoke, getting his attention. "Start smashing everything. The computers have to be destroyed," she said, feeling little remorse because she knew it was the only way for Barbara to love her. Her mind played twisted tricks on her; she actually believed the suggestions that Karla had put in her head. Dinah was so desperate for Barbara to love her that she didn't even stop to consider what she was doing was wrong.

Very…

Very…

WRONG.

She picked up a chair and swung it wildly to the computer monitor, the loud crash echoed throughout the large room. It was then that Dinah realized Gabby wasn't too far away and she would probably end up calling the police. She halted, thinking for a moment before speaking up. "Michael! Stop!" He immediately obeyed. "Go downstairs and bring Huntress up here. Do it quickly!"

Michael ran to the elevator and did as asked.

***

Gabby bolted upright in bed; a loud noise ripped her from her sleep. She listened to her surroundings but everything went silent. She cocked her head in confusion, wondering if she had been dreaming. After two minutes of silence, Gabby decided that it was probably nothing and she laid her head back down on the pillow.

***

Michael carried the unconscious Huntress over to Dinah. "Now what?" he asked. Karla stepped out of the elevator as well, not wanting to miss the action.

Dinah escorted him over to the secret panel that led directly to her bedroom. The secret entrance that they kept hidden from Gabby. As quietly as possible, they made their way to Gabby's room and Michael set Huntress down on the floor. The teen grabbed a chair from her own room and placed it under the doorknob, effectively locking Gabby inside Barbara's bedroom.

She motioned for them to wait as she made her way back to the Delphi, intent on destroying it. With no one watching, Dinah waved her hand wildly; causing everything around her to fly through the air, slamming into the computer equipment. With her telekinesis perfectly controlled, Dinah smiled wickedly as the systems went down, one by one. It only took two minutes for all the computer and monitors to be destroyed.

The teen stood back, examining her work. She wasn't proud of what she had done, but the guilt lessened when she reminded herself that it was the only way. The only way she could get Barbara away from Helena and love her instead. Seconds later, she ran back to Gabby's room.

Halfway down the hall, Dinah could hear Gabby screaming and pounding on the door; wanting out. Huntress started to wake up as well, which was perfect timing for Dinah's plan. Karla motioned for Michael to leave and she crouched down next to Helena. She looked up at Dinah. "Who's in here?" she asked.

"A friend who is staying with us. You met her at my school the other day," Dinah reminded the tall beauty; whispering quietly.

Karla licked her lips deliciously as a plan came to mind. She had remembered Gabby. "Does she have a thing for Huntress?" Karla asked, steering Dinah towards the plan. The teen nodded yes. "Does she know about that other room?" she motioned towards the secret lair. Dinah shook her head no. "What should we do to make sure she doesn't rush to Huntress's defense? I mean, if Gabby takes her side, Barbara will know it was you that made the mess," Karla whispered; almost in a panic, wanting to make Dinah nervous.

Dinah bit her lip in thought. Karla was right. Gabby would rush to Helena's side and want to help. It would ruin everything. She needed to turn Gabby against Helena as well. _But how?_

Karla listened to Dinah's thoughts, trying to keep up. As fast as the young girl talked; and as much as she rambled, it was even worse in her own head. Karla was dizzy just trying to take it all in. She laughed inwardly. When her thoughts slowed, Karla used her own mind power to interject into Dinah's head.

_Helena locked Gabby in the room, destroyed the computers and now she wants to attack your friend. If she attacks your friend, Gabby will hate her. She will run to you for help. Gabby will hate Helena and love you. _"What should we do, Dinah?" she asked, tricking the young girl into thinking the plan was all her own.

"If Helena attacks Gabby, then Barbara will believe that she also destroyed the Delphi. But it's not going to work…" Dinah paused in frustration. "We can't make Helena do anything." She stared down at the brunette, it was mere moments before the Huntress would be fully awake.

"Leave that to me, Dinah," Karla spoke softly. "Go to the other room and hold the elevator for me. I'll be right there." Dinah obeyed without question. As soon as she was out of sight, Karla scooped Helena up in her arms, easing her to a sitting position.

Helena moaned groggily; not yet awake. Karla's heart pounded heavily from the excitement. She never dreamed the plans would piece together as easily as they had been. She couldn't wait to fill her accomplice in on their next visit.

Karla tucked her blonde hair back behind her ear and pulled Helena close, kissing her on the neck and whispering; ignoring the relentless banging on the door. Gabby's attempts at escape were fruitless; but that didn't stop her from trying. Karla ran her tongue over Helena's jugular, touching the sensitive vein that caused a shiver to run down the brunette's body. "Mmm, Huntress," she moaned, easing Helena back into consciousness.

With her free arm, she reached around and cupped Helena's breast, squeezing the fleshy mound through the fabric of her shirt. _Gabby destroyed Barbara's computers, _she mentally sent her thoughts to Helena, sexually driving her into a frenzy. Helena was nearly awake, but clearly disoriented. The perfect opportunity for Karla to plant whatever thought she wanted into her head. _Gabby destroyed the computers. Punish her Huntress. Take command! Teach her a lesson and make sure she knows you are in charge. Take her Helena. Don't take no for an answer. She has to pay for hurting Barbara. She's in the room, trying to escape. Don't let her go, Huntress. She belongs to you and you have to teach her a lesson._

Karla pushed Helena away from her forcefully; causing the brunette to topple over. Before Helena could sit back up, Karla rushed out of the room and headed for the elevator.

Helena shook her head, trying to shake away the disorientation but had little success. Karla's suggestions played over in her mind, making her believe they were her own. She rose to her feet angrily. _Gabby destroyed the computers… make her pay. Teach her a lesson. Show her who is in charge._ Huntress ripped the chair from the door and as soon as it was free, the handle turned.

Gabby heard something from outside the door. She stopped pounding and tried the handle. It turned easily, and she found that it was no longer locked. She opened it quickly and was shocked to see Helena standing before her; fire burning in her eyes. She began to speak. "Helena? What's…"

Helena pushed her way inside, effectively causing Gabby to stumble as she backed up. "Where do you think you're going?" she growled, marching forward and slamming the door behind her.

Gabby tried to back away as quickly as she could but Helena was faster. She grabbed the young girl by her shoulders and turned her forcefully, throwing her up against the bedroom wall. "You aren't going anywhere," she growled again, her eyes now feral.

The young blonde reached her arm up, cradling the back of her own head that had hit the wall. "What are you doing?" she cried, "my concussion!"

Helena rushed to Gabby and slammed a fist into the wall, near Gabby's head. Terror filled the young girl as the fist flew, fearing that she was going to get hit. An ounce of relief overcame her when the punch went wide, but fear dominated her body. Huntress grabbed the wrist that Gabby had been using to cradle her head and pinned it high above her head, holding her firmly against the wall. She then reached for Gabby's other hand.

The teenager struggled to get away and even though her arm was injured, she tried to use it to push Helena away. The action proved pointless; she had little strength with the arm and too much pain to allow any force. Not that she ever had the strength to push Huntress away anyhow.

Huntress smiled devilishly at Gabby's dilemma and let out a half-laugh. "You're no match for me, little girl," she taunted, but it didn't stop Gabby from trying to push her away, injury be damned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed as she pushed at the brick wall in front of her. "Let me go!"

_Make her pay, Huntress. Teach her who's boss. _Huntress twisted Gabby's left hand; the one that she had pinned above her head, and with minimal force, twisted it until Gabby started to turn to avoid her arm from snapping. The arm lock was simple yet effective in controlling her prey. Gabby turned until she was facing the wall. Once Helena had her in the position that she wanted, she twisted the young girl's arm again until it was pinned behind her back.

Helena pressed her against the wall tightly and spoke. "You're going to pay for what you did." Her words sent a frightening shiver down Gabby's spine.

***

Dinah waited for Karla at the elevator, holding the doors as instructed. When Karla arrived, they said their goodbyes and Dinah walked back to the Delphi. Or, what was left of the Delphi. _Tell Barbara to come back, _Karla had told her; and she did just that.

She activated her comms and called out to Barbara.

{Or…a…cle?} she called out softly.

{I'm on my way, Canary,} Barbara tried to reassure the young girl.

{We're back at the tower,} Dinah garbled, trying to convince Barbara that she was injured.

{The tower? What's going on, Canary? Where's Huntress? Is she with you?} Barbara asked in a hurry, desperate for answers.

Dinah clenched her teeth. Through that that had happened, it annoyed her that the first question Barbara asked was about Helena. Anger fueled her, but she had to continue with the plan. {Help me… Or…a…cle. Huntress…} she paused.

Barbara slammed on the breaks of the vehicle and made a swift U-turn in the middle of the road, frantically making her way back to the clocktower. {Yes, Canary. What about Huntress? Is she okay?}

The tiny bit of guilt Dinah had felt about destroying the Delphi disappeared. She hated that Barbara was so concerned over her sibling and not showing any concern over her. At least she didn't show any in Dinah's confused mind. {Huntress…} she choked. {Huntress… attacked… me… Help… me…} her voice trailed off and she switched the comm. unit off.

Barbara desperately tried to re-establish the connection but without her computer, there was little she could do. There was a laptop in the vehicle that she could use to hack into the comm. system's uplink but she wasn't about to pull the car over to play cyber hacker.

The original design of the comm. unit ran through the Delphi system but after Harley had attacked the clocktower, Barbara decided to set up a remote server that worked independently from the tower so that they would never lose connection if anything happened to the Delphi. Her forethought proved valuable for Dinah. She was able to contact Barbara through the comms and she had no idea that the Delphi had been destroyed. But she would soon find out.

Dinah picked up a piece of broken computer equipment and readied herself for her next move. The only way Barbara was going to believe Dinah had been attacked was if she showed signs of injury. So she picked up a piece of broken metal, swallowed hard and mentally prepared herself. Silently, she counted to three.

One…

Two…

Three…

THUD!

Dinah fell to the floor after striking the side of her head. She clutched at the wound, holding back tears from the pain and silently smiling at the love Barbara would give her when she saw how hurt she was. Dinah was desperate. She feared Barbara would abandon her. But now she knew there would be no way Barbara would leave. And after seeing her injury, she knew Barbara would believe anything she told her.

***

Gabby struggled, still facing the wall and trying to get out of Helena's grip but it was useless. She knew it… but was too stubborn to give up trying. "What is wrong with you?" she asked, frightened of Helena's behavior.

Helena slammed another fist into the wall, making contact less than an inch from Gabby's face. "I'm going to show you who's boss," she whispered, dangerously close to Gabby's ear. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Barbara. By the time I'm through with you, you're going to know who's in charge."

She pressed her body up against the young girl, showing Gabby that there was no escape. "You're mine," she purred, nipping on Gabby's ear and neck.

"I didn't do anything to Barbara," she struggled, not understanding what was going on.

"Shut up!" Helena demanded, letting go of Gabby's arm. Immediately, the young girl spun around but found herself trapped. Helena had placed each arm on the wall on either side of the girl, preventing her escape. Trying to be sly, Gabby attempted to duck under but Helena ducked with her, blocking her escape. "You're not going anywhere, little girl," she snarled, looking her prey up and down and licking her lips.

A single tear escaped Gabby's eye. The moment she felt it leave her eye, she'd regretted it. She didn't want to show any sign of weakness to the predator in front of her. Helena's violent outburst scared her, but she couldn't escape. And she wasn't about to submit. "Please, Helena," she begged. "I didn't do anything to Barbara. I don't understand why you are doing this. Please let me go." She tried to duck again, but Helena was too quick for her.

"Uh uh uh…" the older girl taunted. She grabbed at the t-shirt Gabby was wearing, tugging it forcefully and pawing at the delicate flesh underneath.

Gabby squirmed under her touch. "Please stop this, Helena," she sobbed, "This isn't funny."

Helena reached her hand up and squeezed Gabby's breast. "Who says I'm joking?" she glared into Gabby's eyes as her own turned from feral back to their regular blue.

The blonde used her good arm to try and push Helena away but she didn't budge. She then tried to remove Helena's hand from her chest but that didn't work either. Helena smirked at the prey, her smile taunting Gabby. The blonde hated the smile. She hated being controlled and she knew that was exactly what Helena was doing. Controlling her. Gabby lashed out, punching Helena as hard as she could in the ribs.

The second she made impact, instead of recoiling, Helena grabbed the girl's wrist in her strong hand and slammed it high above her head once again, holding her in place. She then grabbed Gabby's injured arm and moved it above her head. The swift move shot a bolt of pain through her arm and Gabby cried out, begging Helena to stop. She gripped both of Gabby's wrists in her left hand, allowing her right hand the freedom to paw and grope at Gabby's body.

Sinister fury burned in Helena's veins. She wanted to show Gabby who was in charge. She wanted to make Gabby pay for what she had done to Barbara. She knew her objective… she just didn't understand the reasoning behind it. The details were fuzzy in her disoriented mind. _Make Gabby pay… show her who's boss… _Those were her objectives. Unfortunately for Gabby, Helena didn't stop long enough to know _why_ she was so determined to attack.

With both arms held firm, Gabby had no escape. Try as she might, she could not break out of Helena's grip. Huntress enjoyed watching the girl wiggle and squirm. It make the game all the more exciting for the captor. She smiled and as eyes turned feral, she placed her lips roughly on top of Gabby's, kissing her hard. The girl tried to turn her head, to break away from the woman but almost immediately, Helena used her free hand to grip Gabby's chin, forcing her to hold in place while she kissed her.

"Please stop!" the blonde begged, but Helena didn't listen. She could only hear the thoughts in her own head, telling her to punish Gabby for hurting Barbara. Huntress growled in frustration, letting go of the girl's chin and using her free hand to rip at the shirt Gabby was wearing.

She gripped it tightly at the neck and pulled down forcefully until it started to tear. The force caused Gabby to stumble forward and left a deep, red mark on the back of her neck. As she stumbled, she didn't move too far because her arms were still held above her head.

With tears now streaming down her face, Gabby no longer cared what she looked like in front of Helena. She was about to be raped – what she looked like was the least of her worries. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered, her words coming out in sobs. "Please don't do this…"

The ripped shirt hung loosely on Gabby's arms; her breasts exposed. Huntress showed little sympathy in her face as she looked at the crying girl. She couldn't show her sympathy. The girl had hurt Barbara. _NO ONE hurts Barbara and gets away with it. _Helena kissed and nipped at the blonde's neck roughly. She then moved lower, biting and sucking on Gabby's tender mounds; leaving marks across her skin with her teeth, and a trail of dark, painful hickies. Gabby struggled, trying to avoid the bites but Helena would not respond. She wasn't listening.

Gabby screamed. "Helena STOP! NO! STOP IT!" She tried to scream again but Helena placed her hand over her mouth. When she stopped trying to scream, Helena removed her hand. Gabby found little comfort in the action because the moment she removed her hand, Helena also let go of the arms held above her head and gripped the girl by the shoulders. Helena turned 180 degrees until her own back was against the wall. Once turned, she swept Gabby's legs out from under her and as Gabby fell to the ground, Helena held her shoulders, gripping her so that she wouldn't slam onto the floor. The action protected her head from hitting the ground but the grip she had on her shoulder caused additional pain to her injured arm.

The brunette pulled at the torn shirt and freed it from Gabby's body. With Gabby now flat on the ground, Helena climbed on top of her, kissing, biting and suckling roughly at her exposed flesh. Gabby writhed beneath her, trying to escape. She also attempted to scream, but Helena grabbed the t-shirt and placed it over Gabby's face, pressing firmly until Gabby got the message.

When she finally removed the shirt, Gabby gasped for air. "Do that again and I'll put a gag you," Huntress warned. Gabby believed her. Huntress looked her in the eye and Gabby turned away, not wanting to make the connection. Huntress let out a cruel laugh. "What's the matter, Gabby? I thought you liked it rough," she said as she wrapped the shirt around the girl's wrists, bounding her tightly and moving Gabby's hands over her head. A distinct position of submission.

"Please don't do this, Helena. I don't want to do this," she pleaded. "Please stop." But Helena ignored her request. Instead, she used a free portion of the shirt around Gabby's wrists and tied it to the leg of the bed that was within reach. Moments later, Gabby was securely tied and unable to get away. Helena smiled when she had the use of both her hands to tear at her prey. She wiggled her fingers in front of Gabby's face, demonstrating her new freedom. A freedom that Gabby no longer had.

Huntress removed the jacket that she had been wearing and tossed it aside. Gabby watched through teary, blurry eyes as Helena began to undress. She was as scared as she was sad and confused. She didn't know what had gotten into Helena. And she didn't know the lengths of what she was capable of. Gabby had no means of escape and she had no idea where Barbara and Dinah were. It was clear that they weren't around because had they been, she was sure they would have come to her rescue by now. But no one was coming.

Helena straddled Gabby's waist as she removed her own shirt. Gabby turned her head as Helena's flesh came into view. Helena kept her sports bra on but feigned insult when Gabby wouldn't look at her. It didn't matter. Eyes closed or open, Gabby was still going to pay.

She leaned forward, pressing her chest against Gabby's naked breasts. Gabby refused to look at the woman above her but it didn't stop her from trying to wiggle her way free. She wasn't ready to submit.

Huntress sat up again, still straddling Gabby's waist as she reached behind, placing her hand on Gabby's upper thigh. The young girl closed her eyes tightly, wanting to escape, hoping that if she closed her eyes and reopened them, it would all be a dream. But she could feel Helena smiling down at her hungrily. Reopening her eyes would only remind her of the nightmare. It wasn't a dream. It was real. And she had no escape.

"Please don't do this," she let out a barely audible whisper. "Please let me go." Even through closed eyes, the tears found their way out and down her face.

Helena leaned to whisper in Gabby's ear, "Not until I'm done," she breathed, sending chills down the girl's back.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The safe code in the previous chapter spells out a word. Did you figure it out? Look on your telephone keypad and see what letters correspond with the numbers 4-3-5-3-6-2 for the secret word.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Dinah sat amongst the rubble of the secret lair, waiting for Barbara's arrival. She could hear Gabby calling out for help in the distance. Her instinct told her to run and help but the twisted thoughts in her head wouldn't allow it. They told her to stay put, to wait for Barbara, to let the plan play out as is. The dark side of her mind overpowered the good; and Dinah remained on the floor, anxiously awaiting Barbara's arrival.

Small droplets of blood clotted on the side of her head but it wasn't very noticeable with her newly colored brown hair. She hated the look… she wanted her blonde hair back. And she waited on Barbara's return to watch her revenge on Helena unfold.

A distant rumbling was heard from the elevator. _Barbara's coming! _Dinah thought to herself, and manned her position. She sprawled out on the floor, shuffling some broken computer equipment and wires around her for authenticity. Seconds later, the door opened and a figure emerged in the distance. Dinah kept her eyes closed. She assumed it was Barbara. She _hoped _it was Barbara. But she wasn't sure. She had been facing the opposite direction. She couldn't sneak a peek.

She distinctly heard footsteps.

_Footsteps._

Not a wheelchair.

She prayed it was Barbara but she couldn't take the risk on someone sneaking up on her. She moaned and turned her head, pretending that she had just woken up and cast a glance at her impending visitor. Her eyes went wide. It _was _Barbara. And she was _walking!_

"Bar-bara?" she mumbled, looking at the approaching woman. Barbara rushed to her side.

"Dinah! What happened? Are you okay?" she asked, easing the young girl to a sitting position.

"Bar-bara? How are you walking? I thought…"

The redhead didn't let her finish her sentence. "I made another one," she confessed. "But we'll discuss it later. Tell me what happened. Where's Helena? Is she hurt too?"

_Always with the concern about Helena…_ Dinah was frustrated. She lay there bleeding and Barbara only asks if Helena is okay. "Helena did this, Barbara!" Dinah cried, reaching up to the cut on the side of her head. "She attacked me and did all this," the girl pointed to her surroundings. Barbara didn't even have a chance to take it all in. The moment Dinah mentioned it, she glanced around.

And her heart sank.

Everything was destroyed. Everything that made her useful in the crime-fighting community. All gone.

Barbara stood up and walked over to several broken monitors and picked up a piece of the twisted glass that had shattered. She examined it between her fingers, trying to make sense of it all. _Why would Helena destroy everything? It couldn't have been Helena… Not MY Helena. She would never do this._

Helena knew how much the Delphi system meant to Barbara. She never would have willingly destroyed it. With strong legs controlled by the neural-transponder, the woman paced around the room, soaking it all in, looking at the shambles her life had just become and knowing it would take months to restore all that had been destroyed.

But she didn't have months. Criminals were not going to wait the months it took for Barbara to restore the lair. They wouldn't wait, and the crime-fighters that Oracle guided were not going to wait either. They would go on without her. Just like Batman did. He went on without Barbara after she got injured. He abandoned her in the hospital after she'd been shot because she was no longer useful to him. At least, that was what she felt inside. Useless.

Useless to everyone.

Except for Helena. Helena needed her… and she needed Helena.

Barbara sank to her knees; tears slowly forming in her eyes. _Why would Helena destroy the one thing that made her truly valuable? She practically destroyed her reason for being. _All the time and effort she put into the Delphi, the countless hours she would spend on it each night, saving the city from criminal destruction and within seconds, it was all destroyed. Destroyed like the bullet destroyed her career as Batgirl.

She picked up a broken picture frame that she had kept on her computer desk. Shards of glass fell around her as she lifted it up into view. It was a photo of herself and Helena from the earlier days. From the days when they were helping each other pick up the pieces of their lives. It was ironic that Barbara was now picking up the photo from where it all began, and then she dropped it, leaving it all amongst the other pieces of her shattered life. Among the ruins that Helena caused.

Barbara was devastated.

And Dinah watched it all. She could see how upset her guardian was. She also wanted to cry. But something kept telling her it was Helena's fault. And that was the thought that kept her going. That helped relieve her increasing guilt. "Bar-bara?" she called out, regaining her mentor's attention.

Barbara snapped out of her shock and returned her focus to Dinah. She rushed back over to the girl, hugging her tightly and giving her the comfort that she desperately needed herself, but was unwilling to accept. Dinah soaked it all in.

Until Barbara asked the question again.

"Where's Helena?"

Dinah bit back a snide remark. Instead, she answered, "I don't know." Dinah lowered her head to shield her eyes; and continued to speak. "After she destroyed No Man's Land, she dragged me back here and started to smash all the computers. I tried to stop her, Barbara! I really tried!" she lied, "But she hit me and knocked me out. Before I passed out though, she kept screaming things…"

"What was she saying?" the redhead asked urgently, desperately wanting to make sense of it all.

"That it was all your fault. That you brought it all on yourself by forcing her to take me out on sweeps. And that if the Delphi was gone, she wouldn't have to take me out with her because you couldn't watch our backs." Dinah wiped fake tears from her eyes. "It was so horrible, Barbara. I can't believe she was saying those things! I wanted to stop her! I tried, but then I passed out from when she hit me."

Barbara hugged the sobbing girl, rocking her gently in her arms; on the verge of a breakdown herself. The words rang true. She had heard Helena screaming them before. They had been arguing over comms about her training Dinah in the field and Helena let it slip that if the Delphi didn't exist, she wouldn't have the kid being forced upon her.

But Barbara never would have imagined that Helena would carry out those words. She thought they were idle threats. She never imagined that Helena would deliberately hurt her as much as she had. She glanced around the room… The idle threat had become reality.

And it broke Barbara's heart.

She hugged Dinah tight, trying to soothe away the pain; the hurt. And then they heard a noise on the other side of the wall.

_Gabby! _Barbara thought, completely forgetting about the young girl they had taken in temporarily. She jumped to her feet; thankful that even though the Delphi was destroyed, she at least had the ability to stand again… even if it was only temporary. She pulled the collapsible escrima sticks out of the pocket on her leg and opened them to full length before running to Gabby's aid.

***

"Come on sweet thing," Helena tormented the young blonde, "I know you've been wanting me since you first got here," she said as her hand reached further up Gabby's thigh. "I'm just going to give you what you've been asking for." Helena watched Gabby's face as she moved her hand between the girl's legs, cupping the apex in her palm before kneading the flesh through the thin fabric of the sleep pants she had been wearing.

Gabby turned her head away in shame. "Not like this, Helena… please…" she spoke softly; her spirit breaking.

Fury continued to push Huntress. _Gabby must pay for what she did to Barbara. She needs to be punished. Show her who's in charge. _Feral eyes blazed in the dimly lit room. She massaged the sensitive area hungrily, feeling the heat and moisture intensify. Gabby's body betrayed her mind. Begging Helena to stop yet her body's reactions inviting her to continue. She knew Helena could feel the heat increasing. She could see it in her feral eyes and the smirk on her face.

Huntress shifted her body weight, sitting up on her knees and taking the pressure off of Gabby's waist. For a moment, the blonde had hoped Helena had come to her senses. But hopes dashed almost immediately. Helena stared into her eyes as she licked the lips on her sinister smile. She released the pressure of Gabby's mound just long enough to slide her hand further up until she reached the waistband of the pants.

Gabby's eyes went wide. Helena slid her fingers underneath the elastic; slowly, deliberately, then moved further south. Gabby squirmed, trying to close her legs tightly, desperately wanting to escape. She tried to kick but Huntress reached with her other hand, wrapping her fingers loosely around Gabby's neck, then applying little pressure for emphasis. Gabby kicked again, struggling to get away. Helena's fingers squeezed tighter.

"NO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "LET ME GO!"

Suddenly the door flew open, surprising both hunter and prey.

Barbara burst into the room with escrima sticks in hand, readying to strike. "HELENA!" she roared, charging for the girl and plowing into her, knocking her off the teenager. Barbara and Helena rolled on the ground, each trying to gain dominance in the impending fight.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the older fighter cried, struggling to her feet before Helena could pin her down.

"Barbara!" Helena retorted in shock. "How are you walking???" she asked, knowing full well she had destroyed all the transponder equipment after the last fiasco. "I destroyed that thing!"

The redhead stood tall, preparing her weapons for a fight. "I know you did," she angrily replied, "Just like you destroyed everything else I put my heart and soul into!"

The words cut Helena like a knife. They cut Barbara too. It killed her to say it. Killed her to even think it; but given the circumstances, she couldn't believe anything different. "How could you do this, Helena?" she pleaded for an answer. Wanting to understand why Helena would destroy the computer system that Barbara had dedicated her life to; and wanting to understand what would possess her to attack Dinah and most of all, wanting to understand how she could ever attempt to rape Gabby. Those three questions weighed heavily on Barbara's mind; and she realized no explanation could ever sufficiently explain the damage caused. Unless Helena was possessed, there were no explanations.

"She hurt you, Barbara!" Helena yelled back, trying to defend herself, pointing to the young girl crying on the floor, struggling to untie her bound hands. "She destroyed your computers and she has to pay!" The moment she said the words aloud to her friend, reality set in. _Gabby doesn't even know about the computers, _she thought to herself. She shook her head, trying to clear the jumbled thoughts.

"YOU did that, Helena! YOU! Not Gabby," Barbara responded, swinging one of the sticks, making contact with Helena's right side. Helena flinched from the strike, but made no attempts to block it. Her mind was reeling from confusion; nothing was making sense.

"I didn't!" she snapped in response. "It was her!" Confusion exploded from every pore in her body.

The response angered the redhead. She struck again, taking Helena's feet out from under her. Once on the ground, Barbara held a stick under Helena's chin. "You did it," she spoke firmly, "You."

Helena closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, feral eyes had vanished. "I didn't do it Barbara. It wasn't me," she insisted. "This doesn't make sense… I wasn't even… it couldn't have been… I wasn't…" she fumbled for an explanation but none would come.

Barbara stared down at her friend on the floor. For a moment she wondered if Helena had in fact been possessed. She glanced over to Gabby who now rested on her stomach, still struggling to untie her hands. "You _were _Helena. No one else was here. You attacked Dinah and then you tried to rape Gabby." Barbara was furious but kept her voice at an even keel… each word spoken with determination, with emphasis. Helena knew the tone well… it meant Barbara was absolutely pissed.

Helena stood back up, pushing aside the escrima stick that Barbara held loosely near her throat. She looked over at Gabby, sobbing, half-naked and tied to the bed. She took a step towards the young girl but Barbara blocked her path. Without saying a word, she pushed past Barbara and found herself being hit on the left side of her ribs. This time, Barbara drew blood. Huntress turned and growled; defiantly, and crouched down beside the blonde, preparing to untie her. The moment she drew close, Gabby panicked and lashed out, kicking the unsuspecting Huntress in the face. "Jesus Christ!" she swore, quickly grabbing her jaw. "I was just going to untie you!"

An escrima stick found its way around Helena's throat once again, and Barbara pulled it tighter, putting Helena in a headlock. "Stand down, Helena," she warned, preparing to defend her student. "I don't want to fight you."

Helena reached her hands behind her back in a flash; grabbing Barbara by the shoulders and flipping her over her head. "Neither do I," Helena replied. Barbara hit the ground hard, landing directly on the transponder. Sparks flew from the device and within seconds, dark smoke filled the area as the wires short-circuited and crackled. Helena rolled her over swiftly and ripped the machine from the redhead's back. "And I don't want you killing yourself either," she snapped, shaking the device in her hand before throwing it with full force at the wall. It shattered in a million pieces; just as Barbara did as she lay on the floor next to Gabby.

Helena approached Gabby once again but the look of terror on the young girl's face finally made Helena realize just what she had done. The entire time she had been attacking Gabby, the voice in her head kept urging her on, telling her it was okay, that Gabby was the enemy that needed to be punished but now reality started to hit home. When she stopped to think about what she had done; and that nothing seemed to make sense any longer; she started to feel sick to her stomach. Gabby's tears, combined with the ones that Barbara was internally hiding, slapped Helena in the face.

She had caused this. Not Gabby. It was all her.

She reached for the binds on her victim's wrists but Gabby lashed back again, wanting to kick and fight to protect herself. "Get away from me!" she begged, fearing another attack.

"I'm just going to untie you," the brunette tried to explain, but Gabby's screaming drowned her out. "I said I'm just going to untie…"

"Stay away from her Helena! Just get out of here," Barbara interrupted, pulling herself closer to her student. She too laid face down on her stomach, trying to help Gabby. Without the use of her legs, and without her chair, there was little she could do to protect herself or the young girl, and she knew it. Helena knew it too; not that she was planning on attacking either one of them.

"I was just going to help her," she mumbled, looking down at the two women on the floor. The enormity of what she had done overwhelmed her. She ran out of the room; grabbing her jacket on the way and nearly knocked over Dinah, who had been waiting in the hallway. "Get out of my way," she grumbled, bypassing her sibling, and she headed for the lair.

Now that Helena was gone, Dinah rushed into the bedroom to help her guardian and her friend. Now that they saw Helena for what she really was, Dinah wanted to be there to remind them that she was still there, and they could still rely on her.

"Gabby!" she cried as she burst in the room. "Are you okay?" she asked as she moved closer. Barbara was almost unfinished untying the young girl when Dinah approached. "Gabby?" she asked again.

"Just give her some time, Dinah," Barbara spoke softly, now struggling to put herself in a sitting position. The moment Gabby was untied, she sat up, scrunching her legs up and hugging them tight as her chin rested on her knees; trying to make herself small.

It was a position that Dinah was very familiar with. All the years of abuse from her foster parents; Dinah would try and make herself as small and insignificant as possible in hopes that they wouldn't notice her; wouldn't verbally abuse her; and wouldn't hit her. She would sit for hours, locked in the closet, legs pulled in tight to her chest as she hugged them, sitting almost in a ball.

"Come here, sweetie," Barbara whispered to her student, urging Gabby to come closer. She reached out to touch the girl's shoulder but she flinched away, not wanting any contact. Barbara understood. She understood that action more than she had wanted to as flashbacks of the Joker raping her after he had shot her came to mind. She wanted to cry. To cry for Gabby who was hurting, to cry for herself at her own helplessness and to cry for Helena, someone who Barbara trusted with her life, who ripped her heart out of her chest. "Dinah, can you hand me that blanket?" she motioned to the sheet she had folded neatly on the desk.

Dinah retrieved the item, unfolded it and handed it to the redhead. Barbara then wrapped it around Gabby, being careful to keep her touch to a minimum until Gabby was ready. "What can I do?" Dinah asked, desperately wanting to throw her arms around the woman and tell her she was still there, that she would never hurt her like Helena has; but she knew she couldn't say that and speak the truth. She knew she was the one that caused the pain to the people before her. But she couldn't tell them. They needed to blame Helena because she stood in the way. Dinah needed everyone to hate Helena because it was the only way. The only way they would love her instead.

Twisted thoughts jumbled in Dinah's head and the more she thought about them, the more confused she got. The alcohol started to wear off and thoughts became clearer; albeit confusing. _Why would they have to hate Helena to love me? _She wondered, knowing it was possible for them to care for each of them. _Why can't they love us both?_

Dinah sat quietly, listening to the devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other; arguing, and wondering which one was right. The argument in her head got louder and louder and within moments, Dinah couldn't take it any longer. She ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Barbara watched as she left; her heart hurting for her guardian, but unable to chase after her to give her some comfort that she obviously needed. She was stuck on the floor; her chair too far away to retrieve and Gabby in no position to get it for her. Barbara tried to call out to Dinah, but she didn't respond. She was gone.

***

Helena stood shell-shocked in the lair. The entire room was destroyed; not a single computer survived. She walked through the rubble, picking up a few odds and ends, hoping something would be salvageable but it all just looked like a pile of twisted metal and wires. Beyond repair.

She lowered her head as she surveyed the room, fighting back tears that threatened to escape her beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that couldn't comprehend the wreckage on the floor. She swallowed hard, trying to push down the lump that had formed in her throat. "I'm so sorry, Barbara," she whispered as the tears slowly made their way down her cheek. "I don't know who would do this to you," she continued as a voice spoke up from behind.

"You would," it said. "No one can hurt Barbara as good as you… Huntress."

Helena didn't turn around. She knew who stood there and she didn't want to show her tears. Helena wiped her cheeks with the sleeves of her jacket. "I didn't do this," she whispered, staring at the mess, feeling as broken as the pieces on the floor. _I couldn't have, _she thought to herself, suddenly unsure. Initially something had told her that Gabby was responsible until she realized Gabby didn't even know about the secret lair, nor did she have the strength with her injuries, to cause such carnage. "It couldn't have been me," she said aloud, speaking to herself, but the girl behind her responded anyway.

"Any why not?" she asked curiously, speaking gently. "It wouldn't be the first time…"

Helena whipped around, facing her verbal challenger. She wanted to yell back, but the words wouldn't come. Dinah had spoken the truth. It had been her fault that Harley had access to the tower, giving her free reign to destroy the place, so why was it so impossible to think that she couldn't be responsible again? "Why do you hate me so much, Dinah?" she asked quietly, almost in a whisper, words filled with sadness.

"For the same reason you hate me," she replied, her words matching the sentiment of Helena's.

They stared at one another for several moments, mirroring each other's emotions. Each on the verge of falling apart but neither wanting to look weak in front of the other. Helena closed the opening of her jacket; wearing nothing but a sports bra underneath. She then shifted her eyes away from Dinah, and glanced at the balcony.

"Barbara doesn't want you here," Dinah spoke monotone, still staring at the Huntress.

"Well that makes two of us," she agreed, her voice dejected, and she ran to the balcony doors, opening them wide and taking a leap off the ledge.

***

"Why would she do this?" Gabby finally spoke, appreciating that Barbara had given her the time and space she needed to collect her thoughts.

"I don't know sweetie," was the only answer she could come up with. Helena wasn't herself… she needed to find out why. She glanced over at the escrima stick that Helena had knocked out of her hand, seeing the blood the covered the tip from when she struck the brunette. Maybe it would give Barbara some answers.

If she hasn't destroyed all the computers…

"Barbara?" Gabby spoke tentatively.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I thought you couldn't walk," she asked; confused. The question caught Barbara by surprise. It wasn't what she was expecting.

"I can't," she whispered; defeated. "I can't."

"But I saw you…"

Barbara sighed heavily. "I know you did, sweetie. But I can't anymore."

Gabby felt the weight on Barbara's shoulders. She could see the woman feeling just as lost as she felt and she didn't want to make her feel worse. "Barbara?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Thank you."

Barbara smiled at the girl, who returned the same warmth. They were simple words but they carried a world of meaning. Barbara had saved her. As Barbara sat on the floor, feeling helpless, she didn't stop to realize that she was the hero in the situation. She saved Gabby from whatever Helena was about to do. But she had a hard time accepting the title because the only thing she could think about was that she couldn't save Helena too. She was losing her friend and she didn't know why.

"You're welcome," she smiled back, opening her arms to the girl, and waited to see if she would fall into them.

Gabby did; and Barbara held her tight; silent tears falling from both of their eyes.

***

The angel and the devil on her shoulder screamed in her ears. Dinah tried to shut them out but they were too loud. Telling her how badly she had screwed up followed by praise, telling her it was necessary. She didn't know who to believe and she felt like she was being split in two. She was turning into a person she hated. Ironic when she reminded herself that the reason she had done it in the first place was to get everyone to love her.

_Barbara will never forgive you if she knew the truth_, the devil said. _She will hate you if you tell her._

The angel countered, _But Barbara deserves to know the truth. She loves Helena and it's not fair to let her take the blame for something she didn't do._

Dinah screamed in her head, _But it was the only way! She was never going to love me because Helena was in the way._

But now Helena was gone… and Dinah was still alone. She sat on the floor, stared down at the mess and allowed the tears to flow.

***

"Ooooo, I just LOVE this part," the woman said, pausing and rewinding the news footage from No Man's Land. "Just look at all that destruction! It's a masterpiece!" She pressed play again, and they watched as the camera zoomed in on Gibson being loaded into the ambulance. "After all that damage and he's still calling out her name," she shook her head in amazement. "I did warn you that she's hard to resist."

"That you did," Karla replied, "She's definitely an enigma." She tucked a stray stand of hair back behind her ear. "It wasn't easy to control her; she's stronger than anyone I've ever met," she spoke with pride, loving the challenge.

"Yes…" the other woman agreed. "Stubborn, too... But I think you did an excellent job, lover. From the sounds of it, we have them right where we want them to be." She set down the remote control and snuggled closer to the tall blonde. "Tell me that part again when you knocked her out with the pool cue," she grinned like a child asking for a bedtime story. "I wish we had that on video." She paused, sighing heavily. "Oh well, maybe you can show me a life reenactment…"

Karla wrapped her arms around the woman. "I'll see what I can do," she promised, closing her eyes and allowing herself a few minutes of rest. It had been a long evening. And it still wasn't over.

***

Helena watched from the rooftops as police cars patrolled the streets below. No Man's Land had become a crime scene and had been taped off with police tape. She knew she was responsible. Although her memories were fuzzy, she did have recollections of swinging bar stools around the room, smashing everything and everyone that got in her way. Her stomach lurched at the memory; it tore her apart knowing what she had done. Gibson hadn't deserved that. But try as she might, she couldn't understand _why _she would ever attack No Man's; Gibson included.

She remembered bits and pieces of her attack but she couldn't remember a single thing about the clocktower. Dinah said she was responsible… Barbara had said so too… but it just didn't feel right to Helena. She didn't remember a thing. The only thing she could recall was that something told her that Gabby had done it and she had to make her pay.

_But it wasn't Gabby that destroyed the place._

_So who was it?_

Helena hated feeling out of control. She had memory gaps and under normal circumstances, the first thing she would do was to turn to Barbara. She'd pull out her keyboard, run a series of tests and within minutes, have an explanation for Helena. But she couldn't turn to her. Not this time. She had hurt Barbara too much. She decided that Barbara would be better off without her in her life.

_No one could hurt Barbara as much as she could,_ she reminded herself of Dinah's truthful words spoken earlier.

A flashlight shone in her direction. Helena ducked back from the ledge, avoiding the spotlight. Police continued to search the area as Helena jumped onto the next roof, leaving the scene of the crime; avoiding capture.

***

When Barbara and Gabby were both cried out, they looked at one another guiltily and smiled. "What do you say we not tell anyone at school about this," Barbara winked, wiping her tear-stained face.

"And risk ruining my tough-girl reputation?" Gabby replied. "Not a chance!"

Barbara smiled warmly before asking the questions that needed to be asked; saying the things she needed to say. "Gabby," she drew serious, "Are you okay?"

Her smile dropped. She wanted to put on a fake one; pretend the night had never happened, but she knew it wasn't possible. "Yeah," she grumbled unconvincingly.

"Tell me the truth," Barbara prodded; the same way she would with Helena when something was bothering her.

"I don't know," she whispered, dropping her chin to avoid Barbara's eyes. "I'm just… it's just… I don't understand why she… what I did to…" she let her words trail off.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Gabby," Barbara stressed.

"It just doesn't make sense," Gabby's voice got louder. "Why would she… why… why would she do that?" She struggled for answers that would not come.

"I don't know what happened, sweetie. Helena would never hurt anyone like that… I don't know what happened."

"Does she do drugs?" Gabby asked, hoping for a reasonable explanation to a terrible situation.

The teacher cocked her head in thought; wondering if Gabby were on to something. "No, she doesn't do drugs. But maybe someone put something in her drink and it made her violent." _More violent than usual, _she reminded herself.

Tears formed in the teen's eyes once again, recalling the events. Barbara, still facing the girl, reached out to hold her hand, offering support but urging her to continue talking. "If you hadn't walked in…" the girl sobbed, fearing what would have happened next. She lifted her teary eyes to look at her teacher. "How were you walking?" she asked again, still wanting an answer.

It was not a discussion Barbara wanted to get into but she knew Gabby wasn't going to accept her avoiding the question. How could she prod Gabby into talking when she herself would avoid the questions? She decided to keep the answer short and sweet. "I designed a device that attaches to my nervous system and stimulates my legs, enabling me to walk. But it's very experimental, very dangerous to use and now…" she pointed to the pieces on the floor, "broken."

"I'm sorry," the teen tried to offer comfort; the anguish clear on Barbara's face. The new transponder had given her hope that she would be able to walk again. It took her months to construct but only seconds to destroy. "I wish you could still walk," Gabby mumbled, unsure of the right thing to say.

Barbara smiled. She wished she could as well. "Thank you," she appreciated the gesture from her student.

A door slammed in the distance causing both Barbara and Gabby to jump. The teen immediately clutched onto her teacher; unable to hide her emotions. She wanted to try and play the tough-girl role but her body trembled in Barbara's arms. She could wear a mask on her face but the quivering was out of her control. It revealed the truth; that she was terrified. The attack bothered her more than she had been letting on and Barbara knew it.

She held the young girl tight; trying to soothe her with calm words as protective arms enveloped her. "You're okay, sweetie. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you," she spoke softly, her voice easing the shivers away.

"Please don't leave me alone," Gabby said, feeling immediately ashamed for being so needy. Growing up like she had, she was used to crying alone. Hugs were far and few in between. Especially when they were needed the most. She would cry alone, she would comfort herself and she vowed that she would never turn to someone when she needed them most because she had been trained well growing up. Showing need was a weakness and asking for a hug was nothing more than pitiful. So the moment she asked Barbara to stay, she'd regretted her words.

Barbara's heart ached for the girl. The shame was written in bold pen across her face. And it broke her heart that her student would berate herself for asking for help. She made a mental note to kick her student's parents' asses the next time they had a parent-teacher conference.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetie," Barbara reassured her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I'll stay here as long as you need me to."

Gabby met her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said; feeling the need to apologize for her moment of weakness.

Instantly Barbara pulled back, putting a bit of distance between herself and the girl so she could cup both her cheeks in her hands. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Gabby," she stressed her words, looking her dead in the eye. "Nothing! This was not your fault. Do you hear me?" she asked, feeling a little twinge of anger over the situation. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Gabby reluctantly nodded her head and Barbara let go of her cheeks, now placing her hands on her shoulders, adjusting the blanket that was covering her student.

"I mean it, Gabby. This was not your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself."

The blonde averted her eyes once again, preparing herself for her next sentence. "But I was the one that kept coming on to her…" she confessed, countering the redhead's words.

"That still doesn't give her the right… it doesn't give _anyone_ the right to attack you. It was not your fault. The moment you said 'no', it should have stopped."

"But my flirting…"

"You said no, Gabby. I heard you. It doesn't matter what happened before. You said no. What happened after that was not your fault." As much as Barbara wanted to convince the teen, she knew the self-blame was imminent. She herself had experienced it as she lay on the floor, shot in the stomach, bleeding and looking up at the Joker, standing above her, laughing and unzipping his pants. She tried to move but couldn't. It wasn't until later that she learned her spine had been damaged. She wanted to scream but the shock and fear that consumed her smothered her words, not allowing her to cry out for help. She watched the madman's sick and twisted smile as he loomed over her, preparing to violate her and demonstrate the ultimate power he had over her.

Barbara blamed herself for months. How could she be such a strong crime fighter and protect everyone else and she wasn't even strong enough to protect herself? How could she have been so stupid to open the door without asking who it was. How could she allow herself to be violated. Why couldn't Batgirl fight? And why did she, Barbara Gordon, just lay there and take it as he plunged into her, over and over, and not stop him?

"It was not your fault," she said again for her own benefit as much as Gabby's. "But I understand it's going to take time for you to believe that. I know what you are going through and I'm so sorry she did that to you." Barbara wanted to hate Helena for what she had done to the poor girl but she knew there had to be more to it. Helena would never do something like this on her own. She had to have been drugged.

Barbara's words resonated with Gabby. "You know what I'm going through?" she whispered; almost afraid to hear the answer. She cared for Barbara and couldn't imagine anyone ever wanting to hurt her.

The redhead took a deep, long breath before answering. "Yes… I do." She rested an arm loosely around Gabby's shoulders; a reminder that she was not alone. "The maniac that shot me…" she paused, "taking my ability to walk wasn't enough for him. After he shot me, I couldn't escape. I couldn't even scream. And while I was on the floor bleeding…" She let her sentence trail off, not wishing to relive the moment.

Gabby looked at the woman with profound sadness. She couldn't imagine how anyone so beautiful and caring could ensure such evil and come out of it as strong as she had. And still not lose her faith in others… especially in her students. Gabby felt an instant connection to her teacher and finally got a glimpse of who she truly was. The side of her that she kept secret from her students. Although she didn't know anything about Barbara being Oracle or the former Batgirl, she got a glimpse into Barbara's psyche and she felt blessed that Barbara would trust her as much as she had.

Without thinking, Gabby leaned forward and gave Barbara a soft kiss on the lips. She lingered for a moment, and then backed off, surprised that she had been so bold and even more surprised that Barbara hadn't even pulled away. It surprised Barbara too, but her eyes reflected nothing but love and understanding for the young girl. And as Gabby stared at Barbara, her own eyes reflected compassion and admiration. The enormity of what Barbara had done for her had overwhelmed her. Her heart opened up to her teacher and wanted to cry when hearing Barbara had been raped. And she was filled with complete admiration for this woman who figuratively walked away from it and still had the strength to go back out in the world and help others.

Barbara was always there for her students. Always telling them, telling Gabby, that she would always help her if she needed it. Gabby always thought it was just something Barbara said. Something she felt obligated to say as a teacher. But now she finally understood that Barbara truly meant it. She realized the depth of the compassion that this woman possessed and the length she would go to to protect someone. Helena could have easily killed Barbara in a fight but Barbara didn't hesitate in stepping in to protect her student. She saved Gabby from an ordeal she herself had once suffered. Gabby's heart broke imagining how terrible it must have been for Barbara as she laid on the floor, bleeding, and thinking she was going to die. And the last memories that she would experience before death were too horrible to comprehend.

Gabby felt instant love for her teacher. She realized just how beautiful the woman truly was and without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed her, overwhelmed by her emotions and unable to put her feelings into words. She pulled away and their eyes met, neither saying a word, but Barbara could read all she wanted to know in the young girl's eyes. The kiss hadn't been sexual.

Barbara smiled lightly at the blonde, allowing the depth of her own emotions to be read through her emerald green eyes. She dropped the shield that guarded her usual unreadable face, allowing Gabby the rare view into her heart. Raw emotion lay out in the open and two women who usually kept such intensity hidden, felt safe in sharing it with each other.

"Does Dinah know?" Gabby asked tenderly.

Barbara shook her head 'no'. "Helena does, though," she continued. "She was the only one that helped me afterwards..." She spoke fondly, clearly thankful that Helena had been there to help her. It disturbed Gabby that the one person that had been there for Barbara was the very same person that tried to attack her. And as soon as Barbara had spoken the words, Gabby could see the turmoil in her face, thankful that Helena had been there to help her and devastated that she could turn around and try to rape someone. She wanted to cry; and Gabby could see it in the green eyes. She wished things had been different. She wished her rapist hadn't been Barbara's hero and she wanted the woman to know it was okay to feel confused. To still love Helena despite her terrible actions.

"I'm sorry Barbara," she said as her eyes swelled up; threatening to cry. Everyone needed a hero and it killed her to know that she had taken Barbara's from her.

Barbara uncharacteristically leaned her head on the young girl's shoulder, seeking some comfort of her own. "I'm sorry too."

They sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. Barbara had a thousand things running through her head but she was so emotionally spent that all she could do was sit there, comforting Gabby and catching a few tidbits of comfort for herself from the girl.

***

Dinah wanted nothing more than to run into Barbara's room and cry on her shoulder. To tell her how sorry she was that she was hurting and to let her know that even though Helena was gone, she was still there and she would not leave.

But she couldn't.

She ran into her own room and slammed the door, desperately wanting to run to Barbara but devastated that she allowed herself to destroy something that her guardian had loved so much. Correction; the _two_ things Barbara loved. Guilt tore at her from all angles, threatening to consume her very existence. Dinah wanted to believe that Helena had deserved it but the longer she sat there, alone, the more she realized just how wrong she had been. Barbara had enough love in her for both of them. Why hadn't she understood that before?

The enormity of her actions made her sick to her stomach. Maybe she deserved to be locked in a closet all this time. Maybe her foster parents had been right all along.

***

Helena wandered the city for several hours, hoping the night sky would consume her and swallow her into the pit she deserved to sink into. Thoughts of putting Gibson in the hospital tore at her soul. Although she had threatened him many times over in all the years that she had known him, she never would have harmed him. As irritating as he could be at times, there was no way anyone could ever harm him. Anyone… except apparently her.

And then thoughts of Barbara entered her mind. She hated herself for all the pain that she caused the woman. She didn't deserve it any more than Gibson did. Barbara opened up her home to Helena, opened up her heart and gave her a family when hers had been ripped from her. She loved Barbara more than there were words to convey and all she could do was cause her pain. Thought of throwing herself off the roof entered her mind again but sadly, it was not high enough. At most, she would walk away from the fall with a broken bone or two. Not punishment enough for all the damage she had caused tonight.

She wished she could remember destroying the Delphi. Well, part of her wished she could remember, the other part was thankful that she couldn't recall the memory. Destroying the part of Barbara that meant the world to her wasn't exactly something that Helena wanted to relive. Just knowing she had trashed the place had been devastating enough.

And then there was Gabby…

Helena wondered how the young girl was doing. Wondered if she was okay. She wished she could go back to the tower and tell Gabby just how sorry she was; that she didn't mean it; that she wished she could take it back. Helena struggled for answers but all she could come up with was more questions. What would ever possess her to try and rape Gabby? She cared for the young girl and recalling the terror in Gabby's eyes as she pinned her to the ground, threatening her and gripping her throat until she complied, make Helena physically sick.

She turned away from the building's ledge, her stomach lurching but nothing coming out. It had been hours since she had eaten so all she ended up doing was dry heaving until her stomach was sore.

She sat back on the ledge and let her feet dangle off the edge. Tears fell from her eyes, crashing on the pavement five stories below like a rainstorm. She would never forgive herself for attacking Gabby. And she knew there was no way Barbara was going to forgive her. Helena cried harder, knowing how much Barbara must hate her. She remembered what it was like for the redhead, crying out in her sleep, the anguish clear on her face in her disturbed sleep, trapped by nightmares that she couldn't wake up from.

Helena would run to Barbara's room and try to soothe the woman until the nightmares went away. She would stroke the thick curly hair, brushing it away from Barbara's beautiful face as she tried to toss and turn as best she could with her paralysis. Helena would speak softly to her, whispering tenderly in her ear and wrapping her strong arm around the woman until she became more relaxed. Until the nightmares would go away… only to have them return the next night.

Although Barbara never knew it, Helena had stayed with her every night for weeks. Eventually the nightmares faded, but the memory would never truly disappear. And now Helena turned into the monster that Barbara fought against for years. Soothing all those nightmares for weeks and now she became the one thing Barbara hated more than anything else in the world. The worst kind of criminal possible.

Barbara was going to hate her.

She knew because she hated herself.

Helena slid off the ledge and headed for her apartment. The city wasn't swallowing her as quickly as she had liked. She figured a good bottle of scotch from the Dark Horse might do the trick.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Barbara sat awake for hours as Gabby rested in her lap; fast asleep. She stroked the girl's hair soothingly; trying to ease the nightmares that she knew would start up at some point. She remembered the weeks after her attack; spending each night plagued by nightmares that she couldn't escape from. Nightmares that Helena helped free her from. She never told Helena but she knew the girl would go into her room each night and stay with her until the nightmares disappeared. Barbara would awaken in the middle of the night and see Helena at her bedside, fast asleep, but she would be gone in the morning, and never say a word about it to Barbara.

Helena was always there to protect her when she needed her most. She wanted to tell Helena that she knew she snuck into her room each night and she wanted to thank her for it but she also knew that Helena kept those memories secret for a reason. She didn't want Barbara to know to know she was a hero. It was enough for her that she knew… and Barbara was content in letting Helena keep her secret. Barbara treasured the memories of Helena being there for her when she needed her most. The first night she awoke and saw Helena lying by her side, arm around her waist protectively; melted her heart. She never told Helena how much she truly appreciated those moments because at the time, Helena hadn't been ready to accept the compliments. And Barbara didn't want to risk pushing the girl away if she revealed her secret.

In hindsight, Barbara wondered if she should have told Helena that she knew the secret she had tried to keep hidden. Barbara wished she had told Helena just how much she appreciated her; how much she loved her for taking care of her, but there were no words that could be spoken that would truly convey how she felt. There weren't enough thank-you's in the world. Helena had been her silent hero.

And her heart ached, wondering where she was now, and praying that she didn't do anything stupid. Barbara couldn't bear to lose her friend. They both had lost too much already. She needed to talk to Helena. To see her and find out what was going on. She knew Helena wasn't to blame. She knew there was no way Helena would ever turn into a monster willingly. She needed to get the blood samples tested as soon as possible.

Gabby stirred, opened her eyes and jerked back; startled, forgetting where she was. She saw her teacher looking at her, catching her by surprise. "Shhhh," Barbara whispered. "It's just me." The blonde relaxed a little and glanced around the room, checking her surroundings. "We're alone," the redhead reassured her.

She sat up and stretched, feeling stiff from lying on the floor. Barbara smiled, thankful that the girl finally woke up so they could move to somewhere more comfortable. "Gabby? Do you think we can move to the bed now?" she asked, hopeful, her back aching from sitting up so long with nothing to lean against.

Gabby blushed. "Okay," she agreed.

"Great!" Barbara blurted, sounding more relieved than she had intended. "Would you mind grabbing my wheelchair from that closet over there?" she asked, pointing in the distance. Gabby stood up, pulling the blanket securely around her, ensuring she was covered before retrieving the chair.

After pulling it out of the closet, she brought it over to her teacher. "What do you need me to do?" she asked, unsure.

"Just put it in front of me here, and put the brake on the wheels, thank you." As soon as Gabby set the brake, Barbara hauled herself up onto the chair with ease. It impressed the student seeing the strength her teacher had and her ability to pull herself into her chair with little trouble. Once in the chair, she wheeled over to the bed and climbed in, sliding over to make room for Gabby.

Before she climbed in, Gabby sheepishly asked if Barbara had a shirt that she could put on. Barbara pointed to one of the dressers and Gabby found a selection to choose from. Although she hadn't been wearing a sling on her injured arm, she still found it difficult to dress herself but given the evening's events, she wasn't comfortable asking Barbara to assist her. It would mean dropping the protective blanket. The only barrier protecting her naked flesh. Gabby took the shirt into the washroom and struggled to put it on herself. She decided that if Barbara was capable of hauling herself into a wheelchair without the use of her legs and then being able to transfer herself onto the bed, then she could bite back the pain and dress herself.

Minutes later, she returned to the openness of Barbara's room. She reluctantly walked over to her teacher's bed, afraid to get too close to anyone but equally afraid to be alone. Sensing her apprehension, Barbara tried to ease the girl's fears. "You need some sleep, Gabby," she said. "And my back can't handle sitting on the floor all night but if lying in the bed worries you, I can move back to the floor if you prefer." She smiled at the blonde, knowing she wasn't going to refuse given the circumstances. "Please don't worry, sweetie. It'll be okay."

Gabby looked at the green eyes the sparkled from across the room and knew she was safe. She walked over to the bed and carefully slid into the opening that Barbara had left for her. She then pulled the covers over herself and eased her head into the pillow, settling in after what had been a long, grueling night.

The two women rested on their backs, not looking at one another at first, but listening to the sound of each other's uneasy breathing. Both were filled with anxiety, worrying what the upcoming day would bring and thinking about the horrors from earlier. Barbara wanted to cry again. She had been extremely worried about Helena and she wished more than anything that she could talk to her. She reached over to her nightstand and was about to pick up her cell phone but then suddenly stopped. What was she going to say on the phone? She couldn't exactly talk with Gabby sitting right next to her. That would be incredibly insensitive. Not that Helena would answer anyway. Barbara knew her better than that. But she did know Helena would check messages and she desperately wanted to leave one. But again, she couldn't do it at the risk of causing Gabby more pain.

She rolled back onto her bed, leaving the phone where it sat.

"You can call her if you want," Gabby said in the darkness, knowing what Barbara had attempted. It was obvious.

Barbara sighed heavily. "It can wait," she replied; defeated.

Gabby rolled onto her side, facing the redhead. "I know you want to make sure she's okay. I get it," she shrugged. "Please don't stop on my account." Gabby sounded defeated as well.

"I'm sorry Gabby. That was insensitive of me."

"Really, Barbara, it's okay. I know you care about her and are worried. As screwed up as it sounds, I'm worried about her too. So make your call," she insisted. When Barbara made no attempts, Gabby climbed out of the bed, walked around to the nightstand, picked up Barbara's cell and handed it to her; insisting. "If you want, I can leave the room."

Barbara gave in and took the phone. "No, it's fine. I'm just going to leave a message." She dialed Helena's number and listened as the phone went straight to voicemail, just as she'd expected. Her heart jumped in her throat hearing Helena's voice on the machine. After the beep, Barbara left a short message. "Hi Helena, it's Barbara. I'm really worried about you so please give me a call. We need to talk. I want to know what's going on and run some tests. I can't stop thinking that Harley had something to do with this. Please just give me a call sweetheart. We'll figure this out together. I love you," she added without thinking. It wasn't often that she and Helena exchanged sappy sentiments but Barbara felt it was important this time. She hung up the phone and set it back on the nightstand.

Discretely, she wiped a tear from her eye. But Gabby saw it anyway. The young girl reached out and placed a hand on her teacher's shoulder. "It'll be okay," she spoke softly, causing Barbara to chuckle.

"I thought I was supposed to comfort you?" she laughed.

Gabby slid closer, now wrapping her good arm around the redhead's waist. "There's no rule that we can't do it for each other," she smiled, closing her eyes. Barbara turned her head to look at the young girl. She reminded her so much of Helena it was unreal. She placed her hand on top of Gabby's arm, giving it an affectionate squeeze before closing her own eyes, and allowing Morpheus to capture her.

***

Even though the Dark Horse was closed, Helena had the key. She grabbed a bottle of scotch from the bar and climbed the stairs to her apartment. When she reached the top and turned the corner in the hallway, she saw that she had a visitor.

"I'm not in the mood for company," she growled, looking at Karla sitting on the floor, leaning up against the door.

She stood up tall, blocking Helena's entrance. "Don't be so grouchy, beautiful. I wanted to come and see if you were okay. I heard the police are looking for you."

Helena stared at her and motioned to the door. "Do you mind?" she grumbled, and Karla stepped aside. Once she unlocked the door, she stepped inside but left the door open; neither approving nor declining Karla's entrance. Karla, of course, walked in, and shut the door behind her.

She placed the bottle of scotch on the table and removed her long duster, draping it over a chair. Karla eyed Helena's delicious skin in the distance, surprised that she had not been wearing a shirt under the coat. She wanted to comment but thought better of it. Instead, she took two glasses out of the cupboard and placed them in front of the bottle of booze. "Can a girl get a drink?" she asked, sitting in the chair next to the Huntress. Helena poured a few shots into each glass, and downed hers in one gulp. She poured a second glass, swallowed that, and followed it with a third.

Karla leaned forward on the table, reaching out to clasp Helena's hand. "I know you're the strong silent type but if you decide you do want to talk, I'm here." She swallowed her drink and rose from her chair. "And if you'd rather do something other than talking," she added, "I'll be over there." She pointed towards Helena's bed. The lanky blonde carefully placed her empty glass on the table and brushed her fingertips over the naked flesh of Helena's bicep and across her shoulder before walking over to the bed.

With each step she took, a piece of clothing hit the floor until she was left with only her red silk bra and panties on. She slid on top of the covers, enjoying the feeling of the satin comforter against her skin.

Helena downed an additional three shots of alcohol and was disappointed that it wasn't affecting her. Too much adrenaline had been coursing through her veins. Anger and frustration fueled her, not allowing the scotch to do its trick. She growled. A deep, throaty sound that caused Karla to smile.

The plan had been working. Barbara's family; including her beloved computers, had been damaged; if not destroyed. Karla didn't know specifically what had happened after she left but with the way Helena was acting, she knew it had to be good. As for Dinah, she knew the guilt would eventually consume the young girl and eat at her from the inside out, poisoning her soul. It was all going according to plan.

Huntress rose from the table aggressively; slamming her empty glass on the table, annoyed that she didn't feel the slightest buzz from the liquid. It didn't help her forget her pain; forget what she had done to Gabby.

To Gibson.

And to Barbara.

She had a list of terrible things that she had caused in the past. And she never truly forgave herself for any of it. Just as she knew she couldn't be forgiven this time either. She had sunk lower than she ever had. And it was ripping her apart.

She wanted to make the pain go away but it wouldn't. The scotch didn't do a damn thing; she wasn't interested in talking about her feelings and there wasn't anyone nearby to hit.

Except for Karla.

But Helena couldn't beat up another somewhat innocent person. Even though she had a feeling Karla probably would like it. She laughed to herself at that image. The blonde had a dark and twisted appetite just as Helena did. She could sense the woman's eyes on her, even though she had her back to the blonde. She always knew when someone was watching her. _Probably a cat instinct, _she thought to herself.

She turned around, locking eyes with the prey on her bed. The prey that looked deceivingly like a hunter. But Helena knew she would be no match for her powers. Helena was stronger, faster, more agile and more dangerous. She wondered what Karla's metahuman power was.

_Interesting that she's never mentioned it, _the brunette realized, curious as to what her power was but not really caring enough to ask. At least, not at the moment. Huntress had other things in mind.

She looked the blonde up and down; outstretched on the bed, waiting to be devoured. Her eyes went feral; enjoying the view more than she wished she had. But Huntress had little options. She had too much built up energy and wanted to release it… one way or another. _Might as well get laid in the process,_ she decided.

Huntress approached slowly, unclipping her sports bra as she neared the bed, feral eyes looking heavily, hungrily into crystal blue orbs. Karla sat up, kneeling on the bed, moving closer to the edge, closer to where Huntress was now standing. Naked breasts deliciously close to her mouth, begging to be savored. She reached out her hands, placing them on Helena's hips, tugging her until her legs were right against the bed, still standing.

She then slid her hands over the smooth leather until she felt the curve of Helena's behind, squeezing it lightly before returning her hands to the slender hips. Karla glanced back up at feral eyes, and then let her orbs travel downwards, carefully studying the mounds and then examining the buckle of Helena's belt.

Karla reached for the buckle and unfastened it slowly, carefully pulling the belt until it was free from all the loops, and dropped loosely in her hands. She caressed it with both hands, twisting it until it lightly wrapped around her wrists and then looked into feral eyes, winking. Her little demonstration causing a flutter in Helena's stomach.

The blonde slipped her wrists from the bind and set the belt aside saying, "You can use this later."

The flutter happened again; but this time, it was followed by a flashback of what she had done to Gabby. Dominating her… tying her up… nearly raping her. Helena shrugged the thought from her head, wanting to forget.

Karla smiled at the imagery; hearing the brunette's thoughts. She'd had no idea Helena had gone that far with her little friend. Karla mentally whispered to make Gabby pay… she'd left the method up to Helena's own imagination. She mentally filed away the information, knowing she could use it in some capacity later. Right now though, she wasn't about to spoil the mood. As fun as it would be to torment Helena with more thoughts of how she'd hurt everyone around her, Karla decided to be selfish. She wanted sex.

Feral eyes closed as fingers began to undo the button of her pants and then reopened them as the sound of the zipper caught her attention. Karla looked back into her eyes, loving the sight of the cat eyes staring into her. They were hypnotic. She licked her lips. Her tongue slowly running across her bottom lip as she anticipated her next move.

Helena's leather pants dropped to the floor and her feet easily slipped out of them as she crawled up onto the bed, putting her hand on Karla's breastbone and pushing her onto the bed. Karla slid further back. Not so she could get away, but so Helena had more room to crawl. She enjoyed watching Huntress crawl. It had to be one of the most seductive images she'd ever seen. Although everything about Huntress was seductive.

Everything.

She crawled. Knees on either side of the blonde, inching her way up until their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Karla didn't want to waste time with simple foreplay. Her right hand immediately moved to the apex between Helena's legs and began to massage the area slowly, increasing the heat and moisture instantly. Helena arched her back at the contact, letting out an audible gasp as her lovers skilled fingers quickly found their way inside her panties and seconds later, inside her.

She rocked her hips rhythmically, successfully increase the sensation. Karla stared at the woman above her as her eyes rolled back, on the brink of ecstasy. She liked having Helena above her; Helena mistakenly thinking she was the one in command; in control. Karla withdrew her fingers, causing Helena to moan with displeasure. She pushed on the brunette's shoulder, pushing her body slightly off balance until Helena realized what she was trying to do.

Karla wanted Helena to lie down. Helena complied, placing her head near the headboard and tossing the pillows to the floor. This time, the blonde crawled across the comforter, running her fingertips up the entire length of Helena's leg, teasing her inner thigh and lightly brushing over her sensitive mound.

As she tried to move higher, Helena clasped Karla's hand, holding it against her black satin panties that radiated heat. Helena wanted her to finish what the blonde had started. _All in good time, Huntress, _she mentally spoke to the woman beside her, and then slipped her hand out from under Helena's, freeing herself.

And then she got an idea.

Karla reached for the belt that lay beside her and smiled wickedly, hungrily. She slipped one end of the belt though the buckle, creating a noose. With the belt in one hand, Karla used her free one to steady herself as she straddled Helena's waist. Once in position, she guided Helena's hands above her head, catching them in the loop of the belt and binding her hands tightly together. Helena jerked back instinctively, growling.

"Easy there, kitten," she breathed. "You can have your turn later." She placed her mouth over Helena's, inserting her tongue and giving her a taste of what was yet to come. After a minute of kissing, Helena succumbed to Karla's tactics. She also found it impossible to resist when Karla kept sending her mental messages to let her be in control, promising that Helena would love it. The temptation worked, Helena was hers.

She reached up and bound Helena's hands to the bed with the belt. And to ensure she was secure, Karla surprised Helena when she wrapped handcuffs made of leather around her wrist as well. She had placed them there when Helena was distracted by the scotch while at the table. Huntress fought lightly, but then stopped. If she really wanted to, she could have gotten out of the restraints, destroying her headboard in the process. She decided to play along, at least, for now. She wasn't used to having someone else take control. Every instinct in her body told her to fight, but her libido dominated all reason.

Once bound, Karla then reached under the comforter and pulled out a silk scarf. Helena looked at her questioningly, but did not speak. She ran the cloth across her skin, giving Helena chills as it made contact. Karla smiled warmly, appreciating each little thing she could illicit from the Huntress. She moved the cloth over her eyes and at the same time, ran her tongue over Helena's ear, sucking on the lobe and whispering. "I don't want you to watch, Huntress." Her words tickling Helena's ear as she spoke. "I want you to _feel_."

She wrapped the cloth around Helena's eyes, blindfolding her, taking away her sight. Helena panted heavily. She'd never allowed a lover to restrain her. She'd always been the one in control. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. Her insecurity and uneasiness easily readable on her face.

"Shhhh, Huntress," the blonde spoke low, almost inaudible. "Just let yourself go." Her lips moved from her ear to the heart-shaped lips that were parted, demanding entrance. Karla slipped her tongue inside; as Helena did to hers. Seconds later, Karla pulled away, making her way downwards, nipping at the sensitive flesh on her neck. She contemplated a little bite, to restore her essence to Helena's bloodstream, making her easier to control, but then decided not to. She wanted Helena fully aware, and wanted her to submit willingly. It made it all the more exciting for the blonde. Knowing that Helena gave in… that power of suggestion was enough to corrupt the luscious woman under her.

Warm breath encircled the bud of Helena's breast, instantly causing it to harden as Karla's tongue teased the area, teasing Helena, before she captured the flesh in her mouth, sucking gingerly, and forcing Helena to cry out softly at the action. As her mouth dominated the sensitive nipple, her hand trailed over the other, kneading, caressing and pinching the round globe. "Mmmmm," Karla couldn't hold back a moan of her own, completely enthralled with what she was doing. Her mouth moved across her chest, now devouring the other breast as her hand returned to the emanating heat between Helena's legs. With slow strokes, she moved her fingers back and forth over the material, watching Helena squirm and silently begging for more.

As soon as she started, Karla stopped, and climbed off the bed. "I'll be right back, lover," she spoke breathlessly, allowing Helena's sexual frustration to climb. Less than a minute later, Helena realized what Karla was doing. Soft music filled the air as the blonde turned the stereo on. She turned the volume up a little higher.

Just enough to disguise any background noise.

Still clad in her red bra and panties, Karla glided across the floor and turned the handle to Helena's front door, opening it as quietly as she could, and allowing entrance to the person standing outside. They smiled at one another; closing the door soundlessly before Karla walked back to the oversized bed, placing tender kisses on Helena's abdomen as she returned. She glanced over her shoulder at the visitor near the door, standing in the shadows with a full view of the two stunning women on the bed.

Eyes watched their every move. Karla didn't mind. It wasn't the first time she'd been watched; and Helena had no idea.

Karla removed her own bra, wanting to feel her naked skin on Helena's, knowing this was what her visitor wanted as well. She pressed her body against Huntress, slipping her leg between Helena's, opening them wider. Helena's body writhing as Karla's breasts made contact with her own. "Mmmm," the brunette moaned lightly, enjoying the contact. Sensing Karla's mouth was nearby, Helena arched her back, raising up and catching Karla by surprise as her mouth landed directly on her own. Helena's senses were sharp. She needed to do something about that before she figured out that they weren't alone.

The blonde allowed Helena entrance into her mouth, hungrily sucking on the tongue that played with hers. As their tongues danced in perfect unison, Helena's seducer reclaimed the area that Helena silently begged to have touched. As soon as Karla's fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties and then; into Helena, the kiss was broken. Helena broke the kiss, unable to focus as each nerve-endings were driven to the point of insanity. Karla looked at her victim tenderly; staring at her parted lips and anxiously awaiting gazing into her eyes when she brought her to climax.

Music in the background echoed in the room, mixing with the sounds of Helena's moans of pleasure. Karla continued to slide her long fingers deep inside, slowly, rhythmically; only increasing speed as Helena neared climax. She leaned over, kissing the Huntress and simultaneously removing the blindfold, then pulling back just enough to watch Helena's eyes glaze over as she reached orgasm.

She cried out with pleasure as her body twitched under the skillful hand of Karla. The blonde withdrew slowly, methodically, not breaking her gaze. A sensual smile then crept across her face, taking a moment to appreciate Helena's gentle face; knowing it was about to disappear. She leaned down for another kiss, wishing the moment could last forever.

Helena's lips melted on Karla's. She too, savored the moment; not knowing it was about to end… badly.

Karla placed gentle kisses on Helena's cheek, kissing so feathery soft that she almost couldn't feel the skin under her lips. She pressed harder, and moved to the sensitive spots on Helena's neck that had caused her to shiver earlier. She found the spot… sucked hungrily, and moved across her collarbone.

Karla's lips moved further down, treasuring the naked skin for the last time. As she reached Helena's breasts, she kissed slowly, softly; and listened as her heart started beating faster. Helena sleepily opened her eyes and suddenly jerked back angrily under the restraints; seeing someone in the distance. She pulled at the restraints, fueled with uncontrollable rage, fighting like a caged animal… which she was.

Hatred burned in her eyes; burned into Karla's eyes. Karla stared back; her eyes conveying what could only be considered regret and loss. "Let me go!" Helena demanded, surprised at how strong the restraints had actually been. She pulled and pulled but they would not allow her freedom.

"Titanium lined cuffs," she was told by the voyeur that started to move closer. "Struggling wouldn't help you, but please don't stop trying. I love watching your naked body wiggling on the bed, begging to be free." Karla sat up on her heels, leaning across Helena and meeting the visitor's lips that moved towards her. Their kiss was quick, but watching it above her sickened Helena. She lashed out again, kicking up with her feet, almost connecting with the couple before her.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" she screamed without hesitation, desperately wanting to free herself. As she struggled, she flashed to Gabby and the fear in her eyes when Helena had pinned her down, had had her trapped. Now she knew, first hand, what it had felt like. _I'm so sorry, Gabby, _she thought, hating herself for torturing the young girl… but hating the other woman in the room more.

"What's she thinking?" the woman asked, looking back and forth from Helena's creamy skin to Karla's.

Helena looked back and forth as well. Daggers shooting from her eyes as Karla looked at her with hidden sadness. "She tried to rape a young girl earlier," Karla said, reluctantly, to the other woman. "And now she's beating herself up because now she understands how the girl must have felt."

Feral eyes opened wide in shock. So _that _was her power.

"Ooooo! That's just so… exciting," the guest cried, giddily, almost jumping up and down. "Nice work, Helena Kyle! I couldn't be more proud!" she said.

"Fuck you!" Helena snapped.

"Unfortunately not; but since you're still tied up, I suppose we could. I've still got a little more time before the guards do the morning rounds." Her sinister smile brought out a rage in Helena like no other could.

"I'm going to kill you, Harley," she growled, still pulling on the restraints that refused to give way. She looked over at Karla who still sat, beside her, and silently pleaded to let her go.

Mentally Karla responded, _I can't. _Helena went still. Finally understanding the meta power the woman possessed.

_You can read my mind, can't you? _She asked, silently.

_Yes, _was the response. Helena shook her head lightly, frustrated that she didn't learn the secret earlier. Now things were starting to make sense. Now she started to realize where her recent, abnormal thoughts had come from. The voices that urged her to cause all the destruction that she had done.

_Yes, Helena, it was me. I planted the seed, but you… you welcomed the temptation._

_I hate you._

_I know you do, _Karla agreed, silent words dripping with apologies.

Helena pulled hard, refusing to give up until she was free. She looked back at the woman who had tied her up. _If you let me go, I promise I won't kill you. I'll just kill her. Just let me go and I'll let you live, _she promised, imagining her fingers wrapping tighter around Harley's throat and squeezing the life out of her

Before Karla could respond, Harley spoke up, glancing at her watch. "Oh dear, where has the time gone?" she asked no one in particular. "I really hate to leave you two stunning ladies but Karla sweetie, you know how much I would hate to miss my morning breakfast at Arkham." Karla smiled, but said nothing.

Harley stepped closer to Huntress and reached out quickly, squeezing her breast and squealing with pleasure. Helena thrashed wildly, trying to shake the psycho's hand from her.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," she snarled as Harley pulled away, now heading for the door.

"I'll see you tonight, my pets." Harley replied. "Don't move until I get back," she finished before shutting the door behind her, making her way back to Arkham before the day staff started their shift. She'd worked out an arrangement with one of the night guards… who just happened to be one of her henchmen from earlier days.

The door closed, leaving Karla alone with Helena. They looked at each other for a moment, each wishing the night had ended up differently.

"I'm sorry," Karla whispered sincerely.

Helena remained stoic, revealing no emotion other than anger. "Save it. But if you let me go, I won't kill you."

The blonde rose from the bed, gathering up her shirt that she had left on the floor earlier, and put it on. "I can't let you go," she said, distraught, but offering up no explanation.

"Yes, you can," Helena insisted, trying to calm her voice, to charm the woman she'd just had sex with, to let her go. "You know I'm going to get out of this eventually. Save yourself a world of beating and untie me NOW."

Karla let out a half-smile. "I told you before, Huntress, talk like that just turns me on." As quickly as the smile appeared, it faded. There wasn't really anything else she could say. Once she was dressed, she walked over to her captive and covered her with a bed sheet. Helena growled as she approached but in secret, appreciated the covering. Karla could sense the appreciation anyway; reading private thoughts was her specialty.

Helena had questions; wanted to know what their plan was, but she was too angry to speak. She knew she needed to calm herself down, to think clearly and find a way to escape. Obviously they had planned the capture well. As she glanced up she realized that it wasn't actually her headboard that she was chained to but another metal plate hidden behind it. No doubt made of titanium. Something Helena could not break. Yet.

The blonde excused herself and entered the bathroom. Once undressed, she climbed into the shower and the water poured over her, washing the few tears she cried, from her face. Things had been going as planned but it wasn't Karla's plan… and she wanted to do things differently. But the risks were too great. She'd lost too much already.

***

Morning came early in the clocktower. Barbara awoke to find Dinah cleaning out the secret lair, with the assistance of Alfred. The room looked even worse as the morning light shone through the large windows. But Barbara took it in stride like she had to do with everything else in her life. She could dwell on it later. Right now, she needed to make sure her family was okay before she could worry about replacing her system and saving the rest of the city. She couldn't do it all; even though she often nearly killed herself trying.

"Good morning, Miss Barbara," Alfred greeted her as she approached. "I see you had an exciting evening last night. I took the liberty of calling Wayne Technologies and they will be delivering some new equipment this afternoon."

"What would I do without you, dear friend?" she smiled, appreciating his gesture.

"I shudder to think," he teased, thankful that he could be of assistance. "They will be delivering a catalogue of their latest systems as well. I explained that we needed a complete overhaul and I left the details to them." He turned to Dinah and laughed, "You know I can't tell a megabit from a megabyte." He turned his attention back to Barbara. "I would imagine they will be bringing the basic necessities to get the tower back and running. And give you plenty of room to customize."

"Thank you, Alfred. You're a lifesaver. I'd settle for even just a laptop at this point," her shoulders slumped, wishing she could go online and find out what was going on. The withdrawals were killing her.

"I'm sorry Helena did this, Barbara," Dinah apologized, "But if there's anything I can do for you, I'm here." She was desperate to absolve her own guilt.

"Thank you Dinah. I'm sure I'll have plenty for you to help with when you get home."

"Home? From where?" she was confused.

"From the restaurant," Barbara reminded her as a look of shock and disgust came over her charge's face.

"Barbara! You can't be serio…" The redhead raised her hand, stopping Dinah.

"You're going," she replied curtly. "No discussion." She wasn't in the mood for more drama. She had too much to worry about as it was without having the restaurant filing charges because Dinah didn't hold up to her end of the deal. Guilt turned to anger and seconds later, items in the tower began to rattle from her TK. Barbara raised a brow. "Dinah…"

Immediately the rattling stopped. With a flushed face, the blonde continued to sweep the area she had been working on, choosing to bite her tongue. _She was supposed to love me once it was all gone, _she thought to herself. _And now she lost everything and she's still kicking me out. _Dinah's heart broke; knowing that she had brought this all on herself. _I should have been nicer, _she realized; _and given them the time they needed to adjust. _She hated herself for what she had caused. But said nothing.

***

Gabby woke up in a cold sweat. She'd had a rough night and spent the few hours she did sleep with nightmares. Barbara did her best to try and comfort her, but they were inevitable. Gabby climbed out of the bed and changed out of her sleepwear. It was then that she realized her arm had been much better and the headache was all but a memory. She exited Barbara's room and decided to check on Dinah.

The door was open but no one was inside. She was about to leave when suddenly the wall started moving. Gabby stopped and watched in surprise as Dinah walked out of the secret passageway. Her eyes went as wide as Gabby's when she was discovered. _Oh shit, _she thought to herself. _Barbara's gonna kill me._

"Dinah?" her friend asked, questioningly.

"Yes?" she answered, trying to be coy.

Gabby puckered her face and walked over to the secret entranceway. "Where does this go?"

Dinah tried to block her but it was too late. And she couldn't think fast enough on her feet to come up with a lie that Gabby would believe. So she told the truth. "It leads to Barbara's computer lab. It has a separate entrance so that if someone breaks in, they won't find the expensive computers and steal them."

"Huh," Gabby responded, nodding her head.

Dinah breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _Wasn't as hard as I thought, _she realized.

"Can I see it?"

"Umm… Barbara doesn't really like anyone down there so you probably shouldn't."

Gabby shrugged, accepting the answer. "Okay. Then can we get breakfast instead?" she asked as her stomach growled, making its hunger known.

They headed to the kitchen and were pleased to see that Alfred had arranged an array of foods, carefully placed on warming mats and covered with aluminum lids to keep the food hot while he cleaned the lair. As they were about to eat, Barbara entered the room.

"Alfred kicked me out," she grumbled, pulling up to the table.

"Were you working on your computers?" Gabby asked since she hadn't seen Barbara anywhere. She turned slowly, curiously to the young girl.

"Not exactly," she replied cryptically, then turning to Dinah for an explanation.

"I told her about your computer room that you keep protected in case someone ever broke in." Not missing the look of death Barbara sported, Dinah hurriedly finished, "She saw me come out of the private entrance."

"I see," she replied, reaching for a pancake, keeping her face stoic.

"I think it's a great idea," their guest commented. "Although I don't imagine you get too many break-ins this many floors up. But a secret room is kinda cool." She smiled. "Can I see it?"

Both Dinah and Barbara spoke at the same time, "No!"

"O-kay then…" Gabby shied away, not wanting to overstep her bounds.

Barbara immediately felt bad for the student, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Sorry, sweetie, it's just that I'm doing renovations in there today and the place is in shambles. Some other time, okay?"

Satisfied with the response, Gabby nodded and continued with her breakfast.

***

"If you're going to kill me, why don't you just get it over with?" Helena grumbled. "Because I'm about to die of boredom…"

Karla grinned wickedly and sat on the bed, next to Huntress, placing her hand on the brunette's muscular abs. "There's plenty we can do to pass the time," she suggested, winking an eye at the beauty still covered with the sheet.

Helena couldn't hide her disgust. "Thanks, I'll pass." Her snide remark caused Karla to lose her smile, prompting Helena to continue. "What? Don't pretend I hurt your feelings… you sick, twisted, psychotic piece of shit." Anyone working with Harley deserved no respect.

The blonde removed her hand, but remained seated next to the brunette. _I'm not working with her. No one works WITH her. They work FOR her… or they die._

"They die either way," Helena added, knowing that Karla had sent her that message. She found it disturbing that Karla could read her thoughts and worse, send messages into her head. But she was thankful that she finally knew. It made it easier to control her own thoughts because now she could easily tell which were from Karla and which were her own.

"That's always a possibility," Karla conceded, shrugging.

"Then let me go and we can kill her together."

"Your charm isn't going to work, Huntress. It doesn't matter what you say, I can't let you go. Not yet anyway. If I do, she'll kill my…" Karla cut herself off abruptly, realizing she'd said too much, and lowered her head.

"She'll kill who?" When she didn't get a response, she asked louder. "She'll kill WHO, Karla?"

Helena watched in silence as Karla just sat there, head lowered, not saying a word. A few moments passed and Helena saw a teardrop fall onto the sheet, followed by another, and another. The blonde's shoulders shook softly as she cried, unable to hide the tears. She kept her head down, hiding her eyes, hiding her shame.

"Please let me go," Helena spoke gently. "Let me go and I can help you."

_No, you can't._

"You don't know that. Let me help you," she continued, trying to gain the upper hand.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

Her words enraged the blonde who sharply replied, "BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!" Immediately after she yelled, Karla clenched a fist and hit Helena squarely in the jaw with as much force as she could muster. "It's your fault!!" she yelled again, striking the other cheek. Helena had no escape. "You should have killed her when you had the chance! YOU LET HER GO! You let her live after what she did! And because of you, she's going to kill the rest of MY family!"

Karla hit Helena several more times as she struggled under the binds. When she finally stopped, Helena had blood dripping from her mouth and a cut above her eye. And several bruises that were quickly making themselves known. Karla slumped back down on the bed, emotionally worn out.

She looked at the bruised woman and spoke despairingly, "If I don't destroy your family, she'll kill mine."

Helena had no response. There wasn't anything to say. She mentally added Karla to the list of the many lives she'd destroyed lately. And there was no one left to help her pick up the pieces. She'd pushed Dinah away and she hurt Barbara more than she could ever be forgiven for. She had no one left. No one.

"And now you know how I feel," Karla whispered, eavesdropping on her thoughts.

Five minutes passed before Karla stirred. Without saying a word, she got up and went to Helena's bathroom. She returned soon after with a wet cloth and ointment. She reached for Helena's mouth and for a moment, Helena contemplated shrugging her off. She didn't want anyone touching her. She didn't deserve to have her wounds tended to and worst of all; it reminded her of Barbara, always patching her up after a fight. She would tenderly clean the area, applying cream to prevent infection, placing a bandage on the wound if it warranted and finishing off with a gentle kiss, believing it would help the wound heal faster.

Barbara had given her so much and all she could do was hurt the woman. Because of her, the man Barbara loved had died. All because she had trusted in her therapist; who turned out to be a psycho. It took months for Helena to try and repair the damage she had caused and then when things were finally starting to get better, she destroyed all the computer systems that Barbara put her heart and soul into after Wade died. The one thing that made Barbara feel worthy in the crime-fighting world, and Helena took it away in seconds. She wanted to cry just thinking about the pain Barbara would be feeling as she wandered through the rubble, seeing her life's work destroyed.

Karla cleaned the blood from Helena's mouth and helped her sip a cup of water to rinse away the blood inside. She then took another cloth and wiped the wound above her eye. Once clean, she carefully spread the ointment over the wound and decided against giving it a bandage. She inspected her work silently; then leaned in close. Too close for Helena's liking; but she didn't pull away. Karla placed her lips on her forehead, an inch from the wound, and tenderly gave her a small kiss, just as Barbara would have.

Helena spoke carefully, softly, "Why are you fucking with my head?" she wanted to know.

"Because it's what I do," was the answer she got.

***

Alfred drove Dinah to the restaurant. Most of the ride was in silence, until Dinah couldn't hold it in any longer. She _had _to confess to someone; and she knew she could trust the elderly man.

"I did it, Alfred," she blurted, happy to have the weight off her shoulders, but her guilt still remaining. "It was my fault."

"What was your fault, Miss Dinah?" he asked, suspecting he already knew the answer.

"I killed Delphi and blamed it on Helena." She twisted nervously in her seat. "Barbara's going to kick me out when she finds out what I did. And I don't even know why I did it, Alfred! My head was so messed up and I kept thinking Barbara didn't need me because she has Helena and her computers. I just wanted to fit in. I just wanted her to…" she trailed off.

"To love you; Miss Dinah?"

"Yes," she whispered, ashamed to admit the truth.

"Miss Barbara does love you. She has room in her heart for Miss Helena, for you, for the Delphi and at times, even for me," he smiled, eliciting a smile from the young girl as well.

"I think I am going crazy," she confessed, honestly. "I don't know what to do."

They pulled into the restaurant parking lot and he turned to face the girl. "If I may, Miss Dinah. I suggest you fulfill your obligation here," he motioned to the building, "And when the time is right, you sit down and have a serious discussion with Miss Barbara. The truth is better told early on. She is a strong woman… as are you, Miss Dinah. Together, you can sort this out. That's what families do."

"And I'm part of the family?" she asked, sheepishly.

"Without a doubt, my dear."

***

On schedule, delivery men from Wayne Technologies arrived and carried in numerous boxes, leaving them in the living room as Barbara instructed. With the open space now cluttered with boxes, Barbara stared at them, wishing Helena had been around to help her set everything up. Automatically her mind would drift to Helena only to be reminded that she was the one that had caused the devastation to begin with. It still didn't seem real to her.

The thought prompted another. "Excuse me," she interrupted one of the delivery men. He turned to see what she wanted. "Would you be able to drop a package off at the hospital for me?" but then thought the better of it. "Oh, never mind," she waved her hand. "It's okay, change of plans." He continued on his way and she turned to Gabby. "Do you mind if we make a trip to the hospital?" she asked.

Gabby eyed her suspiciously. "Why? You're not going to make me get an exam or something, are you?" The words 'rape-kit' running through her mind. She'd watched too many police shows.

Barbara laughed at Gabby's reluctance. "I promise, no exams, no needles." She held out two fingers. "I promise!"

Once the delivery men left, the two women headed for the garage. While on the way, the young girl couldn't resist asking, "Why do you need to go to the hospital?"

"They have a lab there that they let me use on occasion and I have a blood sample that I want to examine."

"It's Helena's? Isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Barbara mentally kicked herself again, realizing she was continuously being insensitive to her guest. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely.

"You need to stop saying that," Gabby felt bad, knowing it wasn't an easy situation for Barbara. "Did she call back?"

"No," she replied, matter-of-factly. "But I didn't expect her to."

"Has she does this before?" she asked, and quickly added, "Take off, I mean. I don't mean about the other thing…"

Barbara sighed heavily. "More times than I would like," she divulged. "But I have a strong suspicion something is terribly wrong."

"So the blood sample is to check if she's on drugs?"

"Something like that, sweetie. I'll know once I see the lab results."

"And here I thought you were just a hot English teacher. I didn't know you were a science nerd too."

Barbara suppressed a laugh and turned slowly to face the passenger.

"What? Nerds can be hot too."

Barbara rolled her eyes, exasperated. _Just like Helena…_

***

Upon his return to the tower, Alfred dutifully carried all the boxes from the living room into the secret lair and began setting everything up as he imagined Barbara would have liked. He knew the importance of the Delphi and that Barbara clung to it like a lifeline. And in many ways, it was a lifeline. It gave her the legs she needed. With the tap of a few keystrokes, she could find out a wealth of information which she could then relay to the appropriate parties, protecting them from harm and alerting them to danger.

Although he didn't know a thing about computers, he knew enough to know what plugged into what; so he did as much as he could, knowing Barbara would be thrilled. Even if she only muttered a small 'thank-you', he knew the depth of the words.

An hour later, he had finished and stood back proudly, looking at his work and smiling. He really loved being a butler.

***

While Barbara sat in the hospital lab, looking at the sample through a microscope and awaiting the other results, Gabby fidgeted relentlessly. After listening to her incessant foot tapping, Barbara suggested that Gabby go and buy a drink from the cafeteria, handing the girl a $20 and insisting she go now.

Gabby happily agreed as she jumped up from her chair. She took the money and asked Barbara if she wanted anything. "Just bring me a coffee when you get back," she said, and focused her attention back to the microscope.

The blonde wandered the hallways and decided to check out the nurses' station on the floor where she had been the other day. The nurse at the desk recognized her instantly. "Hello, there," she greeted. "Are you here for a follow-up?" she asked, checking her notes.

"No, I was, uh… just in the neighborhood," she answered, realizing how stupid that sounded. "My friend is working in the lab so I thought I'd kill some time," she continued, hoping that had sounded better. Although mentioning 'kill' in a hospital probably wasn't the best choice of words, she decided. "Is nurse Pretty here today?" she wondered.

"You mean Petty?"

"That's what I said," Gabby replied innocently.

The nurse checked her log. "I'm sorry dear. She left a few minutes ago for her lunch break,"

"Oh, no problem, thanks for checking." She stepped away from the counter. "Have a good day." Gabby headed for the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor; the cafeteria.

She followed the arrows that pointed the way and a minute later, she was standing in the near-empty room. Sundays weren't too busy, she realized. She glanced around and very quickly saw what she was looking for. Or rather; _who._

After purchasing two can of orange juice, she headed for the table.

When she arrived, she held out one of the containers. "Can I offer you a drink?" she spoke huskily, setting the can down in front of the woman. She turned abruptly; startled. Her face lightened when she saw it was Gabby. She accepted the drink.

"Thanks," she said as Gabby helped herself to the empty seat next to the nurse. She had been alone, eating her lunch and reading a book. Gabby couldn't help but reach over and flip it over to see the cover, making the nurse blush instantly.

"Shakespeare?" Gabby questioned as she held the book in her hand, reading the title. She then turned her attention back to the nurse, curious as to her sudden embarrassment. "Shakespeare makes you blush?" she asked rhetorically and pulled the book away quickly as the nurse tried to snatch it.

Gabby opened the book and read the headline written at the top of the page inside, and glanced at the first paragraph at the random page it had opened to. Her devilish smile widened and she turned and faced the nurse with sparkling eyes. Nurse Victoria Petty was several shades of the cutest red Gabby had ever seen.

"I don't remember Shakespeare ever writing 'Lipstick Passion: The Story of Two Lesbians in Love," she said as she closed the book proudly. "I would have remembered that one," she continued to tease the nurse.

"Gimme that back," the nurse blushed, taking the book and clutching it protectively before anyone else saw. "You're a brat," playfully swatted the young girl on the shoulder, forgetting about her sore arm. Gabby immediately winced from the momentary pain. "Oh God!" Nurse Petty gasped, "I forgot, I'm sorry!" she apologized.

Gabby gave her a warm, affectionate smile. "It's okay," she told her. "I've been through much worse this weekend." She leaned back in her chair and opened her can of juice, taking a long sip.

"How is your arm doing? Didn't I ask you to keep the sling on for a week?"

"Didn't I ask you for your phone number? Now see, if you had given it to me, I could have clarified the sling situation."

The nurse returned the smile. "You never give up, do you?"

"Should I?"

The nurse thought for a moment. "No. I think it's endearing."

"Does that mean you're going to give me your number?"

"No. But I admire your determination. Thank you for the drink," she said, tipping the can to Gabby. She returned the gesture, and took a drink. As she set the can down, Barbara appeared.

"Hey Barbara!" she said a little too loudly, grabbing the book and holding it up in the air. "Look, Nurse Pretty likes reading Shakespeare. Barbara's an English teacher." She attempted to hand the book to Barbara. "Check it out."

Barbara smiled at the nurse whose blush was very prominent. Barbara took the book from Gabby and immediately handed it back to its owner.

"Thank you," she choked, unsuccessfully hiding her embarrassment.

"You're welcome," the redhead answered, motioning that it was time to go. They said their goodbyes and when they were out of earshot, Barbara asked, "Naughty Nurses In Love?"

"Close. Lipstick Passion: Lesbians In Love," she replied.

"Thought so," Barbara nodded knowingly, laughing lightheartedly as they walked down the hall.

"Did you get the test results?" the student asked curiously.

"Yes," she replied, being cryptic. She didn't want to give any details to the young girl but she had found something very strange with Helena's blood sample. Initial examination through the microscope alerted her to the abnormality. The cells were not behaving normally – it was as if they were on some sort of super drug to speed up her metabolism. But it wasn't a drug. From what Barbara could tell, it was another blood type mixing with her own. And the foreign blood type seemed to be dominant. It didn't make sense. She needed to go home and brainstorm.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Gabby asked when Barbara offered up no answers.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. The good news is, she's not on drugs."

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is… I still have more research to do to find out what's wrong."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Dinah's second day at the restaurant ran much smoother than it had the day before. She was getting used to the frantic pace and she found that she was actually starting to enjoy herself. She realized that the craziness of the restaurant helped her forget all about her inner guilt and turmoil. It was a great distraction for her. Going out on sweeps was the same type of therapy and she started to realize just why Helena liked to go alone. It allowed her the chance to immerse herself in her surroundings, forget all about her problems and just go out and kick some ass. She didn't have to think… didn't have to teach anyone… didn't have to have conversations.

Dinah wondered why she hadn't realized that before. She hated to be alone so she could never understand why Helena would prefer it. But things were becoming clearer. And she realized that it hadn't been personal after all. That perhaps Barbara had been right all along when she told Dinah that Helena just needed some time… some space. That she needed to crawl into the darkness of the night on her own sometimes to fight off her own inner demons. It had nothing to do with Dinah. At least, not _all _the time. But having the young protégé following her almost every night for months started to make Helena feel crowded.

Helena was an introvert constantly having to put up with an extrovert. And she hadn't been given any time alone to recharge her batteries. Her energy was constantly being sucked away by Dinah; being forced to train her, always having her blabbering about something or another over comms; and having her interfere in a fight when Huntress just wanted a little time alone to forget all about her life and just beat up the bad guys.

Although she didn't intend for it to happen, Dinah sucked away much of Helena's energy and never allowed her the time to refuel. And now she started to see where the resentments and anger were stemming from. Sudden clarity washed over Dinah. _Why didn't I realize this before? _She asked herself as she carrying a tray of food over to an awaiting table of patrons. _Maybe she doesn't hate me after all._

She hoped her new clarity had some truth to it. But then she remembered that it was a moot point. As soon as she confessed the truth about the clocktower, Helena was going to hate her all over again. And so was Barbara.

***

"How did you ever get mixed up with someone like Harley?"

"Shut up, Huntress," the blonde responded; energy drained.

"No, seriously. Did she hypnotize you?"

"Why are you still talking?"

_Because I want to trick you into letting me go. _"Because I think I can help you."

Karla rose from the chair at the kitchen table and walked towards Helena. "You aren't going to trick me into letting you go…"

"Shit," Helena cursed silently; hating that Karla could read her mind. At least with Dinah, she could avoid her thoughts being invaded. She just had to make sure Dinah didn't touch her. But how do you avoid someone that can read your mind at will?

"You don't…" Karla responded, still listening to Helena's silent discussion with herself.

"We found a way to block Harley's powers. Barbara will find a way to block yours too," she said proudly, knowing Barbara could do it. If Barbara didn't hate her, that is.

"Those powers were my brother's," Karla whispered sadly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she stood a few feet from Helena's bedside.

"What do you mean?"

"She stole them from my brother. And I was always immune to my brother's power. So to answer your earlier question, NO, Harley did not hypnotize me."

"Then why are you mixed up with her?" Helena asked, trying to sit up but unable to due to the position of her hands and the restraints.

"Why don't you go back to being quiet, Huntress? I thought you were the strong, _silent _type?"

"I am… but for some strange reason, I feel a connection with you. And I think we can help each other."

Karla laughed. "You feel a connection with me? I think you're just trying to use that charm to trick me." She moved closer to the brunette, reached out and tapped her lightly on the nose. "But it's not going to work. I'm a master of seduction, Huntress." She leaned in to whisper in her ear. "But I think you know that already," she licked the skin, "Don't you…" Helena wanted to pull away but once again her body betrayed her. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to feel Karla's skin… to taste her lips… to caress her body…

The brunette cupped Helena's cheek and jaw with her hand and then trailed it over her neck, not stopping until it reached her breast. She squeezed the mound gently. Helena repressed a moan but Karla heard it anyway; still invading Helena in more ways than just physically. She sucked on the sensitive earlobe as she breathed, "You may be a powerful huntress, Huntress, but when it comes to seducing the pray, _I _am an expert."

Her fingers grazed the nipple before cupping the entire breast again, then roughly pinching the tender bud. "As much as you would like to, Huntress…" She slid her hand across Helena's abdomen, demonstrating the power she had. "…you won't be able to charm me or trick me into letting you go. Your powers are no match for mine," she smiled, looking right into the blue eyes that were half-closed, enjoying the touch. Her fingers moved between Helena's legs, brushing across the skin delicately and over the apex as Helena opened her legs wider.

Karla smiled knowingly at the Huntress. Her smile superior… dominant… conquering.

She pulled her hand away abruptly and raised a brow at her victim. "You see how easily you submit?" she smirked, knowing the remark would piss Helena off.

The brunette quickly pulled her legs together and jerked her body violently, pulling at the restraints.

"Bitch!" she snapped, unsure if she was angrier at herself or at Karla.

She backed away from the bed, staring down at her victim, desperate for freedom. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Huntress. I'm just very good at what I do."

"And I'm good at what _I _do and so help me, when I get free, I'm going break every bone in your body… slowly."

Her words left Karla unaffected; unafraid. "No you won't," she said confidently.

"And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it…"

"No, you won't." She stood on the bedside as Helena thrashed around; uttering threats. "You wouldn't hurt me."

Her confidence pissed Helena off. "Yes! I will. And I'm going to enjoy making you scream as your bones snap in my hands."

Karla sighed heavily; indicating boredom. "It doesn't matter what you say, Huntress, your threats don't scare me. I saw into your soul… and you just aren't capable of hurting me like that. You're not _her."_

"You're trying to fuck with my head again!" she snapped, knowing there was truth to Karla's words… which pissed her off immensely.

The woman above her simply winked. "I told you… it's what I do." She smiled warmly. _I know you don't want to hurt me, Huntress. You are just upset because I can control you… and because in spite of that, you still want me. You hate yourself because after all the things you've done to hurt the people around you, you're still attracted to the dark side. And despite knowing I was working with Harley, a part of you still wants me. And you hate that you do. _

Helena struggled until her wrists were raw from rubbing against the leather. "You don't know anything about me," she snapped, "Stop trying to pretend that you do. I'm going to tear you apart the first chance I get."

Karla stood motionless, but her stature clearly defining herself as a conqueror. It wasn't that she was doing it on purpose… it just came naturally to her, having power over others. Helena hated seeing that look in someone else. Especially in someone else who had her held captive. She hated it because she knew there was truth in what Karla had been saying. Helena thought back to her recent crime-spree and knew that Karla had influenced her actions… bended her will… led her into temptation. And she followed.

Harley thought herself as superior as well but Helena didn't have the same reaction with her. She knew Harley was insane so no matter how superior she thought she was, it was all in her head. She did have control over her henchmen and with a hypnotic power, had control over Helena, but that was temporary. And it was only because she had newfound meta abilities. Looking at Karla, Helena instinctively knew that with or without meta abilities, Karla could still command power. Could easily get people to do what she wanted. Helena recognized the ability in the blonde because it mirrored her own self. Even before she was Huntress, Helena had power over others. She didn't abuse it… it was simply part of who she was.

And she recognized the same ability in the woman who now had her captive. But she still hated it.

"I'm not the one you are really mad at, Huntress. I know you hate me for betraying you but I also know part of you is enjoying this." Helena looked at her with distain, but said nothing. "What?" Karla quirked her brow, "You disagree?" She sat back down on the bed and continued. "Tell me if I'm off-track here. You tried to rape a young girl last night and you are kicking yourself for hurting her like you did. So the fact that you are now tied up, just as you did to her; a part of you is happy to endure the same punishment. In your mind, you think it's justice and that you deserve to be hurt."

Helena said nothing; thought nothing. She didn't want to let Karla hear any more of her private thoughts.

"I'll tell you a little secret though, Huntress…" She brought her face close to Helena's, leaning on her hand for support, her voice now a soft whisper. "You don't deserve to be hurt." She paused, her eyes fighting the urge to become teary. She brushed her lips against Helena's, nuzzling softly. "You've been hurt enough."

***

"Alfred! You're a lifesaver!" Barbara called out as she entered the lair. She saw several computers hooked up and arranged neatly on one of the smaller desks and knew the man had been busy. The setup was clearly temporary, but she couldn't find the words to express how thankful she was that he did this for her. Immediately she rushed over to the systems and explored. It would require a great deal of programming and formatting to get to her liking, but just having the ability to go online filled her with relief. Although she would still have to set up all her firewalls and route the IP address through several off-shore servers to prevent her from being detected while hacking into various private facilities… such as the FBI database. For now, she would have to stick to conventional websites and public information. She didn't have time to set up the security measures… she needed to find out what was happening with Helena.

Realizing that she couldn't leave Gabby alone all afternoon, Barbara finally succumbed to letting the girl join her in the secret lair. With the majority of the computers destroyed, the lair looked ordinary. Gabby sat quietly on one of the sofas in the lair. As she watched Barbara working, she realized that there was a lot more to the woman than she had originally thought. Barbara's fingers flew over the keyboard and studied various pages. Occasionally the woman would jot down some notes, and then carry on with her research. Gabby had a thousand questions, but decided not to ask a single one. She could tell Barbara was hiding something. The room she was in was kept hidden for a reason. But Gabby didn't know why. She'd had her suspicions about Dinah. Her friend just seemed to know things sometimes. Secrets that others didn't want known. And Barbara confirmed that Helena was a meta-human. So the young student started to wonder if the Muffin Top Baking company was just a front for something else. Barbara looked more like a CIA analyst, not a baker.

And that was the biggest reason why Gabby didn't want to press charges with the police after Helena's attempted rape. It wasn't that she was quickly able to forgive and forget. But she instinctively knew that if Helena were put in jail, New Gotham would suffer for it. And she also knew that if the police discovered who Helena really was… that she had special powers, then Helena would be put through a hell far worse than what she had done to Gabby. And Gabby wasn't willing to subject Helena to torturous government testing. She'd watched enough movies. She knew what happened to those who were _different_. So she decided that pressing charges were not an option. But that didn't stop her from wanting an explanation as to why Helena suddenly attacked her… and it didn't stop her from wanting justice.

"How's the research going?" she asked her teacher. Barbara looked up from her computer, eyeing her student.

"I've discovered some interesting things. The cells of her immune system, mainly the lymphocytes, which cooperate amongst themselves to activate, boost or make the precise immune response are behaving rather strangely. The phagocitic activity of the leukocytes seem to be influenced by a foreign body. I've found additional basophil secreting anti-coagulant into her bloodstream and it does not match her blood type. It could explain why the cells are not mediating the hypersensitivity reaction and caused her to in fact become_ too_ hypersensitive. It's not that she's having an autoimmune reaction though. It's more like something is controlling her cells. Something that shouldn't be there. And if they can control her blood cells, then in theory, it could be the reason why she wasn't acting quite herself. But the interesting thing is, when I checked the sample again a few minutes ago, the basophil that had been there earlier by the thousands have decreased significantly. It's almost like they are dying off."

Gabby stared at her teacher… stunned. Clearly Barbara was impressed with her findings. And by the pleased look on her face, Gabby determined that she'd found some good news… even if she couldn't understand a single thing that she had said.

"Come here, look at this," Barbara instructed, looking through the microscope again. Gabby did as told. "You see those darker cells? They are moving faster than the other cells, almost like they are dominating. But keep watching… they are rapidly disappearing."

The student watched for a minute and started to notice their numbers decreasing. "So does that mean it's a good thing?" she asked, unsure.

"Oh course it's a good thing!" Barbara was excited. "It means that the foreign basophil causing the anti-coagulating and hypersensitivity is disappearing and the phagocitic activity of her leukocytes are returning to normal behavior."

The blood stood back from the microscope, confusion clearly written on her face. "Oh, right. Well that's good then," she smiled. "Keep up the good work."

As she moved away from the microscope, Barbara asked, "You didn't understand a word of that, did you?"

"We're not going to have a quiz on this, are we?"

Barbara found the response funny and laughed. "No, I promise no quiz. In simple terms, something in Helena's bloodstream is causing her cells to behave abnormally. They are hypersensitive… they seem to lack impulse control. The _thing _that attacked her cells are like bullies, pushing her cells to do what _they _want instead of what they normally would do. Does that make more sense?"

"I think so."

"The only thing is, I don't know how she got this in her blood but whatever it was, it definitely caused her to do things she wouldn't normally do. Or at best, it lowered her resistance to temptation, urging her to act up."

"Sorta like she was drunk?"

"Exactly!"

Gabby walked back over to the couch and sat down; thinking. She flashed back to Helena's behavior and the fight she had had with Dinah in the hallway. Helena accused Dinah of being drunk and as soon as Helena left, Dinah tried to seduce Gabby. She knew Dinah was interested in guys; she'd never once mentioned attraction to women, and Gabby wondered what had gotten into her friend. On top of that, Dinah had bitten her neck, going so far as to drawing blood. Dinah hadn't been herself.

_I wonder if…_

"Barbara?" she asked tentatively, still trying to sort out her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Barbara mumbled, still focused on her research.

"Are vampires real?" she blurted seriously.

The redhead looked up from her pages. "Not that I know of," she answered. "Why?"

The blonde looked puzzled, wondering if she was on to something. "Helena and I were watching a movie the other day – The Lost Boys… about vampires. Have you seen it?"

"Not recently, but Helena did force me to watch it when she first moved in with me."

"Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy but what if it's a vampire that attacked Helena?" She walked back over to Barbara, suddenly feeling more confident in her suspicions. "In the movie, David gave Michael a bottle of wine to drink and he later found out it was laced with vampire blood. And Michael started to turn into one. What if someone slipped something into Helena's drink?"

Barbara set her pen down and turned her chair to give Gabby her full attention. "Go on," she encouraged, intrigued by her student's brainstorming.

"Something tells me Helena wouldn't willingly let someone do this to her so it would be an easy way to attack her without her even knowing about it."

"That could make sense," Barbara was impressed. Gabby definitely was one of her smarter students… even if her grades didn't reflect it. "But why would you think _vampire_?"

"Because you said her blood wasn't acting right. That something was taking over and controlling her cells. And you mentioned the anti-coagulating thing. Movies always say that vampire blood has anti-coagulants in it so that their victim's blood will keep flowing and not clot."

"Technically it's the saliva, but I see what you are saying," Barbara corrected.

"Dinah hasn't been her normal self lately," she grumbled, fearing something was wrong with her friend. "I don't want to get her into trouble or anything but I think something might have happened with her as well."

This too, caught Barbara's attention. She'd noticed Dinah being more aggressive lately; angrier. But she'd chalked it up to teenage angst and sibling rivalry. Lord knows she'd been through it with Helena over the years. She assumed that things were the same for Dinah. "You won't get her into trouble, sweetie," She reached out and grabbed the girl's hand to encourage her to talk. "But if you know something that I don't, I need you to tell me." She pulled Gabby to the computer chair that was nearby.

Once she sat down, Gabby took a deep breath. "Dinah... well... she… ahh…" She gulped audibly. "She sorta came on to me the other night."

Barbara's eyes went wide. _What??_

Immediately Gabby was embarrassed. She was starting to wonder what sort of a reputation Barbara must think she has. In just a few short days, she'd been with Helena, been propositioned by Dinah, came on to a nurse at the hospital and attempted to grope Barbara in her sleep. Gabby had woken up before Barbara and realized that her hand had been resting comfortable on Barbara's breast. She pulled it away the instant she realized and feared that Barbara would think she was molesting her in her sleep.

"It's not what you think," Gabby blurted, trying to stop the rampant thoughts from running through her teacher's head. "We didn't _do _anything. She was fighting with Helena and Helena asked her if she had been drinking. Then Dinah came over to me on the couch, tried to seduce me and she bit me on the neck. I could smell alcohol on her breath. I pushed her away and told her to stop and she did. Then you walked in the room."

"She was drinking?" Barbara asked for clarification. _Again?_

"I think so," she answered. "But it's not like her to do that!" she quickly added. "That's why it was a bit strange. She doesn't really drink and she's been more aggressive lately. Not as shy as she usually is. And as much as I hate to say it, she's been meaner… more distant."

Barbara sighed; slumping her shoulders and releasing the tension that she had been building up. "I did notice that," she contested. "But I thought it was about sibling rivalry."

"It might be," the girl agreed, "but what if there's more to it? What if she had help to push her into acting out?"

The redhead smiled proudly. "Now I remembered why you are my favorite student," she shook her head in pride.

"And here I thought it was because of my looks and not my brains!"

Green eyes rolled as they looked over the student. "Gabby, I think you just helped me solve this entire thing. I just might have a job for you after graduation," she teased, and grabbed her notes on the table to put together a plan.

After two minutes of silence, she turned to the student. "You feel like doing a little research for me?"

"Is there going to be a quiz when I'm finished?"

Barbara laughed at Gabby's reply. The girl was always making her smile. She was as infectious as Helena. "No quiz. I need you to go to Dinah's room and see if you can find whatever it is she was drinking. I want to run some tests." She immediately complied, and headed for her friend's bedroom, hoping to find the evidence.

***

"So what are you waiting for, Karla? Waiting for Harley to come back to tell you what to do? I thought you were supposed to be a master of seduction?" Helena taunted her unwelcomed guest. "Why didn't you just seduce her into killing herself?"

Karla found the taunting annoying but amusing at the same time. "I would have," she replied honestly, "but she's immune to my powers. Although she is a little easy to manipulate if you push the right buttons," she added, trying not to smirk. Helena caught it anyway.

"So what are you waiting for?" When she didn't respond, Helena urged her to talk. "Come on, the least you could do is tell me the truth. Tell me why I'm here and _why, _if you hate her, that you didn't kill her."

"I don't owe you anything, Huntress," she reminded the woman chained to her own bed. "If you had killed her before, I wouldn't be in this mess now."

"Yeah, you keep saying that…"

"Look, Huntress… Helena," she said, a little softer. "I know you're not a killer. I know why you let her live… but I wish you had killed her to save us all this grief."

Helena's eyes begged to be released from the restraints. But she dare not say it out loud. But the longer that she laid there, exposed both physically and mentally, the more vulnerable she started to feel. Emotionally it was taking a toll on her… especially after the hurt she had caused to her loved ones. She thought her walls had been up high enough but apparently she was wrong. Karla easily got through her defenses and Helena allowed it to happen. It wasn't that she was falling for the woman… she was definitely attracted to her and drawn to her like no other, but she knew where to strike for the most efficient results. The best way to hurt Helena was to go after her family. And better yet, make _her _go after her family herself.

"Was this plan yours or did she come up with it?" Helena wondered.

"What does it matter?"

"Just curious. The plan has a sick flair that I've come to associate with Harley. I'm just wondering if you're just as sick as her or if she's teaching you well."

Karla glared at Huntress, standing above her on the bedside. "If you're trying to piss me off, it's not going to work. I'm hardly a student of hers."

"But you did have sex with her though."

The blonde let out a breath of air, parting her lips. Helena took that as a yes.

"Yeah, I thought so," she grumbled, sickened by the thought of the two of them together.

_It sickened me too, _was the silent reply.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because sometimes we have to do things we don't want to protect the ones you love," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Helena knew that well. It was something she had learned from Barbara, a very long time ago. "Did you sleep with Dinah?" she asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

The tall blonde pointed her index finger at the brunette. "_You_ are the one that likes her girls young… not me. I prefer women like you, Huntress," she drawled.

Gabby had been the exception to the rule. Helena _never _would have considered going after a teenager but something about the young blonde just struck a chord in her. Gabby was wiser beyond her years and she carried herself unlike any other teenager she'd met. Barbara had noticed it as well. And having the girl in her bed, constantly flirting and making advances… eventually Helena just gave in. Gave in to temptation.

"Did you make me do that?" she demanded an answer.

"I can't _make _you do anything, Huntress. You did what you wanted. I just helped you lower your inhibitions." She sported a half-smile. "I actually thought you'd end up going after your friend Barbara though."

The brunette stirred in the bed, trying to ease the pressure of the restraints on her bruised wrists. "I've tried over the years," she answered truthfully, "but she'd politely remind me that I wasn't her type." She paused, going back to Karla's words; _I can't make you do anything, Huntress._ It didn't sit right with her. Raping Gabby was not her own idea and she never would have done anything like that.

_What makes you so sure? _Karla probed, listening to Helena's thoughts.

"Because I'm not… because I would never… because I don't…" she couldn't find the words. The words she wanted to say would only end up a lie.

"Because you would never hurt someone you cared about, right?" Karla finished her sentence.

Helena averted her eyes. The woman knew her too well.

She hated that.

***

"I found it!" Gabby cried as she exited the elevator. She held up an empty bottle of booze in one hand and carried a full one in another. After handing it over to her teacher, she clutched her sore arm in the other.

"I think we need to put that arm back up in a sling," Barbara suggested, mentally instructing Gabby to bring over the supplies; which she did. Once the arm was secure, Barbara began to examine the drops that remained at the bottom of the empty bottle.

She placed a few drops on the slide and placed it under the microscope. "You're a genius!" she exclaimed excitedly, flattering her student. As Gabby had suggested, the bottle _had _been laced with blood. She opened up the full bottle and examined it as well, coming to the same conclusion. _Where did Dinah get these?_

"So someone infected them both?" the blonde asked, rhetorically.

Barbara nodded. "Now I just need to develop something to neutralize its effects. Even though it dies off over time, we still don't know where it came from and we can't risk them getting another dose."

Gabby looked at her with awe. "Why do you work as a teacher?" she asked, implying Barbara could do so much more.

Barbara looked at her warmly and said, "Because every once in a while, I get to mentor a student as wonderful as you." She smiled back, and gave her teacher a quick hug. "Now let's get to work."

***

"I'll kill her tonight," Helena promised, "but you have to let me go."

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" she asked, smiling warmly, amused with her persistence.

"No."

"That's good," she said, sitting down beside Helena. "I don't like people who give up easily. I like a challenge." She studied the woman on the bed, pulling at the bed sheet until it exposed her top half once again. Her eyes raked over Helena's chest with desire. "And you've definitely been a worthy opponent, Helena," she continued, acknowledging her opponent's strength. "People are so easily influenced sometimes… I just bat an eye at them and they fall at my feet, anxious to do whatever I say." She raised her eyes to look into Helena's. "I'm sure they fall at your feet too. It's just refreshing sometimes to have someone put up a fight, to challenge me. And you… Huntress…" she placed her hand on her naked abdomen, "have been the strongest opponent I've ever gone up against."

Her fingers trailed over the flesh, tracing the muscles. "Make no mistake though… all I could do was plant the seed in your head. You were the one that chose the outcome."

"Is that your way of trying to deny responsibility?"

She grinned. "No, I just wanted to make sure you knew that so when you are set free, you don't… how did you say it? 'Break every bone in my body while you listen to my screams'. I don't want to take credit for the things that you did on your own. I'll give you an example." She continued to mindlessly trace the firm muscles on Helena's stomach. "I suggested you punish your little friend, _you _decided to rape her. I hinted that the people in the bar were working for Harley, you decided to destroy the entire place; and everyone inside. And it was you that decided to protect me when your boss tried to grab me; causing his arm to break."

"_You_ wanted me to rob the place!"

"And look how easily you decided to help…"

"You fucked with my head. That wasn't my fault!"

Karla studied her carefully. "Then why do you keep blaming _yourself_ for it?" She cocked her head, "Hmmm, Huntress? Why is that?"

Blue eyes turned feral. Karla didn't skip a beat.

"Whose fault was it, Huntress?" she got louder.

"Mine!"

"Whose fault, Helena?!"

"Mine!" she screamed again.

Karla wouldn't let up. "And when Harley fucked with your head and you told her about Wade, who is to blame for his death?"

"Mine!"

"Try again, Huntress. Tell me!"

"It was my fault!"

"Did you kill him?!" She gripped the woman's shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"No!"

"DID YOU KILL HIM!?!!"

"NO!!!!!!" Helena shouted at the top of her lungs.

Karla's voice softened slightly. "Then why do you keep blaming yourself? Why, Helena? Look at me!" she snapped when Helena averted her eyes. Feral eyes looked back at the blonde. "If you didn't kill him, why do you keep blaming yourself?"

"Because I should have stopped it! It was my fault she died!" Helena gasped as she spoke the words aloud.

_She?? _"It _wasn't_ your fault, Helena. It's about damn time you accepted that. Because if you don't; you're going to end up destroying yourself. Or willingly letting someone like me… or Harley… destroy you. Is that what you want? She snapped.

Helena didn't respond.

"Is that why you let Harley fuck with your head? Or why you let me influence you? Is that easier than accepting the truth?"

_No._

"You're lying to yourself. You'd sooner submit to the dark side than face the truth. Because at least that way, you could continue to pretend you're not worthy of anything better." She gripped Helena's jaw, jerking it until she was facing her. "Stop lying to me, Helena! Stop lying to yourself!"

"NO!"

"You like being punished, don't you?" she accused the brunette.

"NO!"

"Stop lying to me! Tell me the truth!"

"NO!"

"You like being punished! Admit it! Tell me the truth! Why, Helena? Why?! Why do you enjoy this?"

"BECAUSE I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! BECAUSE I LET MY MOM DIE! It should have been me instead!" With that, Helena broke down. Tears streamed from her face uncontrollably. The combination of lying there naked, exposed and vulnerable had taken its toll. And Karla knew just the right buttons to push to bring her to her breaking point.

Karla leaned over and unclipped the restraints from the wall, leaving the other chain that attached the cuffs together, intact. Immediately upon release, Helena lowered her arms and brought them over her head, hiding her face. Karla placed her hands over Helena's, easing them down. She stared at the woman lovingly. "Enjoying the punishment is the one thing that puts you in danger, Helena. And it's the reason you end up hurting the people around you." Her words were gentle.

Helena sobbed relentlessly, sitting up and curling herself into a ball. The blonde continued to talk. "I told you, Helena… you don't deserve to be hurt. You're not a terrible person and deep down, you need to start realizing that. The people you love need you and punishing yourself is accomplishing nothing."

She wrapped her arms around the crying woman, trying to soothe away the demons that had plagued her for years. Helena was so broken that she didn't even try to escape. Karla knew she wouldn't. She knew many things. And she knew, in the end, Helena's breakdown, would fall nicely into the plan.

Karla held her tight, rocking her gently and kissed the top of her head. "You didn't let your mom die… you didn't kill Wade… It wasn't you." She kissed her again. "It wasn't you," she said, tenderly as she lifted Helena's chin, looking into teary, reddened eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

Helena looked into eyes filled with compassion. "Why are you doing this to me?" she begged for an answer, losing her strength to fight back, her will to try and escape.

Karla smiled gently and whispered, "Because it's what I do."

"Why did you untie me?" Helena asked, still looking the woman in the eyes and overwhelmed with vulnerability.

The blonde caressed Helena's cheek as the brunette leaned into it, welcoming the touch. "Because I knew you wouldn't run." She wiped away a few tears and breathed, "Because you don't think you have anywhere to run _to_."

Helena thought back to all the pain she'd caused her family. She couldn't face them again, not after hurting them like she had. At best, Gabby would hate her for life, at worst; the girl would press charges and she'd end up in prison. And she couldn't face Barbara either. She'd caused too much damage to ever be forgiven.

"And that's why I knew you wouldn't run, Helena. Because you want to stay to punish yourself."

"That's not true," Helena mouthed, denying it.

Karla leaned forward and pulled Helena's face closer, meeting in a kiss. Her lips tasted the salty tears on Helena's as she kissed her softly. "It is true, Helena. But you've been punished enough. You don't deserve this." She pulled away slightly and reached for her bound hands; unbuckling the clasps that kept her restrained. When the first wrist was free, Helena winced as the leather rubbed against her skin. Karla examined it carefully. The skin had torn and blistered, causing her pain. She did the same for the second hand and looked at Helena sadly. "She kidnapped my sister," she whispered, shedding a few tears of her own.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I don't want to keep lying to you. Because Harley's going to be back tonight and I can't keep blaming you for something _she _caused." To her surprise, Helena accepted the answer and didn't look away; indicating guilt. Karla smiled and said, "_She _hurt us both. I think we need to face her together." She pulled Helena close once again; allowing the brunette to shed more tears that she had been holding in.

"You're still fucking with my head…" Helena sobbed; still feeling confused and betrayed.

The blonde rubbed the naked skin of Helena's back, unintentionally causing chills. She grinned at Helena's reaction to her touch. "Yes," she admitted, "but that doesn't mean I'm not telling you the truth." Helena pulled away slightly but Karla held firm, not allowing her to break the contact. "Listen to me, beautiful… I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you for that. I've twisted so much in your head that you don't know what to believe." She reached down and placed her hand over Helena's chest, directly over her heart. "This is what you need to listen to," she stressed. "Follow your heart and stop trying to punish yourself. You need to forgive yourself."

"I can't. Not after what I did to Barbara."

"Do you remember what you did?"

"I destroyed all her computers."

"I asked if you _remember _doing it."

Helena thought for a moment, trying to stir up the memory. Nothing came. "No," she responded.

"Do you remember what you did at the bar? To Gabby? To your boss?"

Helena grumbled, hating the reminders. "Yeah, I remember."

"But you don't remember what you did to Barbara's computers?"

"No."

"Don't you find that a little odd?" Karla pushed.

The brunette pulled back from the blonde, creating a little more distance. "Why don't I remember?" she asked. Karla raised a brow, waiting for Helena to draw her own conclusion. A moment later she realized, "because it wasn't me."

Karla cupped her chin and looked her in the eye. "No, it wasn't."

Anger swept across Helena's face. "Was it you?" she snapped.

"Not directly."

Huntress immediately gripped Karla's throat, hanging on tightly, demanding an answer. "Who did it?" she growled. "Tell me or I'll kill you right now!" her feral eyes blazed with fire.

Instinctively, Karla placed her hands over Helena's, trying to pull them away from her throat so she could get air. She gasped, "Dinah," she managed to speak. "It was Dinah."

Huntress loosened her grip but kept her hands in place. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I let you go."

She smirked. "You let me go because you are still fucking with my head; trying to confuse me."

"No, Huntress, I let you go because I think we can help each other."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess, Karla!" Helena snapped.

Karla matched her tone. "And if it wasn't for _you, _Huntress, _I _wouldn't be in this mess either!" Helena dropped her hands from the blonde's throat and stared at her angrily with feral orbs.

Silence filled the room. They had both made valid points… both had been victims of the same psychopath.

***

Dinah arrived home shortly after 6:00pm. She changed out of her work clothes, glanced in the mirror and cringed at the brown hair that covered her head. She'd hated Helena for tricking her like that but after many hours of contemplation while at the restaurant, she'd started to see that she was responsible for her own actions. Not everything had been Helena's fault. If she hadn't been stealing her expensive shampoo for weeks, this never would have happened. Self doubt and self-hatred began to fill her soul, corrupting the very things that people loved most about Dinah.

She started to wonder if perhaps her foster parents had been right in wanting to lock Dinah up. She'd caused nothing but trouble for Barbara and Helena and she'd sunk lower than she could ever imagine. She had been guilty of the very things she had blamed on Helena… and she was finally starting to admit the truth to herself.

It was time to talk to Barbara… to tell her the truth. She walked through the secret entrance from her bedroom, leading to the lair. As the door opened, she was surprised to see both Barbara and Gabby in the room, looking excitedly through the microscope.

She approached and greeted the women.

"Hey D! How was work?" Gabby welcomed her friend.

"Hi, Dinah, did you have a good day?" Barbara asked politely.

Dinah half-smiled. "It was okay. That restaurant is very busy but I started to get used to the fast pace after a while. The manager told me that I did so well that I could apply there if I'm looking for a job." She blushed slightly. "Providing I stay out of trouble," she mumbled.

"That's great, Dinah. I'm happy you followed through with your commitment." She turned her attention to the other teenager. "Gabby, would you mind keeping Alfred company while he makes dinner?" she asked, giving her a less-than-subtle hint that she wanted to talk with Dinah alone.

"Uh, sure," she answered, waving to her friend cheerfully as she left the room.

Once out of earshot, Dinah asked nervously, "So what's up?"

"Come sit down, Dinah. I need to talk to you about a few things."

Her fight or flight response perked up, panicked and wondering what exactly Barbara was going to say. _She's going to kick me out, _she thought to herself. _She hates me and is going to kick me out. I just know it! _Panic filled her every thought. She sat down next to her guardian.

"I ran some tests on a blood sample of Helena's that I got last night and found some abnormalities."

"Is she okay?" the teen asked, still worried as to where the conversation was heading.

"She will be," the redhead explained, "but it looks like someone infected her and it caused her to act out of control. I also ran some tests on this," she said as she pulled the empty liquor bottle from out of a box on her desk. Dinah's face dropped; recognizing the bottle instantly. "Is there anything you would like to tell me before I continue?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, raising her brows.

All the blood drained from the girl's face. Sheepishly, she mumbled, "Not really."

"There's always the option of extending your detention and grounding for two months…" the teacher left the sentence hanging.

As soon as she uttered the threat, Dinah blurted, "Itwasmine. I'mreallysorryIknowIscrewedupandshouldn'tdrinkbut…"

"Slow down; Dinah!" Barbara interrupted, finding it hard to understand the girl when all her words ran together.

"I'm sorry, Barbara. I was just so angry and I got one small bottle and drank it," she confessed.

"Just one?"

"Yes, just one. I'm really sorry!"

Barbara pulled a second bottle out from the box and set it carefully on the desk, saying nothing.

Dinah's face turned even redder. "Okay, two… I'm sorry!"

"About what? Drinking or lying? Or getting caught?"

The girl looked down, averting Barbara's eyes and murmured, "All three…"

The redhead pulled a syringe from her small medical kit and said, "I need to get a blood sample from you."

Dinah immediately jumped out of her chair; she hated needles immensely. "I swear I only had one bottle! Please Barbara, you don't need a blood sample. I'm not doing drugs. It was just one drink!"

"I ran some tests on the few drops you'd left behind. It was infected with the same thing that infected Helena. So SIT down. I need a sample from you because I believe you were infected."

"Please Barbara, you know how much I hate needles!" she begged.

"Dinah," she said calmly but with authority. "There's no other way. Unless you prefer me to get a sample the same way I did from Helena…" She lifted the excrima stick, readying a strike." The teen covered her head.

"No, no!" she panicked, knowing the force of Barbara's attacks and wanting no part of it. "Don't you have one of those pointy things that you can stab my thumb with or something?"

"I did… but it got destroyed along with everything else in this room," she sighed, still devastated over the destruction.

"Yeah… about that…" Dinah began, but Alfred walked in and announced dinner was ready, giving Dinah the out she had been hoping for. She cheered excitedly and ran to the kitchen, leaving Barbara and needle far behind.

***

"So where do we go from here?" Karla asked, standing near the table while watching Helena dress.

The brunette fastened her bra and glared at her former captor. "I don't know, Karla… A part of me is still contemplating beating you senseless for what you did."

The blonde stood tall, and took a few paces in Helena's direction. "And tell me you wouldn't have done the same, Huntress," her voice soft but clearly upset. "Tell me you wouldn't have gone to any lengths to protect Barbara if you were in my shoes."

She slipped the shirt over her head and tucked it into her jeans. "And what makes you think I'm going to help you now?"

Karla sat on the foot of the bed, crossing her long legs as she sat. "Because I'm going to make you a deal." Helena cocked her head, silently waiting for elaboration. "If you find my sister, I'll kill Harley for you." The brunette folded her arms across her chest and winced as the blistered skin on her wrists rubbed against the shirt.

"You've given me absolutely no reason to believe a single thing you've said," Helena snapped, unfolding her arms to protect the wounds.

"It's going to take trust…"

"Riiiight! Because you've been so honest up until now." Her words dripping with sarcasm.

"And what would you prefer I do? Use my powers on you again to get you to do what I want? Chain myself up so I can be _your _prisoner instead? You're already free to walk out the door, Huntress. So if you don't believe me or aren't willing to help, why are you still here? Why not run back to the clocktower and tell Barbara it wasn't you that destroyed everything?"

Helena clenched her jaw tight. She couldn't go back to the tower. Even though she didn't destroy the computers, Barbara still caught her in the middle of an attempted rape. That in itself was enough for Barbara to hate her for life. She glared at Karla immediately after her mind wandered. "You listening in on my thoughts?" she questioned.

The edges of Karla's lips curled up slightly. "It's not like I can turn it on and off, Huntress…"

"Well stop it! I don't like having my privacy invaded." She paused for a moment; then continued to speak. "Do you know where your sister is being held?" The woman shook her head no. "So if you touch Harley, you can't see where she is?"

"My power isn't like Dinah's. I don't see visions. That's why I've had to play along with that psycho woman… because I don't know where she is keeping her." She sucked in a breath of air, choking back tears. "You think it was rough having her fuck with your mind…," she pointed at the brunette. "Well she literally fucked me and I had to pretend to enjoy myself every time that sick bitch touched me; knowing that if I showed her any distain, she'd kill my sister in a heartbeat. I know she's capable of it… you know what she did to my brother."

Helena grabbed the bottle of scotch she'd left on the table and went to take a gulp. Karla quickly rose and took the bottle away. "Don't… drink that," she advised, and headed to the sink to pour it out.

"HEY! It takes a lot more than that to get me drunk!"

She grabbed a beer from the fridge instead and handed it to Huntress. "This one isn't tainted…"

"Tainted?"

"A few drops of my blood is the easiest way to reduce someone's inhibitions."

"You laced my drink?! And you expect me to trust you??" Eyes went feral.

"I didn't let you drink it, did I? I could have… it would make it much easier to convince you to help me…"

Helena growled in frustration, and let her eyes return to their regular blue. "What you said about Harley… I don't know _what _she did to me when I was hypnotized. For all I know, she could have forced me to have sex with her too. I have no memories of being hypnotized so she very easily could have forced…"

"She didn't," the blonde placed a hand on Helena's bicep, interrupting her.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do know. She didn't get a chance. Every time she tried to make a move on you, your friend Gibson was right there, interrupting her. She didn't touch you."

"And you believed her?"

Karla shrugged. "Can you think of any other reason why she would want his bar destroyed… him along with it?"

Helena's stomach jumped into her throat. _Poor Gibson, _she thought, hoping he was okay in the hospital.

"He'll be fine. You refused to kill him… even though that's what she wanted. She complained one night after we'd had…" she choked on her words; feeling sick each time she had to pretend to love having sex with the vile woman. "She said it bothered her that she never got a chance to taste you. And she said she was jealous that I got to have what she didn't and told me she would just have to 'sample my sister instead' if she couldn't have you."

The brunette took a large swallow from her beer. "How old is your sister?"

A tear finally escaped from Karla's eye and lips curled down in sadness. "14."

Helena didn't know what to say. She wanted to hate Karla for all that she had put her though but if she were in her shoes, she would have done anything to save her family too. _I wish you would have told me this from the very start…_ she grumbled mentally.

Karla answered her back; silently. _I couldn't risk her killing my sister. I didn't know you, Huntress. And I wasn't sure I could trust you._ She tipped her head down and was surprised when Helena stepped forward, slipping her arm around her waist and pulling her into an embrace. They both held on tight, wishing that the other could help take the pain away.

"And you trust me now?" Helena whispered, almost inaudibly.

The blonde kissed her neck tenderly and breathed, "Yes."

Helena cupped her chin, pulling her away from her neck and looking her in the eye. "But you don't even know me…" she mouthed softly. Karla closed the gap, bringing her lips upon Helena's.

_I know you…_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

The chatter over dinner was kept light. Barbara had much to discuss with Dinah but she wanted to wait until they were back in the lab; preferring to keep dinner peaceful.

Out of the blue, Dinah blurted, "Barbara's going to stick me with a needle!"

Both Gabby and Barbara looked at the girl, fear on her face. Her friend had known about her fear of needles and tried to ease Dinah's mind. "I'm sure it will be over in a flash, D. You won't even feel it at all. Barbara just needs a small sample." She turned to Barbara for confirmation.

"Yes, just a few drops. That's it," she promised as she took a bite of the pasta on her plate.

An idea sparked the young blonde. Gabby smiled wickedly. "You just need a few drops? Just a few?"

"Enough to put on a microscope slide, that's it," Barbara confirmed again.

Gabby jumped up from the table and raked a long fingernail across Dinah's forearm, drawing blood. "There you go," she said proudly.

"HEY!!!" Dinah screamed, pulling her arm back and glaring at her friend.

"What? Don't look at me like that. Now you don't have to get a needle," Gabby replied, matter-of-factly.

Alfred appeared and refilled Barbara's glass of tea. "Not a conventional way to draw a sample, Miss Gabby, but quite effective, if I do say so myself," he smiled.

Barbara shook her head in mild disbelief and then pulled a slide out from her shirt pocket. She collected the sample and placed the slide carefully into the container before slipping it back into her pocket. "Thanks sweetie," she winked at Gabby, thankful that she wasn't going to have to fight with Dinah about getting a shot. Although she did mentally remind herself that if Dinah's blood were tainted, she would still need to use the syringe for a larger sample in order to create a vaccine.

"Yeah, THANKS Gabby," her words sarcastic.

"What are friends for?" she innocently replied, and continued with her dinner.

***

"I have to warn Barbara that Harley is out of Arkham," Helena sighed, dreading the conversation.

"If you tell her, then we can't kill the psycho."

"And if we kill her, you're never going to get your sister back…"

"You're the crime-fighter, Huntress. You tell me what we should do then."

Helena slumped her shoulders. "I beat up the bad guys… it's Barbara that always comes up with the plans." Silence surrounded the two women, neither knew what to do. And time was running out.

***

Barbara placed the slide under the lens and her suspicions were correct; Dinah's blood had been infected with the mysterious blood. All the while she studied the sample, Dinah shifted nervously in her seat, trying to start up a conversation she knew she didn't want to have.

Sensing her nervousness, Barbara turned to face the young girl. "What is it, Dinah?" she asked, wanting to put an end to her constant fidgeting.

The young girl coughed a few times as her throat suddenly went dry. Her face went pale; she feared she would pass out. "I'll understand if you want to kick me out…" she mumbled, her voice quivering.

"Oh sweetheart, I would never kick you out," the guardian spoke, but Dinah had her doubts.

"You might not think that after I tell you what I have to tell you." She looked away; too ashamed to look at the loving green eyes in front of her. Her fingers twisted in knots on her lap as she continued. "I'm so sorry, Barbara. I don't want you to hate me but I know you will. And I deserve it. I don't deserve anything anymore. I'm so sorry," she cried as the guilt became too much for her to handle.

Barbara wanted to reach out and comfort the girl but didn't. She remained perfectly still, waiting to hear what Dinah was too scared to say.

After a few moments of silence, her charge spoke again. "I turned off all the alarms and the cameras…" she sniffled. "I was just so angry I wanted to explode. You loved Helena so much and I was always being left out. I was so afraid you were going to kick me out because you didn't need me. You had Huntress… you had Delphi… and I didn't belong."

The redhead sat stiffly, not liking where the conversation was going. But she sat quietly… with her jaw clenched tight.

Dinah glanced up for a split second but then looked down again, not ready to look at the woman in front of her. "I tricked you into leaving the clocktower so I could… so I could…" she couldn't say the words aloud. Shame filled her body. "I lied to you when I said it was Helena," her voice cracked, wanting to burst out crying; but she held it in. "I thought that if you hated her, you would love me instead. My mind was so mixed up and I know it doesn't make sense now but I felt like I was going crazy. I was so scared that I would lose you so I had to make Helena go away. I'm so sorry. I know you must hate me."

Barbara opened her mouth. "You told me you tried to stop her and she hit you." She pointed to the bump on the side of Dinah's face.

Dinah finally managed to lift her head and glance at Barbara's face. The rage on her guardian's face was evident, but she kept talking anyway, needing to confess the entire truth. "I did this all myself," she replied; ashamed. "Helena wasn't even in the room when I destr… when I… did this."

"Where was Helena at the time?" Barbara asked; her words sharp.

"We took her upstairs to Gabby," she answered softly; and turned swiftly when someone screamed from behind her.

"YOU BITCH!!!" Dinah turned to see Gabby approaching. Neither Dinah nor Barbara had heard her enter the room. "You _KNEW_ she was there and you were just going to let her rape me??!!!

"Gabby! I'm sor…" She tried to apologize but the blonde cut her off.

"GO TO HELL, DINAH!" she snapped, and ran out of the room. Barbara watched her go; then glared back at Dinah.

"Barbara, I'm…"

"Who gave you the alcohol, Dinah?" she asked curtly.

"A girl that Helena and I met at No Man's Land," she answered quickly while her heart pounded so hard in her chest she thought it was going to explode.

"The same girl that you skipped school with?"

"She doesn't go to school. She's about Helena's age."

"Dinah! Is it the same girl?"

"Yes," she replied meekly.

"Was she at No Man's with Helena last night?"

"Yes."

"Did you destroy the videotapes like I told you?"

Dinah gulped audibly. "No," she confessed. Barbara had a feeling the girl hadn't destroyed them.

"Where are the tapes, Dinah?"

"I left them in Karla's van…"

"Karla? What's her last name?" Dinah shrugged her shoulders.

"Barbara, I know you must hate me but I…"

The redhead cut her off sharply, raising a hand to stop her. "Don't," she said; her words cold as ice. "I don't want to discuss it right now." Her eyes burned into Dinah's. "I just want to know where Helena is."

Dinah could feel the chill in the air from her guardian's words. She trembled slightly, counting the seconds until Barbara told her to get out. But the words never came.

"I need those tapes back, Dinah. If anyone finds it, Helena will end up in prison."

"I can get them back," she answered, fearful of what Barbara would do if she didn't.

"Who is this 'Karla'? Is she a meta-human?"

"Yes."

The pieces were falling into place for Barbara. The trouble started a few days back, around the same time both Helena and Dinah had met Karla. Dinah was with her at the restaurant when her charge skipped out without paying the bill, she was at No Man's with Helena when Helena destroyed the place and she was the one that gave Dinah the bottles of tainted alcohol.

"What abilities does she have?"

"Telepathy. She can hear what people are thinking."

Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to figure out where the blood fit in; and if it was Karla's, or someone else's.

"Get dressed, Dinah. We need to go and get those tapes. Then you and I are going to find Helena."

Dinah nodded her head, too afraid to say anything further. She desperately wanted Barbara's forgiveness, but she knew the conversation wasn't going to end well. But she had to tell the truth. She had to face the consequences of her actions… even if it meant being kicked out and never seeing her new family again. She deserved it. Because she had tried to do the same thing to Helena.

Barbara headed for the elevator while Dinah opted for the stairs, not wanting to be in the tight space with the angry teacher. The teen went straight for her room and closed the door. As soon as it shut, she slumped with her back against the door, and released all the tears that had been building up. Barbara hated her. Helena hated her. Gabby hated her. And she hated herself.

The redhead tapped lightly on her own bedroom door before opening it, assuming that Gabby was inside. She opened the door slowly and spotted the young girl staring out the window; her body stiff and unapproachable. Barbara wheeled closer.

"She was drugged too," the redhead spoke, stating the facts; omitting emotion. "I'm not sure she knew what she was doing any more than Helena did."

Gabby didn't turn around when she answered, "Doesn't make it hurt any less…"

She wheeled her chair over to the window and stared out at the setting sun with her student. "No, it doesn't," she whispered, knowing exactly how the young girl felt. She knew because she was feeling the same things.

Betrayal from a loved one; no matter what the circumstances; always left a permanent mark on the heart.

The younger girl knew Barbara understood. They shared the same betrayals; and in time, would share the same forgiveness. "So now what?" Gabby asked, wondering if Barbara could piece it all back together.

"Now we find Helena…"

"What about the antidote that you wanted to make?"

"I'm going to swing by the hospital with first and work on it. Dinah will come with me. It's almost all out of her system but that full bottle of alcohol that you found will be perfect for testing the antidote." Barbara tried to hide her worry but the young girl seemed to see right through her. Normally Barbara was excellent at masking her emotions but her concern over Helena was too great; it could be read in her eyes from a mile away. She turned to face the blonde as the sun disappeared behind the buildings. "I thought bringing you here until your wounds healed would be the safest thing for you…" She paused. "I'm sorry it didn't work out that way."

"At least you cared enough to offer," the teen half-smiled; wishing she could make her teacher feel better but knowing only one thing could do that…

Finding Helena.

"Although it probably doesn't seem like it right now… we _all _care about you." She took a heavy breath and continued. "I'm not trying to make light of what happened to you but I don't think they were in control. I'm not even sure they knew what they were doing. I know that doesn't make you feel better, but at least it's an explanation as to why they both suddenly went crazy. You never should have been the one to have taken the brunt of it though and I'm more sorry than you will ever know."

Barbara took the blame on herself even though she wasn't the one that had caused the pain. She still felt responsible. Her heart ached for everyone.

"It's not your fault, Barbara," Gabby insisted, but her teacher wouldn't accept that. Every time someone was introduced to the tower, something always went wrong. Dinah's mother; Carolyn Lance, ended up dead, Darkstryke and his alter ego The Crawler was put in Arkham Asylum for life; Wade was murdered, Gibson in the hospital and now Gabby; nearly raped while her bestfriend stood back and let it happen. She started to wonder if there was a curse on the lair. "Really, Barbara! Stop blaming yourself. You protected me… you stopped her… please don't blame yourself."

Barbara turned to her young but wise student. "Will you be okay here while I'm gone? I can get Alfred to stay with you."

Gabby laughed. Although she was touched that Barbara wanted to make sure she was safe, it didn't sit right with her that she would get the butler to act as babysitter. "I'll be okay."

"We'll be at the hospital for a little while and then I'm going to see if Helena is at her apartment." She handed the girl a piece of paper. "My cell is on there if you need to reach me for any reason." Gabby nodded; and Barbara left the room.

"Let's GO, Dinah," she shouted as she passed by the bedroom door. Dinah rushed out, dressed in black… her sweeps clothing. And together, they headed for the hospital lab.

***

She paced around the room with pent-up energy. "Without the Delphi, Barbara isn't going to be able to track down where Harley could have hidden your sister," Helena explained. "Is there any way at all you can trick her into telling you? Can't you try that 'mind fuck' thing?"

Karla stretched her long legs out on the bed as she leaned against the headboard. "I told you, she's immune to my powers. And I've tried tricking her in other ways. She's convinced I'm on her side… She thinks I'm interested in her… but she's not stupid enough to tell me where Taylor is. And if I have to have any more pillow talk with her, I'm going to smother her with it."

"That comes later," Helena reminded her, hoping that Karla would hold up to her end of the deal and kill the psycho once and for all. "First we need to find where your sister is."

"Dinah can tell us."

"What? NO! After she let me think _I _was the one that destroyed Barbara's baby… no way."

Karla shifted on the bed and brought one knee up; seemingly relaxed. "We can use her visions. When Harley comes back, maybe Dinah can find out what _we _can't."

"Why don't I just beat the answer out of the woman instead," Helena suggested, wearing a hole in the floor.

The blonde unsuccessfully repressed a grin. "Because some of us find pleasure in pain; Huntress. She's not going to tell you anything with foreplay." She tired of watching Helena's frantic pacing. "Would you come and sit down? You're making me nervous going back and forth."

Helena stopped in her tracks, realizing she'd been going in circles. "I think better on my feet."

"And I think better after sex…"

"Now's not a good time, Karla…"

_Ouch. _"Well I wasn't offering… Helena. Maybe Dinah might want to have a quick roll in…" Huntress whipped around; her feral eyes ready for a fight. "Just kidding!" she raised her hands in defense.

"You'll forgive me if I'm not in a joking mood."

"That's right; you're more the 'broody, mysterious, don't joke around with me' type. How could I have forgotten?"

Huntress relented and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I need to go back to the clocktower and get Dinah," she groaned, deciding Karla was right. "Wait for me here."

Karla slumped on the bed; lying down; and raised her hands above her head. "You want to tie me down to make sure I stay put?" she winked, throwing more temptation in Helena's direction.

Huntress let out a frustrated growl when she saw the woman; submitting to her; ripe to be taken. She thought for a moment, contemplating, but then averted her eyes. _Later…_ she thought.

She ran out the door and headed for the clocktower; taking her usual route over the rooftops. It wouldn't take her long to arrive.

***

Barbara extracted some of the blood that was mixed in the liquor bottle and started to prepare an antidote. It was rather simple for her once she realized how the foreign sample worked. It attacked the weaker cells of the body making them easy to dominate. All she had to do was make the host blood cells stronger and they would have the ability to resist the foreign cells.

She held a concoction of various medications and vitamins and minerals; blended together to boost the immune system. They wouldn't kill off the foreign cells but in theory, they would be repelled. She pulled out a syringe, needing fresh blood to test the antidote.

"Roll up your sleeve, Dinah," Barbara instructed. It was the first words she had spoken to her charge in fifteen minutes. Dinah gasped when she saw the needle, but bit her lip and slowly approached. After everything that she had put Barbara through, she was in no position to disagree. Not if she valued her life and her home. She rolled up her sleeve and closed her eyes, too scared to watch as the needle entered her vein.

Minutes later, Barbara was satisfied with her tests. As soon as the foreign blood came in contact with Dinah's, it started to dominate her cells. When Barbara added a few drops of the antidote, the weaker cells essentially got a boost of energy and pushed the foreign cells away. And as she had hoped, the foreign blood clustered and lacked the ability to dominate. Eventually they would die off; causing no damage. She pocketed several vials of the antidote and broke the silence in the room. "We'll check her apartment first."

***

Nerves consumed Helena as she rode the elevator up to the penthouse. She wasn't ready to face Barbara. She could still remember the look in her eye as she burst in the room, catching Helena in the act with Gabby. She knew how tormented Barbara was for years over her own attack; there was no way she was going to forgive her for doing the same thing… to someone else. The elevator door opened… her heart was in her throat, making it difficult to swallow.

She wandered through the lair; surprised that Barbara wasn't there. She noticed a few temporary computers hooked up, but it was a barren wasteland compared to how it looked the day before. She mentally cursed Dinah for the pain she'd caused Barbara… and cursed her even more for leading her to believe _she _had been the destroyer.

Helena flipped up onto the second level and walked through the secret entrance of Dinah's room. The door opened and she crept in quietly. The room was empty. _Dammit, Dinah! Where are you? _She rushed out of the room and came face to face with Gabby; who was about to enter Dinah's room. Helena stopped abruptly, nearly bumping into the young girl. Both gasped in surprise and stared at one another, wide-eyed, unprepared for the confrontation.

Fear washed over Gabby's face. Guilt washed over Helena's. They stood there for what seemed to be an eternity; unmoving, unable to speak.

Within seconds, the blonde began to tremble and Helena could hear her heart beating faster… could smell the fear on the girl. She remembered the smell from the previous night. She'd liked it then. But now… it made her want to throw up.

"Stay away from me," Gabby managed to choke out; quietly, voice quivering as she attempted to back away. Her legs weren't obeying.

Huntress seemed to tower over the girl, even though she wasn't that much taller. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said, taking a step backwards and creating a little bit of distance. She too could see Gabby shrinking at Huntress's power. So immediately after taking a step backwards, Helena did her best to appear non-threatening to the girl… to her former victim. She placed her hands in her pockets and lowered her head; breaking eye contact. With hands locked in her pockets, she followed that by slumping her shoulders. "I need to find Dinah," she spoke softly, glancing up for a moment, then averting her eyes again. "I'm not going to hurt you," she promised again, then met Gabby's eyes squarely. "I am sorry," she whispered; her heart breaking as she spoke the words to the trembling girl who couldn't find her voice to scream or the legs to run. "I'm going to go now," she said as she slipped past the girl, ensuring not to make contact as she exited the doorway.

The moment she walked by, rage suddenly engulfed the blonde. She stuck out a foot causing Helena to trip over it, nearly falling. Huntress spun around quickly, instinctively preparing to fight but caught herself instantly; realizing that whatever Gabby wanted to do, it wouldn't be punishment enough.

Helena dropped to her knees and braced herself for another blow. Gabby didn't disappoint her. The girl had found her fight… found her rage… and was ready to confront her attacker. She kicked Helena in the ribs… hard. She gripped the wound for a moment and then let go; and stood up tall on her feet. With full force, Gabby punched with her uninjured arm, first connecting with Helena's jaw, then giving her various blows to the ribs, to the diaphragm and to her stomach. Helena stood there and took it all. Prepared to take every punch Gabby wanted to give.

And then she flashed back on what Karla had said earlier. _"You like to be punished." _Karla had been right all along. Gabby stepped back and kicked as hard as she could. The strength of her blow surprising even Huntress. She tumbled backwards; hitting the ground hard as she landed on her back. Once on the ground, Gabby kicked again; connecting with Helena's legs and her side. Helena kept her arms protectively over her face and seconds later; Gabby straddled the woman, resuming a series of punches to her upper body as she lay on the floor.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" she screamed, finding her voice. "AND YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!" She struck again as Helena lowered her arms, removing the protection from her face. She gripped Helena's throat with her good arm and applied pressure. The moment she did that, Helena's instinctive reflex brought her own arms over Gabby's, ready to pull it away but her need to endure punishment overtook her again; and she let go; allowing Gabby the freedom to do what she wanted.

She glared at the woman on the floor; looked into feral eyes that started to fill with tears and slowly she released the grip she'd had on Helena's throat; the rage turning to a calm. Helena had been just as broken as she. Gabby climbed back to her feet and stared down at her attacker; seeing her for who she really was. For whom she had fallen for in the first place.

Gabby reached out a hand; offering it to the brunette and after a moment's hesitation, Helena took it, allowing herself to be pulled up until she was resting high on her knees. To Gabby's own surprise, she stepped closer, bridging the distance and placed her arm on Helena's shoulder, pulling the woman into her. Helena didn't resist. She leaned against the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on the girl's stomach and let the tears flow.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Gabby," she cried, the guilt breaking her heart and the compassion the girl was showing her overwhelming her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, burying her face into the girl's shirt.

The blonde's hand wrapped itself in brown hair, caressing gently. "You were drugged, sort of," she whispered back, acknowledging that she knew Helena wasn't in control at the time. Helena looked up at the blonde with guilt and shame in her eyes. "You were drugged," Gabby repeated, making sure Helena understood.

Helena released her hold on the girl and rose to her feet. "I know," she answered softly. "But that doesn't justify what I did."

"No, it doesn't," Gabby replied honestly, "but if you ever try that again, drugged or sober… I'll make sure you end up in prison for life." It wasn't a threat… it was a fair warning. One Helena knew she'd deserved.

"Do you know where Dinah is?" Helena asked, not wanting to change the subject but realizing that time was running out.

"She and Barbara went to your place to find you." All color dropped from Helena's face.

"SHIT! Karla's there!" Helena panicked, and flipped off the railing, landing on the floor below and running to the elevator. As the doors opened, Helena shouted, "I'm sorry Gabby! WAIT HERE! I need to get there before they do!" The doors shut and Gabby looked down to the floor below, jaw dropped at how easily Helena had jumped.

***

Karla didn't bother to ask who had knocked at the door. She assumed it was Helena. She rushed to open the door and was faced with Barbara, equally as surprised.

"Karla!" Dinah gasped. Barbara pulled her escrima sticks out from her chair and took a strike at the woman in Helena's apartment, instantly knocking her to the ground. The blonde tried to kick the chair to push her attacker away from her but Barbara caught her foot with one stick and hitting her behind the knee with the other, taking the force out of the potential blow.

"What did you do with Helena?" Barbara growled, giving Karla a moment to catch her breath. When she didn't reply, the redhead pushed forward and swung once more, the impact landing solidly on Karla's side and another over her collarbone; followed by a lighter blow to the jaw.

She spit blood out of her mouth, looking up and smiling sadistically at the redhead. _I see you like it rough too… Mmm, now I know why Helena likes you so much, _Karla mentally directed her thoughts to Barbara. _Come on Barbara; do that again… but maybe we should ask the kid to leave first._

Barbara shook her head, trying to clear the sudden thoughts that popped into her head. The confusion only lasted for a few seconds. "Where's Helena?" she growled.

_Why? You want her to join us, sexy? That could be arranged, _the blonde replied.

_You're power isn't going to work on me, _Barbara answered mentally, and then spoke aloud. "If you don't tell me where Helena is and what you've done to her, I'm going to…"

Karla cut her off. "You're going to do what?" she taunted. "Kill me? You wouldn't even kill Harley. Why would I be afraid you'd kill me when you don't even know me?"

"I've changed…" Barbara's voice snide and cold. "And I know enough to know you were the one that drugged Dinah and Helena and forced them to do your bidding." She held the escrima stick under Karla's chin while the woman clutched her injured ribs.

"I didn't _force _them to do anything. I gave them suggestions… it was up to them to decide whether to do them or not." _Just like if I told you how sexy you looked right now and asked you to take off your clothes and continue to ravish me with your weapon, it would be your decision. Although it would be kind of fun to force you. Would you like that Barbara? Would you like me to force you into taking your clothes off? Would it help if I told you how much I'd love to see those beautiful breasts you have hiding under that tight shirt? _

Karla casually pushed the escrima stick away from her throat and kept her eyes locked on Barbara as she started to stand up, inching closer.

_Could I force you into letting me kiss those full lips of yours? Would you open up to me and let my tongue taste yours while my hands massage your slender waist?_

She moved her hands to Barbara's sides, kneeling in front of the chair as she reached out and touched the woman softly.

_Would you start to breathe faster as my hands moved higher? And if I lean in closer to your mouth, would you let me kiss you? Knowing that the moment my tongue captures yours, my hands will cup your firm breasts? Would you enjoy that, Barbara? Would you let me take you?_

Karla was inches away from Barbara's face.

"No, I wouldn't," Barbara spoke firmly. Karla stopped instantly and gave a delicious smile.

"So if I couldn't force you… what makes you think I could force them?" she winked, and moved out of Barbara's personal space.

Barbara showed no emotion but the woman had made her point… very effectively. For a moment, Barbara _had _considered giving in to the woman, letting her capture her lips. It suddenly didn't seem to matter to her that she wasn't sexually interested in women. She almost did let the blonde do what she wanted… until she came to her senses. And she did have the power to resist… the choice was hers, despite the temptation.

Karla smiled deviously at the redhead, listening in to her rationalizations. And then Barbara realized what she had been doing, and all thoughts ceased. _It's not going to work, _she thought, _you're not going to break me like you did them. _"Where's Helena?" she asked, getting tired of playing the game. Karla had mildly tired of it herself.

"She went to look for Dinah." Karla glanced over at the young girl who sported a look of horror, watching the seduction scene unfolding in front of her. "Hello, Dinah," she winked, causing a prominent blush to wash over the girl.

Barbara wheeled further into the room, readying for a fight, but Karla didn't engage. Instead, the tall blonde strutted to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Can I offer anyone a drink?" she smiled politely; trying to mask a devilish smirk.

"No thank you," the redhead replied, "I don't really care for Bloody Mary's…"

Karla smirked again. Helena was right… Barbara was a smart woman. "Perhaps a beer, then?" she winked. "I'll even let you uncap it yourself, beautiful."

"I'm not here for a social call, I'm looking for Helena and while I appreciate your hospitality," she chided, "I don't need you playing hostess in _Helena's _apartment."

"Oh, Helena didn't tell you?" the blonde acted stunned.

"Tell me what?" Barbara asked cautiously.

"Helena and I are moving in together." She sat down casually on Helena's bed and crossed her legs, her smile taunting Barbara to react. Barbara didn't want to give her the satisfaction but rage burned through her veins. Karla didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what she was thinking. The shocked look on the redhead's face was apparent to all.

"What!?!" Dinah exclaimed, but immediately buttoned her lip when Barbara cast her a dangerous glance.

"Where's your van, Karla?" Barbara changed the subject, still concerned about the videotapes that Dinah had left in her vehicle.

"My van?" the blonde was confused.

"Yes. Dinah left something in your van and she'd like it back."

"Her virginity? I don't think it's possible to get that back, sweetie."

Within a split second, a batarang flew past Karla's head and imbedded itself in the wall behind her. Under normal circumstances, Barbara wouldn't let the villains get the better of her but there was something about Karla… She had a way of hitting just the right nerve. Just like Harley did.

_It's funny you should mention her; _Karla mentally sent a message to Barbara. _Harley's going to be dropping by in a few hours to have a little fun with Helena. She was sorry she had to leave so early this morning. She really wanted to join in while Helena and I were having sex but the clock was ticking and she had to get back to Arkham before the guards noticed her missing._

Barbara's escrima stick shot like an arrow as she threw it with full strength. This time she connected with her target. Karla tried to duck to avoid it but Barbara was too quick. It hit her squarely in the head, drawing blood right at the hairline. With the blonde momentarily distracted, Barbara wheeled over to the woman and hit her with the other stick; the impact on her ribs.

Karla held up her hands defensively but Barbara moved rapidly. She struck several more times while growling through gritted teeth. "Where is she?" she demanded an answer. "Where is Harley? What have you done with Helena?"

The blonde didn't answer. She was too preoccupied with protecting her head from any further injury and she was partially blind from the blood that pooled around her eye. "WHERE IS SHE!" Barbara yelled again as Karla tried to curl up and protect both her ribs and head. She was sure one of her ribs had been broken from the last hit.

From down the hall, she could hear the yelling. Helena burst through the door in time to see Barbara attacking the blonde. With lightening speed, she ran to Barbara and grabbed the escrima stick. "Barbara! Stop!" she cried, tossing the weapon aside and stepping in front of the woman on her bed. "Stop!" she cried again as the redhead struck out with her fist. Helena caught it easily in her hand. "Please, Barbara!"

The attacker dropped her fists and stared at the woman in leather before her. "Helena!" she gasped, coming out of her blind rage. "I thought you were with Harley," panic still in her voice.

"I'm okay, Barbara. I'm safe," she reassured her friend. Helena glanced at the woman on the bed, beaten and bloody and still curled up protectively; and then turned back to the redhead with shame. "There's so much I need to apologize for, Barbara, but right now, there's no time."

"Helena," she interrupted, "you don't have anything to apologize to me for."

"Harley's coming," Helena spoke at the same time. "We need to get ready."

"What? When? How?" she asked rapidly, needing details.

"Dinah, go to the bathroom and get me some wet cloths and that first aid kit on the shelf," Helena instructed, turning her attention to Karla as she moaned softly from the wounds. Although she liked it rough, Barbara's hits were too much for anyone to handle.

Barbara's eyes reflected anger and a hint of jealousy as Helena carefully helped the woman sit up on the bed. Helena reached out to examine the cut on her head but Barbara stopped her, grabbing her arm and pulling it back. "Wait, Helena," she ordered, and pulled a vial out from her pocket. "Drink this."

Helena took the vial curiously. "What is it?"

"An antidote to her blood." She bared teeth at the blonde. "She spiked yours and Dinah's drinks, causing you to act out of control. Drink it."

Karla smiled at the redhead; which annoyed Barbara even further. "Smart and beautiful," she spoke softly while clutching her sore ribs.

Helena drank the contents without further question; she trusted Barbara with her life. "Harley will be here in less than an hour," Helena explained as she tilted Karla's chin up to keep the blood from flowing down her face. Dinah handed her one of the clothes and Helena began to wipe the blood. Once her face was clean, she took a second cloth and placed it over the wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Barbara watched as Helena tenderly cared for the wounded woman.

Without looking at her, Helena knew what Barbara had been thinking. She could feel the daggers being shot from behind her back, directed at Karla. "It's not her fault, Barbara," Helena spoke assuredly.

"She's the one that drugged you and Dinah," she replied evenly, biting back her urge to attack again.

Helena met Karla's eyes. _You need to tell her the truth,_ she mentally told the woman. _And don't try to fuck with her head while you tell her._ Karla smiled in response. Helena then turned her attention to Dinah. "We need to talk…" she glared at the young girl, still angry. She dropped the cloth in Barbara's hand and said, "We're going to set up the cameras so we'll know when Quinzel arrives." Helena pointed an accusing finger at Karla; a mental warning for her to be nice. "Take care of her," she said to Barbara before disappearing with Dinah out the door.

The moment the door closed behind them, Helena gripped Dinah by the scruff of her neck and pushed her against the wall. "If you _ever_ fuck with me like that again, you _will _be sorry." Feral eyes locked on her prey.

"We both made mistakes," Dinah mumbled.

Feral eyes returned to blue. "Yes, we did…" she agreed, "But it ends _now_." Dinah nodded in agreement. Helena let go of her jacket and led the girl downstairs to help arrange the cameras. Helena had a security monitor in her apartment so if she positioned the cameras at all the doors, they would know exactly when the psycho arrived.

They worked quickly and accomplished their task. Once completed, they checked out the monitor in Leonard's office to make sure everything was running smoothly. Helena then broke the silence. "Harley's kidnapped Karla's sister," she explained, "And we need _you_ to find out where she's keeping her." She eyed the girl intensely.

It only took a moment for Dinah to clue in. "But that would mean I would have to…" she gulped loudly, not wanting to have any contact with the woman for fear of what she'd see in her twisted mind.

"It's the only way, Dinah. You need to trick her into thinking you are still under Karla's influence. She needs to believe you hate me; which I'm sure won't be much of a stretch for you right now…" She cocked an eyebrow. Dinah said nothing. "We are going to fight and I'm going to throw you out but not before you find out the location of her sister. Grab onto her hand. The second you know, give me a signal. I'll throw you out and you and Barbara go and get the girl. The moment you have her, let us know. We'll take it from there."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done months ago…"

"Helena! You can't!" Dinah's eyes went wide.

"That's the plan, Dinah," the brunette stressed. "We argue, you go to Harley, get the info, give me a signal, I throw you out, you and Barbara save the girl. Got it?" Dinah nodded, reluctantly. "Good."

"What if I can't find out the information?"

Helena smiled wickedly. "Then you flirt with her until you find out." Dinah's face dropped. "You do whatever it takes to find out and you hold her hand until you do."

"After I go, what are you going to do to keep her distracted?"

Helena sighed heavily. "Whatever I have to to convince her I'm on her side…" Dinah wanted to ask for further details but with the defeated look in Helena's eye, she thought better of it. She knew what Helena was hinting at… and it amazed her how far she was willing to go to protect someone else, no matter what the risk to herself. She had been wrong to treat Helena the way she had. Fear and jealousy polluted her soul and she knew now it was time to come clean. They had much to talk about after the mission and Dinah promised herself that she wouldn't let Helena; or Barbara, down this time.

"Good luck," Dinah said; and Helena nodded back, silently wishing her the same.

***

"I don't know why I'm helping you," Barbara growled as she carefully cleaned the dried blood surrounding the wound. "You're responsible for all of this. I should just let you bleed to death," she spoke with distain, having no sympathy for anyone working with Harley. Her moral code had changed a few months ago. Where Barbara once had empathy, it had become jaded after Wade had been murdered. "I should just let you bleed…"

"I'm not Harley…" she reminded the redhead; wanting to make a smartass remark, but trying to be nice like Helena had ordered before she left. "She's responsible for this."

"And you were the one responsible for drugging my friends!" Barbara snapped, applying more pressure to the wound to intentionally cause a bit more pain. Karla winced.

"A little blood never hurt anyone," she replied. "It was fun… being inside of them…" she looked into emerald eyes suggestively. "Too bad I never got to be inside of you…" Barbara poked her in the ribs, making her anger known. Karla growled involuntarily with the reminder. Her rib definitely had to be broken.

"Keep it up and I'll break another one," she snapped, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Helena wouldn't like that…"

"But I would…" Barbara challenged.

Karla's face softened as she stared into the emerald orbs. _No, you wouldn't, Barbara. You've already beaten me and you've won. You're not sadistic enough to want to keep hurting someone. It's just not who you are._

"You don't know me."

"No, I don't… but I can hear your thoughts. I can hear the regret in your mind. I know you don't like hurting people…"

"I'll make an exception for you," Barbara warned defensively.

Karla opened her arms wide and turned her head to the side, opening herself up. "Then take your best shot… Barbara." She closed her eyes, waiting for a strike that never came. A moment later she opened her eyes; then smiled. "I told you it wasn't who you are," she whispered lovingly.

Frustrated, Barbara attempted to pull her chair back but Karla reached out and clasped her hands. Surprisingly, Barbara didn't pull away. Karla then asked, "Will you please clean the wound for me?" Barbara stared at the sad eyes in front of her and picked up the cloth, flipping it over in her hands. She'd hated that Karla had been right. Hated how easily she could invoke sympathy just from a single look. Barbara wanted to be jaded but it just wasn't her personality. Her empathy made her the woman that she was. And she couldn't change her nature.

Karla listened to her thoughts… and Barbara knew it.

"If I clean your wounds, do you promise to keep quiet?" she bartered, reaching up to clean the cut.

_I can be as quiet as you like, Barbara…_ she laughed inwardly, reminding Barbara that she didn't have to speak to be heard.

Once all the blood was cleared, Barbara applied ointment to the wound. Although it had bled a lot, the cut was relatively small. Barbara's strike had been carefully calculated to inflict pain but only cause minimal damage. "All done," she stated and Karla looked at her with her intense blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to kiss it better like you do with Huntress?"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "I think you'll live without it," she said, with a deadpan stare.

The blonde pouted her lips in disappointment. "What about my ribs?"

"I am _NOT_ kissing your ribs…"

This made Karla laugh. "That's not what I meant," she was amused. "I think you broke one of them."

"You'll heal eventually," Barbara started to pull away but the blonde caught her arm again.

"I know you're desperate to move away from me but you _were_ the one that broke it. The least you could do is wrap it up for me." Her voice was smooth; seductive, but Barbara wasn't falling for it.

"The least I could do??? You're lucky I don't break the rest of them after what you've put me through. You and your partner!" she snapped.

"Helena?"

"No! Quinzel, you twit. Christ! You must really be a natural blonde…" she replied; frustrated.

Karla quirked a brow. "You wanna check if the curtains match the drapes?"

"Oh for Christ's sake," Barbara pulled away; exasperated. Once out of Karla's grip, Barbara wheeled further back, heading for the open area of the living room.

The blonde couldn't help herself. Helena has asked her not to mess with Barbara, but she just couldn't help herself. She stifled a laugh and immediately clutched her ribs as the pain became very apparent. She needed to set the smartass remarks aside if she was going to get this woman to help her. "Harley is not my partner," she spoke softly.

Barbara ignored the remark, keeping her back to the woman on Helena's bed.

_I said she's not my partner, _she repeated, this time telepathically. Barbara reluctantly turned around. So Karla continued. "She never was my partner. She kidnapped someone very close to me and if I didn't do what she says, she's going to kill her."

"Who did she kidnap?" Barbara questioned, but Karla didn't answer immediately.

"Would you mind wrapping up my ribs for me?" Her voice was soft, soothing, sad.

"Who did she kidnap?" the redhead repeated; a little firmer.

"My sister. She's younger than Dinah." _I need to find her before Harley kills her, _she said mentally, knowing if she'd said the words aloud, her voice would have cracked and tears would have started to flow. It was much easier to keep her composure when she didn't have to say the words out loud. _I was a victim of hers too, Barbara… just like you were._

Barbara stared at the woman for a few seconds, and decided to wheel closer. She removed a bandage wrap from the first aid kit she still had on her lap and pulled up in front of the blonde. "Take off your shirt," she instructed and put up a hand before Karla could speak. "And don't say a word." Barbara paused, and spoke again. "Don't think anything either." It didn't take a genius to know the woman was about to make some sort of remark. Barbara advised her against it before she got the chance.

Karla slid her legs to the edge of the bed so that she was sitting, facing Barbara. She gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. _Should I take this off too? _She winked, referring to her bra. Barbara looked up and glared at the woman; giving her her answer.

Barbara reached out to touch her ribs, lightly pressing on each one in examination. She placed her hand towards the back of Karla's ribcage and slid her fingers forward, running along the length of each individual rib. Her touch was gentle as she ran her fingers over the smooth skin. She studied the area and said, "tell me when it hurts."

She looked up at Karla and the woman couldn't hide a big smile on her face. A devious smile that told Barbara she was enjoying the caresses a little too much. Barbara sighed heavily; thankful that at least that the blonde had kept quiet. Barbara resumed her examination and as she reached the lower half of Karla's rib cage; on the left side, the woman winced as Barbara pressed her fingers on a tender area.

"Right here?" Barbara asked, pressing lightly again. Karla sucked in a breath through her teeth. Barbara took that as a yes. She traced the rib back and forth and from what she could tell, the rib was just bruised, not broken. Although to know for sure, she would need to be in her lab, taking x-rays.

The lab that had been destroyed.

She met Karla's eyes and knew the woman was listening to her thoughts again. Karla half shrugged; an attempt at a half-assed apology.

"I don't think it's broken," she spoke aloud. "And wrapping it will just make the bruise hurt worse so it's better to leave it as is."

"Thank you," she answered; capturing Barbara's hand and squeezing gently before letting go. Barbara nodded her head; her way of saying 'you're welcome'.

"Do you know where Quinzel is keeping your sister?" the redhead asked, moving away from the bed.

Karla slipped her shirt back over her head and replied, "No, but Dinah should be able to find out."

"I can't risk her being near that woman. I don't have the polarized contact lenses anymore and that's the only thing that blocked her power."

_Why does everyone keep calling it HER power! _she snapped to herself, but unintentionally sent the message to Barbara. "She stole that power from my brother when she killed him," Karla spoke aloud, clarifying her anger. "But it doesn't work anymore. The transfer was only temporary, so you have nothing to worry about."

Barbara looked at her skeptically.

"I'm telling the truth," she stressed. "She lost the power soon after she went into Arkham. I have no idea why; and frankly, I don't care. But she's still dangerous and has my sister and I can't lose her too. I lost one family member already and I'm not risking another." Tears started to well up in her eyes; she didn't care if Barbara saw it or not.

"But you want me to risk _MY _family…" Barbara commented.

Karla glided closer to the wheelchair and kneeled down in front of the redhead; her eyes watery. "I want you to do what you do every night..." she paused. "To help an innocent before she's murdered." Karla lowered her head and leaned forward; slightly resting on Barbara's legs. "I'd trade my life for Taylor… but Harley wouldn't give me that option. And if I don't find my sister tonight, she's not going to live to see tomorrow." _And neither is Harley._

"Why didn't you just come to us from the very start?" Barbara asked, her frustration obvious. "We could have had your sister back by now."

Karla closed her eyes for a moment. "Because at first, I blamed you…" she spoke the truth. "I blamed you for everything." She swallowed hard. "I was stupid," she admitted.

Helena opened the door and caught Karla with her head resting against Barbara's legs. "I see you two are bonding," she furrowed her brow, not liking the close proximity of the two women. Karla pulled back and Helena could see she had been crying. "Did you tell her the truth?" she asked.

"I did," she replied.

"Did you try and fuck with her head?"

This brought a slight grin to her face. "Only a little," she confessed, "but she was too smart to fall for it."

"That comes from years of dealing with Helena," Barbara retorted, sending a reassuring smile at her friend. They still had much to discuss after the mission. Lots of wounds that needed healing.

"Hey!" Helena cried, but then changed the subject. "The cameras are all set up. We'll know the moment she arrives." She then flipped on a monitor which reflected a view of all the cameras simultaneously. "Dinah's going to stay behind and get the location from Quinzel," she explained, unsure if Karla had filled Barbara in on the plan. "Once she finds out, I'm going to kick Dinah out and keep Quinzel occupied until you rescue the girl. You just tell me the second you've got her."

"What if she makes you take your comm. set off?" Barbara asked, knowing it was a distinct possibility.

The brunette pulled out her cell phone and turned the volume up. She then set it on her shelf, behind a few dvds to keep it hidden. "Call me on my cell if you find her." She took Dinah's phone and continued. "If you can't find her, call me on Dinah's." Each phone had a specific ringtone so that they always knew if it was Barbara calling. The plan sounded reasonable, so Barbara agreed.

"I'll be waiting nearby with the Hummer. _Be careful_," she stressed, hating to leave her family alone when Quinzel was on her way.

Helena walked Barbara out and surprised the redhead by leaning over and giving her a hug. "I'm sorry for everything, Barbara," she said, gripping the woman tight.

Barbara kissed her on the top of her head. "We'll be okay, Helena," she promised. "We'll get through this like we always do… together."

Helena let go and stood back up tall. "I…" she choked. "I love you, Barbara," she smiled nervously, not saying those words often.

Barbara's heart smiled. She never spoke those three words much herself. "I love you too, Helena."

They said their goodbyes and Barbara headed for the Hummer to wait.

***

Gabby strolled around the clocktower, worried about everyone and having no idea what was going on. They had all rushed out in a hurry and from the looks on all their faces, what they were up to had to be important; if not dangerous. She swallowed hard, remembering the contact she had had with Helena. The woman had surprised her. An array of emotions hit her all at once and as soon as the temporary paralysis disappeared, the first instinct she had was to attack. Attack the woman who had hurt her. And it surprised her that Helena just took it. Took every punch and every kick Gabby dished out. She knew Helena had been sorry. She could see it in her eyes. But forgiveness wouldn't come that quickly. But after seeing the sorrow in Helena's eyes, Gabby was willing to give it a try.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

While waiting for Quinzel, the three women hashed out further details of the plan. It didn't take long before Helena spotted the crazy blonde on one of the cameras. "She's here," Helena announced, and they got into position.

"Knock knock," Harley said from the other side of the door, and turned the handle to come in. As soon as she stepped inside, she was shocked to see Dinah in the room and worse; Helena… unchained. She immediately turned to Karla for an explanation.

The tall blonde walked over and greeted the crazy woman at the door; giving her a kiss. "Don't worry, lover," she said, running her hand down Harley's shoulder, over her breast and coming to rest on her hip. "I trained your pets for you," she grinned, "trained them just how you wanted them." She kissed Harley again and then let go, walking over to Helena.

"Really?" Harley asked questioningly, moving further into the room but with caution. "Show me," she instructed.

Karla paused for a moment, and then bared her teeth in a devilish grin. "Helena?" she looked to the brunette. "Come here." Helena did as she was told. _Do everything I ask… play along. _"Be a good kitty and get down," she pointed to the floor and Helena got down on all fours. The blonde then pet Helena's hair lovingly. "Good kitty."

Harley watched with delight as Karla motioned for Dinah to come closer. The young girl cautiously approached and the moment she was in front of the taller blonde, Karla pulled Dinah against her, holding tight and then placed her lips on Dinah's.

Dinah jerked back out of surprise but Karla held her tight, and kissed her passionately. _Growl, _she told Helena, and Helena complied… revealing her teeth like an angry animal. Karla deepened the kiss as her tongue mingled with Dinah's. _Attack!_

In a flash, Helena pounced on Dinah, forcing the two to break contact and she swung her hand, connecting with Dinah's arm and scratching her skin. Four prominent nail marks ran down her arm. Dinah cried out and ran over to Harley, gripping the woman's hand and standing behind her for protection. Helena was about to lunge for her but Karla grabbed her and pulled her close.

Karla then looked to Harley who seemed pleased with the show. "Your pets don't really like each other," she said, "But I know that's just how you wanted it."

"Yesssss," Harley purred. "You've trained them very well. It's so much more fun when they like to hurt one another," she giggled. "Can they do tricks?"

"They can do whatever you want, lover," Karla winked, helping Helena to her feet but keeping her close. Helena glared at Dinah; hoping to catch a signal.

As Dinah gripped Harley's hand; hard as she tried, no visions were coming to her. She flashed a look of panic at the brunette. _It's not working, _she thought; and Karla heard her.

Karla relayed the message to Helena. _Harley's got a wall up, she's not letting Dinah in. The only way to get her to loosen up is to distract her._

Helena turned to face Karla, her back to the other two. A look of disgust washed over her… she knew what she had to do. Karla smiled in return, knowing a frown would cause suspicion in the psycho. Helena closed her eyes heavily, counting to five and mentally preparing herself.

She turned back around, now facing the psycho. Harley half-heartedly pulled her arm away but Dinah wouldn't let go. "This pet sure is a clingy one," she commented. Her words a mixture of annoyance and amusement. Before she could continue talking, Helena's actions surprised her.

The sexy brunette locked eyes with her former therapist and didn't break the stare. She stepped closer, internally choking down bile, disgusted by what she had to do. Helena walked slowly and smiled hungrily at Harley. She then lifted her own shirt off her head and tossed it aside.

Harley raised an eyebrow curiously; now staring at Huntress wearing only pants and a sexy lace bra. She moved closer, inching her way across the floor, willing her legs not to buckle as she approached the woman who had manipulated her into spilling all of her secrets. Harley broke the stare and looked to Karla. "Did you tell her to do this?" she asked.

"No lover, she's doing that all on her own."

"Oooo, how quickly things change in just one night," she laughed; now looking Helena up and down; eyes lingering at her chest. "What happened?"

Huntress studied her prey, contemplating tearing her apart. "Can't a girl change her mind?" Helena asked, cocking her head and sliding her body against Harley's. She then took a step back, breaking the contact. "But if you don't want me anymore…" she pulled further away.

"Don't be so sensitive, kitten," Harley advised, reaching out for Helena but was denied. Helena turned her attention to Karla, and motioned for her to come closer. Karla did.

She followed Helena's lead and as she approached, she took off her own shirt, leaving it crumpled on the floor next to Helena's. She didn't say a word. She walked over to the brunette and their bodies pressed together before they melted into a lustful kiss.

Helena ran her tongue along Karla's neck and pulled back far enough that she could run her hands all over the woman's chest. Karla did the same and then unclasped the latch on Helena' bra, allowing it to fall on the floor. Dinah turned many shades of red as she watched the scenario unfolding in front of her. She tried to avert her eyes; instead, focusing on reading Harley's mind. When she finally started to see visions from the woman, Dinah shuddered at the sight. It was bad enough seeing Helena undressing in front of her and watching her all over Karla. It was another when she entered Harley's mind and got a graphic visual of what the woman wanted to do to both of them. Dinah wanted to let her hand go the moment whips and chains appeared in the vision, but she knew she had to keep her mind on the mission. So she hung on, and prayed that Harley would give her the answers she was looking for.

Karla unclasped her own bra and resumed her passionate kiss with Helena. Several seconds later, Helena turned away and slid closer to Harley. Helena grabbed her free hand and yanked the woman; hard, forcing the two of them to collide. The force of her pull almost broke Dinah's grip, but she clung tightly. "Come here," Helena demanded, growling at her therapist. She knew Harley would appreciate the rough stuff.

Once their bodies were pressed together, Harley reached around Helena and gripped her ass, running her hand over the firm roundness and giggling with sinister glee. Helena moaned, tilting her head back and allowing the woman to feel her body. _I'm going to enjoy watching you die, you twisted, psychotic bitch, _she thought. Karla felt the same way, but the game played on.

Helena's lips found Harley's neck and she bit playfully, sucking on the sensitive area and running her hand over the woman's covered breasts. "You're wearing too many clothes," Helena growled into the woman's neck. "I'm going to undress you slowly and make love to you more viciously than you've ever had before," she taunted, fighting back her revulsion.

"Oooo, I love it when you talk violence," Harley commented, and scratched the length of Helena's back, drawing blood. Helena arched immediately, pretending to enjoy it and willing herself not to rip the woman's throat out.

"Then you're really going to enjoy our time together," Helena winked, and kissed the psycho, forcing her tongue into her mouth as her hands reached for Karla. Once the other blonde was close, Helena broke the kiss from Harley and started on Karla, giving Harley a little show.

Helena pulled away once again and Karla whispered, "Dinah needs someone to play with, Harley."

Karla licked her lips and nuzzled into Harley's neck, biting the spot that sent chills down the woman's spine; driving her crazy. Her fingers worked their way under the woman's shirt and as she slid her hands up higher and higher, the woman moaned in anticipation. When she reached the underside of Harley's breasts, she kissed the woman; then turned to kiss Helena who stood mere inches away. Karla expanded her fingers, now fully cupping the delicate mound and kneading the flesh. "Mmmm, lover… I want to throw you down and take you right here," she whispered. "And I want to watch Helena as you take her like you did with me. You deserve the best, lover," Karla continued, pinching the sensitive buds between her fingers. "We need to find a playmate for Dinah," she cooed. "She would love my sister, Harley. Why don't you bring Taylor here so the adults can go and have some fun," Karla crouched down, now running her tongue over her chest, playfully nipping, tricking the woman into letting down her guard. "Because I want you so badly, lover. Let's let the kids play while we have the kind of fun you like to have. Where is Taylor?" she whispered almost inaudibly.

Helena removed Harley's hand from her ass and brought it over to her lips, sucking on the fingers, one by one, demonstrating how talented her tongue could be. She sucked on the index finger and with Harley's hand in hers, Helena trailed the fingers over her own skin, helping her therapist as she felt the curve of Helena's breast.

Dinah closed her eyes. The visions were enough to scar her for life… she didn't want to catch the live show happening just inches away.

"I love having your hands on me, Harley," Helena growled seductively. "I wanted your hands on me from the first moment I walked into your office." She let go of the woman's hand and the woman continued to knead the flesh. Helena moaned and growled hungrily. "I know I denied it for so long but I always wanted you. Karla's right… we need to find someone for Dinah to play with so she'll leave us alone to do 'adult things'.

"We could always kill her," Harley commented. "Then she'll leave us alone." She smiled as she spoke, enjoying the thought of killing the young girl.

"Killing is too messy, lover. And I've got some other ideas for foreplay in mind. Let her go play with Taylor and Helena and I will play with you. What do you think, Helena? Do you want to play with Harley?"

Without speaking a word, Helena ripped Harley's shirt open and with a satisfied smile, looked the psycho up and down. "I want to play," Helena whispered; planting her mouth on Harley's right breast; surprising the woman; surprising Dinah.

The moment Helena made contact with Quinzel's flesh, the woman's mind flashed to Dinah. She was tiring of the kid being so clingy and she wondered if sending her off with Karla's sister would be a good idea. Suddenly Dinah got a flash of an abandoned building. It looked like a warehouse and the garage door had graffiti painted on it. As Dinah's mind melded with Harley's, she saw as the woman approached the door and as she reached for the handle, Dinah caught a glimpse of the nameplate. It read "Industrial Storage, BLDG 126".

Dinah gasped. She knew the area. They had passed it when she was in the van with Karla the day before. She continued to watch Harley's vision as she walked in and there, right in the open, sat a cage. Inside was a young girl with blonde hair, resembling a younger version of Karla. Dinah's eyes opened wide and her audible gasp caught Helena's attention. She knew where Harley was keeping the girl!

Helena; still running her tongue over Harley's chest; turned her head to the side. Dinah nodded, confirming that she had the information. Just then, Helena reached out and gripped Dinah by the scruff of the neck.

"What are you looking at, kid?!!" she growled; and pushed the girl back forcefully.

Dinah shoved back, but Helena didn't budge. "I'm not a kid!" she snapped. "Maybe I should kill you and then I can have Harley all to myself." Her words were merely for show.

Huntress swung a right hook, connecting with Dinah's jaw and sending her flying backwards. Karla pulled Harley out of the way and into a tight embrace, nipping at her neck to keep her from interfering. Huntress picked Dinah up off the ground with one hand and dragged her forcefully to the front door. "You've taken enough of MY things, kid. Now get the hell out of here or I will kill you myself."

Dinah screamed in anger as Helena dragged her and threw her out roughly. The door slammed; and now the three women were alone. Before Harley could react, Helena stormed over to her; grabbed her shoulders and dragged her over to the bed, throwing her down roughly. "I'm tired of playing games, Harley. I want you and I want you NOW," she demanded, ripping the rest of Harley's shirt free.

The woman gasped with delight; enjoying watching Huntress take charge. Although Harley was a dominant woman, she enjoyed having someone take charge in the bedroom; and she loved that it was Huntress. From the first moment Helena had set foot in her office, Harley wanted her. She almost had her too. When Helena stood in her office; eyes closed; spilling all of her secrets as Harley circled her like prey; Harley almost kissed her patient. Her lips were so close to Helena's as she circled her. She wanted so badly to take her patient right there but decided to leave Helena longing for more. It would only make their next session all the hotter. It didn't surprise her when Helena wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. Harley exposed her; made her feel vulnerable; and promised that she would help her. She knew Helena would be hers on their next session. To Harley's dismay, that final session never came.

She could have taken Huntress when she was hypnotized but Gibson kept getting in the way. She would have killed the guy had she not found him so amusing. He was like the pet she had never had. Or at least, a pet she never killed. It did frustrate her that he kept interfering whenever she would try and get Helena alone and the timing just never worked out to take the Huntress to bed.

Now she was finally getting that opportunity. Helena threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her, stretching her tall, lean body over the woman's tiny frame. The light weight of Helena's body pressed into Harley's causing intense heat to build up between the two. Karla climbed onto the opposite side of the bed and crawled across the covers until her body was in line with Harley's. She rested on her side, her body melding with the other two. She reached her arm around Helena, caressing the wounded flesh on her back from Harley's scratches. They were superficial cuts; those wounds would heal. It was the other wounds that would take longer to heal. The wounds Helena inflicted upon herself; forcing her libido to pretend to enjoy having sex with the psycho under her.

The woman had caused so much pain as it was in Helena's life. Although she hadn't been the one that commanded the Joker to kill Helena's mother, the psycho woman would have married the killer had he not ended up in Arkham. She manipulated Helena into revealing her secrets… exposing her… making her vulnerable… and now Helena had to give herself physically as well… to save Karla's sister.

Karla hated herself at that moment. Initially she thought there would be no way Helena would help her get her sister back. She believed that Harley was unstoppable and that she had to follow along with her plan of destroying Helena, Barbara and Dinah. She hated herself for not asking for help from the start. She allowed herself to fall prey to the psycho-therapist; believing there was no other option. Karla did enjoy manipulation and controlling others but there was a vast difference between submitting to petty theft to destroying the essence of who someone was. Destroying their soul.

And as she watched Helena, seducing the psycho under her; Karla hated herself even more. She initially blamed Helena for not killing Harley earlier… for allowing her to live… and blamed Helena for her sister's kidnapping. She used that blame to justify destroying the brunette and _her _family. It didn't take long to realize that she had been wrong all along, but it took longer than it should have. Too much destruction had already taken place… so much emotional damage that would be difficult to recover from. She couldn't blame Harley completely because she, too, had a choice. And she chose not to ask for help.

She was thankful though, that she'd finally come to her senses. Earlier, when Helena struggled on the bed, chained up, begging to be released so she could kill the psycho, Karla finally realized the depth of what she had done. She realized that Helena wasn't the person she thought she was. And after everything she did, this woman was still ready to give herself over to a crazy woman to protect another.

She also knew that Helena wanted to punish herself for her own actions. Helena carried a great weight on her shoulders that would be near impossible for anyone to endure… but she did it… and still carried on… protecting others. Karla wished Helena would realize just how incredible she really was. Wished she could let go of the guilt and free her soul but not even Barbara could convince her to do that. Helena welcomed the abuse… it was unfortunate that the only therapist she'd ever opened up to turned out to be Harley.

Karla listened in on Helena's thoughts as she kissed the psycho under her… their bodies writhing together, the friction causing additional stimulation. Harley's knee raised; making contact with Helena's hot center and Helena grinding against her, pretending to enjoy it. Karla watched as Harley reached for Helena's breasts, squeezing roughly and giggling in her twisted cackle. And she listened to Helena's thoughts…

_I deserve this after what I did to Gabby, _Helena thought to herself. _I deserve this punishment because I tried to rape her… now it's my turn. I'll never be able to face Barbara after this. She knows what I'm doing and she's going to be disgusted with me. She'll never look at me the same. She's just going to look at me like a potential rapist that screwed the psycho who killed Wade. How could Barbara ever look at me knowing I willingly had sex with Quinzel? I've already scarred Dinah for life. She's going to relay all the details to Barbara and they'll never understand why I did it._

_They will probably think a part of me wanted this. And she'd probably be right. And Karla was right too. I want the punishment. I need it because it's the only think that helps me deal with the guilt. I always hurt the ones I love. And there isn't enough punishment in the world to make up for that. _

Harley pinched Helena's nipple between her fingers causing a mixture of pleasure and pain. She arched her back in reaction, trying to create distance but it only allowed an opening for Harley to reach down and cup the apex of her legs. Once Harley's hand was on Helena's center, she massaged the area, forcing Helena's body to betray her once again. She moaned involuntarily; and then cursed herself silently.

_I hate you, _she thought. _I'm going to kill you with my bare hands and watch you suffer. _"Ooooohhh," she moaned again; unintentionally. _Fuck! What the fuck am I doing? I must be just as sick as her if I'm enjoying… _"Aaaahhhhh," she grunted again as Harley's hand slipped inside her pants, making contact with Helena's mound, her fingers easily sliding in from the wetness. "Mmmmm," Helena sighed. The sensations became too much for Helena to handle. Her body gave in to the pleasure as her heart cried out in pain.

_I'm so sorry, Barbara. So sorry for everything that I put you through. I'm sorry she killed Wade. It was all my fault and I'm so sorry. _Her body arched again. _I know you are never going to understand why I'm letting her do this to me. You're going to tell me it's okay but we both know that will be a lie. How could I ever think it is okay when I'm actually enjoying myself? I keep trying to fight back but my instincts are betraying me. I'm fucking the woman that killed Wade… and I don't want her to stop._

_I hate myself._

_I'm so sorry, Barbara._

_I'm sorry that Harley's fingers feel so good inside me._

_I won't blame you for hating me… because I hate myself for what I've become._

***

Dinah rushed out of the apartment and ran to the Hummer. "I know where she is!" she cried as she slammed the door. "The industrial area, building 126."

Barbara noticed a black circle forming around Dinah's eye. She raced through the streets in the vehicle… the hummer tuned into the police radio so she would know what roads to avoid. The last thing she needed was to be pulled over for a speeding ticket. "What happened to your eye?"

"Helena happened…" Barbara quickly turned to Dinah and the girl continued. "It was either that or Harley was going to kill me. At least a black eye will heal… death would have taken much longer."

"How is Helena doing? What happened in there?" Barbara questioned; the Oracle in her wanting to know everything.

Dinah coughed; choking on her saliva. "She tricked Harley into giving us the information." Dinah closed her mouth, determined not to give the details.

"Fill me in, Dinah," Barbara insisted; hating being kept in the dark. "I want to know everything."

Dinah slumped in her seat. "I don't think the details are really important," she blushed, "Helena did what she had to do and I got the information. Now we just need to hurry and get to the warehouse."

"What are you hiding, Dinah?" the redhead probed, trying to force Dinah into talking.

The blonde's heart started to pound faster. _What kind of details does she want? I already have to wash my brain out with soap… industrial strength, to get the image of Harley chaining naked Helena to the bed and laughing as she whips her. Yeesh! And how am I supposed to tell Barbara that I saw Harley topless and Helena was licking her… NO! _"I'm not hiding anything, Barbara!" Dinah shouted a little too loudly. "Please just trust me when I say the details are NOT important." _Some things are better left unsaid… or unseen. _She shuddered from the memory.

They pulled up near the warehouse. Equipped with batarangs, Dinah was ready for a fight. Barbara stayed behind, confident that Dinah could handle herself and knowing she would be close behind should the girl need help. She wasn't much use without her transponder and she trusted in Dinah's training and abilities.

Dinah walked through the front door and quickly surveyed the layout. {Only two guards,} she whispered into her comms. She walked in further and one of the henchmen quickly ran over to her. "Relax!" Dinah shouted, putting up her hands defensively. "Harley sent me to keep the girl company," she pointed over to their captive. "She kicked me out because she wanted to _'play'_ with Taylor's sister, if you catch my drift," Dinah winked. "She told me I was too young to play with the adults…"

Dinah tried her best to imitate Huntress, trying to seduce the prey and distract the men until they did something stupid. She strutted across the floor and said, "I don't think I'm too young to play with the adults," she flashed him a smile. "It's not like I haven't played before…" She stepped in front of the cage, eyeing the small bed inside, then turned back to the henchman. "Looks like a pretty comfy bed in there… why don't we go and play while I wait for Harley?" she asked, running her hand up and down the metal bar suggestively.

Immediately the henchman reached for his key and unlocked the door. _This is too easy! _She thought to herself as the man opened the lock and then the door, motioning for her to get inside.

"What about all your friends? Would they like to join us?" she wondered, placing her index finger over her lips and running her tongue over the tip.

The man shook his head. "It's just me and him," he said, pointing to the guy in the distance.

Dinah turned to look. "Oh, you mean that man near the desk at the back of the warehouse?" she said for Barbara's benefit. "You two are the only ones here?"

"Uh huh."

"Well… more time for you and I then," she winked, insisting he go in the cage first. As soon as he was inside, Dinah stood inside the doorway and looked at the young girl. "You're too young for this show, honey," she said, repeating the words she had heard earlier. "Go outside and play with your toys while I play with him."

The henchman sat on the bed and was about to protest when Taylor walked to the cage door but Dinah distracted him by removing her own jacket. She handed it to Taylor and whispered, "I'm here to rescue you. Run to the door, my friend outside will protect you." The girl looked at her suspiciously, unsure if she should believe her so Dinah added, "Karla sent me." She mouthed the word 'run' and Taylor did.

"Hey!" the henchman on the bed jumped up but not before Dinah slammed the door shut, effectively locking him inside.

"Now, Barbara!" she cried and a split second later, the door flew open and with batarang in hand, Barbara threw it at the henchman at the back of the room; as Dinah had described. He tried to reach for his gun but the batarang was too quick. It hit him on the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Dinah started to run to the exit and noticed the man in the cage reaching for his weapon. He pulled back the hammer of the trigger and as he was about to shoot, Dinah waved her hand and a blast of energy forced his hand upwards, the bullet firing into the ceiling. She waved her other hand, now knocking the man off the bed and slamming into the bars of the cage. The gun fell from his hand, out of his reach.

Dinah made a motion to go for the gun but Barbara shouted, "Leave it, Dinah! The police are on the way. Let's go!" The blonde did as her mentor instructed. They exited the building and caught up with Taylor who wasn't too far behind.

"Taylor! Wait!" Dinah cried out, getting the girl's attention. The younger blonde turned and saw Dinah at the Hummer, holding a door open for her. "Get in!" Taylor paused for a moment but decided that she would be better off with the two women than the henchmen that had locked her up. Although after meeting Harley, she wasn't sure if she could trust women either.

Barbara sensed her fear. As she drove off she said, "It's okay, Taylor. Your sister sent us to find you. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you."

Taylor sat quietly in the back seat, relieved to be rescued after living for almost a week in that cage. She hoped her sister would be alright but after meeting Harley Quinn, she wasn't sure if either of them were going to survive. She looked over at Barbara; studying carefully. The woman was a mixture of conflicting emotions.

Barbara drove away from the building but kept it in her sights as she pulled over; waiting for the police to arrive. They waited out of view; but close enough that they could see if the henchmen tried to escape before the police arrived. The redhead turned around to look at the young girl in the back seat and asked, "Are you okay, sweetie? Did they hurt you?" she wanted to know. She remembered back to the day when she was Batgirl, rescuing victims and asking if they were hurt. Back then, though, she had been wearing a mask to hide her identity. Now the victim could see her face; would know who she was. She hoped it wouldn't end up causing her trouble down the road. Not that it would really matter anyway since Harley Quinn knew the truth about Barbara. Barbara was surprised that it hadn't made national news the moment Harley found out. She dreaded the morning papers, fearing a photo of her masked face would be in print along with her recent faculty photo from school, indicating she was one in the same.

Still though, it did bother her that she was out in the field again without a disguise. The anxiety was there, even though she hid her feeling from everyone else.

The young girl looked lost in thought when Barbara had spoken to her. Finally she replied, "No, they didn't hurt me." She continued to look at Barbara questioningly.

"What is it, sweetheart?" the redhead asked, feeling the girl's eyes burning into her.

Taylor thought for a moment. "Why are you so worried about rescuing me?" she asked, now wondering if she had made a mistake getting into the vehicle.

The question caught Barbara off guard. "I'm not worried about rescuing you," she explained, her anxiety climbing just a little as the girl studied her face.

The girl was as bold as her older sister. "Yes you are. You panicked when you looked at me."

Barbara let out a nervous laugh and Dinah turned to look directly at Barbara, wanting to see if there was truth to the girl's comment. "I wasn't panicked," Barbara insisted.

Now Taylor started to panic herself; sensing that Barbara was lying. "I don't feel safe here, I want to go." She reached for the door but Barbara had locked it, not allowing her to open it. She pulled at the handle frantically when she discovered she was trapped. "Let me go! Let me go!" she shouted and continued to bang on the door.

"Please calm down," Barbara spoke loudly over the screaming girl. "You're safe, we'll protect you, please don't worry," she tried to offer some comfort but the girl was confused and afraid.

"We're not going to hurt you," Dinah piped in, now looking in the backseat. "We rescued you and we're going to take you to Karla, I promise," she added and the girl calmed down a little.

"I believe you," Taylor said, while meeting Dinah's eyes, "But _she_ is lying to me," she finished as she turned to Barbara. The redhead had no idea what had brought on her fear.

Barbara was flabbergasted. She'd seen victims fearful before; but she was confused why Taylor was acting like she was. "I'm not lying to you," she kept her voice calm. "No one is going to hurt you. Karla sent us to get you."

Taylor studied Barbara for a few seconds before responding. Something had changed. "Now you're sad," she stated and Barbara nodded her head knowingly. It had taken her a minute to catch on.

"I'm not sad," she explained. "Just a little upset because I don't want you to be scared of me. I would never hurt you." She looked at Taylor's face as the girl started to calm down. "You were reading my mind?" Barbara asked, wanting confirmation to her suspicions.

Taylor smiled discretely. "Not exactly."

"You're a meta?!" Dinah interrupted; excited about the possibility.

"Dinah…" Barbara interjected, not wanting her charge to interrupt the young girl they'd rescued and worse; have Dinah say something she shouldn't. Keeping secrets wasn't yet Dinah's priority. Barbara chalked it up to age. Dinah blushed, and stopped talking.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Barbara urged Taylor to continue. "Are you a metahuman Can you read minds?"

"I can't read minds," Taylor answered, not wanting to elaborate to the strangers before her.

"But you know things?" Barbara reworded her question, "Things people try to hide?"

Taylor sensed Barbara's sincerity and decided to be truthful. "I can feel other people's emotions. I can't read their minds but I know when they are lying, or scared, or worried; for example. I know you were upset about rescuing me…"

Barbara sighed heavily. The girl had been right. She was worried… worried that she hadn't been wearing a mask. She decided to be honest herself. "I was worried but it wasn't because I was planning on doing something to harm you. It's just that… as I'm sure you can understand… sometimes people have secrets that they need to keep hidden to protect themselves and the ones they love." Taylor nodded; agreeing. "Well I have secrets too… like you. But please trust me that we would never hurt you and we will take you somewhere where you will be safe."

Taylor slumped back into the seat, feeling a little more comfortable around Barbara. She could sense that the woman was telling her the truth now. "I understand," she said with a touch of sadness in her eyes. "I won't tell anyone about you," she continued. Instantly she could feel a shift in Barbara's emotions. She could feel the immediate relief that washed over the redhead… followed by a touch of uncertainty. But Barbara would have to share the same trust she was asking for in return.

Barbara pulled out her cell phone but before she dialed, she watched as the police burst into the warehouse and escorted the two henchmen away.

***

Karla couldn't handle listening to Helena's self-torturing thoughts any longer. She pushed Helena to the side, breaking the contact she'd had with Harley. Helena rolled onto her side and growled as the pleasure came to an end. Inwardly though, a sense of relief washed over her when she no longer had to endure the touch of the psycho woman. Karla pushed her aside, and took her place.

"It's my turn, lover," she whispered as she kissed Harley's lips.

"My, aren't we the jealous one," Harley responded, somewhat annoyed that she wasn't allowed the pleasure of bringing Helena to climax. "You could have waited your turn," she continued between kisses.

Karla smiled deviously. "What can I say, lover? You are just too irresistible and I couldn't wait," she flattered the woman, lying through her teeth. She focused her thoughts towards Helena. _I'm sorry I let her touch you, Helena. I won't make that mistake again._

Helena responded mentally as well. _I don't need you to protect me, _she growled at the implication.

Karla broke the kiss and turned to face Helena, smiling and reaching out to cup her face. _Well maybe I just want you all to myself, _she answered; mentally speaking the truth. Helena didn't return the smile, but Karla knew the brunette appreciated the protection… even if she didn't need it.

She let go of Helena's face and resumed her attack on Harley. Having sex with Harley wasn't a new experience for her. She knew what the woman liked and she did all she could to pleasure the woman so that she would forget all about her desire to have Helena. The psycho was insatiable, however, so no matter what Karla did, she knew, if given the chance, Harley would immediately jump on Helena. It wasn't that she didn't want Karla… she wanted them _both._

Harley reached out with her free hand, trying to reach for Helena's flesh, but Karla denied her. She positioned herself in between the therapist and her former patient, scrunching up her knees and kneeling on them as she hunched her back; hovering her upper body over the doctor. With her legs blocking Harley's access to Helena, Karla continued to seduce the woman; buying time until the cell phone rang.

Karla could clearly see Harley's building frustration when she couldn't reach Helena but she refused to move. And Helena didn't move either. Karla let her tongue dance over Harley's breast and made her way back up, kissing Harley's neck, biting lightly and then returning to Harley's lips, kissing her with an open mouth to allow their tongues complete access. Her left hand now covered the same breast where her mouth had been just a moment earlier. She kneaded the flesh roughly; causing Harley to moan in the twisted way only she could do.

Now that the woman was distracted, Karla used her right hand, reaching out for Helena and finding her way down the brunette's chest, over the rippled muscles of her abdomen and following the path to Helena's center. Before she could make contact, Helena placed her hand over Karla's, effectively stopping her.

_Let me do this for you, Helena, _she said telepathically. _If I don't, she's going to. Don't let her get the chance, _Karla continued; not breaking her attention on Harley in the slightest. _Let me be the one to make you climax…_

Karla felt Helena's hand lighten upon her own. As soon as her grip loosened, the blonde moved her hand lower, finding Helena's center. The brunette arched as Karla made contact. Her body still hypersensitive to touch, desperately needing a release. Karla slid her finger inside easily as Helena arched again, trying to increase the pleasure. Feral eyes closed halfway, concentrating on the sensation as Karla withdrew her digit and then entered Helena again.

As soon as Harley realized what Karla was doing, she attempted to protest but it was too late. Helena cried out softly, biting her lip as her body convulsed under Karla's touch. They both watched as the brunette's body began to relax; enjoying the satisfied look on the feral face.

Silence momentarily filled the room before Harley spoke. "You were supposed to leave her for me, Karla," her words were curt, threatening. "We need to do something about that greed of yours, lover…"

Karla resisted a smug smile. Instead, she smiled warmly at the woman under her. "I'm so sorry, my love. I got carried away. But I promise Helena and I will make it up to you."

Helena's eyes returned to blue as she sat up, reaching out to hold Harley's hand, easing it above her head. "We've got plenty of time, Harley…" she spoke soothingly with a slight, hungry growl in her voice. "We can do this all night," she whispered, leaning into the woman's ear, filling her thought with empty promises. Karla watched as Helena eased Harley's hand above her head. Karla then slid over to the other side of Harley, bringing her other arm up until both were linked together, above her head.

Each woman ran their free hand over the psycho-therapist, teasing her skin and causing shivers down her spine. Suddenly a noise erupted from the shelf. The distinct ring of a cell phone called out in the room. Helena paused for a moment, listening to the ringtone and then smiled.

Her eyes returned to their feral state as her adrenaline rose. As Barbara's ringtone filled the air, Helena knew the plan had been a success. Her lips curled into a snarl as she gripped both of Harley's hands roughly, pinning them to the bed. Harley thought it was foreplay; but Karla knew differently.

The blonde placed the restraints over Harley's wrists and clamped them tight; trapping the woman. She looked to Helena, desperate for confirmation. _Is she safe? _She asked, _Is my sister okay?_

Helena ignored the question and focused her eyes on Harley. "Change of plans, Harley," she snarled. "Initially I was going to let Karla finish you off but I decided I'm not going to let her deny me the pleasure. I'm going to take care of you myself."

Harley smiled with glee, misinterpreting Helena's comment; which only brought more enjoyment to the two women hovering over her.

"No, no, my pet," Helena continued, "When I say I'm going to finish you… I didn't mean I'm going to make you come…" She brought her face dangerously close, hoping to smell fear from the woman. "What I mean is, I'm going to tear you apart and watch you bleed you sick… psychotic… evil… BITCH!" With that, Helena curled her hand into a fist and a right hook connected with the doctor's chin, the force of the blow causing her lip to split.

Immediately after the blow, Harley looked to Karla, silently asking for help. "Rot in hell, lover," she growled, no longer afraid of the tiny blonde.

"What's going on?" Harley asked in confusion, struggling under the restraints.

Helena punched her again. This time in the diaphragm, punching the air out of the woman's lungs and as she coughed and sputtered, trying to regain her breath, Helena glared at her and spoke. "What's going on, Harley, is that you are going to die. I should have killed you a long time ago…"

Through her coughs, Harley threatened, "If you kill me, she'll never see her sister again."

Karla leaned in and gave the psycho a small kiss on the lips… a reminder of the pleasure she would never again receive. "That's where you're wrong… my sister has been rescued." She smiled. The smug look on Helena's face helped Harley put the pieces together.

"Barbara Gordon…" she said; annoyed. "I knew I should have killed her. This is just so…. Disappointing." Her words didn't bring about the fear Helena was hoping to see but it didn't matter; fear or not, Harley was going to die.

Huntress struck out several more times but Harley still refused to give her the satisfaction of fear. Years of living with the Joker, plus her own psychotic nature cured any bit of fear she carried with her. She laughed as Huntress attacked; her twisted mind enjoying the pain.

Karla watched as Huntress struck out; losing count of the number of times the she had made impact. She wasn't going to deny Helena her revenge. The brunette had earned it. But she wasn't going to allow Helena to change their original plans… she was not going to let Helena be the one to kill… there was a reason Barbara and Helena hadn't done it before… and Karla wouldn't let it happen this time either.

Just as Helena wrapped her fingers around Harley's throat, Karla plowed into the brunette, knocking her off balance and causing her to fall off the bed. She rose up angrily, and glared at the taller blonde. "Stay out of my way, Karla," she warned. Her voice methodical and low.

"We made a deal, Huntress," she reminded the dangerous fighter, and you're going to change the plans now.

Helena approached the bed, preparing to fight Karla if she got in her way. But Karla wasn't afraid. She climbed off the bed, positioning herself between the therapist and her former patient. She placed her hand on Helena's sternum, trying to hold her back. "I can't let you do this, Huntress," she warned.

"Get out of my way, Karla," Helena growled; every instinct telling her to kill the woman on the bed that tried to destroy Barbara's life. "You're mind tricks aren't going to work on me."

"I'm not playing tricks on you, Huntress," she responded quickly, trying to hold the dangerous woman back. "I can't let you kill her. Please just listen to me," she insisted as Helena tried to push past her. Karla wrapped her arms around Helena, gripping her in a tight bear hug. "Barbara wouldn't want this. You know that. Listen to Barbara!"

"Yes Helena, listen to Barbara Gordon," Harley mocked; drawing out even more anger from the Huntress. Karla continued to hang on but found the task near impossible. Helena was much too strong.

"You SHUT UP, Harley!" Karla snapped. "I'm going to kill you myself so enjoy your last few minutes of life… you're about to die!" She turned back to Helena. "But it's _my _hand that's going to kill her," she whispered in Helena's ear. "Please stop fighting me, Helena. You know Barbara wouldn't want this. Don't do this, Helena. Barbara will be here any minute. You're not a murderer… it would destroy her to see you commit murder. Don't do this, please don't do this. Let me do it for you…"

Helena's body eased in Karla's arms. While anger still coursed through her system, common sense was starting to sink in. She knew Karla was right. She knew Barbara wouldn't want her to kill… no matter what. But that didn't stop the fact that she wanted to tear the psycho apart; limb from limb and watch as she sucked the life out of her body. Helena wanted to kill. The urge overwhelmed her… and Karla knew it.

_Forgive me, Helena, _she thought, and then swung her right elbow, hitting Helena right on the jawline, effectively knocking her unconscious. She eased Helena to the floor; and causally walked to the kitchen. Harley watched as the tall blonde glided across the floor; listened as the sound of the silverware drawer opened and lost her smile when she saw Karla returning; knife in hand.

"You're going to die, Harley… how's it feel?" she asked, approaching with the knife.

Before Harley could respond, something pulled at Karla, causing her to lunge forward. The knife flew from her hands quickly as she fell to the ground. When she landed on the floor, she was surprised to see Helena already awake. She had hit Helena as hard as she could but with her meta powers, Helena wasn't unconscious for long. She had grabbed for Karla's legs, tripping her before she could attack the woman on the bed.

The two struggled on the floor, each trying to gain dominance over the other, each fighting over who got to commit murder. Each had their own reasons for wanting revenge; and each had their own reasons for wanting the blood on their _own _hands. Karla kicked her legs, several blows connecting with her opponent while Helena struck out with her fists, trying to get Karla's face; but she was denied. Karla kept her arms protectively in front of her face, not allowing Helena to knock her out. They struggled; and then stopped as the front door burst open.

Dinah rushed in the room and Barbara followed closely behind. "Helena!" Barbara cried out, seeing the struggle on the floor, in the middle of the room. She wheeled her chair over and saw both Helena and Karla wrestling and fighting. "Helena!" she yelled again, catching the brunette's attention. Helena looked up and saw Barbara, gave Karla one last shove out of her way and the brunette stood up tall.

Dinah quickly averted her eyes; blushing with all the naked flesh in the room. "Um, Barbara, I'll wait out here with Taylor," she blushed, and ran back into the hallway.

Karla then stood tall as well; now forcing Barbara to blush. "Do you think you two could put something on?" she tried to be serious, but her face now matched the red of her hair. By no means was Barbara a prude but seeing two women in all their glory before her, without an ounce of modesty, made her a little uncomfortable. The two women looked at each other, and then at Barbara, silently asking what the problem was.

As they reached for some clothing, Barbara noticed Harley on the bed; unmoving. As she wheeled closer, she saw blood. A lot of blood. She felt for a pulse on the woman's neck and noticed that her wrists had been shackled to the bed.

"Helena?" she asked weakly, looking at the knife sticking out of Harley's right side. Her breathing was shallow and sounded gurgled. No doubt caused by blood flowing into her punctured lung. "Helena? Did you do this?"

Helena walked closer after slipping a shirt over her head. "Did I do wha…. Whoa!" She stopped short, seeing the knife covered in blood. She turned to Karla who looked just as surprised as Helena did.

"What happened?" Barbara asked, wanting the full story. Neither of the women responded. "Who did this?" she asked sharply. As much as she wanted to see Harley dead, knowing that she was tied up and then stabbed didn't sit well with Barbara's moral code. Premeditated murder was _not _part of the superhero code. "Helena?!"

The brunette still didn't have an answer. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know? There are only two of you here!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BARBARA! One minute Karla and I are fighting, the next thing I know is that Harley's got a knife in her chest."

Harley sputtered and coughed, blood spraying from her mouth. "We have to call an ambulance," Barbara said in a rush, now applying pressure to the wound with a bunched up portion of the bed sheet.

"NO WAY!" Karla shouted. "That bitch needs to die. We are not letting her live!"

Barbara glared at the blonde. "I'm not going to be part of a murder. She'll get her punishment, but we don't kill." Barbara desperately wanted the woman dead, but murder was out of the question.

"Maybe you don't… but I have no objections to killing her," Karla snapped back.

"Is that why you stabbed her in cold blood?' Barbara challenged, not backing down to the blonde.

Before Karla could respond, Helena interrupted. "What's the difference, Barbara? She deserves to die. Especially after what she's done to all of us. She needs to _die, _Barbara."

Barbara dialed the number on her cell and when she heard a voice on the other end of the phone, she started to talk. "Detective Reese… this is Oracle. We need an ambulance at Helena's apartment… No, Helena's okay. It's Harley… she's here." After a short pause, Barbara spoke again. "Yes, she escaped from Arkham and tried to kill Helena with a knife. Tell the ambulance that you have an escaped mental patient with a punctured lung. Her breathing is shallow and her pulse is dropping from blood loss. They need to hurry." With that, she hung up.

"Who's she calling?" Karla whispered to Helena.

"Just an annoying goody-two-shoes cop that always gets in my way. He did help us capture Harley the last time and even though he's a pain, he can be trusted to some degree."

Barbara interrupted the whispering. "Which one of you did this?"

"Why does it matter?" Helena asked sharply, knowing now it was too late to kill the woman and she prayed Harley would hurry and die before the ambulance arrived.

"It matters to _me, _Helena," the redhead looked Helena straight in the eye, speaking softly. "Murder is not part of what we do… no matter who it is…"

"I did it," Karla announced, feeling no sympathy for the bleeding woman. "And I don't live by your same code," she sneered, angry that Barbara was helping the psycho after all the hell she'd put everyone through. She had to admit though, that Barbara was impressive. She stood up for what she believed in and wouldn't easily cave in like the majority of the people Karla met. She always had respect for those who stood up to her.

"I think we both did it," Helena said, flatly.

"How?" Barbara questioned.

Karla glared at Helena, wanting her to keep quiet. She was content on Barbara thinking she was a murderer but she didn't want her thinking the same of Helena. Helena told the truth anyway. She thought for a moment, trying to figure out the series of events. "Karla had the knife in her hand… I lunged for her…" She tilted her head in thought. "I guess when the knife flew out of her hands, it hit Harley."

Barbara cocked her eye as the story sounded ridiculous. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Helena asked, "It's the only thing that would make sense!"

An ambulance siren was heard in the distance. "You better get out of here," Barbara instructed Helena. "The last thing we need is for the police to see you… especially after what happened at No Man's Land." She turned to Karla and snapped, "I WANT those tapes, Karla."

The blonde looked confused. "What tapes?" she asked.

"Don't play games with me, Karla. If you care at all about Helena, you'll give me back those tapes."

She flipped a lock of blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I _really _have no idea what you are talking about." Barbara mentally cursed to herself, but Karla heard her anyway. "Well there's no need for such language…" she smiled, reminding Barbara of her skills. _I honestly have no idea what you are talking about, _she thought.

The redhead didn't have time for an argument. The police were getting closer; as was the ambulance. "Dinah left videotapes in your van. I want them back," she glared at the woman in frustration.

"Well if she did, I know nothing about it," she shrugged. "It's not my van… it belongs to a friend of mine. We'll go take a look," she promised as Helena started to pull her out the door.

"Do it now, Karla!" Barbara shouted as they ran out, trying to stress the importance of it.

As soon as they exited, Karla and Taylor embraced in a quick reunion, happy to see one another. "There's no time for this!" Helena shouted, grabbing Karla's arm and yanking her hard, breaking contact. "Let's go!"

Dinah followed Helena's lead and grabbed Taylor's hand, pulling her and running as fast as they could. They ran down the stairwell and out the back door, relieved to see the lot empty. The ambulance pulled up to the front; as did the police.

Once they left the room, Barbara quickly unshackled Harley's wrists. The woman was slipping into unconsciousness so Barbara wasn't too worried about her fighting back. The last thing she wanted was for the police to see Harley tied up. It would be impossible to cry 'self defense' when the victim was tied up. So she undid the cuffs and hid them between the bed and the wall.

Detective Reese burst in the room, gun in hand. When he was the area was clear, he called for the EMT's to do their job. He pulled Barbara aside, asking for her story. She thought quickly.

"She was after Helena," Barbara explained. "I didn't know she was here when I entered. I saw the blankets on the bed and assumed it was Helena. When I flipped back the cover, that's when I saw Harley."

Reese motioned to the woman on the bed. "She was undressed when you arrived?"

_What kind of a stupid question is that? _Barbara thought to herself. "Yes, Reese," she patronized the man. "It's not like I flipped back the covers and started peeling her clothes off…" Some of Helena's sarcasm wore off on the redhead. "I'm assuming she was after Helena. Probably wanted to live out some twisted fantasy. As soon as she saw it was me, she lifted the knife in her hand and tried to stab me."

"Did she cut you?"

"No, I stopped her before she got the chance. But in the struggle, she got hurt. And that's when I called for you."

"Did anything else happen between now and the time you called?" he questioned, knowing full well he wasn't going to get the truth out of Barbara any more than he would have got out of Helena.

"I put pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. That's it," she raised a brow, daring him to continue, her face indicating that she was ready for anything he could throw at her. He knew he would never win.

"Well I think we're done here," he announced for as much Barbara's benefit as the other cops in the room. "I'll have someone escort you to your car," he said as the EMT's left the room. He motioned for one of the other cops. "This is Commissioner Gordon's daughter," he said, "Please escort her safely to her car. She's had enough of a scare this evening."

"Don't we need to take her in for questioning?" the rookie asked and Reese glared at him.

"Harleen Quinzel has been terrorizing Commissioner Gordon's family for some time now. What we _need _to question is how she escaped from Arkham Asylum this evening and who is responsible. Miss Gordon here is the victim. Now escort her to her car," he finished; his voice authoritative.

"Yes, sir," the rookie nodded; and did as he was told.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

"Taylor, are you okay?" Karla hugged her sister tight when they finally reached a safe distance from the Dark Horse. "I've been so worried about you!"

The young girl molded into Karla's arms. "I'm okay," she answered. "They didn't hurt me. I was scared though. I thought they were going to kill me. That woman…" Taylor started to cry.

"Shhhh, sweetheart, you don't need to worry about her anymore. I'll never let anyone hurt you again," Karla promised.

"She saved me," Taylor broke out of the hug and pointed to Dinah. "Her and that woman in the chair."

"I know, Tay… These are my new friends. You already met Dinah," she motioned to the blonde teenager, "And this is Helena," she smiled, looking at the brunette.

"Nice to meet ya, kid," Helena spoke in her usual I-don't-have-a-care-in-the-world voice.

Taylor scrunched up her face much in the way Dinah does. "I'm…"

"Not a kid… yes, I know… " Helena finished, knowing what was coming next. She winked at the young girl. The girl stared at Helena for a few seconds; studying her. "What?" Helena finally asked, breaking the scrutiny. Taylor smiled; a warm, genuine smile. "What??" Helena asked again.

Taylor's smiled faded slightly, turning to empathy. "It must be hard for you to keep all that inside…" she said, sympathetically.

"Keep all what, inside?" Helena asked as Karla tried to hush her sister.

"All the pain you're trying to hide from everyone." Taylor was as forthcoming as her sister.

Helena tiled her head back in exasperation. "Oh for Christ's sake… Just what I need, to be surrounded by mind-readers!" she glanced at the three women surrounding her. Each in their own way could see the secrets Helena desperately tried to keep hidden. Each capable of seeing her greatest fears.

Karla couldn't help but laugh. Helena didn't find it as amusing. She enjoyed her mystery… lived with secrets… opened up to very few… the last thing she wanted was for someone to see all the things she desperately wanted to keep private.

"I'm sorry," Taylor spoke through Karla's laughter. "I didn't mean to make you upset…"

"She's always upset," Dinah mumbled in the background; earning herself a death-glare from the brunette.

"It's just that…" Taylor continued, "You're heart feels so weighed down. It makes me sad."

"Tay, I think we better leave Helena alone," she insisted, knowing it would only be a matter of seconds before Helena snapped; saying something she might regret. She turned her attention to Dinah. "Barbara said you left some tapes in Michael's van?"

The teen nodded.

"We need to go get them."

Helena interjected. "Dinah, take Taylor to the uh…" she paused; about to say the clocktower by mistake. "To uh…"

"To the hotel I'm staying at," Karla offered. "New Gotham Grand, room 814."

Helena continued, "Take her to the hotel and wait for us. We'll go get the tapes and meet you there." Dinah accepted the plan and Taylor hugged her sister.

"Don't be gone long," the young girl whispered; fear still plaguing her.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll be back soon. Take good care of her, Dinah," the older blonde insisted; hoping Dinah would protect her better than she had protected Dinah's family.

"I will!" she waved as they took off.

As soon as they were out of sight, Karla sat down on the curb; the weight of everything quickly hitting her. She clutched her ribs which were still hurting… hurting more than she had let on.

"We need to get out of here," Helena stated, placing a gentle hand on Karla's shoulder. "Police patrol this street regularly." She helped Karla rise to her feet and asked her what was wrong.

"Barbara's got one hell of a hit with those escrima sticks…" Karla blurted.

"Well I did tell you not to fuck with her head…" Helena winked in return; feeling little sympathy. "Come on," she pulled the woman close, urging her to walk.

"Does this mean you don't hate me?" the blonde wanted to know. Helena stopped dead in her tracks.

After a moment's silence, she said, "I don't know. I haven't had a chance to process any of this…" she spoke with candor. "I'll let you know later…"

Karla leaned into Helena's shoulder and they continued to walk. "Well do yourself a favor, while you are trying to process everything, don't beat yourself up too much. You don't deserve any of the pain you think you do."

"Stop psycho-analyzing me…"

"Then stop lying to yourself, Huntress. I mean it. When you start to process everything, don't do it alone. Go and talk to Barbara. She needs you as much as you need her."

"She tell you that?" Helena asked, finding it hard to believe.

"Not directly. But she practically screams it in her head. It's obvious to everyone but the two of you that you are soulmates so do yourself a favor and lean on her. It would mean the world to her."

"Why do you care, Karla? You don't even really know us…"

Karla smiled and kissed the brunette on the cheek. "I don't always use my powers for evil, Helena… on rare occasions… I've been known to use them for _good_."

"Right…"

They continued to walk in silence, arriving at Michael's van less than ten minutes later. Helena retrieved the tapes Dinah had left in the back and from there, she decided to drop them off at the clocktower; which was on the way to the hotel.

***

As soon as Dinah and Taylor entered the hotel room, Dinah called Barbara's cell to let her know where they were. Barbara was still en route in the vehicle and quickly arrived at the hotel for a debriefing.

The room was massive. She wondered if Karla used some of her mind tricks to upgrade the room at no extra charge. She wheeled up to a table where the two girls sat, sipping soda and making small talk; comparing meta skills.

"Thank you for saving me," Taylor said to the redhead; thankful that she was safely in the hotel and not still locked up in a cage. "I thought that woman was going to kill me."

"You're welcome," Barbara nodded politely. "But she's not going to bother you again. She's going back to prison and this time, they're going to make sure it's impossible for her to escape."

"You really hate her, don't you?" Taylor asked, almost rhetorically.

Barbara smiled, knowing she wasn't going to fool the young meta. "You don't know the half of it…"

"Are you and Helena a…" Taylor cut herself off before she finished her sentence. "Sorry, never mind. My sister tells me I have to stop saying whatever's on my mind…"

Both Dinah and Barbara laughed lightly. "Well I think she's trying to teach you one of those 'do as I say, not as I do' lessons. What were you going to ask?"

"I was just sorta wondering if you and Helena… if you guys were… a couple. You know, like lovers." As soon as she said the words, Dinah started choking on the soda she had just taken a drink from. Part of the liquid coated her hand as she covered her mouth; the rest went down her windpipe. Barbara patted her on the back; ignoring her reaction.

"What would make you think that?" Barbara asked curiously before she answered the question.

"Because every time you hear her name, your heart lights up. And so does hers. So I thought maybe you two were…"

"No, sweetie, Helena is just a friend. She's my family."

"I think she's your soulmate," Taylor spoke seriously.

Barbara paused for a moment, taking the words in. And then she smiled; her heart warming at the thought. "I think you just might be right, Taylor," she agreed, realizing it made sense. She smiled; losing herself in thought.

Dinah sat quietly in her chair and to her surprise; Taylor reached out and gripped her hand softly. She smiled sympathetically to the older meta and whispered, "They still have a place for you in their heart, Dinah. You're not alone."

Suddenly the world swirled into monochrome and Dinah caught a glimpse of what Taylor had been feeling. The emotions she felt coming from Helena and Barbara were incredible… intense… and she finally understood the depth of their relationship; even if they couldn't. Dinah felt their love as her mind melded with Taylor's. And then she felt their emotions when they looked at Dinah. It surprised her. She had no idea they both cared so much. After all of the fighting, all of the destruction, deep in their hearts, they truly cared for the newest part of their team… of their family. The reality overwhelmed Dinah and she quickly yanked her hand away, tried to shield her now-teary eyes and ran into the bathroom.

Barbara watched as her charge suddenly ran off; obviously upset. She looked to Taylor. "What happened?" she wanted to know.

Taylor smiled compassionately. "I think she just found her way home," was all that she said.

***

As the elevator rose, Karla pressed her body against Helena's. "Ever make love in an elevator before?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"With all the high-tech security cameras Barbara has throughout the entire building?? Not a chance."

"And since when did you become modest?" Karla insisted in playing; now running the back of her hand over Helena's chest, teasing her until the center became hard. Helena shifted out of the way.

"There's a big difference between being modest and not wanting your sex tape all over the internet…"

"She wouldn't do that!" Karla was surprised, thinking Helena was joking.

"She bought the domain name a long time ago… threatened me that if I ever used this place as my sexual playground, then '' would become the most popular website on the net…"

Karla backed away, trying to hold in her laughter. "Is your bedroom off limits as well?" she asked as the elevator door opened. Her grin faded when she saw Gabby standing on the other side of the doors, walking by. "I guess so…" Karla finished her own sentence. "Unless the three of us…" she quirked a brow again.

"Don't even think about it," Helena growled as they exited.

Gabby was surprised to see the two women. She managed to stammer a 'hello'.

Helena walked out carefully; still sensing some fear from the younger girl. She also grabbed Karla's arm, ensuring that she kept a bit of distance.

Karla ignored her and pulled away, approaching Gabby. She offered her hand. "Nice to see you again, Gabby," she greeted the younger girl, bowing her head politely. Gabby reluctantly accepted the handshake and let go quickly. Karla noticed as the younger blonde backed away, trying to keep a protective distance. Karla didn't approach a second time… she knew she was partly responsible for the girl's fear. And the guilt hit her.

"Hi," Gabby had answered following the handshake.

_You have nothing to be afraid of, Gabby. Helena will never hurt you again. She cares about you very much and hates herself for what she's done to you. She is so very sorry she hurt you. It wasn't her fault, Gabby. You don't need to be afraid anymore. _Karla looked back and forth from Helena to Gabby, filling the awkward silence with subliminal messages to Gabby. The girl paused, looking momentarily confused. It was a look that Karla was used to. Whenever she would send out a message that only one person could hear, they often looked puzzled, trying to figure out why such a random thought would pop into their head.

"Are you doing okay?" Helena asked softly, words thick with guilt.

"Yeah," she lied. Helena could smell the fear on her. Karla knew she was lying also… she could hear the girl silently praying that Helena wouldn't attack her again.

_She won't hurt you again, Gabby… it was my fault; and I'm very sorry. Neither of us will ever hurt you again._

Gabby turned knowingly to Karla. "You were the one that drugged them, weren't you?" she asked sharply, her defenses up.

Karla lowered her head and sighed heavily as Helena watched the scene unfolding. She took another deep breath and then gave Gabby the courtesy of looking her in the eye. "Yes, I was," she admitted honestly.

Silence weighed heavily in the air. Gabby wasn't sure if she wanted to run, to fight, or do both. She looked to Helena; who remained stoic; and then back to the blonde. Finally she asked the one simple question that nagged at her mind. "Why?"

Karla looked over to Helena and said, "Why don't you go lock up the tapes?" she suggested. "I'll wait for you right here."

Helena knew Karla was indirectly asking her to leave. She turned to Gabby, silently asking her if it was alright. The teen nodded, indicating she was okay. Helena then left for the secret lair to put the tapes in the safe.

Once out of earshot, Karla started talking. "To make a long story short, someone I loved was in trouble and the only way I could get her back was by doing what I did." She didn't want to offer up details, she wasn't sure how much Gabby knew about Helena and Barbara. She listened to Gabby's mind quickly jumping from silent question to silent question. The moment she heard Gabby thinking about Helena's meta-human power, Karla knew it was a safe topic to discuss.

"I know you are wondering so… Yes, I am a meta-human, Gabby. I trust you will keep that to yourself," she eyed the girl questioningly. The teen agreed. "I used my power to drug Dinah and Helena."

"You told Helena to…" she swallowed hard. "To rape me?"

"NO!" Karla responded; adamantly. "I never said that."

"Then why did she try?" the younger blonde snapped in return, confused.

"I don't know, Gabby," she shrugged. "Because I confused her? Because I messed with her self-control and made her believe things that weren't true? Because I wanted her to hurt herself? Maybe she went at you because she thought it was the best way to punish herself. I can't give you a straight answer, sweetie. I confused her. That's all I can tell you. There is no magic answer."

Gabby's eyes blazed into Karla's. "Why did you want to hurt her? I thought you two had something going?" She asked the question but Karla knew Gabby was afraid to hear the answer. She could still hear the occasional thoughts that Gabby had about Helena and despite everything; Gabby still cared a great deal for the brunette.

Karla cared for Helena as well, but she knew they had nothing more than a fling. She hoped it could continue the next time she visited New Gotham but she didn't put too much thought into it. It was a fling… with incredible sex… a great deal of chemistry… some caring… but no _real _love. She had a feeling it could develop into something if she lived in the city; but she wasn't willing to move. And she assumed Helena wouldn't want her too anyway. They both seemed equally content on keeping their relationship brief.

"Helena is an incredible woman but to answer your question, no, we don't have anything going. Nothing serious anyway. And I didn't want to hurt her." She softened her voice. "I didn't want to hurt _you _either but some very bad people kidnapped my sister and threatened to kill her if I didn't do the things I did."

"Where is your sister now?" Gabby asked reluctantly; hoping to hear good news. Karla's heart melted when she heard Gabby's compassion and worry. She knew Helena had found a great catch… even if she was still a bit too young.

"She's safe. She's with Dinah and Barbara. Anyway, before Helena comes back, I just want to tell you again that I really am sorry and I hope you don't blame Helena. Don't hate her for the things I caused. She's an amazing person and she really cares about you. If you want to hate someone, you can hate me."

Gabby shrugged. "That's what has me so frustrated… Given the circumstances, I can't really hate anyone, can I?…"

Karla laughed. "I know what you mean. Makes you feel like you want to beat someone up until you feel better, huh." Gabby smiled shyly, wishing she could just fight away all the confusion. "Well I'd offer myself up," Karla continued, "But Barbara already kicked the shit out of me…" She lifted her shirt and revealed a very dark, purple bruise over her ribs.

"Good," Gabby replied flatly. "I hope it hurt…"

"Trust me, it hurts like hell…"

And with that, no more apologies were necessary. They had learned the truth… there wasn't much more they could say.

Helena returned as the two women shook hands, resolving their differences; at least, for the moment. "Ready to go?" the brunette asked.

Karla thought for a moment. "I think you should stay here," she stated. "Come by the hotel tomorrow so we can say goodbye, okay?"

Helena scrunched her face, wondering what she'd missed while she was gone. She glanced at Gabby but couldn't smell the same fear that was apparent when they first entered the tower. _What did I miss? _She asked Karla silently, knowing the woman was still invading her thoughts.

_Remember what I told you, Huntress. The more you punish yourself, the more you hurt the ones you love. It's time to stop being afraid and let everyone love you as much as you love them. You deserve to be happy. _"Stop being your own worst enemy," she waved a threatening finger in front of Helena's face.

Huntress folded her arms; defiantly. It was hard for her to admit the truth and change wasn't going to come in just one day. "I'll see you tomorrow," she grumbled as the elevator doors closed, taking Karla away. She unfolded her arms and looked at Gabby. "We good?" she asked.

"For now…" Gabby smiled; and walked to Barbara's room, closing the door behind her.

***

When Dinah exited the washroom, she promptly changed the subject, not wanting Barbara to ask her what brought on the sudden outburst. She kept the conversation light; discussing school and eventually each girl elaborating on their meta powers. Barbara enjoyed watching as Dinah shared her skills; freely able to discuss her powers with someone close to her age. Someone who was going through the same things as she was. They exchanged email addresses and promised to keep in touch.

Barbara sat quietly as the two teenagers discussed an array of topics. She was lost in her own thoughts; thinking about the night's events, wondering what was going to happen next and thinking about what Taylor had told her. She always knew she and Helena were close but hearing the words from Taylor really hit home with Barbara. She always said her home was with Helena; it just never occurred to her that she was her soulmate as well. She smiled to herself, knowing that despite all the problems they went though recently, their family would endure and eventually… heal.

It didn't take long for Karla to arrive at the hotel. She entered the room and headed right for the mini-bar, pulling out a handful of bottles then sitting on the table on the chair next to Barbara. She placed two of the small bottles in front of Barbara and greeted her with a nod. "It's not spiked,' she winked; and when Barbara finally opened up the cap, Karla tipped her tiny bottle, clinking it with Barbara's and each drank the contents in one shot.

The redhead then reached for the second bottle; this time she initiated the toast and together, they downed a second shot.

_More? _Karla asked. Barbara replied with a slight grin. Karla took it as a yes. She went back to the fridge and pulled out the remaining eight bottles, carefully dividing them up between the two of them.

"Do you want to go out on the balcony?" Taylor asked her new friend as she tried to avoid the mixture of emotions in the room. Dinah happily agreed and they went out to watch over New Gotham from the balcony railing.

Immediately after they left, Barbara said, "You've got a really great sister." _She must have been adopted, _Barbara thought to herself.

"Thank you," Karla answered. "And _no_, she's _not _adopted…" Barbara blushed as her private thoughts were heard.

"Sorry," Barbara laughed, unable to help herself.

Karla raised her eyebrow. "Yes… I can see how sorry you are…" she replied sarcastically. She then held up another drink. "Cheers!"

Within ten minutes, both women had finished off five shots of booze each. Neither woman had eaten much in the day so the alcohol affected them rather quickly. It surprised the redhead how drunk Karla got on just five shots. "I thought meta-humans could hold their liquor better than that," she commented as Karla's eyes glazed over.

"Not _this _meta-human," she informed her drinking partner. "I wasn't blessed with the drinking gene like Helena was."

"Well then I guess we're on even ground then," Barbara observed; but the blonde disagreed.

"Truthfully Barbara…" she leaned closer for emphasis, capturing one of the woman's hands, "I don't think I could ever be on even ground with you."

"You could start by _not _killing people…" Barbara couldn't resist saying.

Karla continued to rub her thumb over the back of the redhead's hand. "I'll tell you a little secret, Barbara," she whispered, moving closer until her lips were right against her ear. "I've never killed anyone in my life. And with the exception of Harley, I don't think I ever would kill." She kissed Barbara's ear, holding for several seconds before pulling away, looking Barbara directly in the eye; and smiling.

Barbara didn't know whether or not she should believe the woman. She was a master of manipulation… of seduction. She could trick anyone into doing almost anything. "Then why did you lead me to believe that you had killed before?" she asked. "Why try and mess with me?"

Karla used her free hand to reach out and touch Barbara's face; using her thumb and index finger to hold Barbara's chin. "Because it's what I do…"

"Says the scorpion to the turtle... but you know what happens to the scorpion in the fable, don't you?"

"He seduces the turtle into taking him across the river, promising he won't sting. Halfway across, he stings the turtle. As the turtle is dying, he asks why and the scorpion says 'because it's my nature… it's what I do…'" Karla leaned across the table again, still holding Barbara's chin and kissing her softly on the lips. "And they both drown," she finished as she backed away, still locked on emerald green eyes.

"But now you have your sister back…"

"And you have Helena…"

"Then I guess neither of us should drown," Barbara half-smiled; looking at the empty bottles in front of them.

Karla finally let go of Barbara's hand, giving it one final squeeze before she did. "It was very good to meet you, Barbara. I hope our paths cross again."

"As long as it's not on a river…"

***

Helena tapped lightly on Barbara's bedroom door. She waited until she heard a faint 'come in' before she turned the knob and opened the door slowly; carefully. "I just wanted to check on you," she spoke softly, walking closer but still maintaining a fair distance.

Gabby sat on the bed, knees pulled to her chest and back leaning against the headboard. She said nothing.

"How is your concussion? And your arm?" Helena asked cautiously, feeling tremendous guilt as she asked; knowing full well she made both issues worse with her attack.

"I'm not sure if my headache is from stress or from the concussion," the blonde admitted. "But my arm definitely hurt more after I punched you." Her words were flat; direct; truthful.

"Maybe you should have stuck with just kicking me?" Helena suggested; eliciting a tiny smile from the girl.

"I'll remember that for next time…"

Helena approached cautiously and sat at the foot of the bed. Her crystal blue eyes looked into Gabby's. "There won't be a next time," she whispered; her words deep with promise.

A brief moment of silence passed before Gabby spoke again. "I'm tired, Helena," she said, yawning for emphasis.

The brunette immediately rose to her feet. "I'll let you rest then," she replied, slowly walking towards the door.

"Helena?" Gabby called out; hesitantly. When the brunette turned she added, "Would you…" she took a deep breath, calming her nerves, "Would you… stay?" She took another deep breath after she'd said the words. She couldn't help the apprehension she felt, but she was willing to give Helena another chance.

She could almost see Helena's heart jump into her throat after she'd asked her to stay. Her lips parted slightly and her eyes narrowed, wondering if she had heard Gabby correctly. The girl placed her hand on an open spot on the bed; next to her, indicating that Helena had heard her correctly. She wanted to make Helena smile… she hadn't intended on making her teary-eyed. Something Helena had rarely done; with the exception of the past few days.

"Are you sure?" she asked gently. Gabby nodded; so Helena approached, kicking off her shoes and carefully sitting in the open space the blonde had offered. "I really am sor…" she started to say but Gabby cut her off.

"If you say you're sorry one more time I'm going to hurt you…" she threatened; and then smiled to let Helena know she wasn't serious. Not completely, anyway.

Gabby slouched down further on the bed until her head was resting on the pillow. Helena did the same; lying on her back stiffly, not wanting to move in fear of upsetting Gabby who still held some apprehension. The blonde rested on her back for several minutes and slowly inched her way closer to the brunette. She held some reservations but willed herself to get over the nerves and listen to what her heart was telling her.

She moved closer, and rested her head on Helena's shoulder, ever so carefully. Her left arm then slowly crept across Helena's stomach. She could hear the heaviness of Helena's heart beating in her chest. Minutes later, her heart slowed as she got more comfortable; content in the fact that Gabby was offering her some level of trust. Finally she shifted her right arm that Gabby had been leaning against and slipped it around the younger girl's shoulder; allowing the blonde to snuggle closer; resting on the pillowy softness of her chest rather than her bony shoulder.

Gabby's breathing began to slow as she relaxed into the comfort of Helena's arms. The anxiety she felt from the closeness started to fade as exhaustion took over. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep by the gentle motion of Helena's chest rising and falling as she breathed.

It didn't take long for Helena to drift off from her own exhaustion.

***

Dinah drove back to the clocktower with Barbara in the passenger's seat; too drunk to drive herself. Although she maintained composure, Barbara was definitely over the limit. She didn't say much during the short ride. Many things were on her mind but she wanted to wait until the morning to sort out all the crazy events that had happened. For now, all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and forget the night ever existed.

They reached the apartment and Barbara immediately headed for her room; wishing Dinah a good-night and then closing the door behind her. The light of her bathroom filtered into her bedroom and she noticed her bed was occupied. She quietly wheeled closer and was surprised to see both Helena and Gabby; sleeping peacefully after such a harrowing night.

She wheeled to the side of the bed and sat in her chair, staring at Helena. Her face looked so soft; so gentle; so peaceful. It was a look that didn't reflect often in her face; so Barbara sat and admired it while she could. They had a mountain of things to discuss; lots of pain to resolve; but as she watched the beautiful woman that Helena had become; Barbara couldn't think of a single thing that would ever pull them apart. No matter what happened, no matter how terrible, life just wasn't the same if she couldn't come home after a rough night and stare down at the sweet face of Helena as she slept. Barbara had been watching her for years. Comforted by the fact that no matter how terrible things got, they would always get through it together.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to come to bed?" a sleepy voice asked in the darkness.

Barbara smiled… busted again. "There's no room for me," she answered.

Helena opened her tired eyes and gently slid over, taking Gabby with her and freeing up an opening on the bed. "There's _always _room for you, Barbara," she whispered; her heart wanting to cry from the raw emotion she felt. "Always."

Barbara adjusted her chair and transferred herself onto the bed. She moved towards Helena and adjusted her legs so that she could rest on her side. The brunette slipped her free arm around Barbara's shoulder and helped her slide closer; wanting to feel the contact. Barbara allowed Helena to pull her close and she mirrored Gabby's position. Head resting on Helena's chest, arm around her waist.

Huntress leaned over and kissed Gabby on the top of her head, and did the same with Barbara. "I'm not sure I deserve this," she whispered so quietly in the night air and the response she received; in stereo, made her heart glow.

"You do," both Gabby and Barbara whispered back; simultaneously.

_Remind me tomorrow if I start to forget, _she thought to herself; then smiled and fell asleep; happy.

***

As the morning sun rose, Helena opened her eyes and discovered that another person had found their way into Barbara's bed. The blonde and redhead were still fast asleep, comforted by Helena's arms. The brunette smiled at her companions and then glanced at their newest visitor. "You didn't have to sleep at the foot of the bed, Dinah," Helena whispered as Dinah awoke. "There's room next to Gabby."

Dinah yawned sleepily, stretching her sore muscles from the position she had slept in. "I didn't want to intrude," she answered back, still feeling a little left out.

"Isn't that what little sisters are supposed to do?" Helena quirked her eyebrow; her question asked playfully.

This brought a smile to Dinah's face. She knew she could never come between the incredible bond that Helena and Barbara shared but after her realization the previous night; with the help of Taylor; Dinah realized that she did belong; in her own way; and that was just as good. "I don't know… I've never had a sister…" Dinah mumbled.

Helena smiled warmly. "Neither have I… but now that I do, I couldn't imagine ever going without."

The blonde's face lit up and with a wide, toothy grin she whispered, "Better watch it, Hel, you're starting to get sappy in your old age…"

"And if you _tell _anyone, you're not going to _live _to reach my age. Got it?" she growled in a low tone. "I'll deny everything I said."

Another voice interrupted the conversation. "It's too late, Helena, Dinah's got witnesses," Barbara spoke, opening her sparkling green eyes. "And we heard every… sappy… word… didn't we, Gabby?"

"Mmm hmmm," the blonde mumbled; awake yet too sleepy to talk.

"Oh that's just great!" Helena grumbled as she watched her tough-girl imagine being shattered. "I'm out of here!" She attempted to get up but all three women clutched onto her, not letting Helena out of their grip.

"It's too late, Helena… you're stuck with all of us," Dinah laughed, enjoying the sounds of what she had just said.

All… of… us…

***

Karla and Taylor packed up their belongings and set them by the door. "What time did Helena say she was coming by?" the younger sister asked. "Is Dinah coming with her?"

"I don't know, Tay. I'm not sure she even will," Karla answered.

"Oh yee of little faith," a voice greeted as the hotel room door opened. Helena walked in, pleased that her lock-picking capabilities worked yet again. Both sisters grinned as she strutted in; looking very relaxed and happy.

"Looks like your night got better," Karla commented. "You get lucky?" she winked.

Helena paused. "In a way… yeah…" she smiled inwardly but both women in the room could see the smile in her eyes.

Taylor approached the brunette and gave her a warm, affectionate smile. "I hope this feeling stays with you for a long time," she said, sensing the weight that had been lifted from Helena's heart.

Helena arched her eyebrow. "You trying to psycho-analyze me?" she challenged, lightheartedly.

Taylor blushed, knowing that her mouth spoke before her head told her to take a moment. "No," she admitted. "But I can't help but feel the emotion that you feel. And I'm happy things are working out for you."

"I can't keep any secrets to myself, can I?" she grumbled as another notch in her tough-girl belt disappeared.

"I'm afraid not," Karla laughed, giving Helena a big hug. "I'm glad you stopped by," she said, kissing Helena full on the lips. "I'd invite you to stay," she tilted her head, motioning for the bed, "But we have to head out soon. And something tells me you would end up turning me down."

"No… I'd just say 'some other time'. Call me the next time you're in New Gotham," Helena said; meaning it.

"There were some good times," Karla's voice got quieter; her tone holding a bit of regret.

Helena hugged her tighter. "Yes, there were," she confessed. "But next time, come clean with me from the start."

The blonde kissed and sucked on Helena's earlobe and whispered so only she could hear. "I'll come with you any time, Huntress…" Helena pulled Karla's head back with as her hands mingled in her hair. She tugged lightly and as Karla's mouth came into view, Helena planted hers firmly on top, giving her a final kiss good-bye.

Taylor rushed out to the balcony, trying to escape the flood of emotions that suddenly hit her. The passion was overwhelming and she knew she was far too young to be experiencing what her sister and Helena were feeling. She rushed out, causing the two older women to burst out laughing.

"The joys of having a little sister," Karla laughed, amused.

"I guess I'm about to find out," Helena added; knowing she'd finally, truly accepted Dinah into their family. Even if the kid was a pain.

They said their final good-bye, each woman affectionately giving Helena a hug and reminding her that she always had a place to stay if she wanted to visit Metropolis.

***

As darkness loomed over the city, Helena and Barbara relaxed on the clocktower balcony, side by side.

"You know… they said we were soulmates, Barbara," Helena said, turning to meet Barbara's emerald eyes.

Barbara smiled at her companion and reached out to hold her hand. She sighed contently. "I think they just might be right…"

"Does that mean we finally get to have sex?" Helena asked, hopefully.

"Not a chance in hell, Hel…"

"Not even a quickie?" Barbara glared at her partner. "Great… I'm the only girl in history with a soulmate that won't put out!"

Barbara's eyebrow raised curiously. "But I thought you only liked teenagers?" she teased.

Helena scrunched up her face; knowing she'd been out smartassed again. She stuck out her tongue defiantly and said "Shut up, Barbara."

And silence filled the balcony yet again, as both women watched the night sky, together, as soulmates.


	22. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Harley awoke in a new cell in Arkham Asylum. One surgery and blood transfusion later and she was ready to be released from the medical hospital, and put back into Arkham. This time though, Detective Reese made sure there would never again be opportunity for the psycho's release. Through Barbara's unlimited resources from the Wayne Foundation, he was able to hand-pick an assortment of private guards whose soul task was to keep Harley behind the asylum walls. Each guard earned a handsome salary; one they would never compromise; and one Harley could never match.

She knew she had been beaten… but she also knew that one day, she would be free again. She just needed to be patient. And she was…

***

Gibson's stay in the hospital had been brief. One week, three days, four hours and twenty-seven minutes to be specific, if you asked Gibson. Helena couldn't bring herself to visit him at the hospital but she did have a welcoming party for him upon his release. She too, tapped into resources of her father's money; still determined not to spend a dime of it on herself, but finally accepting the money to treat those she cared about. When Gibson arrived to No Man's Land, everything that he recognized, that his meta powers had memorized, was gone. But what sat in its place brought a smile so wide to his face that Helena knew she had done a good thing. It didn't make up for putting him in the hospital in the first place, but he was overjoyed when he saw the construction of the new bar.

"How did you know?" he asked, giving Helena a big hug.

She didn't pull away like she usually would. He deserved the hug. "I found your sketches while I was cleaning up the place," she confessed. "And I wanted to do something to make up for what I did…" She swallowed hard, still coming to terms with all the pain she had caused… and the reasons why she'd caused them.

"It's beautiful, my delectable little peach pit," he released her from the hug. "How can I ever thank you?"

Helena mumbled under her breath. "Never hugging me again might be a good start…"

He wandered around his new club, greeted by a mound of friends and patrons; all there to enjoy his return. His senses were in overload as he studied all the changes and complete new layout of the club. He had sketched his dream club on a piece of paper, never imagining it would ever come true.

Barbara snuck up beside Helena and took her hand. "You did a good thing, Hel," she reminded her friend, squeezing her hand affectionately. "A very good thing." Helena leaned down and gave Barbara a hug. Her days had been sappier than normal; but ultimately, she didn't mind. She finally came to realize that her tough-girl image was only necessary when she was out on sweeps. But with her family, the walls finally started to come down.

"Hey! You trying to steal my date?" a voice interrupted the hug. Helena rose tall and kissed the intruder.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Gabby," Barbara laughed, watching the two as they hugged and kissed.

"Good, because I'm having a hard enough time trying to compete with her soulmate…"

Helena swung Gabby around and started to pull her to the dance floor. "There's no competition," she said, and then turned to stick her tongue out at her friend in the chair. "Because Barbara still won't put out!"

Barbara rolled her eyes as the two dance into the crowd, enjoying the music. As soon as they moved away, Barbara was greeted by another visitor. Dinah stood next to her guardian and handed her a drink. "You okay with those two together?" Barbara asked, hoping Dinah didn't feel left out.

"It's weird… but I know they are happy so… I'm happy for them," she consented. "How about you? Does it still bother you that they are _together_?"

Barbara sighed heavily and shrugged. "All I can say, Dinah… is… at least Gabby's finally 18!"

And after a short burst of laughter, Barbara and Dinah also made their way onto the floor, dancing and laughing into the perfect night.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:** Feedback! Please give feedback! Thanks!!!


End file.
